


Drabbles Drabbles Everywhere!

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Bad Puns, Breeding, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Concussions, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Darkyrus, Echo Flowers, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Error Sans - Freeform, F/F, Fell!Gaster - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaster Papyrus, Gaster Sans, Goth-Sans, Grinding, Healing, Hypnotism, Incest, Injury, Inktale Sans, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother Complex, Mpreg, Multi, Nervousness, Nightmares, Pallette-Sans, Pet Play, Polygamy, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sans Makes Puns, Secretly a Virgin, Self-cest, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Sickfic, Somnophilia, Soul Sex, Soul Touching, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, Trolling, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Wrestling, Yoga, underfell gaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 220
Words: 156,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that started as a result of asks on my Tumblr, gathered here with their titles as the chapters. Each one will have the request in the description so you know what you're getting into. There are also the drabbles from the Drabble Donation Drive of 2017! <b>Please note that I am no longer taking requests.</b> Please visit <a href="https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com"> My Tumblr</a> for more stories and fun stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, If It's a Fight You Want...

**Author's Note:**

> "Drabble requests you say? Mayhaps some papcest with Underfell Papyrus and Underswap Papyrus? Possibly a fight for dominance? (You can pick the winner -3O)"  
> "AHEM for Drabbles how about a continuation of that papcest for the ssssssmut"
> 
> This first drabble is US!Pap/UF!Pap (and a two-parter, technically) - Fell ends up in the Swap universe and it turns into Papyrus vs. Papyrus! Who will come out on top (and be topped)?

            Swap was impressed, honestly he was, and few knew that it was actually quite difficult to really and truly impress him.

            His violent double leaned heavily against the tree; Swap could sense he was breathing hard and his weakened soul was giving its owner everything it could, but it just wasn’t enough. Not that this sharp, angular, angry version of Papyrus was willing to let others see so easily.

            Swap sauntered towards him, the sharp, red eyes watching him like a trapped animal. It wasn’t like the other was actually trapped; there were plenty of places for him to go, but the exhaustion of being teleported to this alternate dimension (which immediately drained at least half of his power), the fight against Swap (which easily cost him nearly three-quarters of what he had left), and now he was running on the basest of what monsters needed to survive.

            Swap was still a good ten feet away from the black and red clad skeleton when a wave of bones surged towards him. Swap lifted a hand, summoning a wall of bones to protect him and the wave shattered against them like thin glass. The other let loose another wave, and again they shattered, and he didn’t realize that every wave he sent out, Swap took another step closer, and soon not only was he exhausted, but Swap was right in front of him.

            The sharp-toothed skeleton growled and reared back to punch Swap, but he had nothing left; the punch was sloppy, ill-aimed, and he ended up falling forward onto Swap, who wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

            “Ge’off me, you fucking bastard,” the other skeleton breathed into the thick material of his orange sweater.

            “Heh, come on, now, is that any way to greet a new pal?” Swap murmured with an amused chuckle. He dropped his head against the other’s ear. “I wonder if I can make you scream as loud as your brother does.”

            A flare of anger welled up in the dark skeleton. “I will kill you.”

            “Hey, calm down, it was all consensual, I promise. Besides, you have no energy to fight me.”

            A snarl was his only answer. While Swap had no idea what the other skeleton was thinking in trying to attack him again, it ended up with him pinned to the snowy ground with hot breath against him neck.

            “I heard all about you,” Swap murmured into his ear and he carefully settled his weight over him. “While I can’t say I agree with your views on sex, I bet you’re really pent up after missing your brother for nearly two months. He’s told me just about everything.”

            To emphasize his point, Swap leaned down and placed a gentle bite just under the other’s jaw, making him shudder.

            “So how about this; Let me take care of you here, and when you get your energy back, I’ll gladly give you the chance to return the favor.”

            The skeleton from Underfell would later say that the exhaustion and dimension-hopping was to blame for his lack of propriety, sanity, and lapse in common sense, but for now, he leaned up and licked under Swap’s jaw.

            “Challenge accepted.”

 

             Swap smirked and leaned in to kiss Fell, who turned his head away at the last minute.

            “Still going to be difficult?” Swap asked, gripping his jaw gently.

            “Feh, is this what you did to my brother? Fight him and then fuck him into submission?” Fell asked.

            “Not quite,” Swap moved to lick at Fell’s neck instead. “I don’t fight much, in fact I hate it, the only good thing that comes out of it is the adrenaline rush and frankly, it makes me horny.”

            He pressed his hips into Fell’s as he bit down gently on his neck, making the other squirm uncomfortably.

            “So you fuck anyone you fight?”

            “Of course not, you’re a special case after spending the last month listening to Sans’ description of you. He told me you respond to two things; sex and violence. You have had both, and, well,” Swap bit his neck hard enough to make Fell loose a moan of pleasure. Swap chuckled as he released him. “Your response to anything sexual is a hell of a lot more pleasant.”

            Fell squirmed underneath his double; Sans must have told him a little more than Fell would have though. Swap’s hands touched in all the right places, his tongue and teeth were finding all his weak spots, and in his already weakened state, it didn’t take long before his pants were gone and Swap was settling between his legs.

            “Mmm, so you are enjoying this, you’re already so wet,” Swap murmured, running two fingers through the fold of the pussy Fell formed, wetting his fingers. “You are, aren’t you? Because we can stop.”

            Fell growled with a buck of his hips. “You started this, you prick, you better goddamn finish it.”

            “Just making sure.”

            Swap wanted to take a little more time to tease Fell, he was really enjoying his squirming, but they had been out long enough and both of their brothers would worry, not even mentioning that he was hard as a rock as was as eager to get off as Fell was.

            Fell nearly screamed when Swap entered him in one swift, smooth motion. Swap dropped down to kiss him.

            “You’ll give us away if you do that,” Swap murmured, putting a hand over Fell’s mouth as he slowly pulled out.

            Fell tried but he had no more energy to keep another scream from coming out as Swap thrust inside him again, fast and hard. Swap shuddered at the vibrations against his hand and kept going.

            Swap set a merciless pace, but Fell didn’t seem to mind as the loud screams turned into moans. Swap watched as Fell’s eyes dimmed as pleasure overtook him. Swap let out a few much quieter moans himself, leaning down to nuzzle Fell’s face now and then, whispering praises.

            “You feel so good, your pussy is clenching my cock so tightly, you’re so hot, you look wonderful beneath me like this being pounded into the snow.”

            Tears began to gather in the corners of Fell’s eyes and Swap pulled his hand away from his mouth, drool dripping from his palm.

            “You fucker,” Fell growled in a weak moan.

            “You bet. Are you close?”

            “Fuck you.”

            A fluttering along his cock gave him a better answer.

            “I think you are, and I’m close, too. Come on, cum for me.”

            Fell squeezed his eyes shut.

            “I know you want to, I can feel your pussy tightening,” Swap reached a hands between them to stroke at Fell’s clit. “Cum for me, Papyrus.”

            That did it; Swap had to stop thrusting, that’s how tight Fell clenched around him. The other’s body arched up and he covered him own mouth as the orgasm ripped another scream from his throat. Swap started moving again, slower this time, riding Fell through his orgasm.

            “Oh, stars, fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” Swap murmured into Fell’s neck.

            Swap’s body shuddered as he released inside Fell, whose scream dissolved into a whimpering moan. Their bodies dropped back into the snow, both shuddering, both a mess, and both ignoring the snow melting into their clothes.

            “You okay?” Swap asked after a moment.

            Fell cracked an eye open. “Fuck you.”

            With a sigh, Fell passed out. Swap chuckled and kissed his temple.

            “Maybe when you wake up. For now, let me get you home.”

\----------------------------------------------

**Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	2. They Say The Shower is a Good Place to Masturbate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to look at you for some inspiration here - lol - um, if you don't mind, maybe some Swap fontcest? Maybe Swap Pap walking in on Sans? Or anything you want really. :)"
> 
> Swapcest in this chapter as Sans takes a shower in an attempt to ease some... stress. As his mind wanders, the shower takes an interesting turn. Enjoy!

            Sans felt a little nervous as he waited for the water to heat up. Sometimes he wished that Alphys wasn’t so observant, or at least, knew how to get San to confess things he would much rather have kept to himself.

            “It’s nothing to be ashamed about!” the yellow lizard said with a loud laugh as she slapped the small skeleton on the back. “Everyone gets a little hot and bothered now and then. Maybe your heat is coming up, who knows. Look,” she wrapped an arm around Sans’ shoulders, but nearly put the little skeleton in a headlock. “I want you to go home and take a shower…”

            Sans shook his head; if he was going to do this he really didn’t want Alphys to be the one in his mind. Indeed, the one he had in his mind was much different from the stout but strong lizard monster.

            Sans stepped into the stream of hot water, closing his eyes as he let it run over him. The water felt nice as it sluiced down his bones, washing away the sweat and dirt of the day, but as he let his imagination take over, the flowing water began to feel more like fingers. The steam was hot breath against him as his magic gathered and responded. He felt over his own pelvis as something a little like flesh began to form a rounded figure behind him. He brushed his hands over his newly formed ass, squeezing it a little and humming with pleasure at the sensation. In his front, a thick, pale blue cock was coalescing, and he brought a hand to his front to help it along while his other began tracing over his bones.

            “Ah, Papyrus,” he moaned softly. “That feels so nice.”

            His cock was full, firm, and he stroked it slowly, imagining it was his brother’s hand, his long fingers circling and pumping him ever so gently. Sans gasped, his hand falling from his ribs to grab his own butt as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower stall.

            Sans imagined a tall, lanky skeleton behind him, touching the round globes of his ass, brushing his hands down his spine as he bit into his neck, whispering how wonderful he looked all wet and hot and bothered, begging for his brother to release the pressure inside of him. Imagining those hands gripping his hips and pulling them back into another pelvis, his ass rubbing against a thick cock ready to take him…

            “Oh, stars, Papyrus,” Sans moaned.

            “Looks like you could use an extra set of hands, bro.”

            Sans gasped; his imagination wasn’t _that_ good and he looked over his shoulder to see Papyrus grinning lazily at him, his hands were indeed on Sans’ hips and he had pulled him back, rubbing his orange cock against the pale blue ass.

            “P-Papy!” Sans squeaked.

            “Heh, heya bro,” Papyrus leaned forward to nuzzle the side of his face. “You should have told me, Sans, I could have joined you all that much sooner.”

            Sans shuddered between the loss of warm water that Papyrus was now blocking, the fact that he was touching Sans in such an intimate way, and just that he snuck in and heard Sans moaning his name.

            “Papyrus,” Sans breathed, looking a little frightened. “I can explain!”

            Papyrus shushed him, reaching up with one hand to cup his face as he brought him in for a kiss, eventually turning the little skeleton around and pushing him against the wall to ravage his mouth.

            “We can talk later,” Papyrus murmured against his mouth. “I think there’s a couple of more, ah, pressing matters to attend to.”

            Papyrus pushed Sans a little harder against the wall as he slowly slid to his knees.

            “PAPYRUS!” Sans cried out.

            He decided that this was much better than his imagination.

\----------------------------------------------

**Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	3. Somno-whatnow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drabble requests? can I request some Underswap somnophilia? I luv me some somnophilia :3"
> 
> This one took me a little bit because I wasn't quite sure what somnophilia was, and once I found out, turns out Papyrus has it bad... Swapcest again!

            Papyrus groaned; Sans had been wriggling against him in his sleep for the past hour and honestly, a skeleton could only take so much.

            It had been a long day, and the two had also attended the birthday party Alphys had planned for Undyne. Papyrus was a little surprised to find Sans actually indulging in an alcoholic beverage or two, but the little skeleton didn’t quite know his limit and Papyrus had taken him home fairly drunk and barely had him undressed before he was snoring. So Papyrus finished taking off Sans’ clothes, deciding to skip the pajamas and put him in bed. Then he undressed himself and crawled in behind him, spooning his little brother to help keep him warm, safe, and comfortable.

            But apparently, Sans was a rough drunken sleeper.

            Papyrus has been hoping for a little naked skeleton fun time after the party, but in Sans’ state it didn’t seem right. However, now with him wriggling and making small groaning sounds in his sleep, Papyrus wondered if he really wanted to anyway.

            He was also finding something a little appealing about having sex with his brother without him actually knowing.

            It didn’t take more than a moment for him to concentrate his magic into making a cock, and he dropped a hand to Sans’ pelvis, hoping to stroke the sensitive bones into forming something to please.

            It was an agonizing wait, but finally, Papyrus’ efforts were rewarded when he began to feel fleshy folds that were slick, wet, and ready for him.

            Adjusting himself a little, he carefully and slowly slipped his cock inside of Sans; stilling with any breath change, noise, or movement. But there was none when he was all the way in, taking a moment to feel the heated tunnel around him, holding Sans as close as possible, before he slowly pulled back out, again waiting and stilling at any movement from Sans.

            After a few moments, Papyrus was steadily and slowly fucking Sans as he slept, making the little skeleton moan lightly in his sleep and driving Papyrus closer to his edge. After some time he sped up a little, eager to reach his peak, and finding that Sans was likely going to soon as well.

            “Oh, Sans,” Papyrus murmured against the back of his neck, licking the vertebrae. “Stars, when did I get so lucky?”

            Papyrus moved faster, his breathing soon matching, the body he was thrusting into was responding more and Sans’ moans were getting louder.

            “Shit, shit, Sans,” Papyrus whispered. “Stars, I’m so close, so close Sans.”

            “Do it, Papyrus, cum for me.”

            The shock and the words pushed Papyrus over the edge and he came with a strangled cry. He felt Sans’ walls flutter around him as he came as well with a soft moan. Once their bodies calmed a little, Sans rolled over to face his brother.

            “Papyrus?”

            He swallowed hard, throat dry. “Yeah, bro?”

            Sans leaned in to kiss Papyrus gently, then pulled back with a slightly mischievous smile. “Next time, wake me so I can make a conscious decision of whether or not I should join you.”

            “Sure thing, bro.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' last line there was an actual thing I had to say to my friends one night u-u; Solo had interesting adventures at one point in her life...


	4. Papyrus' Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd been listening to an English cover of "Before my Body is Dry" and I was thinking about a Papcest or Sanscest with Undertale/Underfell steeling themselves for a war against a genocide player? Sorry if it's a little overly specific, feel free to turn down this request if need be."
> 
> "Omg! The genocide papcest was awesome! Could you maybe (only if you want to) add something to it?"
> 
> Another one that someone then begged for a follow-up. I'm also super amused when people go "If it's too much you can turn me down!" I hate turning people down. I deleted haf of the second request because of spoilers. Sorry Anon!  
> So this is Papcest, UF!Pap/UT!Pap as they prepare for battle.

            “Please! I’m begging you, don’t do this!”

            “They killed Sans, you know.”

            “Of course I know that! What makes you think they’re not going to kill you, too?”

            “I don’t believe they won’t, and I know they will try their hardest to. I’m going to try my hardest to not let that happen.”

            He reached out for his double from another world. Their eyes met – both sets held anger and fear, one set had a scar across one eye, red magic met orange.

            Neither was sure which one leaned forward first, tongues clashed and wrapped around one another, and despite just finishing dressing, clothing was soon strewn across the ground. Hands explored the others body, though still somewhat new they knew every inch of the other’s bones. Teeth bit down on vertebrae and clavicles and ribs, moans and begging were replied to with grunts and heavy breaths, red and orange magic coalesced and mixed, two voices cried out as both reached their peaks, one collapsing against the other.

            “Mmm, h-hey, what’re you doing?”

            A smirk answered as a red scarf was picked up from the side of the bed and was wound around the skeleton’s wrists and tied tightly to the bed frame.

            “Can you get free?”

            A few creaks as the other skeleton tested and struggled.

            “Nope.”

            “No, really, try harder.”

            A concerned look crossed the other’s face and they obeyed, trying to free themselves with all the strength they could muster.

            “So? Can you get free?”

            “N-no.”

            The bound skeleton looked up at the other in shock and betrayal even as the other leaned down to drop a kiss on his forehead.

            “Thank you, for everything.”

            He got up and dressed quickly while the other was still in a state of shock.

            “YOU ASSHOLE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU DON’T UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!”

            “Sorry, I already lost my brother, I won’t risk losing you, too,” Papyrus gave him a loving, but sad and sorry look. “I hope you will forgive me by the time I return.”

            “BUT WHAT IF YOU DON’T RETURN? PAPYRUS!”

            The door shut, leaving the Papyrus of UnderFell to scream out in anguish as his alternate self took his place against the human he was meant to vanquish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He raced as fast as he could to the capital, never minding the calls for help, cries to return, or even the voices of reason in his head telling him that it was likely that Papyrus was already dead.

            “ _No, no, it won’t happen, he can hold on, he’s got to be stronger than that._ ”

            Finally he reached Judgment Hall and he leaned against the pillar, assessing the battle before him as he caught his breath.

            Papyrus’ back was to him, the deranged human child was dodging the slew of bones he was throwing at him, flashing in white, orange, and blue. The fight must have been going on for a while, a sheen of sweat was present on the heads of both of the participants, bones jutted out of other walls and pillars and a few of them looked to have slash marks, cut deep by the thick knife the human wielded.

            His heart swelled a little as he watched Papyrus; he may be a little naïve and kind of ignorant about a lot of things, but when he was given a true reason to fight? He started to wonder if he could win against Papyrus himself.

            Shaking he thought from his head, he did a quick “check” on his lover and he did not like what he saw. Papyrus’ HP was dwindling and his armor wasn’t going to hold for much longer. All it would take was one more well-placed strike and the usually-energetic skeleton was losing his grip on the battle.

            Again, though, he was surprised again when finally a bone knocked the human onto their back and several well-placed bones pinned him to the ground. With a huff, Papyrus slowly approached them, keeping his distance, but he wanted to look into the eyes of his opponent.

            “Human, please, give this up,” Papyrus said, breathing hard. “All you have to do is try. I do not know why you found it necessary to cause so much hurt, so much sorrow among my kind, you even took my brother away from me,” his voice wavered as his breath hitched. The grip on the bone Papyrus held in his left hand tightened. He shook his head. “I, I just don’t understand. My brother meant you no harm, I’m sure his brother didn’t either, and Undyne, and A-Alphys-”

            He didn’t have to look at him to know tears were flowing freely from his eyes. His heart ached for him as well as for his own losses; his “friends” he had gotten over pretty quickly, not too many monsters were friendly in his world, but Sans, his own brother…

            His head snapped up when he heard the bone clatter to the ground. The second it did, the human finally rid itself of the bones holding it down. The human stood in a rush, lifting its arm, and aiming straight for Papyrus.

            “PAY ATTENTION YOU FUCKING MORON!”

            He lunged forward and grabbed Papyrus by the hand and spun him out of harms way. Papyrus went flying into a pillar, his head hitting it hard and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

            His double grinned, turning to the human who went skidding across the floor, balance lost from missing its target. The conscious Papyrus towered over the human, grinning maliciously down at it.

            “I’m about to give you a really, really bad time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It didn’t take long, and once the deed was done he flung the lifeless body aside, a trail of blood the only clue to its whereabouts. He then turned to the unconscious skeleton, moving him so he lay more comfortably on his back, his head resting in the lap of his lover.

            “You are so, so fucking stupid,” the sharp-toothed skeleton growled. “How dare you try to stop me like that! How dare you run off on your own! How dare you, how dare you… how could you?”

            Papyrus groaned as he came around. He wondered briefly if they were outside and if it was raining, but when his eyes finally focused and he looked up, he realized Papyrus was crying.

            He never cried.

            “Papyrus?” he murmured.

            The other’s eyes snapped back open. A look of relief flashed across the red eyes before they flared in anger.

            “I OUGHT TO FUCKING DUST YOU!”

            Papyrus chuckled weakly from his prone position. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t lose you.”

            Suddenly his head hit the ground, making him wince, and suddenly there was a weight on top of him, sharp fingers gripping his battle body hard by the shoulders and pressing him into the ground.

            “AND WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK I COULD LOSE YOU?!?” he started crying again, bending to rest his forehead against his double’s. “I didn’t want to lose you, either, you stupid bastard.”

            Papyrus blinked, sighed, then slowly brought his arms up to wrap around his lover, tucked his head against his shoulder.

            “I’m sorry, Papyrus.”

            The other shuddered at the sound of his name.

            “I love you.”

            “Nyeh heh, I love you, too.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	5. Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if... underswap papyrus manipulates (hypnosis?) his sans into doing something sexual? If its out of your comfort zone (I did read the rules n all) then I'm sorry. Can't wait to see what other stuff that you'll write! It is always a delight~"
> 
> Man this took a bit of creativity and some questions of morality to my friends... But it has been done!  
> Swapcest with hypnosis and damn, who knew SwapSans had moves?  
> ... honestly in my headcanon, SwapSans can dance really, really well.

           _Oh, stars, I can’t believe it worked,_ Papyrus thought to himself with a slight snicker as he watched his brother. _And I’ll be damned if Sans knows how to dance._

            The smaller skeleton was moving to a beat in his own head, feet moving with a rhythm only he could hear, but he wasn’t truly aware that he was doing it.

            Papyrus had found a book about hypnosis among the trash piles in Waterfall and had taken mostly out of curiosity.

            “That sort of thing never works!” Sans had huffed as he washed the dishes.

            “Aw, come on, Sans,” Papyrus moved behind him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and bending to nuzzle his neck. “What are you so afraid of?”

            Sans shuddered pleasantly as the warm breath across the sensitive bones. “I’m not afraid of anything!”

            “Then let me try to hypnotize you.”

            Sans grumbled as he finished scraping the last of the burned taco meat from the pan, rinsing it and putting it away.

            “Fine,” Sans said, removing his apron and hanging it on the hook he set by the stove. “I’ll prove to you that hypnosis does not work.”

            “But what if it does?”

            “Then you’ll have a good laugh at me or something.”

            Papyrus chuckled and took Sans by the hand. “Come on, then.”

            It wasn’t easy, but as Papyrus followed the steps listed in the book, Sans finally seemed to give in. Once it was clear that Sans was under his influence, it took him a moment to think of something.

            “Dance for me, Sans.”

            The second the words left him mouth, Sans started to move. Papyrus has watched in amazement for the first few minutes before he realized that he should probably record Sans to prove the hypnosis worked. After a few more minutes, Papyrus made himself comfortable on the couch, but then a few more minutes later than that, he was beginning to get uncomfortable again.

            Papyrus’ eyes were trained on the rolling hips, the graceful movement of his spine, and the blissful look on Sans’ face – he didn’t even look like he was hypnotized.

            The taller skeleton shifted on the couch as his pants became tighter and tighter.

            “Fucking hell, I can’t do this anymore,” he muttered and he snapped his fingers.

            “Now see, I told you Papy, hypnosis is stu- hey!”

            Sans soon found himself on the receiving end of a tackle that pinned him to the floor. Papyrus ravished his mouth as he nearly tore at Sans’ clothes.

            “Hey! Pap! I love you too, but geez,” Sans pushed him away a little. “My stars, what brought this on?”

            “Dancing, too sexy,” Papyrus muttered between yanking his hoodie off and kissing Sans. “Stars damn you, Sans, what the fuck were you hiding that talent for?”

            Sans had no idea what his brother was talking about, but he shrugged it off as he pulled himself out of his own clothes. He wasn’t sure what got Papyrus riled up but he was happy to help ease his sudden passion.

            They would remember later that Papyrus’ phone was still recording.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	6. Making an Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the drabble requests, could you do a kedgeup piece where Fell pap is like trying really hard to win tale sans over and eventually it works. Can be fluff or smut :3"
> 
> A HUGE thank you to PurrfecktlySinful because without her, I couldn't have made this work.  
> UF!Pap/US!Sans fic, no real other warnings or anything. All you really need to know is Fell!Papyrus is still a Papyrus.

           Almost every step of their relationship had been a struggle, but Fell found it was so, so worth it. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was about this Sans he liked, but it drove him to a point of insanity that he couldn’t even describe. His own Sans had pointed out that it was likely because this Sans didn’t take any of his bullshit, called him out on it, and forced him to fix whatever needed to be fixed.

            Fell had learned to calm his violent, angry demeanor, he had also learned to treat his own brother with a little more respect, but it still didn’t seem to be enough to spark the sort of attention Fell desired to get from Sans.

            But he had an idea…

 

            “All right, Fell, what did you bring me out here for?” Sans asked sleepily.

            “NYEH HEH HEH! IF YOU THINK YOUR BROTHER’S TRAPS WERE AMAZING, FEAST YOUR EYES ON WHAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS CONJURED!” Fell declared loudly. “SURELY IT WILL BE THE BEST HUMAN TRAP EVER MADE! THEN PERHAPS YOUR BROTHER WILL BE AS GREAT AS ME!”

            Sans hid a chuckled. “All right, Fell, I’m watching.”

            “NYEH HEH HEH! OBERVE AND TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT!”

            Fell pulled on a rope, which loosed an axe that cut another rope, which allowed a bucket with a small bowling ball to make its way down a rickety-looking ledge, which dropped into another bucket which activated some sort of pulley-system.

            “AND NOW, SEE THE HUMAN WOULD BE CAPTURED BY AN ESCAPE-PROOF NYEH-EH-ACK!”

            Fell apparently was standing where the net had been hidden in the snow and between his surprise, his attempt to get away, and his struggling, he was soon hanging upside down, the net tangled his legs and part of his torso, leaving him to flail unhappily at his position.

            Sans’ eyes widened, he tried not to laugh, but he failed miserably. While Fell blushed a little at the lovely sound that was a genuine laugh from Sans, his whole body felt burned by embarrassment.

            “ _There’s no way he will ever take me seriously now,_ ” Fell thought to himself as he just gave up and let himself hang like a limp spaghetti noodle. He shut his eyes as if it would make the object of his apparently misguided affections disappear.

            _Clank!_

            A gentle press of teeth against his made his eyes fly open. After a moment, Sans backed away, his face was full of amusement but there was a gentle, loving look in his eyes.

            “That was pretty cool, Fell.”

            Fell felt the blush deepen and he flailed slightly. “But my trap failed miserably.”

            Sans chuckled. “Nah, not at all. You trapped my heart after all.”

            Fell blinked. Did he hear him right?

            “Come on, I’d hate to leave you hanging,” Sans said with a chuckle.

            Fell reached out with one hand, wrapping it behind Sans’ skull and pulled him in for another kiss.

            “It’d be worth it to hang around for a little while longer,” he murmured.

            Sans raised an eyebrow ridge. “Did you just?”

            Fell chuckled. “I certainly did.”

            Then he kissed him again.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	7. How I Feel About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you, if you still take requests, write some love/fluff/smut between uf!pap and us!pap? Most of the time I see them interact, they hate or try to overpower each other. But what if they realised that they´re in love, and want to comfort/please the other.
> 
> Sooo... this is longer than a drabble. I think drabbles are supposed to be like, 1000 words or less. Maybe not even that long. I'm still putting it here :-P  
> Enjoy some sweet, fluffy, spicyhoney!

            “Yo, Fell?”

            “Hm?” the other skeleton looked up from his book with a scowl. “What is it?”

            Swap tilted his head for a moment, eyes roaming over Fell’s body, taking in his posture before settling back on his face.

            “Can I talk to you?”

            “I can’t ever seem to stop you,” Fell said with a slight growl in his voice, returning to his book.

            Swap moved to stand in front of him and he had half a mind to knock the book out of Fell’s hand, but that was what always happened between them; a power struggle, fighting in sometimes insane ways to either gain dominance or grab the other’s attention, and sometimes dragging their brothers into the middle of their frays.

            But not this time.

            This time, Swap put his hand gently on the top of the book and gently pressed down to lower it. More caught off guard by the slow and easy movement, Fell allowed the book to lower and looked up into Swap’s eyes.

            “No, I need to talk to you, seriously,” Swap murmured.

            Fell nodded; he wasn’t a completely unreasonable monster. He set the book aside, Swap smiled in gratitude and went to sit on the other side of the porch swing. Fell was a little surprised when Swap turned so that he was lying down and he put his head in Fell’s lap.

            “What are you doing?” Fell demanded.

            “Lying down. I like looking at you from this angle,” Swap said with an easy smile.

            Fell smirked, bringing a sharp finger up to trace along Swap’s jaw. “I see; so you’re saying you like being beneath me,” he gripped Swap’s jaw firmly, “where you belong?”

            “Let go of me,” Swap said evenly and almost kindly. “I wasn’t kidding about talking.”

            Fell obeyed; he was trying to distract a little from Swap’s original intentions since something about the tone he used while speaking and the general energy around him made him uncomfortable.

            “My apologies,” Fell said. “What is it?”

            “Listen, I love our little rough and tumble time, it’s led to some rather amazing sex to be honest, but, well, and I’m sure you’re going to laugh at me or something,” Swap reached over and took one of Fell’s hands and held it to his own chest. “I know your world is a rough place, I understand that there are going to be certain things about you that I cannot change, and I don’t want to; too much work,” he gave Fell a wink before his face melted back into seriousness. “But I have to know how you really feel about me.”

            It was Fell’s turn to study his double; the gentler curves of this Papyrus’ face, the flattened teeth near the front but the typical sharp incisors that have left more than one mark on Fell, those eyes that were very much like his but were often half-lidded with carefree easiness that Fell had come to admire in an odd way. He let Swap’s question echo in his mind a little longer before formulating a response.

            “How do you feel about me?” Fell asked in a quiet tone, echoing the question back at Swap.

            _He may not know how to answer me,_ Swap thought to himself.

            “I care about you very much,” Swap said, looking down at the hand that he held to his chest. He picked it up and started caressing each and every bone in his hand. “Like I said, I know we have our rough-housing, our struggle for dominance over one another, some days I win and some days you win. It’s fun and all, I don’t necessarily want to put a stop to it, but I have to know if you really are doing this out of hatred or spite or something, or if you think there is more between us.”

            Fell was silent for a moment, watching Swap caressing his fingers, suppressing the pleasant feeling that threatened to make him shudder.

            “Why does it matter so much?” Fell asked.

            “Because if you do hate me, I can stop myself from falling in love with you.”

            The truth was out; Swap’s hands stopped their movements which made Fell let out a small sigh of regret.

            “May I make a request?” Fell asked.

            Swap blinked up at him. “Uh, sure?”

            Fell leaned down and dropped a kiss on Swap’s forehead. “Be patient with me and I’ll come to your room at eleven tonight.”

            Swap frowned a little and then he leaned up to let Fell up and watched as he disappeared back into the house.

            Even though he didn’t have a stomach, Swap felt queasy.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

            Swap was pacing in his room; he didn’t have a clock in his room and he wasn’t really sure how else to pass the time. He sat on his bed with a sigh, rubbing at his skull.

            “Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him that,” Swap murmured. “What the hell was I thinking? I’ve seen the way he and Red behave; he can’t possibly love me. Hell, he probably is going to start fighting me the second he comes in here.”

            Swap barely finished the thought when there was a soft knock at his door. He frowned; a knock wasn’t what he was expecting, it must be someone else.

            “Come in?” he called.

            The door swung open and he was a little shocked to see Fell walk over the threshold. Swap stood, looking a little surprised, and he was about to let out a smart ass remark when he heard a _click!_

            “Did you just lock the door?” Swap asked.

            “I did,” Fell responded as he walked towards Swap.

            “Well, uh, why?” Swap asked, bracing and readying himself for an attack.

            Fell lifted his hand, Swap flinched a little but then all but froze when the sharpened fingers stroked over the top of his skull, moving gently down a cheekbone and curving under his jaw.

            “Hey, uh, Fell? What gives?” Swap asked.

            Fell smiled and leaned in to lick across Swap’s teeth.

            “You want to know how I feel about you?” Fell asked.

            “Uhm, yeah, I do,” Swap replied, shifting a little uncomfortably as Fell dragged his tongue along his jaw bone.

            “As you’ve probably noticed, I’m not so good with words,” Fell continued, wrapping a hand around Swap’s hipbone and pulling him close. “So if you’ll let me show you, I think you’ll have a satisfying answer.”

            Swap looked into Fell’s eyes, wondering what he had planned.

            “All right,” Swap murmured, moving in to nuzzle Fell’s jaw. “Show me what you got.”

            Fell let out a low, satisfied hum and pressed his teeth against Swap’s. Swap reached up and draped his arms over Fell’s shoulders and relaxed, letting him take the lead. Fell smiled against him and pushed him onto the bed.

            Swap groaned as Fell pressed his body against him, opening his mouth and letting his tongue press against Fell’s mouth. Fell opened, reaching out his tongue, massaging the orange appendage. Swap moaned at the feeling, wondering briefly if he should be suspicious at how gentle Fell was being, but a pair of hands were wandering down his sides and under his hoodie, one hand caressing his spine as the other starting pushing the orange cloth up, and Swap couldn’t really think straight any longer. He reached down to help, pulling the sweater over his head and taking his undershirt with it, tossing on the floor carelessly before wrapping his arms around Fell and pulling him into another kiss.

            Fell smiled as he continued to kiss Swap slowly, gently, the hand on Swap’s spine increasing in pressure while the other pressed against a shoulder. The arms wrapped around him started wandering as well, and soon they were at the hem of the black shirt he was wearing. He let Swap pull it up as much as he could, but then broke their kiss so that he could sit up and he slowly lifted the shirt the rest of the way off. The shirt landed by the orange sweater. Fell stayed in his upright position, drinking in the way Swap was staring at him, eyes tracing every bone as if he has never seen anything look more wonderful in his life. Fell smirked and started running his hands over his own ribs and carefully rocked his hips. Swap let out a low moan of desperation, his hands moving to grip Fell’s hips, holding them as he rolled his own up into him.

            “Easy, easy,” Fell murmured, feeling a little off balance.

            “Can’t help it, you look so good,” Swap said, running his tongue over his teeth. “I could just eat you up.”

            “Maybe another night. Don’t forget, I want to show you how I feel about you.”

            Swap tilted his head. “Oh?”

            “Yes. Sit up.”

            Fell pushed himself up a little to let Swap move into a sitting position, pulling a pillow behind his back. Fell settled his weight back down onto Swap’s lap. Swap glanced down where their pelvis’ met and Fell could read the look in his eyes and he chuckled.

            “That might have to wait for another night, too,” Fell murmured. He traced his hands over Swap’s ribs. “How much do you trust me, Papyrus?”

            Swap blinked, his name sounding strange and unfamiliar on his lover’s tongue.

            “Well enough, I think,” Swap said a little hesitantly.

            How much _did_ he trust Fell?

            Fell chuckled. “Just about what I figured.”

            He took his hands off of Swap’s ribs and placed one hand against his own sternum.

            “Fell, what are you-?” Swap murmured.

            Swap was cut off be a gentle surge of dark red light that bloomed from beneath Fell’s ribs. Swap’s body went rigid as a dark red heart manifested just outside of Fell’s ribs to the left of his sternum. Fell reached up with a hand to cup the glowing soul and he held it out to Swap.

            “Go ahead,” Fell whispered.

            Swap shook his head. “Stars, Fell, Papyrus, I didn’t- I wasn’t asking you to- you don’t have to…”

            “Shh, shh, it’s all right. Here, give me your hand.”

            Swap hesitantly obeyed and brought a hand up. It was shaking, so Fell put his free hand under Swap’s as he gently dropped his soul into the trembling hand. He curled his other hand under Swap’s.

            “W-wow,” Swap stammered, bringing his other hand up to help hold the soul. He looked at it carefully; the deep red heart was unlike any other soul he had ever seen; a few shallow cracks and scars traced the edges of the soul, but one scar in particular that looked fairly bad ran right down the center.

            Swap glanced up at Fell, who was watching him intently but encouragingly.

            “How do these happen?” Swap asked, lifting the heart a little.

            “Various reasons,” Fell murmured. He lifted a hand and a pointed fingertip traced the lines as he spoke without touching. “A session of abuse that went too far, a training session that was a little rougher than I expected,” his voice dropped and his eyelids drooped as he pointed one finger down the center. “A battle that went horribly, horribly wrong.”

            Swap looked a little closer at the scar; it had a few deeper cracks that ran along it, it looked much older than any of the others.

            “Fell, I, I am so, so sorry,” Swap murmured.

            “Don’t be. It’s made me the monster I am today, the monster that you are falling in love with, and the monster who trusts you with the core of my being,” Fell looked up into Swap’s eyes. “I love you, Papyrus.”

            Swap blinked, the words sank in, and he started to shake. He gripped the soul unconsciously, making Fell wince, then dissolve into a moan. Not distracted from the heart-felt confession, Swap’s attention was pulled into a different direction.

            “Hmm, you like being squeezed like that, huh?” Swap murmured, giving the heart a more purposeful but still gentle squeeze.

            Fell groaned, his whole body gave a jerk as the sensation coursed through his bones; it was like being dunked into a warm bath as a low electric current ran through him at the same time. Swap ran his thumb along the edge of the heart, tracing a light scar that curved from one surface to the other, loosening another groan from Fell who rocked his pelvis against Swap’s. Swap tried to not squeeze his soul again in reaction to the friction and instead ran his other thumb over the two curves in the shape.

            “Ahhh, nnngh,” Fell shuddered, bending forward a little, his hands gripping onto Swap’s ribcage.

            “Too much?”

            “No, please, more.”

            Swap smiled, leaning back into the pillow behind him and continued to caress the soul around its edges, tracing the lines of the scars there, avoiding the center. He kept glancing up to watch Fell, who moaned lowly, moving his hips now and then against him, his eyes half-lidded. After a few more minutes of gentle touches, thumbing at the pointed end of the soul, and soft caresses along old scars, Fell’s tongue was beginning to fall from his jaw. The sight gave Swap an idea.

            He brought the soul to his mouth and licked along one of the outside edges and was pleased with the instantaneous response; Fell’s eyes flew open, Swap could feel his grip tensing along with the rest of his body, and after a moment of complete stillness, Fell drew in a deep breath and let it out with a louder moan as well as a shudder.

            “Swap,” he moaned. “Ooohhh, stars that felt good.”

            “Yeah?” Swap murmured with a chuckle. “Tell me.”

            He reached out with his tongue and licked again, drawing an even stronger tremor from Fell.

            “Guh, it’s like… my whole body feels… everything tingles… then…” he swallowed a moan as Swap licked his soul again. “This burning line… reaching into your very center… Nnnngggaaahh!”

            Swap licked between the two curved areas, the tip of his tongue very briefly touching on the very end of the deep scar that started there. Fell jerked above him, his body still rubbing against Swap’s, and Swap was beginning to want more himself; more of Fell’s reaction and more of that amazing friction.

            “Mmm, I see, glad I’m making you feel so good. But I do wonder…”

            Swap pressed his tongue as flat as he could at the pointy tip of the heart and dragged it down the center, scrapping over the deep scar as he pressed the line all the way up to where the curved ends met, and he turned the soul over to srag across the center on the other side.

            Fell’s eyes squeezed shut and he gripped at Swap’s spine, desperate for something to hold onto. On any soul, that sort of contact was among the most intimate, sensitive, and mind-numbing, but since his deepest scar ran right through the center it was even more sensitive and created a greater response. Fell groaned through his panting breaths, pressing his pelvis hard into Swap’s as it felt like the very core of his being was being lit on fire, pressed, prodded, pushed to the outer limits of pleasure and ecstasy. The excess magic roused from the soul and the excess poured over, turning the dark red heart into a melty mess. Swap smiled and continued to lap it up, swallowing Fell’s magic.

            Fell bent forward again. “Hah, hah, P-Papyrus, too mu… I can’t…”

            Swap could feel him tremble violently. “I got you, let it go, I got you.”

            Fell could feel his magic entering Swap, mixing with his own, sliding over teeth and through his mandible, joining the two in a more intimate fashion than physical sex could ever give them. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter, almost collapsing on Swap as his soul pulsed with its dark red light, burying his face in the side of his neck.

            Swap squeezed the edges of the soul, drinking in all of its excess as he eased Fell through his climax. Fell cried out, his body tensed, then with a sigh he finally relaxed all at once, panting as if he had run for miles, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his bones.

            “That was beautiful,” Swap murmured, turning to press his teeth against the top of Fell’s skull, bringing his soul back to his chest and pressing it against his sternum gently.

            Fell shuddered and let out a low whine at the sensation of being squeezed again briefly as his soul pressed against his bones before his soul finally sank through and settled back inside him where it belonged. Swap shifted him a little so he could kiss Fell, slowly, deeply.

            “Does that answer your question from earlier?” Fell asked him when they parted, looking up into Swap’s eyes.

            Swap chuckled. “Yeah, it does. Thank you,” he bent and kissed him again briefly. “I love you, Papyrus.”

            Fell let out a huff and snuggled down in the bed, wrapping his arms around the other skeleton.

            “Let me rest a little bit and I’ll return the favor.”

            “Nah, you don’t have to-”

            Fell gripped him tighter. “I will tie you to the bed if you resist me,” he growled.

            Swap laughed again; Fell was still Fell.

            “Okay, I’ll be nice.”

            The two drifted off contentedly, finally secure in their places within each other’s hearts.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	8. Echo-fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @we-can-start-over - : UF/US Paps - Prompt, huh? Hmm… How about this. One of them gets drunk and goes off mad, causing the other to go looking for them.

                Swap quickly dialed the number to the house; with four others there someone had to be home, right?

                “Come on, come on,” Swap murmured, his breath making small clouds in the cold night.

                “Sans’ lab,” Sans’ voice finally came over the line.

                “Dude, you can do better than that,” Swap muttered. “Also, wishful thinking much?”

                “Eh, too lazy to think of better. Are you ok?”

                “Did Fell come home?”

                “No, I thought he was with you.”

                “He was, but there was a small incident at Grillby’s.”

                “What kind of incident?”

                Swap explained what had happened; how Fell had too much of the wrong kind of drink, the subsequent argument about something inane, then him storming out into the night.

                Sans couldn’t help a chuckle. “And he pinned you to the side of Grillby’s with a bone attack when you went after him? Sheesh, man.”

                “Thankfully I was able to get out. But now I have no idea where he went! It’s been so damn windy his tracks are covered.”

                “All right, I’ll put the call out to our bros. Don’t worry, not too many places he could go. Keep your phone on.”

                “Right.”

                The line went dead and Swap glanced around in worry. He knew this world was very similar to his, it was mostly the people who were different, but he had no clue what Fell’s Underground was like. He wondered what direction to go in when his phone went off.

                “Sans?”

                “WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER, ASSHOLE?”

                “Fell Sans, got it. If I knew the answer to that, there wouldn’t be an issue now would there?”

                “For fuck’s sake man, you can’t keep track of the boss for one night?”

                “You didn’t tell me he was a lightweight!”

                “He’s not! What the fuck did you let him have?”

                “I don’t even remember anymore, and it doesn’t matter. Where would he go? How different is this universe to yours?”

                “Not by much, man,” Red sighed. “All right, you didn’t hear this from me, but whenever the boss gets upset, he goes wandering in Waterfall, especially around the echo flowers.”

                Swap blinked, then slowly turned and started making his way towards the area. “That’s… unexpected. What the hell does he go there for?”

                “I never asked, you know how he is.”

                Swap nodded, despite the fact that his gesture couldn’t be seen. “Okay, I’ll go look there. Do me a favor and keep an eye on my Sans? He gets way too worked up when he’s worried.”

                “Yeah, don’t worry. Just find my brother before I go out there to find _you_.”

                That last word held promises of at least a beating.

                “I’ll let you know when I find him.”

                “You better.”

                The line went dead. Swap sighed as he pocketed his phone and picked up the pace towards Waterfall.

~*~*~*~*~

                _Stupid asshole, what the fuck does he know?_  
                _There’s nothing wrong with me, I can handle myself!_  
                _I would have killed him, no problem._  
                _Who the fuck does he think he is anyway?_

                The growled whispers from the first flowers clued Swap into what path to follow. As he went along, the whispers from the echo flowers grew a little less angry and a little more garbled. But soon enough, their whispers cleared again.

                _Where the hell am I anyway?_  
                _Would anyone even bother to come looking for me?_  
                _Maybe I was a little… harsh… But he insulted The Great and Terrible Papyrus!_  
                _*sigh* I fucked up, didn’t I?_  
                _He should be the one coming after me, why didn’t he?_  
                _Oh, right, I attacked him._

                Swap began to pick up the pace as the whispers seemed to grow quieter and he was growing more concerned.

                _I should have known better than to go out with him._  
                _Why did I say such things? How could I lose control like that?_  
                _He’s a bit like my Sans, isn’t he?_  
               _Stupid asshole only has one HP, I really should know better._  
                _Damn it, what the hell did I do? It’s all ruined, isn’t it?_  
                _It’s hopeless, there’s nothing left, what I did and said was unforgiveable._  
                _I’m sorry._

                Swap froze at the last whisper. He waited until the echo flower whispered it again. Then it whispered it again, even softer, and Swap realized that the next flower was also whispering. He started to move again, slowly, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

                What was even more concerning was the flowers whispering apologies in Fell’s voice were going closer and closer to the waterfall that gave the area its name.

                “No, he wouldn’t,” Swap said with a shake of his head. “He’s not like that.”

                Swap broke out into a jog, listening to the flowers, his soul squeezing with anxiety, his breath coming in pants and gasps from the exertion.

                He stopped short, still a few yards away from the waterfall. Lying in the middle of a group of echo flowers, whispered apologies, was a sleeping Fell.

                “Damn it, Fell,” Swap murmured, dropping to his knees and drawing in a deep breath of relief.

                Swap crawled over to the sleeping figure, shaking him a little and getting only a small groan in response. Swap took a moment to drink in Fell’s features, illuminated by the soft, blue glow of Waterfall, his face the definition of peace.

                Swap pulled out his phone. “Found him,” he texted to Red. “Thanks for the tip. He’s sleeping, I’ll bring him home.”

                Phone back in his pocket, he carefully scooped up the other skeleton, grimacing a little as he realized exactly how heavy Fell was, and slowly got to his feet.

                Fell murmured something incoherent in his sleep, but otherwise didn’t move. Swap leaned down and nuzzled the top of his head.

                “I don’t envy your hangover in the morning,” Swap murmured before pressing his teeth against Fell’s temple.

                With a blink, Swap teleported them home.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	9. Weak Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Maybe some US/uf papcest smut where they fight for dominance and one of them knows exactly which weakpoints to use against the other, so he can´t take it anymore and gives in.

                Fell smirked, feeling quite superior as he yanked Swap’s arm behind his back.

                “So, how many times have I pinned you now?” Fell purred against the side of his skull. “Don’t you think you ought to just give in and admit that I am the superior fighter?”

                Swap glanced over his shoulder. “I never said you weren’t, this was your idea.”

                Fell hummed and rocked his hips against Swap. “Well, regardless, I believe I am the winner of our little contest, and you know what that means. Honestly, I would have thought by now you would have learned something.”

                Swap rolled his eyes slightly; this was an odd arrangement that he still didn’t know how he was talked into agreeing to. Something about getting him to train ad not be so lazy. Granted, sex wasn’t originally part of the plan, but Swap couldn’t deny he liked the rough handling he got from Fell.

                However, today was going to be a little different.

                One thing Fell never realized was that Swap was paying very, very close attention every time they trained. Swap had learned something.

                Fell had leaned down with the intention of leaving another bite mark on Swap’s neck, but something soft and almost slick pressed against the back of his own neck briefly before it wrapped around his throat. He froze and went with the object as it pulled him back. Fell realized it was a magically conjured tentacle, and it was brushing lightly along his jaw as the part that was wrapped around his neck was gently massaging where his throat would be.

                Swap chuckled and wriggled around so that he was laying on his back and propped himself up on his elbows. He lifted a hand up and made a circular motion; Fell felt another tentacle wrap around his forearms and pull them back.

                “I did learn a few things,” Swap admitted, looking up at Fell lazily. “Like, the most sensitive parts of your body.”

                “How is that going to help you?” Fell growled. His breath hitched when an appendage slithered under his armor to brushed along his spine around where his ribs ended. Swap knew a particularly deep scar ran there and it was really sensitive. Swap smiled in satisfaction when Fell twitched as the scar was brushed against.

                “I think the answer to that would be obvious,” Swap said, moving his hand in a lazy, waving motion. The tentacle at his throat squeezed slightly, the one caressing his jaw lightened, and the one brushing his scar pressed harder. Fell choked off a gasp but he was unable to stop another twitch.

                Swap chuckled and summoned another tentacle, moving it to slide down the back of Fell’s tight pants, wrapping it around his tailbone to squeeze and stroke it suggestively. Swap leaned back all the way and rested his hands on Fell’s hips, feeling him jerk and keeping him from moving off.

                “So, would you yield to my victory?” Swap asked, pressing his hips up to grind his pelvis against Fell’s.

                Fell shook his head, but Swap could see easily that he was getting turned on as a slight glow and bulge came from his crotch and his soul was beginning to brighten.

                “Come on Fell,” Swap coaxed, putting a little pressure into his magic. “I won’t think anything less of you.”

                Fell gasped. “You fucking bastard.”

                Swap rolled up into him again. “I certainly will be as soon as you admit I won.”

                Fell squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. He wasn’t going to give into this! Who cared if he was pressing on his most sensitive erogenous zones? Who cared that with every caress, brush, slick movement against his bones he was being pushed to the edge but unable to fall off or move back? He tried to contain the rising heat in his bones, contain the moans of pleasure that were about to be ripped from his throat.

                “Admit that I won, Papyrus.”

                “Guh, all right, all right!” Fell nearly sobbed. “You win! You win.”

                Swap smiled, loving the look of surrender, loving the way Fell’s tongue now hung out of the corner of his mouth as he gave in to the sensations and went with them. Swap sat up, bringing a hand up to help press their mouths together.

                “To the victor goes the spoils, and am I ever going to spoil you.”

                Fell whimpered at the promise, closing his eyes and pressing in for another heated kiss.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	10. A Decent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> For the drabble requests for the stream, perhaps kedgeup where uf papyrus tries several different ways of proposing and gets turned down each time by Sans until finally Sans gives in and he's like 'it was worth it' just because of how ecstatic uf papyrus gets.

                “SANS! YOU WILL GO ON A DATE WITH ME!” Fell demanded.

                “In your dreams, pal,” Sans muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away.

                Fell was perplexed.

_ Three days later… _

                “SANS! I REALIZED I WAS TOO FORWARD AND BRASH! NO CLASS! FOR THAT, I APOLOGIZE! I NOW ASK THAT YOU KINDLY RECONSIDER AND TAKE ME UP ON MY DEMAND FOR A DATE!”

                Sans raised an eye-ridge. “You’re joking, right?”

                “I ASSURE YOU THAT I AM NOT! DATE ME!”

                “No, dude, just, just no.”

                Fell frowned at Sans’ retreating backside.

_ Three more days later… _

                “SANS! AFTER SPEAKING TO YOUR BROTHER I HAVE COME TO FIND THAT I AM STILL BEING TOO HARSH! I AGAIN APOLOGIZE!” Fell bent down and offered Sans a small gathering of flowers. “PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!”

                His tone still held a hint of demand, Sans took the flowers mostly out of surprise, glancing up at Fell, and then he sighed.

                “Dude, give it up already. It’s not going to happen.”

                Sans pressed the flowers back into Fell’s hands, but he hesitated for a moment before he turned away this time.

                Fell was still too disappointed to notice.

_ Five days later… _

Fell had tried other avenues; he sent Sans a text message (which he got a red frowning face in reply), he left a box of chocolates with a note (Sans dumped the note in the trash can then handed the box to his brother), he set up a puzzle so that the marking in the snow spelled out “PLEASE LET ME TAKE YOU ON A DATE <3” (Sans pretended not to see), and stood outside Sans’ bedroom window, holding up a boom-box, playing Sans’ favorite song (Fell had no idea what this would accomplish; the cat and alligator girls in the alleyway near the MTT Resort gave him the idea) which only lead to Sans slamming his bedroom window shut after looking out to see what the noise was.

                But Fell finally decided that there was one more thing he could try.

                Sans came home and shut the front door with a sigh and slipped out of his pink slippers. He felt incredibly tired, today being the day where he had to jump from job to job and Papyrus was especially on his case about sleeping at his station.

                The short skeleton was about to go up the stairs when a familiar scent caught his nose. He turned towards the kitchen in confusion and shuffled into the tiled room. He tilted his head as he looked at what lay on the table; a hamburger, a generous helping of French fries, and three bottles of ketchup.

                Sans sighed, having an odd feeling where it had come from and he turned around. While he expected Fell to be right there, he didn’t expect the tall skeleton to be sitting on his knees with three white roses in his hands, extending them out to Sans.

                “Sans, would you please go on a date with me?” he asked in a soft voice with a gentle tone.

                Sans blinked. While he was sure that he should have expected some grand gesture, this certainly wasn’t it. He was certain that all Fell had to do was ask his brother, or even Grillby himself, but just like his brother, he knew Fell couldn’t stand the restaurant. The white roses were another significant gesture; while Sans usually didn’t subscribe to such a corny notion, he did remember reading somewhere that they represented a pure love given freely.

                Shifting his weight to one leg, Sans sighed, and smiled.

                “All right, I’ll go on a date with you.”

                Fell’s eyes widened, a pink blush spread across his cheekbones, his jaw fell open a little in surprise.

                “R-really?” he asked.

                Sans smiled wider, nodding and leaning forward to press a small kiss to Fell’s forehead.

                Fell smiled, a true, genuine smile, and he whooped in excitement as he stood, grabbing Sans under his arms and spinning him around the room.

                “I KNEW YOU WOULD EVENTUALLY FALL FOR MY CHARM! THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES TO MAKE IT AN EVENING YOU WILL NEVER FORGET! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

                Sans chuckled and decided that rejecting him had been worth it if it got this sort of reaction.

                Fell really was quite cute.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	11. It's All Fun & Games...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you maybe write a drabble with spicyhoney? Maybe one where they´re having a fight or the usual rough (sexy) time, but it goes too far and one of them ends up getting hurt. I´m curious how would they react and what would the other do. I´m sorry, I´m a sucker for drama and hurt/comfort, and you just characterize them so well that I´d love to see more with them. Love your writings btw!

                “Fucking hell! You could at least give me a heads up!” Swap yelled over his shoulder.

                “Nyeh heh heh! Where’s the fun in that?” Fell asked as he aimed another bone attack at Swap’s back.

                “You son of a bitch,” Swap grunted as he dodged and rolled out of the way, nearly running into a tree.

                Fell continued to cackle as he chased Swap through the forest. Swap kept glancing around, trying to come up with a strategy, trying to come up with a way out. Some of Fell’s techniques and strategies mirrored his brother’s, but he threw in a few surprises and was much more dangerous. Fell was well aware that Swap only had one HP, but it didn’t make him go any easier.

                Swap finally had a plan. He ducked behind a tree and doubled back, counting on the fact that Fell would counter him. He quickly threw up a stunted wall of blue bones, which Fell promptly tripped over. Swap took the second of opportunity to use his magic to shake the two trees they were in between so that the snow fell on the darker of the two skeletons.

                “YOU PRICK!” Swap heard Fell’s muffled scream beneath the snow.

                With a grin, Swap wasted no time and turned to where he knew there was an outcropping of rocks. He slid over the snow when he got to his goal and rolled underneath a large rock that jutted out and formed a bit of a lean-to. There was no snow there, and Swap quickly built up a wall. He settled in, lying on the ground comfortably, and figure that he was safe.

                “I’M GOING TO FIND YOU, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!” Fell screeched.

                It wasn’t hard for him to follow Swap’s trail through the snow and as he went he moved faster, certain that he would catch up to the other without a problem.

                Unfortunately, there was a problem.

                Swap had been chuckling quietly to himself, so sure of his victory, when a loud scream of surprise shook him from his comfortable spot. The scream faded and then suddenly stopped.

                “Oh, shit,” Swap murmured, quickly getting back up and out from the rock. “Fell?”

                No answer.

                Swap immediately started searching the snow for clues and thankfully it didn’t take him long to find one. A thicker, deeper trail of snow went off to the side and Swap could see smooth rock underneath.

                “He must have slipped, but where did he go?” Swap muttered, quickly following the trail until he had to stop short himself.

                The land swooped down very suddenly; it wasn’t a cliff, but a very steep hill. Swap’s eyes followed the disturbed snow to a tree where an all too familiar black and red figure lay very still.

                “Oh shit, oh shit, Fell!” Swap called out. “FELL!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                “WHAT THE FUCK?!?”

                Swap winced as Red screamed in his face.

                “Language, Red!” Blue huffed. “It was an accident.”

                “AND HE DIDN’T THINK FOR A SECOND TO WARN HIM?” Red bellowed before turning to shove a sharp finger in Swap’s face. “YOU ARE SO GODDAMNED LUCKY THAT ALL HE BROKE WAS HIS ARM, I OUGHT TO BREAK YOUR WHOLE FUCKING BODY!”

                Blue had to wrap his arms around Red and take a few steps back. “Hey, seriously Red, calm down. Swap is sorry, he didn’t mean for this to happen.”

                “LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!”

                Blue sighed. “Red, really look at him.”

                Red blinked. Swap was standing there, his eyes hollow, his posture more slouched than normal, and looked absolutely devastated. Red relaxed with a long sigh and Blue relaxed his hold, but still kept his arms around Red.

                “All right,” he murmured. His head snapped back up. “But you’re going to take care of him. You’re going to give him what he wants, when he wants, and if I hear one fucking complaint out of him, your ass is mine.”

                “Okay,” Swap murmured quietly. It was the only word he had uttered after giving the general explanation of why he was carrying an unconscious Fell with a broken arm.

                Blue nodded. “I healed his arm the best I could; I think the bone should be set all right, I was able to start some of the mending, but that’s always really hard to heal.”

                “Psh. Why doesn’t _he_ heal him?” Red nearly spat.

                “Why don’t you?” Blue said in a low tone, glaring at Red. “Come on, help me make dinner.”

                “Fuck you, man.”

                Red yelped as Blue gripped onto the side of his jacket and dragged him out of the room and pushed him down the hall towards the stairs. He looked back at his brother with a sigh.

                “You’ll call if you need anything, won’t you?” Blue asked.

                Swap nodded.

                Blue went back into the room to hug his brother. “It’ll be all right, Papy.”

                Swap hugged him back. “I know, Sansy.”

                Blue grinned at the nickname, squeezing his brother once before skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Swap couldn’t help chuckling for a moment, before he sighed and turned back to Fell, who was still out like a light.

                “Man, I’m such a fucking idiot,” Swap muttered, shuffling towards the bed and flopping down on the floor with his back to the car-shaped bedframe. He sighed and leaned his head back. “I seriously had no idea that the hill was there… Just… Stars, Fell, I wish I could take it back.”

                Swap brought his knees to his chest and hugged them in tightly.

                “Man, what if you had hit your head? You got enough cracks in there. What if I couldn’t get you back to the house? Some monsters have hit trees at high speeds, what if you…”

                Swap stopped and shuddered at the thought with a small sob.

                “If you think I’m that weak, then I ought to dust you right here and now.”

                Swap immediately sat up and spun around. “Fell?! Damn, man, you scared the shit out of us! Are you all right?”

                He had jumped to his feet and now hovered over the bed with uncertainty. Fell blinked his eyes open, then he tried to sit up.

                “No, no, just lie down, you broke your arm,” Swap said nervously. “I’ll get you whatever you need, whatever you want, you just name it.”

                Fell looked up with a raised eyebrow. Swap was all fidgety and nervous, and while it was amusing, it didn’t suit him.

                “Do you want some water?” Swap continued, ignoring the look on Fell’s face. “I’ll go get you some water, and Blue and Red are making dinner, and maybe I should get you a glass of milk, too, would that even help? Oh who cares I’ll be right back!”

                Swap continued to babble as he turned to leave, nearly tripping over his own feet. Fell sighed and lifted his healthy arm, invoking the little bit of blue magic he could access to stop Swap from taking another step. Swap felt himself being lifted and pulled backwards and Fell pulled him so he hovered an inch above him.

                “Shut the fuck up, you asshole,” Fell growled at him. “Look, shit happens, all right? Don’t beat yourself up over it,” he pulled Swap down a little further so their faces were a few centimeters apart and Fell smirked. “Because I’ll beat you up for it later.”

                Swap blinked down at Fell, then he let out a small, surprised noise when Fell leaned up to kiss him. He sighed, kissing back as Fell carefully lowered him, though he lost control of the blue magic at the last second, dropping Swap a little unceremoniously but thankfully on his uninjured side. Swap laughed and curled next to Fell.

                “I’m glad you’re all right,” Swap murmured into Fell’s neck.

                “I’d hardly call a broken arm all right,” Fell muttered. “But considering the alternatives, I’ll take it.”

                Swap threw an arm around Fell. “I love you.”

                “Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Asshole.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	12. Use...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @fantasysaga: I imagine SF!Sans blurting out in anger  
> that he would be better off without his brother and  
> that Papyrus should kill himself and so… Pap sadly  
> obeys his “lord”. Sans finds out that Pap managed/  
> almost managed to do it (you decide) and regrets  
> what he has done (to his brother for a long time)…  
> IT IS MEANT TO BE FLUFFY AND SAD!! )
> 
> I haven’t had much success with SwapFell before, but hopefully I did it justice here! Enjoy “Use…”  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPT

_“You’re so fucking useless!”_

_“You’re such a burden!”_

_“Can’t you do anything right?”_

_“I’d be better off if you just offed yourself and save me the trouble!”_

                What the fuck was he thinking?

                Sans paced nervously in the hallway with a snarl on his face. How much fucking longer was that damned doctor going to take?

                As if the stars heard his thoughts, the door opened and a surly-looking Undyne stepped out, almost slamming the door behind her.

                “He’ll probably live, but it took a lot to bring him back and he could still fall down any minute,” she said with a slight glower. “If it weren’t that you’re my wife’s favorite guard, I would have told you to fuck off.”

                “Whatever. Here’s the gold; I’m sure that you can see yourself out,” Sans said, pulling out a small bag that jingled as he held it towards the fish monster.

                Undyne growled and all but ripped the bag from Sans’ hands and immediately opened it to look inside.

                “It’s all there,” Sans said with exasperation.

                Undyne nodded and stormed out. Sans waited for five counts before he went into his bedroom.

                In his queen-sized bed on top of the soft black sheets with a dark, fuzzy comforter on top of him lay his brother. He was still unconscious, a quick check told Sans that his soul was more or less stable. Sans ventured closer, moving a little slower and quieter, the scowl on his face softening, as if he was approaching a shy animal. When he arrived at the side of the bed, he reached out with one hand to tentatively stroke his fingers down Papyrus’ exposed arm and hissed slightly at how cold they were. His fingertips trailed over a myriad of scars, most of them by his own doing, down to his still hand. He squeezed it, and his soul sank when there was no reassuring squeeze back.

                “Why the fuck did you do it, Pap?” Sans murmured.

                The flare of anger that came with the lack of response was extinguished quickly and Sans sighed. He gripped the still hand tighter as he wondered what he was supposed to do now. He knew Papyrus was naked under the sheets; Sans had to take the frozen pieces off of him as soon as he got him back to the house after pulling him out of the large lake that connected all parts of the Underground.

                Sans shook his head, trying to not think about how he found the tall skeleton floating face down in the frozen water. His body had flowed into a shallow area and ice was quickly forming around him. Sans squeezed his eyes shut tight as he tried to force the feeling of how heavy his brother was and how faintly he could feel his soul. Sans choked back a sob as he felt how scratchy his throat still felt from his borderline hysterical screaming.

                “God fucking damn you, Papyrus,” Sans sobbed again, tears falling from his eye sockets despite how tightly they were shut.

                Sans dropped his head on the edge of the bed and gave himself the moment to be weak and cry. It was a fairly short crying session, and he took a deep breath as he straightened again.

                “Well, guess there’s really only one thing I can do,” Sans murmured.

                He let go of the frozen hand and stepped back and began undressing. A vague memory of a survival book saying that skin to skin contact was one of the best techniques to survive hypothermia kept tugging the edge of his mind, and while he was more than aware they didn’t have skin, it was the only way he felt he could be useful.

                Something he should have told Papyrus that he _was_.

                He should have told Papyrus that he was useful.

                He should have told Papyrus that he lifted so many of Sans’ burdens.

                He should have told Papyrus everything that he did right.

                He should have told Papyrus that he couldn’t live without him.

                A moment later, Sans was climbing into bed next to Papyrus, pulling the covers around them both and he pressed as much of himself against the frozen bones as he could.

                “Please come back to me,” Sans whispered, focusing on the slow, faint beat of his brother’s soul as he drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	13. Trust In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Ya know... everywhere I look there are quite many sexually abusive fics with the Fell bros, and I´m really fed up with them. Could you write something where Sans is still freaked out of Pap, but they´re now in an envirovment where Pap´s strict behavior is no longer needed, because they´re safe? So he tries to fix what he´s been doing over the years and seduces Sans in the most affectionate way, and shows him what Sans means to him and that he´s safe with him.

            It had been three months since Sans and Papyrus were able to escape the violence of the Underground and join Frisk on the surface. They built their home far away from most of the humans, but Frisk was able to convince them that the local town was fairly safe.

            Safe. That was a feeling that neither brother had felt for a very, very long time. That was something that Papyrus was hoping to rectify.

            Ever since meeting the human, Papyrus had been forced to re-evaluate himself and his feelings, especially where his brother was concerned.

            “ _He’s your brother, from what I can tell he is the only family you got, and you’re all he has, too,_ ” Frisk said at the end of their date. “ _I understand that you don’t have any romantic feelings towards me, but maybe that’s because they’re focused somewhere else?_ ”

            The human was right; Papyrus did care very much for his brother, maybe too much, especially for the world that they had learned to survive in. Papyrus thought that his harshness towards him was keeping him safe, and perhaps to a certain extent it did, but even now his brother cowered when he spoke, his twitches and nervousness were all that more noticeable; Sans feared his brother. His little brother, no less.

            Papyrus had to fix this.

            He started small and slow, deciding to work on some of his own flaws first. He stopped yelling and screaming, bringing his voice down a few decibels and tried to channel his intensity into better channels. Then he tried to stop from using foul names and words against Sans, switching out “useless trash-bag” for “brother” and “whelp” for his actual name.

            Slowly, it seemed to be working. Sans twitched less during their meals, he stammered less when he spoke, and even the honorific “Boss” was being used less and less.

            “Thank you, Papyrus,” Sans murmured one night when he set a plate of lasagna in front of him.

            It was then Papyrus felt his soul soar and he realized that he loved his brother. He really, truly loved him and he was going to show him how much he loved him.

            Again, the build was slow; Papyrus smiled more often at Sans, did more things for him, started to force small chuckles at some of his horrible puns (which to his slight dismay were coming more often mow that he relaxed), and started making small bits of physical contact. A touch on the shoulder after setting down a meal, a brushing of hands when they sat on the couch to watch television, a small shove or hip-check when he noticed Sans was spacing out or dozing off.

            Finally, Papyrus felt that it was time.

            Sans came home one day to a smell that he never thought would greet him; oil, potatoes, and salt, along with the usual tomato sauce, garlic, and spices.

            “Bro? What’s going on?” Sans asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

            “Ah, Sans, you’re home, good,” Papyrus said. “Sit, dinner is ready.”

            Sans obeyed. A heaping plate of French fries was placed before him a moment later, Papyrus’ hand pressing into his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, making Sans look up. He was shocked to see the smile on Papyrus’ face; it was different somehow…

            “Oh, I almost forgot,” Papyrus went to the refrigerator and pulled out a fairly large yellow bottle. He placed it in front of Sans.

            “B-Bro?”

            “You do still like mustard, do you not?”

            “Well, yeah, but… Thanks.”

            Papyrus wanted to lean down and drop a kiss on top of Sans’ head, but he restrained himself. Not yet.

            The taller skeleton squeezed his shoulder again before grabbing his own dinner. He watched Sans take a few bites of fries after squirting a generous amount of mustard over them.

            “Sans, I have something to say to you,” Papyrus said after watching his brother indulge for a few moments.

            Sans stopped midway bringing another fry to his mouth; he lowered it slowly as a look of fear crossed his face briefly.

            _No, no, not that,_ Papyrus thought in a panic.

            “It’s okay, Sans, nothing is wrong,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “Or at least, nothing you did was wrong,” he stood up and his soul sank when he saw Sans flinch. “Please, brother, Sans, I want to apologize. Please don’t fear me any longer.”

            Sans blinked. “You want to apologize?” he said slowly. “For what?”

            “Everything. I hurt you, I was horrible to you, the things I’ve said and done, it’s simply horrendous. It’s no way to treat the only family I have and the only monster I love.”

            Sans continued to stare and him and he slowly got to his feet in case he had to run.

            “Y-you did what you h-had to do,” Sans stammered. “You had to keep us safe, that’s why-”

            “No, Sans, that isn’t true. I didn’t have to hurt you as badly as I did.”

            “Ah, c’mon bro, it wasn’t that bad.”

            “How many scars do you have because of me?” the question was asked in a quiet tone. “I know for a fact that you can attribute one broken arm and the crack on the back of your skull to me. Sans, I am so, so sorry, and I must make it up to you, please? I love you.”

            Sans blinked. There was that word again, being directed at him. He chuckled.

            “Ah, I love you too, bro,” Sans said.

            “No, you do not understand,” Papyrus came around the table. Sans stepped back a couple of times but then stopped and let his brother approach him. Papyrus reached down and took one of Sans’ hands. “Sans, I love you.”

            Sans blinked at him, his mind going blank, his soul stuttering under his ribs.

            Papyrus brought Sans’ hand up to kiss the fingers. “Please, Sans, even if you don’t love me back, please, please let me make it up to you. I want you to feel safe, I want you to know that you truly are safe with me. No one will ever hurt you again, including myself, just, please, please let me make it up to you.”

            Sans couldn’t deny the sincerity or the tears in his brother’s eyes. The confession he only dreamed of was happening and he damned his head for spinning.

            “Y-you love me?”

            “Yes, with all of my soul.”

            Sans felt the room spin. “I, I love you too, Papyrus.”

             It was music to Papyrus’ ears; it had only been the second time in oh so many years that his brother used his proper name. Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief, moving in closer and pressing his teeth gently against Sans’.

            Sans fainted.

            Papyrus shook his head at his brother’s still form on the floor, still holding his hand.

            “I will not let you live this down, brother,” Papyrus said with a chuckle as he bent to scoop him into his arms. “I will, however, let you sleep. We can continue our discussion in the morning.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	14. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: For the drabble request: How about uf!Sans having a nightmare and us!Pap and uf!Pap comforting him (maybe in a sweet sanswich ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))?
> 
> I can do that!

                It was cold. So, so cold… The last time he felt this cold was..

                No, it couldn’t be that.

                Sans opened his eyes, everything looked fuzzy and white. He took a deep breath, and when that frozen air hit the inside of his mouth, everything came into focus.

                “No,” he whispered. “No, no, not this again.”

                He looked around frantically. He was surrounded by all too familiar evergreen trees and what felt like endless white.

                “STOP RIGHT THERE, HUMAN!” a voice called in the distance.

                “No, no, no no no nononono,” Sans muttered as he began to run towards the voice.

                “THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO PASS!”

                “No, Boss, stop!” Sans tried to call out, but he was already winded from running.

                He could hear the snow shuffling, knowing the attack had begun and he tried to run faster. But then he tripped over something and fell face-first into the snow. He pushed himself up, coughing as some of the snow ended up in his mouth, but he gasped at the sudden silence.

                “B-boss,” Sans stammered, afraid to move, straining to hear something, anything, any sound or movement that either his brother was alive or that he was next.

                Complete and total silence hung in the air so heavy, Sans felt that he couldn’t even push himself to his feet underneath it.

                But that was when everything suddenly changed. Sans suddenly found himself thrown against a concrete wall, the sound of a snap met his ear; one of his ribs for certain. He looked up to find a tall, dark figure glowering at him.

                “YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!”

                “Boss? But, wait, the human- Why-?” Sans sputtered, forcing the words out through the pain running through the cracked rib.

                Papyrus towered over him for a moment, sneering, then he reached down and gripped Sans by the front of his shirt, picking him up and slamming him hard against the wall again and holding him there.

                “Boss, please!” Sans pleaded, clawing at the heavy hand that gripped him.

                Papyrus snarled. “I CAN’T COUNT ON YOUR FOR ANYTHING!” he pulled Sans away from the wall only to shove him back into it, cracking another rib. “YOU’RE WORTH MORE TO ME AS DUST!”

                Sans could only gasp as the pain reached becoming unbearable. He tried to gasp out something - an apology, plea, or excuse – but he soon found himself airborne and landed hard, skidding against a rough floor. He had landed hard on his arm and he was surprised it didn’t break, too, but he had more to be concerned about when a foot stomped on his hipbone, tearing a scream from his throat.

                “Please, stop!”

                But the foot continued to stomp on him, on his hip, his femur, his ribcage, and he couldn’t even begin to scream, he couldn’t take a breath, he couldn’t move.

                He didn’t know how long it continued, but when it stopped, it was sudden, and he found himself cold again. Sans slowly opened his eyes; he was surrounded by snow again. He was still in too much pain to move. His eyes watered as the snow seemed to blow into his face, making him blink and his vision blurry. He finally commanded one arm to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, clearing them, but when he looked at his hand he realized that what he wiped out of his eyes wasn’t snow.

                It was dust.

                Sans glanced up further, his vision still blurry, but there was no mistaking the lumpy shape of something orange, and a fluttering piece of red fabric.

                “No!” he screamed.

~~~~~~

                “Ahhhhhh!!!” Sans sat straight up screaming. He kept on screaming.

                “SANS?”

                “Whu-?”

                Papyrus immediately sat up and turned to his brother. “Fuck. Sans! SANS, STOP SCREAMING!”   

                Swap sat up, looking at Sans in horror. He was still screaming, his eyes unseeing, his arms flailing. Papyrus quickly wrapped his arms around Sans and pushed his head into his shoulder.

                “SANS! STOP! I’M HERE! YOU’RE SAFE!”

                Sans stopped screaming a moment later, the sound replaced with the huffing sounds of hyperventilation. Papyrus kept his grip, rubbing Sans’ back.

                “What the hell is going on?” Swap asked, sitting up on his knees, reaching out and wanting to do something but unsure if he was going to do more harm than good.

                “Sans has nightmares sometimes,” Papyrus muttered, sounding annoyed but Swap could see concern in his face. “He’ll calm down in a minute, but if you don’t take charge he’ll make himself sick with screaming.”

                “C-can I do anything?” Swap asked.

                “Talk to him.”

                “’Kay,” Swap shuffled closer, reaching over to put a hand on Sans’ femur. “Red? Sans? Can you hear me? You’re okay, we’re here.”

                Sans’ breathing finally reached a steady rhythm, then finally slowed. He blinked. “Wh-where am I? Where are we?”

                “We’re safe at home, Sans,” Papyrus murmured, rubbing his back again.

                “You’re with us, we have you,” Swap added.

                A few tears ran down Sans’ face, he blinked again and finally seemed to be back in reality. He reached up with shaky hands and pressed them to Papyrus’ chest, gripping his night shirt. Papyrus backed off a little so he could look Sans in the face. He reached up with a hand to brush a tear away before it fell.

                “What do you need?” Papyrus murmured.

                “I, I need you,” Sans replied, his fingers twitching in the fabric. “I need control.”

                Swap looked on curiously, wondering what Sans meant, and wondering why the request made one of Papyrus’ eyes twitch. Papyrus looked like he was steeling himself, then relaxed.

                “Whatever you need, my dear brother,” Papyrus answered in a soft voice, dropping a kiss on Sans’ forehead. “I’m yours.”

                Swap nearly jumped back with the amount of sudden energy and force Sans showed. He all but tackled Papyrus, shoving him back on the bed and kissing him fiercely. Papyrus didn’t seem to be too surprised, making sure they landed where they wouldn’t fall off the bad, wrapping his arms around Sans again and keeping him close. While Papyrus kept his hands at Sans’ back, Sans’ hands were everywhere; pawing at his ribcage, pulling up his short to stroke at his spine, running his hands up his arms and twining their fingers together for a moment before releasing them to touch elsewhere.

                Amused, Swap scooted back and lay comfortably on his side to watch the two. Seeing Sans like this was a first for him; he had seen him in a different kind of desperation, and that was after being teased to the point of begging by either himself or his brother, but this was definitely different.

                Sans began to move downwards, his mouth leaving Papyrus’ to move down to lick at his neck, bite at his clavicle, nip his ribcage, lap at his sternum, while his hands were pushing off the black boxers Papyrus was wearing.

                Swap liked where this was going, and brushed his hands lightly over his own ribcage. He was about to reach into his own boxers when he stopped; he liked where Sans seemed to be going but he couldn’t predict exactly what he was going to see, apparently. Instead of Sans wrapping his fingers around a red cock, his fingers were teasing the manifested labia.

                “What?” Papyrus shot the word at Swap. Swap looked up to see Papyrus all but glaring at him.

                “There’s a joke about not having balls here, but, I think I’ll pass,” Swap murmured, his eyes returning to where Sans was pushing in between the folds of magic.

                Papyrus snickered, then hummed in pleasure as Sans’ fingers kept exploring. “Don’t be such a pussy, then.”

                Swap was too shocked by the pun to reply.

                “The two of you, shut the fuck up,” Sans snarled, suddenly leaning down between Papyrus’ legs to run his tongue up the slit.

                “Shit, damn it, Sans,” Papyrus groaned, squirming for a moment. He sighed and relaxed again, though, remembering he promised to give Sans control.

                “Glad to see you’re already so wet,” Sans purred against Papyrus’ femur, licking a teasing line towards where it met his pelvis. “I need you too badly to spend too much time teasing you.”

                “Well you’re doing a shit job of it- ahh!”

                Sans plunged his tongue into the dripping opening, smirking when he realized he found a fairly effective way of stopping his brother mid-declaration.

                “Don’t sass me when I’m about to fuck you, little brother,” Sans growled, coming back up to kiss Papyrus again. He glanced over at Swap, whose jaw looked like it was about to drop. “Make yourself useful and help me get my shorts off.”

                Swap was a little taken aback by the commanding tone, but moved to do as he was told. He ran his hand up Sans’ spine briefly before reaching down to the black and yellow shorts, shimmying them over the sharp hipbones.

                “Should have taken these off before summoning up your junk,” Swap murmured, finding it was a little difficult to get the shorts over the curve of Sans’ ass and his cock got caught on the waistband.

                Sans shot a smirk over his shoulder. “You saying I’m too big for my britches there, Swap?”

                Swap huffed, pulling the shorts the rest of the way off before bending down to nip at the rounded curve of Sans’ behind.

                “You give a new meaning to smart ass,” Swap muttered, backing away again.

                “Stars, the two of you,” Papyrus grumbled. “It’s a miracle you two fuck at all.”

                “Shut up, Papyrus,” Sans muttered.

                Papyrus growled; he knew he gave Sans control but this was taking it too far in his mind. He went to protest, but a cry escaped instead as Sans drove into him.

                “Mmph, damn, Boss,” Sans growled into his neck, licking at the vertebrae. “We should do this more often, you’re pretty tight.”

                Papyrus only answered with a pleased moan, hitching his hips up slightly to drive Sans in deeper. Sans rocked in and out of him a little slower, but then drove in harder when he felt Papyrus was ready for it.

                Swap didn’t think he had ever seen anything more erotic than the roles being switched between the two he had shared a bed with for the past few months. Papyrus was a dominating force in every aspect of his life, and that included the bedroom. Sans was a willing submissive to the both of them, with Swap switching mostly, though he kept the more submissive role with his edgier twin.

                “Are you just going to sit there?” Sans asked, stilling inside of Papyrus to glance over at him.

                “Well, you two looked like you were having fun,” Swap said a bit lamely.

                Sans smirked at him. “I had one hell of a fucking nightmare and I want to forget it. Get your lazy ass over here.”

                “As you command,” Swap said with a chuckle, pushing his boxers off. “Where do you want me? Should I get behind the Boss?”

                Sans snarled and snapped his hips forward, pulling a cry from Papyrus. “No,” he growled. “Get behind me and don’t give me any of that wussy crap from your dimension.”

                Swap blinked at him, amused; their first time together was slow, gentle, something that Sans hadn’t really experienced much under his brother’s care. But ever since joining with them both, Swap had learned more of what was their pace and adapted.

                “All right, you asked for it,” Swap murmured, taking up his position behind Sans, who stayed buried in Papyrus to the hilt.

                Sans smirked down at his brother, brushing a hand down his sternum. “Patience, bro.”

                Papyrus growled and looked away, his face flushing.

                “Heh, that’s a good look on you, Pap,” Swap said, one of his hands gripped Sans’ hip while using the other to guide himself to his entrance. “Maybe you should bottom more often.”

                “Fuck you,” Papyrus snapped.

                “Hmm, maybe later,” Swap said, pushing inside of Sans.

                “Ahh, come on, more,” Sans grumbled.

                Swap did as he was told and pushed himself the rest of the way in, which pushed Sans a little deeper into Papyrus. The two brothers groaned in pleasure, Sans leaning down to kiss Papyrus while he got used to the intrusion.

                “I guess I’m in the position to, ah, set the pace,” Swap said with a pleased sigh, rocking a little into Sans. “Do you have a request?”

                “No. I want it fast, and I want it hard; that’s an order.”

                “Yes, sir.”

                It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with the sounds of the bed creaking as the three bodies on top of it rocked together, the sounds of magic meeting bone meeting magic again as they slid against one another, pants breaths, pleasure-filled and somewhat frustrated moans, teeth clacking against teeth and vertebrae as they moved towards their peaks.

                Sans grumbled reaching behind him to grip Swap’s hipbone with one hand while his other grabbed Papyrus’.

                “You two are mine,” he panted. “You two aren’t allowed to go anywhere. You’re not allowed to leave me, you can’t…”

                Swap slowed, realizing that Sans was crying. Papyrus looked up into his face, reaching up to hold his face in his hands, glancing over at Swap, who wrapped his arms around Sans’ ribs, enclosing him in a hug.

                “We’re not going anywhere,” Papyrus whispered.

                “We’re here, we’re yours,” Swap murmured against his temple.

                Sans nodded, leaning down to kiss Papyrus, Swap bent a little further to drop kisses on the back of Sans’ neck. They stayed that way for a moment, letting Sans have a moment.

                “What do you want, Sans?” Papyrus asked after Sans gathered himself once again.

                “I want you two,” Sans said.

                “You will have us, then.”

                Papyrus looked up at Swap, who nodded, and gently began rocking his hips again, moving Sans into Papyrus again as well.

                It wasn’t the rough, hard, and fast pace Sans had ordered, but it brought them each to their peak, Papyrus gripping Sans as he cried his name, Sans shoving himself as deep as he could go while growling into his brother’s neck, while Swap released with a low groan and a sigh.

                Soon they were curled back up in bed, with Sans asleep in between to two taller skeletons; his brother spooning him from behind, his hands curled against Swap’s ribcage as he held them both.

                Papyrus huffed. “Lazybones, asleep already.”

                Swap chuckled, leaning over to kiss him. “Ah, give the guy a break. Not easy being awoken by a horrific nightmare and then fucked into oblivion.”

                “Psh, if you could call it that.”

                “Oh? Want to give it a go with me sometime?”

                “Mind your place, bitch.”

                Swap chuckled. “Yes, sir.”

                “Would the two of you shut the fuck before I fuck you both?” Sans growled from between them.

                Swap laughed a little louder. “Yes, sir.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	15. Be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Aww thanks, then I think I have an idea: Uf!Pap has been going out with Ut!Sans, but they haven´t slept together yet and Pap doesn´t understand why he keeps being rejected. Sans knows from Uf!Sans that Pap is a rough lover and he´s quite afraid of that. But at the same time he doesn´t want Pap to be unsatisfied with him so he simply doesn´t know what to do. Pap somehow figures it out, and fixes everything.

                Sans knew this was coming. He somehow knew that there would be a time in their relationship where he would be cornered, where he would be questioned, where he would have to sputter out the truth while flushing the deepest possible blue his magic would conjure in his embarrassment.

                He knew that he would have to tell Fell that he was scared to have sex with him.

                But the thought was far away. He had been lounging on the couch reading, rain pounding outside. Papyrus had already said he was going to spend the day with Undyne along with Blue, Swap and Red were off doing their own thing somewhere, and he wasn’t even thinking of where Fell could be.

                That is, until a shadow loomed over him and a set of teeth pressed against the top of his head.

                “Hello there,” Fell breathed against his skull.

                “Hey yourself,” Sans said, not looking up from his book.

                Fell moved away and at first Sans thought that maybe this was one of his odd shows of affection that he had been doing more of lately, but then he felt the couch sink near his feet and he expected the sound of the television, but there was silence. Instead there was a feather-light touch down his leg. It made him squirm a little, but then the feeling came back on his other leg.

                _What is he doing?_ Sans wondered.

                Then Sans froze when the sharp fingertips brushed along his lower ribs. He nearly threw his book aside (or maybe accidentally nearly threw it at Fell), and stared down at him.

                Fell only smiled up at him, reaching up to take the book from his hand, carefully setting it on the floor before moving up to kiss him. Sans let him do it, relaxing for a moment, figuring this was all he wanted, but then gasped when he felt a hand pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

                “Wait, wait,” Sans gasped.

                “Sans, relax,” Fell said, but he pulled his hand away from Sans’ shirt. “I spoke with my brother.”

                Sans blinked up at him. “Uhm, okay?”

                “He told me why you have been avoiding me. Specifically, why you have been avoiding letting this relationship escalate further.”

                Sans swallowed. “Uhm…”

                Fell huffed impatiently. “I know why you have been avoiding having sex with me.”

                Sans froze. Fell immediately leaned over to nuzzle him gently.

                “Please, relax,” he said. “I understand, now. You have spoken to my brother as well. Yes, I treat him roughly because that’s what he and I enjoyed doing together. If you need me to be gentle, I can be.”

                Fell pulled back to look Sans in the eyes again. Sans was trying very hard to control his breathing, but he seemed to be listening.

                “Okay,” Sans said slowly. “I, I’m sorry.”

                “For what?”

                “I, well, I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

                Fell chuckled, dropping a quick kiss. “My only disappointment comes from not establishing both of our wants and needs beforehand. Just tell me what you want, I can accommodate.”

                Sans nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. “All right. This goes two ways though, yeah? You’ll tell me what you want and need?”

                “Of course,” Fell said. He reached up to crook a finger under Sans’ jaw, then turned his head so he could lick up his neck. “Did you want to give a few things a try? We do have the house to ourselves for quite a while, judging by the sound of the storm.”

                Fell dropped more of his weight on the smaller skeleton and rubbed against him, making him groan.

                “Are you sure about being gentle?” Sans asked, partially sarcastic and partially concerned.

                Fell chuckled. “Nothing the Great Papyrus can’t handle.”

                Sans blinked, then let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Fell’s neck, relaxing and putting his trust in his boyfriend.

                “I’m all yours, then.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	16. Whatever You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can we get some Cherryberry somnophilia? Like UF!Sans and US!Sans are sharing a bed, and Red gets a lil horny and decides to use the little skeleton next to him, but has to fuck him slowly so he doesn't wake up. Bonus points if Blue wakes up in the morning with a huge mess in his bed.
> 
> ... still not sure how I feel about somnophilia lol

                “Whatever you need, Red! You don’t need to ask!”

                Blue had said those words with such kindness and openness. His mistake if he really meant it, right?

                Red didn’t give it too much more thought; if he did he would lose this opportunity and Red always loved a challenge.

                Red had woken up from an odd dream and found that his subconscious really liked the idea of sex right then. Blue had been sleeping right up against him, the shorts he wore to bed were really loose and sliding off his bones. Red fingered the fabric gently, careful not to wake the other skeleton as he pushed the shorts down just enough to expose his hips. The interesting part was that Red could feel the energy of Blue’s magic beginning to manifest, so a few minutes of careful stroked along his pelvis and tailbone, and Red’s night became a lot more interesting to him.

                Red took a moment to appreciate the softness and the curves of the ass that Blue’s magic formed. He wanted to badly to squeeze and massage it, but he didn’t want to risk waking the other. Instead, his ran his finger down the center, looking for an entrance. When he found it, he moved closer, his dick in his other hand, and he carefully and oh so, so slowly, entered Blue.

                _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Red thought, shoving his hand in his mouth so he had something to bite down on before he made a sound. _How the hell is he so tight? Damn it!_

                Blue muttered a little in his sleep, wriggling a bit and scooting back a little and Red was sure that he was waking up. When Blue stopped moving (and unknowingly pushing Red further into him), Red breathed a slow, quiet sigh of relief and kept going.

                It felt like it took forever, but Red soon found himself all the way inside Blue. He fought the urge to grip onto his now fleshy hips and drive into him hard, but he started this challenge and fucking hell he was going to finish. Gritting his teeth, he slowly pulled out about halfway before slowly entering Blue again. This was the slow pace, stilling now and then, checking for Blue’s breathing (though it was speeding up a little as he slowly fucked him), part of him almost wishing Blue would wake up so he could finish and part of him getting more and more turned on by the fact that he was doing this and no one knew.

                “Oh, stars, oh stars,” Red whispered, chancing moving a little faster, but not by much. Compared to what Red was used to it was still an agonizingly slow pace.

                Red shoved his hand into his mouth again to bite down as his orgasm came quicker than he realized. He emptied his seed inside Blue, trying to keep his pleased moan as quiet as possible. Once his body had finished emptying itself, he slowly pulled out, shuddering a little as the wet sound their bodies made as they separated.

                “Fucking hell, that was exhausting,” Red murmured. He looked down at Blue and couldn’t help caressing the curved behind one more time. He leaned down and pressed a soft, quick kiss to the back of Blue’s neck. “Thanks, Blue.”

~~~~~~~

                Blue yawned, the morning sun on his face causing him to blink awake, but there was something else, too. He felt odd in his nether-regions, almost like he…..

                Blue rolled onto his back and looked down. He frowned a little at the mess of red that stained the sheet. He glanced to his side where Red was curled on his side, facing away from him and still sleeping. Blue noticed he wasn’t wearing any shorts, and he looked down and saw that his own shorts had been pushed down. He smiled with a small chuckle and a light blue blush spread across his cheeks.

                “Well, glad you took me up on my offer, Red,” Blue murmured, knowing he wouldn’t be heard. He pulled his shorts back up and rolled over to press a kiss to the back of Red’s skull. “But you owe me one later.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	17. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we-can-start-over asked: Here's another Drabble request, this time with UF Papyrus and UT Papyrus. So, they've been together for a hile, and Fell comes home in a bad mood after having a horrble day. So Papy takes it upon himself to cheer up his boyfriend. Just fluff, or fluff with smut, whichever you decide :D
> 
> I think UT/UF Pap is becoming my next favorite ship.

                “Nyeh heh heh, so, I assume you like it?”

                Fell had dropped onto the couch, at first intending to do so with the weight of exhaustion and frustration, but now it was more due to the fact he was overtaken by awe at the sight before him.

                Papyrus was grinning at him, pleased, twirling the little lace skirt that, honestly, barely covered his pelvis. It was black with white lace along the bottom. He wore a matching top that clung to his ribcage, emphasizing the figure that Fell adored and the fact that the very thin spaghetti straps looked like they could be snapped off with ease. A black lace headband topped off the look and Fell couldn’t help wonder where he got the damn thing.

                “Well?” Papyrus asked, starting to look nervous at Fell’s silence.

                Fell blinked and shook his head a little. “You look amazing,” he said. “What’s the occasion?”

                Papyrus smiled, folding his hands behind his back as he took a few shy steps towards him.

                “None, really,” Papyrus admitted.

                “Then why the outfit?”

                Papyrus laughed a little and climbed into Fell’s lap, dropping his arms over his shoulders as Fell settled his hands on his hips.

                “Does one need a special occasion to dote on his boyfriend?” Papyrus asked leaning in to press a soft kiss on the side of Fell’s jaw. “Especially after he had a bad day?”

                Fell leaned back as Papyrus kept pressing soft gentle kisses around his face. It really had been a horrendous day and already Papyrus was the ray of sunshine he always returned home to, and it never ceased to amaze him how quickly Papyrus could pick up on the fact that he needed a little extra love at the end of a hard day.

                “How did you know I had a bad day?” Fell asked.

                Papyrus snickered. “I talked to Undyne.”

                “Of course.”

                “Nyeh heh heh,” Papyrus leaned in further to drop his gentle kisses and a few nips along Fells neck, pressing himself against the other skeleton and pressing his pelvis into his a little. “So, is there any way I can help?”

                “Mmmm,” Fell murmured, shifting to press himself up into Papyrus. “You seem to be doing a pretty good job so far.”

                Papyrus looked at him with a slight pout. “Only ‘pretty good?’ UNACCEPTABLE!”

                Fell looked amused at the sudden outburst. “Oh?”

                “THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE THE BEST!”

                Fell snickered. “Show me, then.”

                Papyrus’ face set in resolve and he reached down to grab Fell’s arms, putting them over the back of the couch and holding them there as he kissed him roughly. Fell blinked in surprise, but went with it. Papyrus wasn’t usually the forceful one, though it was hot as hell when he was, even a little.

                A moment later, Papyrus would surprise Fell again by twisting him a little and shoving him down on the couch, making him lie down. Papyrus pulled away from kissing him to grin down at him with his trademark cackle. Papyrus turned around and still while he was on top of Fell, he began to undo his pants.

                “Well, I can definitely appreciate the view,” Fell said, running his hands along Papyrus’ legs, one hand brushing away the skirt to admire the lacey white panties Papyrus was wearing under the skirt.

                “Nyeh heh,” Papyrus giggled, wiggling his behind a bit.

                Once Fell’s belt was undone and tossed onto the floor, Papyrus summoned his long, orange tongue and started drawing long lines of orange magic along Fell’s pelvis. Fell groaned, letting his head fall back, still rubbing the backs of Papyrus’ femurs. Papyrus continued to lick him slowly, gently, pushing Fell’s pants down further, reaching his tongue further in to play with the end of his tailbone, a well-known sensitive spot for Fell.

                Papyrus soon had Fell squirming underneath him, and he was pleased to feel his magic beginning to stir.

                “Oh? Fell?” Papyrus said, watching the magic forming and pressing a finger at a fleshy nub as it formed.

                “Gah!” Fell gasped, gripping Papyrus’ legs tightly.

                Papyrus smiled and leaned down to gently press his tongue through the folds briefly. Fell’s breath hitched as he shuddered.

                “Nyeh heh heh, well, I think I know what I can do with this,” Papyrus murmured, lowering his head again to let his tongue explore.

                Fell groaned again; he didn’t usually form this type of genitalia, but today, it just felt right. Papyrus was more than capable of pleasing him, his touches light in the right places and rougher in others. When his fingers wandered a little lower and pressed around his hole, Fell bucked his hips again.

                “Please, Papyrus,” he breathed.

                “May I?” he asked.

                “Yes, please, please…”

                Papyrus slipped a finger into Fell as he continued to lick at him, flicking across his clit. After a moment, Papyrus pushed a second finger into him, pumping slowly, feeling along the walls of his insides.

                Fell suddenly felt the urge to do something. He manifested his own tongue and leaned up to lick along the bottom of Papyrus’ pelvis through the lacey panties. That earned him a pleased hum which echoed through his tongue and into whatever part they were pressing into on Fell.

                “How is it?” Papyrus asked after a few minutes.

                “Amazing,” Fell replied.

                “Good.”

                Papyrus pressed in a third finger. Fell had to stop when he was doing briefly, though pressing his face against Papyrus’ tailbone. Papyrus moaned when Fell began licking his tailbone through the panties after a moment and his own magic was beginning to coalesce in the area. Papyrus leaned further down pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue.

                Fell let out a small cry at the sensation. “Damn, Papyrus,” he groaned.

                Papyrus pumped his tongue slowly in and out of Fell, bringing one hand up to rub circles against his clit and the other hand pressing against his hip to keep him as still as possible.

                After some time, Fell couldn’t take it anymore.

                “Papyrus, I need more,” he murmured.

                Papyrus pulled out and glanced behind him. “Are you sure?”

                “Fuck, yes, please.”

                “Hmph. Well, okay, only because you said ‘please.’ You know how I feel about swearing,” Papyrus was mostly teasing, and he emphasized it by wriggling his backside at Fell. “You mind helping me out of these first?”

                Fell reached up, slowly pulling the light lacy lingerie off. As he did, he felt the fleshy bits that Papyrus’ magic had made and he shuddered in anticipation. It almost made him want to tear the panties, which he easily could, but he knew that Papyrus probably wouldn’t appreciate him doing so.

                “Thank you,” Papyrus said, turning around once the lacy underwear had joined Fell’s pants and belt on the floor. He had turned around and pressed a kiss to Fell’s mouth as he settled between his legs, lifting a femur and helping it wrap around his hip.

                “Papyrus, I want you,” Fell murmured.

                “All right,” Papyrus said, kissing him again as he reached down to rub against Fell’s opening.

                Fell squirmed. “Damn it, don’t tease me!”

                “I’m not, be patient,” Papyrus said, pressing in only a little. “Otherwise I will drag this out as long as I have to until you learn how to be patient.”

                Fell groaned. “Fucking hell, when did you get to be so hot?”

                Papyrus smirked and leaned in for another kiss as he slid all the way into Fell, taking his cries of pleasure. Papyrus paused for a moment, but only a brief moment, before he pulled all the way out and then pressed in again before Fell could protest.

                “Please, please, just fuck me already,” Fell cried the fourth time Papyrus did that.

                “See? I knew you could do it,” Papyrus said, reaching down to grip onto Fell’s wrists, pressing them on either side of his head as he set a steady, thrusting pace.

                Fell moaned; this was what he wanted and what he needed. He knew he was blessed to have a lover like Papyrus; so in tune with others, picking up on the nuances that Fell often missed, knowing what was needed and when, and extending that to not only his everyday show f love and affection, but during their most intimate moments when they mattered the most.

                “Papyrus,” Fell groaned. “I’m getting close.”

                “Good,” Papyrus murmured. “Wasn’t sure how much longer I could hold out.”

                He slowed the pace only slightly, which Fell protested with arching his back and trying to get him to go back to his original pacing.

                “Easy, easy,” Papyrus reached down with one hand to press his thumb against his clit again. “Fell, I want to look into your eyes.”

                Fell barely realized that his eyes had closed. He obeyed the request and slowly opened them again and almost immediately found himself lost in Papyrus’ eyes.

                “Fuck, Papyrus!” Fell cried, reaching his climax and he would have arched his back but Papyrus held him down.

                “Yes, that’s right,” Papyrus said, riding Fell through his orgasm. “Let me hear you.”

                Fell let out a whimper that he would have considered unbelievably pathetic, but he was far from caring about much of anything. Though he tried, he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut as the wave of his orgasm flowed over him. Papyrus moaned as he reached his own peak, releasing inside of Fell, making him groan again. They both shuddered as the aftershocks of their orgasms wore off, and Papyrus pressed himself into Fell for another kiss, letting his wrists go.

                Fell reached around Papyrus, holding him close, kissing him back.

                “Do you feel better?” Papyrus asked.

                “Yes, thank you,” Fell pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You always make me feel my best.”

                “You deserve to be your best,” Papyrus beamed at him. “You are the Great Papyrus, aren’t you? Besides me?”

                Fell chuckled, squeezing him. “And yet, you will forever be greater than me.”

                Papyrus blushed and pressed his face into Fell’s chest.

                The two drifted off for a much needed nap.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	18. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiz and Blue: Yoga pose - I imagined Sans challenging Papyrus to hold that position while he teased the hell out of him and paps is just  
> mentally losing his shit - but the great papyrus doesn't lose so he'd just be a shaking mess trying to hold himself together.
> 
> My friends Eiznel 24 and BlueTrashSins talked me into writing this.  
> Yes, I am a total sucker :-P

            Sans leaned in the doorway between the food museum and the living room. Papyrus had done a few strange things while watching television before, but this was definitely... new.

            "Hey, Pap?"

            "Yes, Sans?"

            "What are you doing?"

            "Watching MTT like I always do," he shot Sans a look that said he was being a bit of a bother.

            "Lying on your rib cage?"

            "Yes."

            "With your spine bending over itself?"

            "I guess."

            “Naked?”

            “It’s hot in here!”

            _No, Pap, that’s just you,_ Sans thought with a snicker.

            "With your feet on your head?" Sans continued out loud.

            "Where else am I to put them? If I hold them up, it gets uncomfortable."

            "Why not put them down and just lie down normally?"

            Papyrus scowled. His fingers had been tapping the floor, but now they stopped. "It's training! Undyne gave me this book of pictures of humans twisting their bodies around and she has now made it part of my training to study them!"

            _Stars bless Undyne's creative training,_ Sans thought, bringing up one hand to brush against the side of his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling.

            "What's the purpose?" Sans asked, taking a few steps into the room, almost circling his brother as he drank in every inch of his pure, white, unmarred bones. "You don't seem to mind this position or anything."

            "No," Papyrus sighed, partially because he was giving up the fact that he could keep up with where the show was anymore. "I do wonder if I am doing something wrong."

            Sans moved to sit on the couch, but then stopped when the backs of his legs touched the worn cushions as a thought occurred to him.

            “I think I have a way to give you a bit of a challenge there, bro?”

            “Oh?” Papyrus sounded dubious.

            “Are you willing to try?”

            Papyrus sighed. “Sure.”

            “Okay, now, don’t move.”

            “That’s not a challenge.”

            Sans took a step closer and brushed his fingers very, very lightly down the outward curve of Papyrus’ spine, making him gasp and shudder a little as he started to straighten his legs in response.

            “Ah, ah, I said don’t move.”

            Papyrus blinked, trying to look over his shoulder, but his position made it fairly impossible. He shook again when Sans repeated the light touch, traveling towards his ribs.

            “W-w-what are you doing?” Papyrus stammered, his fingers gripping into the thin carpet.

            “I told you it was a challenge,” Sans murmured, leaning forward to lick along his spine. “It’s only fair, because right now you’re challenging me, too.”

            “H-how s-so?”

            Sans’ fingers began tracing his ribs one by one, still keeping his touches feather-light. “Do you have any idea what it did to me to walk in here and find you like this?”

            Sans scraped his fingertips along his ribs, making Papyrus wince.

            “It’s such a lewd position,” Sans continued, moving around to his brother’s side, his hands moving up his scapula and lightly tracing his clavicle, “especially leaving your pelvis exposed like that,” Sans traced his thumb up and down his neck.

            “Mmm, I thought you would enjoy it,” Papyrus murmured, tilting his head to allow Sans easier access to his vertebrae.

            “Oh, I do, but it’s absolutely torture to keep myself from gripping your pelvis,” Sans’ voice dipped into a slight growl as he squeezed the back of Papyrus’ neck, drawing a mewling sound from him. “It would be so easy for me to have my way with you right now.”

            Papyrus let out a small whine. He was too proud to admit it out loud, but he liked it when Sans got a little rough with him; at the beginning of their relationship Sans treated him like he was made out of glass.

            Sans smirked, curving his hand so Papyrus turned his head to the side so he could lean down to kiss him.

            “Remember, don’t move,” Sans reminded him as he pulled away.

            Papyrus only nodded. Sans looked up and smiled a little, noticing Papyrus’ feet hadn’t moved from his head and wondered how it was even physically possible. No matter. He reached up and started tracing all of the little bones in Papyrus’ feet, leaning down to drop gentle kisses and little licks between the tiny bones. Sans could feel Papyrus twitching, but he stayed mostly still.

            Sans moved up to his ankles, rubbing them, tracing fingers along the cartilage, nipping at them before he stood to move on to trace circles and other patterns along his legs, taking his time to feel the curves of his knees.

            “I’m patell-in’ you, Pap, you are beautiful,” Sans said with a chuckle.

            “Saaaans,” Papyrus whined, shoving his face into the carpet.

            “Do you femur uncomfortable yet?” Sans said, now smirking as he began to move ever so slowly towards his hips bones.

            “Whu-what?” Papyrus couldn’t think straight.

            “Feel more, femur.”

            Papyrus growled. “Not funny.”

            “Oh? Maybe this is more funny, then?”

            Sans leaned in to lick along where Papyrus’ leg socketed into his pelvis, drawing a gasp followed by Papyrus’ entire body shaking. Sans was a little surprised by such a response, so he did it again.

            “Sans! Please!” Papyrus begged.

            Sans chuckled, his breath ghosting over the spot he licked and drawing another strong shudder. He returned his hands to Papyrus’ bones, again keeping his touches light, especially as he started to move into Papyrus’ more sensitive areas.

            Papyrus whimpered, shaking his head as he continued to hold the pose, never feeling more helpless in his life. He moaned as Sans reached over to play at the base of his spine, his fingers digging carefully in between the vertebrae to brush against the sensitive cartilage, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He wondered if his stretched position made him more sensitive in those spots, but the thought was quickly driven out of his mind as Sans leaned over to lick at the end of his tailbone.

            “Oh, stars,” Papyrus moaned.

            “Good?” Sans asked.

            “Yes.”

            “That’s what I wanted to hear,” Sans said, tracing along the insides of his hipbones. “However, I’m disappointed that you’re speaking coherently. Looks like I have to actually put some effort into this,” Sans leaned in and licked along the inside of his ilium, drawing a high-pitching whine from Papyrus. “Not that I mind this sort of work.”

            Papyrus wanted to toss a biting comment over his shoulder, but Sans’ fingertips and tongue kept anything from coming out of his mouth except sounds and pleasure and frustration.

            It didn’t take quite as long as Sans had imagined to reduce Papyrus to a shaking mess; his bones shook violently and dripped with sweat with the effort of holding the pose as Sans had challenged, tears streaked down his cheekbones, even a bit of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as he panted.

            “S-sans, please,” Papyrus was barely able to beg as Sans backed off for a moment to admire the shuddering mess Papyrus had become.

            Sans smirked, taking his time to walk back around to crouch on the ground, curling a hand behind Papyrus’ head and kissed him gently.

            “I’m so proud of you, Pap, no wonder you’re the coolest,” Sans murmured against his mouth.

            “Nyeh, heh, so, that means I win?” Papyrus asked shakily.

            “Sure, bro.”

            “What is my reward?”

            “Anything you want.”

            “May I move?”

            “Of course.”

            Sans let out a yelp of surprise; Papyrus really was stronger and more limber than he gave him credit for, for not only was he out of the pose in about half a second but he launched himself forward, tackling Sans and pinning him to the floor. He blinked up at Papyrus, and now it was his turn to shudder; the look Papyrus was giving him was unlike any he had seen on the taller skeleton before.

            “Papyrus?” Sans stammered, wondering if he went too far.

            “I get what I want, yes?” Papyrus purred, running a hand down Sans’ sternum.

            “Y-yeah?”

            “I want your ass…”

            Papyrus leaned down to kiss Sans deeply, then he pulled away after a moment to whisper on the side of his skull.

            “… to pick up that stupid sock.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD


	19. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If you're taking requests: Can you write some Honeymustard where UF!Sans goes into heat and US!Papyrus has to help :3

                Papyrus figured it would happen one day, and frankly he was a little surprised that it didn’t happen sooner. He didn’t expect to come back to the house during his break to check in on Sans to find him pacing in the living room, his jacket thrown aside, sweating more profusely than usual, and all in all looking agitated and panicked.

                “Hey, what’s going on?” Papyrus asked.

                Sans spun around, surprised to see him. “Nothing!”

                “It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Papyrus murmured.

                He moved towards Sans, studying him, but with every step forward, Sans backed away until his back hit the wall. Papyrus tilted his head.

                “Why are you so afraid?” Papyrus chuckled. “I’m not that scary, come on, it’s been like, a year.”

                “I-I don’t know,” Sans stammered. He flinched again when papyrus came closer.

                Papyrus had a feeling that he knew what was going on, but he wanted to be sure before he jumped to any conclusion. He put his hands up in a placating manner and stood close to Sans, but not too close.

                “Tell me what happened,” Papyrus murmured encouragingly.

                “I, I don’t know,” Sans muttered, bringing his hands to his head. “I, I woke up, I came downstairs, then it was too hot, I went outside to cool down but it did nothing, and there are these… Feelings inside of me,” he looked up at Papyrus. “My soul hurts, there’s this, like, ache that I can’t explain, I’m hungry but I can’t eat, I’m tired but I can’t sleep, and it’s just getting worse, I feel like I’m dying, and stars, I just don’t know what to do!”

                Papyrus looked down at Sans with sympathy, his own soul aching with understanding. He moved closer, reaching down with one hand to cup under Sans’ chin, he lifted his face so he could look into his eyes.

                “Sans, I believe you are in heat,” Papyrus said gently. “You’ve never been in heat before?”

                Sans swallowed hard, his breath quickening, and he shook his head as much as he could in Papyrus’ grip. Papyrus moved his hand to the side of Sans; face, who whimpered and leaned into the gentle touch, but then grimaced as if ashamed by his own action.

                “It’s because of your world,” Papyrus’ mind finally came to the conclusion. “Of course you wouldn’t go into heat if you constantly feel you’re in danger. Who could bear a child under such conditions?”

                “I don’t want kids!” Sans growled, pulling away from Papyrus.

                “Heh, that doesn’t matter, you feel the urge to breed anyway.”

                Sans calmed slightly, then groaned as a wave of heat and nausea passed over him. “Then what do I do?”

                “Well, you can go to your room and take care of it.”

                “I, I don’t want to be alone.”

                Papyrus nodded slowly. “I’d rather you not be alone. You do need to understand what this will mean, though,” he waited until Sans was looking straight at him. “You want me to be your partner.”

                Sans seemed to think for a moment, and then he nodded.

                “Okay,” Papyrus murmured. He reached down and took one of Sans’ hands and kissed the back of it. Sans shuddered with a moan. “Sans, are you a virgin?”

                Sans nodded.

                “All right. We’ll go slow, you just tell me if you want something, if you need me to do something, stop doing something, whatever it is, you promise me?”

                “I promise,” Sans murmured.

                Papyrus smiled and slowly leaned down to kiss Sans gently, who reciprocated in kind.

                This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	20. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey! I'm simply in love with your writings, esecially with the spicyhoney pairing and I wanted to make a request. Maybe one where during their playtime Fell does or says something that hurts or simply kills the mood for Swap, but Fell does not give up and tries to seduce Swap and make it up to him

                Fell sighed, looking at the back of Swap’s head from the back door. He was sitting on the porch, smoking, sitting in the snow. Couldn’t he have at least cleared some away? But then again, he knew that Swap was upset and it was all his fault.

                He had been trying for two days to talk to Swap, but he rebuffed every attempt at contact. Swap gave him the silent treatment, refused to stay in the same room as him, and even tried to get his brother to pass Fell a message telling him to leave him alone, but Sans wouldn’t do it and sat Fell down for a lecture.

                Fell slowly stepped outside, not trying to draw Swap’s attention, but not too surprised when he didn’t move besides bringing the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling, putting the cigarette down, and slowly exhaling. It was a shame, Fell thought, he was doing so well on the road to quitting, but judging by the leavings around him, he was worse than before.

                “Hey,” Fell finally said as he stepped up next to Swap.

                Swap didn’t even glance to the side and took another drag.

                “Are you willing to listen to me if I speak, or do you need more time to yourself?” Fell asked.

                “Say what you want,” Swap muttered. “I might still tell you to fuck off, though.”

                “I understand,” Fell said, moving to stand in front of Swap before kneeling so he could look into his eyes.

                Swap finished the one cigarette, putting it out in the snow before reaching into his pocket for another one as well as a lighter. Fell was initially going to just let Swap continue smoking, ignoring the smell, but he sighed and reached out with one hand and put it over the hand that held the lighter.

                “Please, stop? Just while you hear me out?” Fell asked.

                Swap glared. “Fuck off.”

                Fell pulled back and stood up with a sigh. “All right, I guess I’ll go back inside.”

                Before he could take a step, Swap sighed and put the lighter back in his pocket. “All right, all right,” he muttered. “I’ll stop for now.”

                Fell kneeled down in front of him with a small smile. “Thank you.”

                “What do you want?”

                “Right. Look, I’m sorry.”

                “You should be!”

                “I know, and I am!”

                “I don’t appreciate you being such a dick.”

                “I know, I know, and I am sorry!”

                “Not the first time I heard that, Papyrus.”

                Fuck. Swap was really pissed if he was using Fell’s proper name.

                Fell sighed, leaning forward a little, putting his hands on Swap’s knees and leaning forward slightly.

                “I know. I was a dick, you didn’t deserve it, and I really am sorry,” Fell murmured.

                “Prove it.”

                Fell leaned in a little closer, moving his hands from Swap’s knees to cradle his face, and drew him in for a simple, chaste kiss; just their teeth clanking against one another.

                “I love you, Papyrus, more than anyone else in the world,” Fell murmured. “Except Sans. You understand.”

                Swap didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it, he chuckled. “Yeah, I get it.”

                He leaned forward to kiss Fell again, an acceptance to his apology.

                “Let me make it up to you?” Fell asked.

                “What did you have in mind?” Swap asked.

                Fell smirked and climbed into Swap’s lap. “You always did want to do it outside, haven’t you?”

                Swap blinked. “Really?”

                Fell leaned in, pulling down the neck of Swap’s hoodie a little so he could nibble gently at his neck. “Really.”

                Swap wrapped his arms around Fell, pulling him in close. “Even though anyone could find us?”

                He could feel Fell flinch, but he nodded. “I don’t care who sees us,” he pulled Swap in for a deep kiss, running his tongue across his teeth until he opened his mouth and allowed him to explore. “Take me, Papyrus.”

                Fell didn’t need to ask twice. He was a little surprised to find himself pinned down in the snow with Swap on top of him, grinding against him as a hand slipped under his shirt. Swap was already brushing along his more sensitive spots, already drawing small, needy noises from Fell.

                “Mmmm, so you’re saying I get to have my way with you, huh?” Swap murmured.

                “Whatever you want,” Fell agreed.

                “So you surrender yourself to me?”

                Fell shuddered; damn it if Swap didn’t know what words to use against him.

                “Yes, I surrender,” Fell muttered after a moment.

                “Good,” Swap said, bending down to lick a long line across his jaw to where his ear would be. “Because,” he whispered. “I’m going to make sure the whole town hears you.”

                Fell gasped, but his protest was cut off with a small cry as Swap bit his neck.

                After this, Fell would never piss off Swap ever again.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	21. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: For your Friday night stream, can I request a sad US! Sans getting comforted by UF! Paps after finding US! Pap and UF! Sans together? N/SFW whichever you prefer pretty please? :D UF! Paps can be indifferent or angry whichever you feel appropriate :3

                “Is this the, uh, Great and Terrible Papyrus?” a feminine voice on the other end asked.

                “You are correct, who is this?”

                “My name is Muffet, I run the local café. Sans is here, uhm, not your brother, he wants me to assure you, but I think you should come over and maybe get him.”

                Papyrus blinked. “Why?”

                “He looks like he needs a friend, and while I’m usually happy to help, it’s a little crowded here, I am short staffed, and you are the only person he is letting me call.”

                _That’s because you’re being a wuss and so is he,_ Papyrus thought to himself.

                “Feh, fine. I will be there shortly,” Papyrus said in exasperation.

~~~~~

                It was an odd sight, seeing the usually flamboyant and energetic Sans all but sprawled over the bar in Muffet’s pastry café. A half-eaten spider doughnut lay on one side, and an empty cup was at his other side.

                “What did he drink?” Papyrus asked, almost afraid to touch anything. He hated this sugary crap.

                “Coffee, about two hours ago,” Muffet said over her shoulder as she poured three cups of coffee, prepared an espresso and pulled two pastries from the warming oven.

                Papyrus glared at the back of Sans’ head for a moment before reaching over and shaking him by the shoulder.

                “Hey,” he said. “Time to get home.”

                Sans lifted his head and Papyrus frowned; it was obvious that he had been crying.

                “Is Papy home?” he asked.

                “No.”

                “Good,” Sans sniffled and rubbed his arm across his face.

                Papyrus blinked. “What happened?”

                Sans glanced around, now realizing that a good portion of the town was in the café and he knew more than enough people had seen him in his current state.

                “Just get me out of here for now, please?” he murmured.

                Papyrus raised an eye ridge, but obeyed. He put an arm around Sans, helping to steady him as he slid off the stool, and he dropped a few gold on the counter for Muffet and started leading him out, glaring at anyone he caught staring.

                Outside was a typical, chilly evening; the light of day was fading, street lamps were brightening, and the path to the skeleton house was fairly clear.

                “What’s going on?” Papyrus asked.

                Sans leaned heavily into Papyrus, which normally he would have resented and he would have pushed the small skeleton away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

                “Uhm, did you know that your brother uhm, kinda likes my brother?” Sans asked.

                “I did notice the two of them spending some time together, but they’re both so lazy, it’s hard to tell if they’re not trying to find strength in their own numbers.”

                Sans chuckled a little, hiccupping. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but they like each other. A lot.”

                “How do you figure?”

                Sans stopped walking and broke into a loud sob. “I SAW THEM KISSING EACH OTHER IN THE WOODS!”

                “Wha-?” Papyrus didn’t have enough time to react before Sans was burying his face into the front of his armor, crying loudly and easily drawing attention from whoever was out on the street. He glared at them all and then stared down at Sans.

                “I’m sorry,” Sans apologized, realizing that Papyrus hadn’t moved. “I just don’t know what to do, or think, or feel…”

                As he trailed off into another, but this time much quieter, sob and started to pull away.

                “No, no, no need to apologize,” Papyrus muttered. “Let’s get back to the house.”

                Papyrus put an arm around Sans and they made it the rest of the way home without any other incidents. But the moment they were inside and the door was shut, Sans kicked off his boots, tossed his scarf and gloves aside on the floor and collapsed face down on the couch. Papyrus sighed, setting Sans’ boots alongside his own neatly, folding his scarf and setting it neatly on the arm of the couch before putting his gloves on top and slipping off his own. He went to sit in the small space between Sans’ head and the other arm of the couch. It took him a moment to realize that Sans was quietly crying.

                “Why are you so upset?” Papyrus asked.

                Sans turned his head with a sniff and another hiccup. “I don’t know, just… I guess I didn’t expect it.”

                “I suppose not.”

                “You don’t seem too upset.”

                “Well, I’m glad that my brother found someone that made him happy. U do have to tell you, if your brother hurts him, he’s a dead monster.”

                “Same goes for yours.”

                “Nyeh heh, that’s fair.”

                Sans moved up a little, leaning on his elbows as he looked up at Papyrus. “But, really, you’re not upset?”

                “I wish he would have made a better choice, but,” he shrugged. “Can’t blame him for falling for my double.”

                Sans sniffed again, taking a moment to wipe his face. “Do, do you think maybe he likes your brother because he reminds him of me?”

                Papyrus glanced down at him with an odd look. “Why? Are you in love with your brother or something?”

                Sans looked away. “Well, no.”

                “Then what’s the problem?”

                Sans pushed up onto his knees. “I don’t know, I feel weird and confused.”

                “Maybe I can help you make a decision.”

                “How?”

                Papyrus smirked, then reached over and gripped Sans to pull him into his lap.

                “W-what are you doing?!” Sans exclaimed.

                “This,” Papyrus murmured, gripping Sans’ chin and kissing him firmly.

                Sans stiffened in shock, but then he wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck and pulled him in more, deepening the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Papyrus ravage his mouth.

                “Good?” Papyrus asked after they broke away for a moment.

                “Yeah,” Sans murmured, running a pale blue tongue across his teeth. “More?”

                Papyrus chuckled. “As long as you’re up for it.”

                Sans went to reply but stopped, pausing for a second to think.

                “Wait, why are you doing this?” Sans asked.

                Papyrus caressed Sans’ cheek. “Because I’ve been in love with you for about as long as my brother has been pining after yours.”

                “How long is that?”

                “Since about a month after we arrived here. If our brothers had the guts to finally confess their attraction to one another, the Great and Terrible Papyrus does, too, and I don’t expect the Magnificent Sans to be any different.”

                “Who says I’m attracted to you?”

                Papyrus smirked, reaching a hand behind Sans, caressing down his spine to his tailbone. “Are you denying it?”

                Sans sucked in a breath. “Well, I, uh…”

                The little skeleton blushed and couldn’t meet Papyrus’ eyes.

                “Well, if nothing else, let me help you forget your sorrow for one night?”

                Sans nodded, moving in close for another kiss. “All right.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	22. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy-kitten: Maybe one where uf!pap is training with ut!pap and realized he has feelings

            Papyrus was improving. Fell insisted that if he was so hell-bent on being part of the Roya Guard, that he needed some serious training; not that stupid cooking training his Undyne had him doing.

            Seriously, what the hell was up with that?

            “I hope you are ready! I don’t think you’ve seen my SPECIAL ATTACK!” Papyrus declared.

            “STOP CALLING OUT YOUR ATTACKS!” Fell yelled. “BECAUSE NOW I AM READY FOR WHATEVER YOU THROW AT-!!!”

            Fell suddenly found himself on the ground and before he could sit up, Papyrus dropped on top of him and held a long bone across his throat.

            “NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WINS THIS TIME!”

            Fell blinked up at Papyrus. It was then he realized why he had been feeling odd around Papyrus lately. He felt a sense of heaviness in his chest, he felt his face flush if he brushed past him, and he felt this nagging sense of over-protection for him in a different way than he felt for his brother.

            But it _was_ because Papyrus was just so innocent and green, wasn’t it? He needed the Great and Terrible Papyrus to protect him! He was too nice to fight and win!

            _But then why is it you on your back in the snow, pinned?_ A cruel voice in the back of his head reminded him.

            Fell grumbled. “All right, all right, you got me.”

            Papyrus’ grin widened. “Yeah? Aren’t you proud of me?!?”

            Fell sighed, then smiled. He was just being too cute.

            “Yes, I am very proud of you.”

            “WOWIE!”

            Papyrus raised his arms in victory. Fell smirked and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ torso and switching their positions with little effort. The bone in Papyrus’ hand disappeared as his concentration was broken and he stared up at Fell with a slight blush coloring his cheekbones.

            “You want me to show you how proud I am of you?” Fell murmured, leaning down to nuzzle his jaw.

            Papyrus swallowed hard and nodded.

            “Nyeh heh heh, then I guess the Great and Terrible Papyrus wins this round, eh?”

            He leaned down and kissed Papyrus gently.

            “W-w-wowie,” Papyrus murmured when the kiss broke.

            “Want to continue this inside?”

            Another nod.

            Fell chuckled. Papyrus really was too, too cute.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	23. Star Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flamefiends said: I've had this idea for a fluff thing involving Underfell Mettaton and Underswap Sans. Since UF MTT is supposedly hated by his "fans" I can see him being insecure. Blueberry seems like the person to help him feel better about himself.

            Sans knew it was probably not a good idea to be out and about; the Papyrus of this world had warned him that it was dangerous, much more dangerous than his world. But Sans had been here for a couple of weeks, took some training sessions with Papyrus, and went out with him on errands, so he figured between that, only going out for a little while, and wearing the clothes the Sans here would wear, it would all be okay.

            He was passing Grillby’s when an odd sound he never expected to hear caught his attention. Sans frowned and followed the sound behind a dumpster in the alleyway between Grillby’s and its neighbor.

            “Nap- I mean, Mettaton?” Sans stammered, not expecting such a well-known celebrity to be in a small town like Snowdin, no matter which universe.

            The robot looked up and snarled at the little skeleton. “What the fuck do you want?”

            “Hey, hey, take it easy,” Sans said, putting his hands up. “I don’t want anything from you.”

            Mettaton huffed. “No one ever does.”

            Sans blinked. “What do you mean?”

            “Well, everyone fucking hates me,” he muttered, pulling his knees up and crossing his four arms over them.

            “But, you’re a celebrity,” Sans said, taking a cautious step closer. “I mean if no one liked you, why would you be on television?”

            “BECAUSE I CAN!” Mettaton screeched angrily. “BECAUSE I AM BEAUTY AND TALENT! I AM AN ENTERTAINER AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW AND LOVE ME!”

            Sans frowned and backed up a step under the harsh words and tone. Mettaton looked like he was making to stand up, but then seemed to wobble and slump back against the grimy brick wall.

            “But, but no one loves me,” Mettaton said, sniffling. “All of my fans hate me.”

            “How do you know?” Sans asked.

            “None of them ever approach me, as a matter of fact, they all seem to give me as much space as possible,” tears started flowing down Mettaton’s face. “You’d think I was one of the Royal Knights! I’m an entertainer! Why wouldn’t they be happy to see me?!”

            Sans sighed and carefully stepped over to sit next to Mettaton.

            “Look, I’ve seen some of your shows,” Sans said. “And while it’s not usually something I would enjoy, I can see you put your heart and soul into it. That’s got to count for something, right?”

            “But then why don’t my fans like me?”

            “Well, since this world is kill or be killed and all, maybe they just don’t know how to approach you?” Sans suggested.

            “But you did!”

            Sans chuckled. “I’m not like most other monsters out here. Look, I don’t know anything about being a celebrity, but if you talk to everyone like how you talked to me, it probably puts them in an uneasy state.”

            “How should I be talking to people?”

            “Well, kind of like how you are now. Don’t yell or swear, it’s off-putting.”

            Mettaton blinked at him. “You are the oddest monster I have ever met.”

            “Probably,” Sans admitted with a chuckle. “But also maybe you ought to look at your programming, maybe change it up to something the monsters here would enjoy? Everyone is just trying to survive, trying to keep from getting killed, concentrating on killing those who might get to them first… This has to change, you know, and maybe you can be the front-runner?”

            Mettaton nodded as he listened, then fell silent for a little while.

            “You make some sense, skeleton,” Mettaton murmured, wiping his face. “I will keep your words in mind.”

            He reached behind him and pulled out a pocket mirror and started checking his face for signs of crying and fixing his appearance.

            “You’re welcome!” Sans said brightly. “The Magnificent Sans is always willing to help!”

            Mettaton chuckled and stashed his mirror away as they both stood. He leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Sans’ cheek, making him blush.

            “Considering you reminded me what a harsh life we lead down here, you must be pretty magnificent if you go around with that bright of an attitude,” Mettaton pat Sans on the head. “Thanks, kid.”

            Mettaton walked out of the alley and Sans took a moment to grin in triumph before he put on a passive mask and headed home.

**_Two week later…_ **

            “Come on, Papyrus! The show’s about to start!” Sans called.

            “Yeah, yeah, squirt,” Papyrus grumbled, dropping onto the couch next to Sans and draping an arm over his shoulders as the little skeleton cuddled into his side.

            Sans watched in horror as Mettaton’s new show included games that threatened to maim or kill the contestants if they answered wrong, promised live dismemberment, and a cooking segment so horrendous it made Sans sick.

            “That’s not what I meant!” Sans cried.

            “Are you kidding? This is amazing!” Papyrus exclaimed. “I don’t know what you said to Mettaton, but damn did it do the trick!”

            Sans covered his face with a groan and realized the true meaning of the phrase “let well enough alone.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	24. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashkingdommonarch said: Will there be or is there a continuation of your swapfell drabble where Papyrus nearly drowned himself? My feels can't take it, I need to know what happens next. (I think it was called Use?)
> 
> Usually I put continuations directly after the original post, but there was a lot of time that went by between "Use" and this request. I tried to make this work as a stand-alone, and... not sure if I really reached that goal, but, I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are, too ^_^
> 
> If you want to read the first installment, jump back to [Chapter 12: Use](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514545/chapters/17651647)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

            Cold. It was cold, freezing even, why was that?

            He could hear bones rattling. It scared him.

            Where was he? Was this the afterlife? Was it supposed to be dark? Admittedly, he didn’t really know too much of such things, but did the fact that he took his own life mean anything? He did it to please his Lord, his Master, his Brother, Sans…

            Something somewhat heavy was pressing down on him, he realized. He went to push it away but the bone rattling became louder and he felt that something else was restraining him. He tried to struggle, but he had no strength. The bone rattling grew louder again and his breath quickened.

            “Papyrus?”

            “M’lord?!?”

            “Papyrus!”

            The oddly warm presence next to him shifted a little, he felt a hand on his cheekbone, turning his face.

            “Papyrus? Can you see me?”

            “I, I can’t,” Papyrus murmured. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

            “Well, at least you can hear me. Shivering is a good sign for certain, must mean your body is trying to warm itself.”

            “What happened?”

            Sans huffed, then took a deep breath, his hand leaving Papyrus’ face to pull the blankets around them tighter before wrapping his arm around Papyrus again.

            “You are a fucking idiot,” Sans murmured against his shoulder. “You are a fucking idiot and you jumped into the river. You stupidly jumped into the icy river, you nearly drowned, and it was lucky I could get Undyne to heal you enough to keep you from dying… and it was all my fault.”

            Papyrus felt himself blink, he could see a blurry shadow but nothing more.

            “How is it your fault?” he murmured. “I was only following your orders, and I failed, yet again.”

            He started to push Sans away when the little skeleton growled, easily knocking the weakened limbs aside and grabbing his brother’s face with both hands. Papyrus blinked again, and his vision seemed to be clearing, as the blurry shadow became a shadowy form.

            “You want orders? I’ll give you orders!” Sans growled, pulling him in for a kiss.

            Papyrus shuddered; Sans was so warm, he was still so cold, and he was ever-so grateful that when the kiss broke, Sans stayed close, his warm breath against his bones as he spoke.

            “I order you to forget everything I ever told you that made you feel less than what you really are,” he growled. “Papyrus, I never should have told you to kill yourself, I didn’t think you’d, heh, I didn’t think you’d be so obedient. But Papyrus, you mean so much to me.”

            Sans rested his forehead against Papyrus’ who continued to blink in a mix of trying to clear his vision and some confusion. He was about to deny Sans of any wrong-doing when he felt Sans shuddering against him. He wondered for a moment if he was cold when he felt something warm and wet dripping onto his ribs.

            Papyrus reached up with a shivering hand, feeling down the hand that held his face, down an arm, and finally finding Sans’ cheekbone and finding it wet.

            “M’lord, are you crying?”

            “I can’t lose you, Papyrus,” Sans sobbed. “I’m nothing without you.”

            “M-”

            “No, use my name.”

            Papyrus frowned; he couldn’t remember the last time he called his Master by his proper name. Could he even do it?

            “Please, Papyrus, just for tonight,” Sans said, as if he had heard Papyrus’ thoughts.

            Papyrus blinked, his vision continuing to clear. Now, finally, the familiar face was coming into focus.

            His Master.

            His partner.

            His brother.

            His lover.

            “Sans,” Papyrus murmured, smiling now that he could see his face again. “I love you.”

            Sans leaned in to kiss him, right after murmuring, “I love you, too.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	25. Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Drabble prompt: edgeberry; battle body maintenance takes an unexpected turn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Sidenote: You're a pretty amazing writer. Your Touch me -series is one of my most cherished bookmarks on Ao3. So thanks for writing. Anon awaaayyyy ~(^ ͜ ^~)

            Sans sighed as he pulled off his armor; he knew there was a large ding on the back after he took a fall during one of his training exercises.

            “These are the worst,” he groaned, making his way to the living room with his maintenance kit under one arm. “I can never get them out completely, and I can’t cover this one with my cool handkerchief.”

            Sans looked up and was a little startled to find Papyrus in there; not his brother, but the one from the Underfell universe.

            “Oh, hey,” Sans said, blushing a little.

            “What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

            “Nothing!”

            “Then why are you blushing?”

            “Because you’re naked!”

            Papyrus blinked. His armor was in his lap, as he was doing his own maintenance, so he was shirtless but he still had his pants on and even his scarf was still draped over his shoulders.

            “I’m not naked,” he insisted, then he gave Sans a smirk, wanting to see him squirm. “But hey, if that’s the sort of thing you want, I can accommodate.”

            “NO! No, no, it’s okay,” Sans said quickly. “I, uh, I guess I’ll just go to my room and-”

            “What’s wrong with your battle body?”

            “Huh?” Sans looked down, almost forgetting about his own armor for a moment.

            “You have yours off, why?”

            “Oh, I got a ding in it during training, my own fault.”

            Sans turned his battle body over so Papyrus could see the dent.

            “This one is going to take a while,” Sans said with a short chuckle.

            “That’s a pretty easy fix, come here, I’ll show you.”

            “Really? I don’t want to be a bother.”

            “If you continue to stand there and waste my time, you will be a bother,” Papyrus grumbled. “Just get over here.”

            Sans obeyed and moved to sit next to Papyrus, letting his take his armor and he started showing Sans different techniques to repair the dent. As he went on, though, Sans was distracted; Papyrus was a warmer presence than he expected, he found himself getting lost in his voice, and he didn’t realize how distracted he was until he felt a tickle up his side.

            “You weren’t listening,” Papyrus suddenly purred in his ear.

            “Huh?”

            His face was turned roughly, forcing him to stare into the scarred face and sharp teeth.

            “You are distracted,” Papyrus murmured. “You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?”

            “Of course I did!” Sans protested, trying to move out of the rough grip.

            Papyrus held on. “Oh? What product did I say will give the dented area a bit more protection?”

            Sans opened his mouth to answer, but quickly realized that he barely understood the question, much less was he able to give him an answer.

            “See?” Papyrus smirked and curved his thumb into Sans’ mouth. “Well, if you can’t use your mouth to answer me, perhaps it’s best I make good use of it.”

            He leaned in, red tongue slipping out and into Sans’ mouth, exploring and tasting him as his magic responded. Their tongues twined around one another briefly until Papyrus pulled back to admire the dazed look on Sans’ face.

            “Well, that got your attention,” Papyrus murmured. “You know, your battle body isn’t the only body that needs maintenance sometimes.”

            “I-i-is that s-so?” Sans stammered.

            He forgot Papyrus still had a hand at his side until the sharp fingertips raked across his bones, drawing a shudder from him.

            “Very much so,” he murmured. “I can show you.”

            He started pushing Sans back onto the floor and Sans allowed it.

            After all, who was he to skip out on maintenance?

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	26. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I don´t know wether I write this cause I´m not so creative or just obsessed to see them in all the possible positions, but could you write the uf!sans/uf!paps/us!paps trio,where either uf!paps or us!paps is in the middle?

            “He’s going to find us, you know.”

            “Heh, nah, he won’t.”

            Fell growled, trying to pull his wrists from the knot Swap tied his scarf into, binding his hands together. Though, frankly, it was hard to concentrate when one was getting fucked into the couch.

            Swap wasn’t sure what he did to please whatever deity that allowed him to put Fell into such a vulnerable position, but it seemed to be mostly his suggestion in the first place.

            “So what if he does find us?” Swap asked, slowing his pace, which drew a frustrated moan from Fell.

            “He’ll kick your ass if he finds you’re not pleasing me,” Fell threatened.

            “Oh?” Swap thrust in hard and stayed for a moment, taking his time to lift one of Fell’s legs over his shoulder, leaning down the lick at the bone, making Fell quiver. “Are you telling me that you aren’t pleased?”

            Fell went to answer, but the look Swap was giving him made it difficult to lie; the guy seemed to read minds. So Fell only blushed and looked away.

            “Heh, I thought so,” Papyrus said, starting again slowly, gently rocking in and out of the edgy skeleton beneath him.

~~~~~

            Sans was sort of enjoying the walk home; the town was quiet, for once no one was trying to kill him, and he was looking forward to spending his evening with his two favorite tall skeletons.

            He was about to open the door when a cry from inside stilled him.

            “FUCKING HELL, SWAP, IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

            Sans blinked and wondered what Swap had done to piss off his brother so badly.

            “You haven’t learned by now that I’m lazy? Besides, those noises you make when I fuck you this slowly are addicting.”

            Sans’ eyes widened slightly, but then settled into a knowing look and a grin. He wondered if he would be able to slip into the house without being noticed… He doubted it, but he waited and listened – soon he was hearing them both panting and the clanking of bones as Swap finally gave in to either his own desire or the death glare that Fell was likely giving him.

            He carefully curled his fingers around the knob and slowly opened the door. It creaked only a little, and he peeked in, and was treated to the sight of Swap and Fell on the couch. He watched for a moment, but he knew that if nothing else, the cold air from outside would catch their attention.

            Swap stilled and looked up to find Sans shutting the door and kicking off his boots with a grin.

            “Hah, heh, I t-told you he would find us,” Fell said, shuddering a little as his body protested Swap’s pause.

            “I’m sorry, Sans, should we have waited for you?” Swap asked, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

            Fell growled, wriggling beneath him for more contact and sighing when he didn’t get any more than what he was given.

            “It would have been the polite thing,” Sans said as he shed his jacket and tossed it aside. “But then again, polite is something we tend to forget down here.”

            “I see,” Swap said, slowing down again. “I got that impression when your bro here told me that you’d kick my ass if you found us. I have to say, that isn’t exactly the polite thing to do, either, especially when I’m drawing such beautiful sounds from him.”

            Fell bit back a sob, arching his back to get more contact and he couldn’t stop the whine that slipped when he failed. Swap chuckled and dropped down for a kiss. Fell kissed back, one eye cracking open to find where Sans was; he was being far too quiet.

            What he saw made him smirk internally. Sans had dropped his pants and boxers and it seemed he was prepared for some action when he arrived home anyway. He doubled his efforts in kissing Swap when he realized that Sans was going to move behind him, trying to distract Swap as much as possible.

            It worked, as Fell felt Swap startle and then he broke the kiss to look behind him when he felt a hand grip onto his hip.

            “Keep your hands on my bro,” Sans ordered, running a thumb across Swap’s entrance. “And maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you cu, before the night is over.”

            Fell chuckled. “I told you he’s kick your ass.”

            “This is not kicking,” Swap muttered, then hissed when Sans entered him in one fast, hard stroke. “F-fuck, Red.”

            “No, no, I’m fucking you,” Red corrected, beginning a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts. “And you’re fucking him, but only at the pace I see fit.”

            Swap groaned, his head dropping onto Fell’s should, his hands gripping Fell’s side as he tried to keep the sensations from overtaking him.

            “Hm? What’s this? You tied my bro’s hands together?” Sans purred. “Ah, I see, then. You like restraining him so much…”

            Sans reached down and gripped both of Swaps wrists, yanking them from Fell’s sides and pulling them back. He noticed that Swap was still wearing his hoodie and it gave him an idea. Gripping both wrists in one hand, he pulled back the hood, turning it inside out, and slipping Swap’s hands into it. He leaned back a little to admire the idea; the neck of the hoodie was also pressing into Swap’s neck a little, so there was that, too.

            “So, what do you say, bro?” Sans said, looking past Swap at Fell. “Think we can make him beg for mercy?”

            Fell chuckled. “I’m willing to bet we can get more than that out of him.”

            _Shit, what did I get myself into now?_ Swap thought.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	27. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axirelarne: Hey hey *_* Request time for the drabbles please <3 (you don't have too :p) (You told me to try dropping something into your ask box, so I'm here : D ) Soooo, can I request a UF!Pap x UT!Sans, but without penetration... Good luck ! x)

            “Mm, hey,” Sans murmured.

            “Yes?”

            “Do you mind trying something a little different tonight?”

            “All right, what did you have in mind?”

            His lover grinned at him; it was the kind of grin that tended to put him in an uneasy state, despite the fact that usually the ends results were pleasurable.

            “Make a pussy for me?” Sans asked, nuzzling the side of his jaw.

            “Mmm, as you wish,” Fell murmured, pulling Sans in for a deep kiss as he concentrated his magic to accommodate his lover’s request.

            One of Sans’s hands started trailing down Fell’s body; tracing over ribs, fingering the bones of his spine, brushing over his hipbones, trailing down his femur just a little, before moving between his legs. Sans glanced down, smiling in appreciation for the red mound of magic and his finger started exploring.

            “What are you going to do?” Fell asked.

            Sans smirked, kissing him again and pushing him to lie down on the mattress. “If you let me _cunt-inue_ , you’ll see.”

            “Fucking hell, you _know_ how I feel about puns in the bedroom!”

            “You love me.”

            Fell propped up on his elbows to scold Sans further but then his eyes widened as his breath left him when Sans moved towards the lower half of his body; kissing and licking along the same path his hand went, then that talented tongue began to lick at his labia slowly.

            Fell dropped back down on the bed with a pleased sigh. Sans was still kneeling by his side, giving Fell the ability to stroke down his thigh and spine with the hand closest to him.

            Sans took his time to lap at the outer parts before letting his tongue trace a long line down the slit. As he moved back up, his tongue pushed in a little deeper, mapping the areas between folds, listening carefully for the hitches in Fell’s breath and the soft moans he let out when Sans did something he liked.

            Fell let his legs move apart more, wanting to give Sans the room he needed and hoping it would encourage him to keep going. He had to admit that this was nice; a little different, as he usually preferred male genetalia, but this brought about different sensations that were softer and had a slower buildup.

            Sans was enjoying himself, and he could tell by the slowly increasing squirming and breathy moans that Fell was enjoying himself too. He smiled when he moved up a little to pay attention to the special little nub of sensitive nerves. He flicked his tongue across it a few times, making Fell nearly sit up with a cry.

            “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Sans murmured before nibbling gently.

            Fell clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by his own loss of vocal control. He felt the need to get back at his lower, or at the very least concentrate on something other than the bolts of electricity running through his body brought about by Sans’s talented mouth.

            “C’mere,” Fell demanded, wrapping a hand around one of Sans’ hipbones and indicated for him to move.

            Sans looked over his shoulder at Fell with an amused look.

            “I wasn’t sure if you were a sixty-nine kind of guy,” Sans said with a chuckle, moving to oblige the request.

            “Shut up,” Fell ordered. “Give me something.”

            “Ask me nicely,” Sans said, leaning down and running his tongue through his folds before teasing his clit again.

            Fell gasped and gripped onto Sans’ hips. “Please, Sans?’

            “Good boy,” Sans murmured.

            A few moments later, Fell was leaning forward and running his own tongue through the folds of the pussy Sans made for him.

            The two then started trying to outdo one another; Sans usually getting to Fell with soft, gentle, but sometimes unexpected touches, while Fell was rougher and somehow was able to find spots that made Sans moan and go still.

            After some time, Sans’ leg began to quiver with need and with a small growl, he spun around and crushed his mouth to Fell’s, mixing their flavors. He reached down and moved Fell’s legs aside and moved himself so that their magic was lined up with one another.

            “What are you doing?” Fell asked a little breathlessly, taken aback by Sans’ sudden motion.

            Sans smirked and ground his hips into Fell’s, both of their pussies brushing against one another.

            Fell’s jaw dropped; already the area had been teased into sensitivity, and this felt amazing.

            “Heh, good?” Sans asked, pressing and sliding again.

            “Yes,” Fell gasped. “Keep going.”

            Sans smirked and continued to thrust against Fell.

            It took a little longer for them to reach their peak, but it felt more intimate as they looked into each other’s eyes, Fell reaching up now and then to brush a hand gently across Sans’ cheekbones, or when Sans leaned down to kiss him.

            “I, I’m getting c-close,” Sans murmured.

            “Yeah, me too,” Fell murmured in return.

            “Good,” Sans reached down and gripped Fell’s skull gently, putting his forehead against him and looking deep into his eyes.

            “What are you doing?” Fell asked.

            “I want to remember this,” Sans murmured. “I want to remember how your eyes sparked, what you smell like, how it feels to have your orgasmic moan reverberating in my skull when we fuck like this.”

            Fell couldn’t help himself; he wrapped his arms around Sans, squeezing him tight, panting as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over him. Sans followed soon after, both of them dripping warm magic onto each other as they came, their mouths meeting again so they could swallow the pleased moans from one another.

            When their climax subsided, the two were holding each other, breathing hard.

            “Th-that, w-w-was,” Fell could barely form words, much less a sentence.

            “Uh huh,” Sans murmured, then he sighed and rested his head on Fell’s shoulder. “That was… Yeah.”

            Fell smirked, dropping a kiss on Sans’ head.

            “Thank you, Sans.”

            “Hmm. Love you.”

            Fell chuckled and sighed. “I know. I love you, too.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	28. Class in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: You know, almost everyone describes Uf!pap as a really experienced and wild lover, but what if it were the other way around. That maybe he was very unexperienced (or even a virgin), and a little intimidated because of it so some of the others (maybe SwapPap ~ hallelujah SpiceyHoney XD) will show him how things work.
> 
> omg I fucking love this idea...

            They had been teasing each other the entire evening; both of their brothers were off doing their thing, leaving Swap and Fell to their own devices. They had been skirting around their relationship for the past few weeks; they each knew they wanted the other, but Swap’s lazy aloofness and Fell’s determined stubbornness kept either one from making a move.

            Until that evening.

            They tossed heatless insults, those gave way to affectionate teasing, then dissolved into sexual innuendos, and now it was evolving into physical contact; light pokes, small shoves, and finally wrestling over the television remote which ended with them both on the floor, Fell pinning Swap, pressing the wrist that held the remote into the floor with one hand while the other held his other wrist across his middle. Swap was smiling, huffing with small laughs, Fell was also breathing hard and just staring down at him.

            “Hey,” Swap murmured, getting Fell’s attention when it seemed he was spacing out.

            “What?” Fell all but snapped.

            Swap chuckled, then he leaned up and pressed his teeth to the sharp ones of Fell’s.

            Fell froze at the contact. After a moment, he let go of the other and pulled away and just stared down at the skeleton under him. Swap pulled his arms in, leaning up on propped elbows, smiling up at Fell.

            “You okay?” Swap asked.

            Fell raised a hand to his mouth. “W-what were you doing?”

            “Kissing you,” Swap said with an amused look, but then his face fell. “Did you not want to? I’m sorry, I figured with all of the teasing and such, you know?”

            Fell frowned, looking a little uncomfortable as a slight blush dusted his cheekbones. “Oh.”

            Swap tilted his head. “You haven’t kissed anyone before?”

            Fell looked away. “O-of course I have!”

            “Heh, that doesn’t sound convincing.”

            “Why would I need to convince you?” Fell crossed his arms.

            Swap smirked. “Prove it; kiss me again.”

            “I DON’T NEED TO PROVE MYSELF TO TRASH LIKE YOU!”

            Swap grinned and reached up to grip Fell’s scarf and gave it a tug to get him to look him in the eyes again.

            “I dare you,” he murmured. “Surely the Great and Terrible Papyrus wouldn’t back down from a challenge?”

            Fell’s eyes narrowed and then he pressed forward, their teeth clanking together almost painfully.

            _Yeah, he has no idea what he’s doing,_ Swap thought with amusement before deciding that he was going to take advantage of the situation.

            Fell felt something pressing against his teeth and he went to pull away, but Swap still held onto his scarf. This only allowed Swap to fully sit up, curving his other arm around Fell’s back, pressing into him as he let his tongue dance across the sharpened teeth.

            “Nyeh heh,” Swap chuckled. “You seem a little lost, Fell.”

            Fell opened his mouth to swear at him, but that tongue just found its way inside, brushing against the inner surface of his mouth. It felt strange, but it also felt really, really good; good enough to make Fell relax into it. His own magic began to respond and he timidly pressed his own forming tongue against Swap’s. Swap hummed in appreciation, leading Fell through a few motions that left both of them humming in satisfaction. When Swap broke away, Fell’s breath has quickened and his blush was more prominent.

            “Heh, I guess that whole ‘blushing like a virgin’ thing is for real,” he mused.

            “Who say I’m a virgin?” Fell said, the relaxed look in his face immediately replaced with anger again.

            Swap dropped his arms around Fells waist and pulled him slightly as he rolled his hips up, drawing a small squeak of surprise from the other as Fell grabbed his shoulders to keep his balance.

            “ _I_ say you’re a virgin,” Swap said with a knowing smirk, enjoying the look on Fell’s face for a moment before he dropped into a serious look. “Fell, really now, if you’re bothered by this, we can stop.”

            Fell couldn’t look Swap in the face, ashamed of this revelation and not sure how to process the feelings that were now running rampant inside his head and heart.

            “I, I don’t know,” Fell murmured, wriggling a little uncomfortably.

            Swap reached up and brushed the back of his hand down Fell’s face. “Hey, this isn’t something to be embarrassed or ashamed of. If you don’t feel comfortable, we can stop all of this,” Swap took in all of Fell again. “But I do have to tell you, I would love to be the one to show you the ropes, if you catch my drift.”

            Fell looked up to see Swap grinning suggestively at him. Mostly he ignored the leer as his mind wrestled with what Swap was offering. He felt himself starting to tremble, partly due to his nerves and partly due to want.

            “All right,” he murmured in a quiet tone.

            “Hm?” Swap didn’t really hear him.

            Fell looked up. “Please teach me,” he whispered.

            Swap smiled, running a thumb across his cheekbone. “I will the best damn teacher you ever had.”

            “You better,” Fell said, gathering some solid ground again. “I refuse to be taught by some second-class trash bag.”

            Swap chuckled, running his hand down the back of Fell’s spine, drawing out a shudder and a small gasp.

            “Don’t you worry,” Swap murmured, leaning in and licking lightly against Fell’s neck. “I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

            Fell shuddered harder, the words sounding both wonderful and terrible as he gave over his control to the skeleton who held him in his lap.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	29. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I was just wondering if I could request a drabble about the swap bros? I'm so thristy for it right now and I adore your stories so much (๑♡⌓♡๑) anything would befine, smut, fluff~ I would love to read some about those again from you ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७

            “Papyyyyyyyyrrruuuuussss! I’m boooooored!” Sans groaned.

            “Hi there, Bored, I’m Papyrus,” the taller skeleton said with a grin. “Though, it sounds like you already knew that.”

            “UNBELIEVABLE!” Sans shouted.

            There was a terrible storm raging outside. They didn’t experience rain too much while they were Underground, and while they knew it was harmless, it still made the two skeletons a bit nervous. The thunder and lightning wasn’t making matters much better, though they stopped being so jumpy.

            Sans had been laying upside down on the couch, his legs hooked over the back, his head hanging down the side, he had his arms crossed over his middle to keep his t-shirt from riding up.

            Papyrus sat against the arm of the couch, his left leg tucked in under his right, an astronomy book in his lap. He had offered to read to his younger brother, but he wasn’t having it.

            Now the smaller skeleton glared at his brother, his cheekbones looking almost puffed out in exasperation. Papyrus always found it amusing how animated his little brother always seemed to appear.

            “Well, I don’t know what you expect me to do, Sans,” Papyrus murmured with a small sigh. “You are quite capable of entertaining yourself.”

            Sans finally sat up, rolling onto his knees, facing Papyrus. He took in the relaxed posture his brother usually had; he wore his old grey tank top and a pair of orange boxer shorts, and it was likely both needed to be washed.

            Sans sighed, trying to think of something to do, and glancing at his bother again, a slow smile spread across his face as something came to mind. He slowly laid onto his front, putting his chin on his femur. Papyrus paid him no mind, figuring his brother was going to cuddle, and even reached down with one hand to absently stroke his skull. He frowned a little when his hand met the back of his neck, that was unexpected, and quickly found out why when he felt a hand reach into the leg of his boxers and a nuzzle into his pelvis.

            “Sans?”

            “Keep reading,” Sans murmured.

            Papyrus flinched as Sans’ fingertips lightly scratched at his bones.

            “Nnngh, ah, S-Sans, what are you d-doing?” Papyrus murmured.

            “If you stop, I’ll stop,” Sans said in a flat tone.

            Papyrus’ fingers squeezed his book, debating for a moment whether he should stop this, but another nuzzle into his pelvis convinced him and he brought his book a little closer to his face.

            “Mweh heh heh,” Sans chuckled, warm breath seeping through the thin cloth of his boxers. “I knew you wouldn’t keep me from having my fun.”

            Papyrus couldn’t answer beyond another gasp, following by a small moan as those fingers grazed his legs again, feeling Sans move a little as he reached his other hand up through the other leg of his boxers. He tried his hard to concentrate on his book, but there was no possible way with those fingers dancing along his femurs, the face rooting around near his crotch, and when he felt a warm, thick tongue make its way through the slit in the front of his boxers and start playing along his now overly-sensitive pelvic bones, any hope of reading his book was lost.

            “S-s-sans!” Papyrus groaned, squirming underneath him.

            “What it is, Papyrus?” Sans murmured, his hands working their way up to join his tongue. “Do you want me to stop?”

            “N-no,” he stammered.

            “Good,” Sans said with a chuckle. “But, uh, you know, I’m still kind of bored… Surely you know of something I could play with?”

            Papyrus’ eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull; the touches, that sweet, innocent voice coming from a mouth that was doing less than innocent things to him, it was almost too much.

            “Come on, Papy,” Sans murmured, pressing his face down again, running his tongue along his femur. “I’m sure you have something in mind.”

            Papyrus wasn’t really thinking, and he relaxed enough to let his magic coalesce how it wanted. Sans could feel as well as see the swirling orange mist of magic gathering and he pulled back a little to watch it work, pulling at the opening in the boxers a little so he could see better.

            “Mmm, a cave to explore,” Sans murmured as the folds of a vulva formed. “You know how much I like adventures.”

            Sans bent down and drew a long line up the center, immediately making Papyrus twitch and quiver.

            “So sensitive, brother,” Sans murmured, running his tongue through again and this time drawing a cry from Papyrus. “Good, because I love to hear you. It’s so hot.”

            Sans pressed his tongue in again, further this time, swiping around in long, slow strokes before swirling the very tip of his tongue around the clit. Papyrus moaned louder, book long forgotten, dropped on the arm of the couch (and probably slipped off onto the floor by now), his hands gripping at the back of Sans shirt.

            “Sans, oh stars, that feels so good,” Papyrus moaned, shifting under him a little, wanting to press himself up into him for more contact.

            “Yeah?” Sans murmured against him. “Good, I guess I can just keep doing it, then.”

            Papyrus let out a long groan; this was going to be a long afternoon.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	30. Transgression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Would you be willing to do a dabble with UF and UT pap having a mock fight where Fell is going easy cause he thinks Paps is weak and Paps completely dominates him when he notices? Pretty pwease ^///^

            Papyrus watched Fell more carefully than usual. They have had many training sessions by now, but Papyrus was getting an odd feeling with each one that grew until he finally figured it out.

            “Nyeh heh heh, there’s no way you’ll be able to dodge this attack!” Fell declared.

            Papyrus smiled and gestured at Fell. “BRING IT ON! NYEH HEH HEH!”

            Fell grinned widely and sent a complicated-looking wave of bones, orange mixed with blue, and Papyrus was sure there were some white ones underneath them, but it didn’t matter. He made as if he was going to move, but instead he stood stock still.

            Fell’s eyes widened in horror when he realized that Papyrus wasn’t going to move; what was he doing?!? He tried to move them at the last second, one of the last bones was white and it sliced the back of Papyrus’ glove.

            _Oh no, no, no, what have I done?!_ Fell’s mind screamed.

            Fell looked up into Papyrus’ face, but the look he saw there wasn’t what he expected.

            Papyrus was giving Fell a hard look with his eyes but his mouth was curved in an almost knowing smirk. Anger mixed with amusement and mischief swirled in his eyes.

            “I believe it is my turn,” Papyrus murmured, holding a hand up and conjuring a set of bones above his head.

            Fell was frozen in place, still fixated on Papyrus’ face, he almost didn’t register that he spoke or that he was attacking until it was too late and he raised his arms in an attempt to block.

            His back hit the ground hard, snow flying up around him, and when he went to move, he found that he couldn’t.

            “What the-?” Fell looked around, eyes blinking away a faint dusting of snow on his eyes, and he would have just wiped it from his face but both of his arms were pinned by bones, as were his legs, and there was even one very close to his spine.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled slowly. Fell could hear his feet shuffling in the snow as he walked closer. “I was beginning to suspect something was a little off when we began training.”

            “What are you talking about?” Fell asked.

            “I am a great warrior, and even though I may not be part of my Royal Guard yet, my skills are still quite great. I had the feeling that you were going easy on me.”

            Now Papyrus was standing over him with that smirk still on his face and he crossed his arms.

            “How do you figure?” Fell muttered, tearing his eyes away from him. “You still got hit, maybe I just turned the bones away at the last- gah!”

            Fell was more shocked at the sudden movement and slight weight on his chest. He stared at the red boot pressing down on his armor and his eyes traveled up the leg clad in the black body suit until he was back at Papyrus’ face again. Papyrus’ face had softened slightly, but Fell was still disturbed by his look more than he would ever admit.

            Papyrus knew he had Fell right where he wanted and he leaned against the top of the bone that was near Fell’s spine.

            “If you were really trying to hurt me, I believe you could have,” Papyrus murmured. “You have more LOVE than I do, you have more experience than I do, given the world you live in.”

            Fell opened his mouth in a bid to defend himself, but Papyrus pressed his foot down on him harder, leaving him unable to say anything besides a gasp. He felt a slight stab of panic - Papyrus wouldn’t really hurt him; he was too nice! Or, was he?

            “I do not appreciate being underestimated, especially by a fellow warrior who should know better,” Papyrus said.

            He took away his foot suddenly, leaving Fell to gasp for the breath he didn’t know he was holding. The relief was short lived as a heavier weight settled over his hips and Papyrus put his hands gently on his armor as he leaned forward.

            “Well, I cannot allow such a transgression go unpunished,” Papyrus said, his voice low, dangerous, and Fell couldn’t help but sense a hint of his own voice in there somewhere.

            Fell just stared, and he couldn’t help the shudder that stole through his body unbidden.

            _Stars damn it,_ Fell thought.

            Papyrus chuckled and leaned his face closer to Fell’s. “I suppose I can come up with something.”

             
           Fell couldn’t stop the groan that followed Papyrus grinding his body against his.

            _Fuck_.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	31. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: For drabbles could you possibly do some more fluffy bloodfruit? Or smutty if you're feelin frisky~ ((you have made them my otp))

            “I DON’T LIKE THIS!” Fell declared.

            “Relax, Edge Lord, I promise this will be worth it,” Swap said with a smile.

            Fell frowned. They were all on the surface now, but Fell and Red didn’t like being out after dark. Even though it had been a couple of months, it was difficult enough to get them to come out on the very well-lit porch to hang out with the others. Now Swap was leading him by the hand through a forest and Fell couldn’t help swiveling his head in all possible directions, his keen eyes searching for danger among the trees.

            “Heh, seriously dude, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Swap murmured, noticing how Fell was looking around like a trapped animal.

            “SHUT UP! I’M MAKING SURE WE SURVIVE THIS STUPID LITTLE ADVENTURE OF YOURS!” Fell almost yelled.

            “You know, if you speak that loudly, you’ll give away our position,” Swap said with a chuckle, honing in on something that Fell could relate to.

            Fell growled, but it was a low rumble in his chest. “Very well,” he muttered. “I still would like to know where you insist on taking me at such a late-”

            “We’re here.”

            The two of them stepped into a fairly wide clearing.

            “… hour,” Fell finished in a whisper.

            It was like something out of a dream. The pale blueish white of light from the full moon made the evening dew on the grass sparkle. It seemed secluded with all of the trees surrounding the near-perfect circle, and yet with the open sky above them, Fell also felt a little exposed and small.

            “Come on,” Swap whispered, taking Fell’s hand again and leading him further into the clearing.

            Fell followed, dumb-struck, his eyes flashing as he took in everything; the slight damp in the air, the fresh, warm breeze of a spring giving way to summer, the haunting glow from the full moon, but nothing could compare the thousands of little pinpricks that accompanied the moon on her journey across the night sky.

            Swap looked over at Fell and just enjoyed the look on his face. It made his soul lighter to see that look of fear he wore for most of their journey melt away into an almost child-like awe as the menacing suspicion gave way to wonder. He put his other hand in his pocket, glancing up at the sky himself, his eyes seeking out a few of the constellations that Sans had pointed out to him one night.

            “Wowie,” Fell finally murmured once he was able to find his voice.

            Swap’s head nearly snapped as he looked back at him; sometimes he forgot how like the other Papyrus he was, or that at one point he was probably exactly like him. Well, all the better that they were on the surface, now.

            “Hey.”

            Swap jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked over and all of his thoughts left him when he saw the face that was usually twisted in some sort of scowl was instead curved into a smile. A true, genuine smile.

            Forget the stars and this clearing, _that_ was the most beautiful sight Swap had ever seen.

            “Thank you,” Fell murmured.

            “Of course,” Swap murmured back, feeling his face heat up slightly.

            Fell chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Swap gently.

            Swap kissed him back.

            Life was good.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	32. After the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hello, umm... Are you still taking requests? Maybe some cute after care with Fellcest? With UF!Sans on the receiving end?

           San rarely openly cried during their playtime. Papyrus was able to bring him to tears, but once their scene ended, his shoulders began to shake and the tears flowed freely.

           ‘ _Shit, I took it too far,_ ’ Papyrus thought to himself frantically, quickly kneeling next to Sans.

           “Sans, what do you need from me?” Papyrus asked, his voice firm, but calm and quiet.

           Sans shook his head and wouldn’t look at him.

           “Sans, may I touch you?” Papyrus asked.

           It took a moment, but Sans nodded.

           “I’d like to hold you, is that okay?”

           Another nod, and Sans finally looked up at him and put his arms out, reaching for Papyrus.

           Papyrus let out a small sigh of relief and moved close enough to pull Sans into his lap, holding him close and rocking him. Sans let out a sob; Papyrus reached up and stroked the back of his skull.

           “Shh, shh, Sans, it’s okay, I got you, you’re with me, you’re safe,” Papyrus murmured.

           Sans nodded.

           “If it was too much, why didn’t you use the safe word? Did I not hear you?”

           Sans shook his head against his shoulder.

           “Okay, I think you still need a minute. Let’s get you some water. I’m going to bring you to the chair, all right?”

           A small nod and hiccup. Papyrus smiled, slowly standing with Sans in his arms, and he moved carefully over to the soft armchair in the corner of the room. He set Sans down gently and pulled the small blanket that was folded over the back of the chair around him.

           “I’ll be right back, okay?”

           Another nod. Sans seemed to have stopped crying, only sniffling, but it was hard to tell if his eyes still leaked tears or not.

           No matter. Papyrus quickly went to the bathroom and filled a small cup with cold water and brought it back to the shaking skeleton in the armchair. He knelt on the floor in front of him, patiently waiting for him to finish and hand the cup back to him.

           “Can you speak? I’m really worried about you,” Papyrus murmured.

           “Yeah, yeah Boss, I’m okay,” Sans said, his voice a little gruffer than usual.

           “What happened?”

           Sans took a deep, shaky breath. “I had one of those invasive thoughts,” he murmured. “I can’t be tied up for a little while, it reminds me too much of the old days.”

           Papyrus frowned. The “old days” were memories Sans had back from when Papyrus was too young to have memories. When they first started this relationship, Sans had wanted to work through the painful memories of being experimented on while restrained; it was something that took months to work through during their play. After those months, Sans had begun to enjoy being tied up. Papyrus didn’t like this sudden recession.

           “Whatever you need,” Papyrus said, rubbing Sans’ legs. “We can work through it again, but we’ll discuss that later. Right now I want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

           Sans smiled; he knew his brother was an excellent Dom and took his aftercare quite seriously.

           “A shower, a rubdown, and a snuggle?” Papyrus asked, standing up and setting the cup aside.

           Sans blushed a little. “That, and maybe just regular sex?”

           Papyrus couldn’t help a small laugh; his brother was looking really adorable wrapped in a blanket and being a little embarrassed about being straightforward with such a request.

           “Sex is anything but regular with you, Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “I’ll show you how loved and desirable you are.”

           Sans looked at the floor and nodded. He felt ridiculous asking, but he knew Papyrus would understand and not judge him for it.

           He started a bit when he felt the blanket being pulled away a little as Papyrus leaned in and pressed a kiss on a deep scar on the side of his arm.

           “I love you Sans, scars and flaws and all,” Papyrus said. “I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

           Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss, knowing that the horrible memories and unpleasant thoughts would soon be gone under his brother’s gentle care.

           “I’m in your hands,” he murmured.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	33. A Reluctant Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If your low on drabble ideas, how about UF!Pap being sick and VERY RELUCTANT about being cared for (by whom, you pick. I think UT!Pap or one of the Swaps would fit). But then he realizes/is made to realize that it's ok to be weak and get pampered sometimes.

            “How are you holding up, buddy?” Sans asked, sliding a cup of coffee across the table to Red.

            Red grunted a ‘thanks’ and pulled the coffee closer, just letting the steam from the hot, brown liquid curl around his nasal aperture. Sans frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets before glancing up at the others.

            His brother, Swap, and Blue were also in the kitchen. Both Blue and Papyrus sat at the table opposite Red while Swap leaned against the counter, nursing a bottle of honey that was shaped like a miniature beehive.

            “The skele-flu is that bad, huh?” Blue asked, glancing over at his brother.

            “I’ve been told as much,” Swap murmured.

            “It’s not so much that it’s bad, and don’t get me wrong, it is,” Red grunted at them, lifting the cup and taking a long drink. “It’s because the Boss is so fucking stubborn.”

            “Language,” both Papyrus and Blue murmured.

            Red glared daggers at them.

            “Let it slide, you guys,” Sans said. “Look, Red, you’ve been stuck here for the past four days taking care of your bro, and we get it, we’d do the same for ours in a heartbeat.”

            “He still can’t even sit up without my help, as much as he tries to push me away,” Red grumbled, downing the rest of the coffee and nearly lamming the mug down onto the table.

            “I know, but he does seem to be getting a little better, remember the first two days he was nearly comatose,” Sans reminded him.

            “Scared the shit out of me, but he was a lot easier to take care of,” Red grumbled.

            “My point is, is that you need a break. Come on, let me take you over to Grillby’s.”

            “Absolutely not!” Red slammed his fists on the table, making Papyrus and Blue jump. Red was on his feet so fast that the chair clattered to the floor – or would have if Swap didn’t use his magic to keep it from doing so.

            “Hey, hey, easy,” Sans said. “These guys will watch over him, and they’ll take good care of him, and you know it. We won’t be far, and if he needs you they can come get us. Whaddya say?”

            Red snarled at him for a moment, but then the reality of how exhausted he was seemed to weigh heavy on his shoulders, making them slump, his posture relaxing and he nearly swayed on his feet.

            “All right,” Sans grumbled. His eyes snapped up, eyeing the three who were staying behind. “You give him whatever he wants, but you give him what he needs. If I come back and hear him complaining that you guys didn’t do your jobs…”

            “Easy, bud,” Sans said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Pap and Blue are the most reliable monsters out of all of us, and if Fell needs a kick in the pants, Swap has that covered. No worries.”

            Red growled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

            Sans looked up at the other three, giving them a meaningful wink, and the two teleported away.

            “Thank Asgore for that,” Swap muttered. “I would have slapped him if Sans didn’t get him out for a while.”

            “Brother, be nice!” Blue scolded. “Fell is seriously ill! Papyrus, are you sure we shouldn’t take him to the capital? To a hospital?”

            “You know Red is against the idea,” Papyrus pointed out. “Besides, as the only skeleton monsters, I don’t know if a hospital will know how to help. Besides,” Papyrus stood. “The Great Papyrus and the Magnificent Sans are more than capable of caring for a sick brother!”

            “Mweh heh heh! That’s right!” Blue said, leaping onto his chair.

            A loud thump above them following by a string of swears made their faces fall.

            “I guess he’s awake,” Swap said, looking up at the ceiling. “Who wants the first round?”

            “Let me!” Blue said excitedly. “Papyrus, do you think you could make something for him?”

            “My famous spaghetti will cure all ills!” Papyrus’ eyes sparkled.

            ‘ _Oh boy, I better keep an eye on him,_ ’ Swap thought.

            Blue was already bounding up the stairs towards the room the brothers from Underfell shared. He knocked first.

            “Fell? Are you all right?” Blue asked.

            “FUCK OFF!”

            “I will take that as a no.”

            Blue opened the door slowly, unsure where in the room Fell was, but as he peeked in he saw he was silly to worry. Fell was still near the bed, though one arm was gripping the side of the mattress as he tried to pull himself up. Blue came into the room and stood by him.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” Blue asked, crossing his arms.

            “NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!”

            Fell was trying to scream in his usual tone, but his voice cracked the volume was nowhere near what it usually was.

            “Watch your language,’ Blue scolded, bending down to help.

            “GET OFF,” Fell flailed an arm to try to ward the smaller skeleton off.

            “Oh stop being ridiculous,” Blue sighed. “You know, you’re not so intimidating lying on the floor, barely able to yell at me.”

            “I can do this myself,” he grumbled in a low voice, moving to pull himself up.

            Blue raised an eye ridge and waited. It took less than a minute for Fell’s already weak grip on the mattress to slacken completely, and his arm went limp as he stared into space.

            “What was I doing?” he wondered.

            Blue shook his head. “You were letting me help you to get up off the floor and back into bed.”

            “No I wasn’t,” Fell snapped, but he couldn’t do much as Blue went behind him and tried to lift him on the bed.

            Fell was still three times Blue’s height, and weighed a lot more than Blue thought.

            “Maybe I should have asked Papyrus to help,” Blue murmured.

            “You keep that piece of ash trash away from me.”

            “No, the other one.”

            “Keep him away from me, too.”

            Blue ignored him in favor of continuing to try to help Fell back into the bed. He finally did succeed, and he helped him get comfortable and pulled the blanket around him as he shivered.

            “Why were you trying to get up?” Blue asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

            “I have to go to work,” Fell murmured. “I’m a member of the Royal Knights, I can’t miss work because of a measly cold.”

            “You have the skele-flu, first of all, and second, we’re not even in your universe, so, work is not an issue.”

            Fell blinked. “Oh, right.”

            Blue reached over, turning the inside of his wrist towards Fell and placing it on his forehead. “Tsk, you’re still burning up.”

            “Then why am I so cold?”

            Blue frowned. Fell gave him a miserable look, and then turned away when he saw the pity in Sans’ eyes.

            “Hey,” Blue said.

            “What?”

            “It’s not like you could have prevented becoming sick. We do the best we can, take care of ourselves the best we can, and sometimes these things just happen. You know no one is going to think you’re weak because you’re ill.”

            “Only weak monsters get ill.”

            “Considering you are one of the strongest monsters I have ever met, Royal Guard’s honest truth, I think you being sick just shoots down your theory.”

            Fell turned back to him with a scowl, but the scowl faded with a small groan and a shudder.

            “I feel awful,” he murmured. “I just want to go to dust already.”

            “Don’t say that,” Blue said, reaching down to rub Fell’s leg. “Let’s get some food into you; you can’t fight the flu on low magic level.”

            A little while later, Swap was carefully navigating the stairs with a bowl of hot soup in his hands. He and Blue were able to convince Papyrus that Fell was too ill to handle spaghetti and that soup was easier for him to convert into the magic fuel he needed to get well. While the other two cleaned the kitchen, he was tasked with making sure Fell ate.

            Boy, was that going to be a challenge.

            “Hey, how you doin’?” Swap asked.

            Fell was staring at the ceiling. “I feel like shit.”

            “That’s to be expected. I brought you soup.”

            “I’m not hungry.”

            “I know, but you have to eat anyway,” Swap carefully sat on the edge of the bed, oddly enough, the same space his brother occupied barely an hour before.

            Fell gave Swap a weary look. “The Great and Terrible papyrus can fight this by himself.”

            “Oh yeah? How’s that goin’?”

            Fell grumbled and looked away as another chill made his bones rattle.

            “That sounds fantastic. Come on, this will help warm you up, too.”

            Fell sighed in resignation and moved to take the bowl.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” Swap asked.

            “You told me to eat the soup,” Fell said.

            “Uh huh. You’re shaking too much to handle the spoon; you’ll get more soup on the bed than in your mouth, and I’m sure Paps wouldn’t appreciate that.”

            “This is most undignified!” Fell protested.

            “So is being stubborn,” Swap sighed. “Look, my bro talked to me, not like he really had to, I knew you wouldn’t handle being sick too well.”

            Fell only glared.

            “Good, I’m glad you’re going to let me talk,” Swap grinned at him for a moment, but then his face settled into a more serious look. “I’ve been sick a few times myself. Nothing as bad as the Skele-Flu, but it was hard for me to stay in bed, too.”

            “Hard to believe, you’re so fucking lazy.”

            “Yes I am. But even I get sick of being sick. There’s no shame in being taken care of, either, you know. It lets those who love you show you just that; that they love you.”

            Fell blinked up at him, then turned away; Swap couldn’t be sure if the dusting of red across his bones was due to the fever or embarrassment.

            “Where is Sans?” he murmured after a moment.

            “Sans took him out on a much needed break. You were kind of out of your mind with the fever, but Red has been by your side every moment. He needed a break, so just like we’re forcing our love onto you, Sans is reminding Red that he can love you, but he needs to love himself as well.”

            Fell was silent for a moment.

            “That all sounds very odd coming from you.”

            “Yeah maybe, but come on, if you don’t let me feed you, I’ll get Paps up here to do it.”

            Fell sighed. “Fine.”

            Swap was happy to see Fell eating with little additional fuss, and he didn’t press when he swore he couldn’t take anymore. It was only half of the bowl, but it was better than nothing.

            “All right, I’m going to go check up on the other two. You should have something to drink. One of us will be back in a minute,” Swap said.

            Fell gave him a small nod, settling back into bed, exhausted. Swap stood, but then he looked down at Fell for a moment, and he couldn’t help himself; he bent to drop a very brief kiss on the top of the sweat-sheened skull. Fell noticed, but was too tired to react.

            Swap wasn’t surprised that the kitchen was spotless, the soup and spaghetti properly taken care off, with the exception of a plate on the table for him along with a mug of the broth from the soup.

            “It’s good! You should drink some, too, so we won’t catch the Skele-Flu either!” Blue said.

            “Not a bad idea,” Swap said. “I think Fell should have something to drink.”

            “I’LL BRING HIM WATER!” Papyrus exclaimed, quickly moving to get just that and hurrying upstairs.

            Papyrus slowed down and calmed himself before poking his head into the room. Fell was looking out the window; he seemed to be a bit better from when Blue described how he looked and behaved.

            “FELL?” Papyrus called.

            Fell slowly looked over to him, but said nothing.

            “HOW ARE YOU FEELING?” Papyrus asked, setting the glass of water on the nightstand and looking down worriedly at him.

            Fell visibly winced at Papyrus’ voice. “I still feel like shit.”

            “Language,” Papyrus said in a small huff. “Is there anything I, the Great Papyrus, can do to help you feel better?”

            Fell gave a shrug. “I doubt it.”

            “Well, what is the matter?”

            “Feh, besides being stuck in this infernal bed?” Fell shifted a little. “I’m tired, exhausted even, but I cannot sleep.”

            “Ah, that is an unfortunate problem, even when you aren’t ill.”

            Fell sighed and looked back out the window. Papyrus considered the situation for a moment before an idea came to him.

            “AH! I BELIEVE I HAVE A SOLUTION!”

            Fell winced again, but Papyrus was out of the room before he noticed and he was back before Fell’s head stopped ringing. Papyrus opened his mouth to speak.

            “Quieter,” Fell prompted him.

            “Oh, you are correct, my apologies,” Papyrus said, but he quickly forgot the infraction and he held up a book. “Sans reads to me every night; a surefire way to get you the proper sleep you need and deserve!”

            Fell looked at him dubiously, then sighed. He was not going to be the one to deny Papyrus when he obviously thought he had an excellent idea; the crestfallen look of Papyrus was a truly heart-breaking thing to behold.

            “Proceed,” Fell said, shifting down into the bed more and curling on his side.

            Papyrus almost looked giddy with excitement and he sat down by the bed and began to read. Fell couldn’t really concentrate on the words, but Papyrus read in a soft and soothing voice that he thought impossible for the rambunctious and overly-excited skeleton. Papyrus barely finished the third page before he began to snore softly.

            It took until the fifth page for Papyrus to notice.

            “Nyeh heh heh, my excellent readings skills have proven to be a wonderful sleep aid,” Papyrus giggled softly. He stood, pulled the covers a little closer around Fell, and pat him on the skull. He carefully walked towards the door, glancing back on more time.

            “Thank you for letting us take care of you.”

            Papyrus shut the door, leaving Fell to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	34. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I'm hoping this is where we can ask requests ^~^ So I've had this thought and I couldn't get out of my head: UF papyrus getting really turned on when he sees how speechless he can make UT sans become during sex. Like sans would talk about his Astronomy Sci-fi nerdy stuff  
> but in the bedroom he's nothing but a rambling pleading mess.

            “This is quite interesting.”

            “W-w-what is?”

            “You wouldn’t shut up earlier, and now, I can barely get you to answer me.”

            A scowl. “N-not true.”

            “Oh, yes, it is,” a long, serpent-like tongue drew a line up the other’s sternum, drawing a small gasp. “You were going on and on about the stars and planets, something about the number forty-two.”

            Sharpened phalanges dragged across ribs while sharpened teeth closed over a set of vertebrae. The smaller skeleton whimpered pathetically, caught between trying to avoid the touches and moving into them.

            “Completely speechless now, I see,” the red tongue swiped over the bite mark the teeth had left. “I must tell you, Sans, how turned on I get when you’re like this.”

            Sans opened his mouth to say something, but a shaky moan was all that would come out as the sharp fingers moved from his ribs to his spine.

            “Mmm, the sounds you _are_ able to make are really hot,” Fell murmured against Sans’ temple. “You have no clue what you do to me, do you? Here, I’ll help you understand.”

            Fell gripped Sans’ hand and pressed it to the front of his pants where one would be able to feel the heat and slight electrical current of magic as it gathered in response to Fell’s growing desire. Sans swallowed hard, his eyes darting up to the other’s face; desperation, desire, and a plea could be easily read in them. Fell smirked as he moved to straddle Sans, catching his chin in a firm grip.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, don’t fret, nerd, I’ll be certain to make sounds come out of that smart mouth of yours soon enough.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	35. Sans' First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi, love all your Ao3 work! Can I request some Papayaberry (UT! Pap x US! Sans) adorable fluff or smut?

            “Are, are you sure you want to do this?” Papyrus asked. He was scratching the back of his head, blushing profusely, while his other hand gripped the comforter on the bed tightly.

            “Yes, I am certain!”

            Papyrus glanced over at the other skeleton on the bed, sitting on his knees and looking at him earnestly. This was the Sans from the Underswap universe, and their relationship had been growing slowly over the past few months, going from acquaintances, to training partners, to friends, then finally dating. Papyrus enjoyed the other’s energy, in fact, he was the first monster he came across who had the same energy level as himself.

            But now Sans was asking Papyrus for something special.

            “Papyrus, if you don’t want to,” Sans said, his wide blue eyes suddenly filling with worry, wondering if him being so forward was too much for his new boyfriend. He reached over and placed his hand over the one that was gripping the comforter. “Hey, I’m sorry, forget I said anything, okay? I didn’t mean to push you and ask you to do something you didn’t want to do.”

            Sans suddenly gasped when he found himself on his back and Papyrus looming over him.

            “You don’t understand how much I _want_ to,” Papyrus murmured, reaching up to caress the side of Sans’ face. “Your brother never…?”

            “No, he’s not like your Sans, I guess, he’s always been a little shy with intimacy.”

            “And you never dated anyone else?”

            Sans shook his head. “No. I, uhm, like I said, I want you to be my first.”

            “I, the Great Papyrus, would be honored to be your first,” he murmured softly.

            “Mweh heh,” Sans chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck. “I, the Magnificent Sans, gladly accept.”

 

            “Then, if you’re ready?”

            “I am.”

            “Okay.”

            Sans shut his eyes, tilting his head up slightly in anticipation.

            But nothing happened.

            Sans opened his eyes slowly. Papyrus was still in the same position, but looking very nervous.

            “Papyrus?”

            “Erm, is it hot in here?” Papyrus asked.

            Sans smirked. “No, it’s just you.”

            The smaller skeleton reached up and cupped Papyrus’ face, bringing him down as he sat up a little, and gently pressed their mouths together.

            Papyrus leaned into the kiss, relaxing a bit, pressing Sans back into the floor. Sans hummed happily, but then flinched when he felt a tongue gently licking across his teeth. Sans opened his mouth, pushing his own tongue forward so they could mingle; pale blue sliding across pale orange.

            After a few moments, Papyrus slowly pulled away. Sans sighed, slowly opening his eyes again. Papyrus snickered at the heart shape Sans’ eyes took on.

            “So?” Papyrus asked.

            “That was amazing,” Sans murmured, his arms still wrapped around Papyrus’ neck.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, of course it was, I am very great, after all.”

            Sans snickered. “Yes, you are,” he murmured. “Papyrus? Would you give me my second kiss as well?”

            “Your third, your fifth, your thousandth,” Papyrus said.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	36. Pet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: i saw your drabbles on archive of our own and i was wondering maybe, all the sans take turns being the "pet" of the papyruses when they gather so swap,fell, and papyrus like having a normal convo while they take turns humping US! sans since its his turn this meeting to be the pet?
> 
> Oh this one was so difficult..... Hope you like it anyway ^_^;;

                “You sure you’re okay with this, bro?” Swap asked as they stepped up to Papyrus’ front door.

                “Yeah, I’m okay,” Blue said grinning up at him. “Honestly, I’m a little nervous, but, if Sans and Red can do it, so can I!”

                “Heh, all right, if you say so,” Swap raised his fist to knock, and then paused. “But, you know, you can change your mind.”

                “Pappy!”

                The front door swing open before Swap could knock.

                “I THOUGHT I HEARD VOICES! WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE!” Papyrus exclaimed.

                “Thank you!” Sans grinned as he went inside.

                “Hey, Rus,” Swap greeted his double as he followed Blue.

                Fell was already lounging against one side of the couch in the living room. Blue grinned and gave him a wave before turning to his brother to kiss his cheekbone.

                "I'll be right back," Blue murmured. "Papyrus, may I use your room to change?"

                "Of course, but, why?" Papyrus asked.

                "I'm making dinner for all of you and I don't want to get these clothes dirty. Taco sauce stains, you know! Thanks!"

                Blue pulled Papyrus down a bit by his scarf to give him a kiss on the cheekbone as well, and he dropped one on Fell's forehead as he passed the couch on the way to the stairs. Fell smirked and swatted at his backside playfully.

                Blue gave him a disapproving look before bounding up the stairs.

                "So, has your brother spoken to ours?" Papyrus asked.

                "I would think so," Swap said, dropping on the other side of the couch. "Not sure what he's up to, but the fact that Red put on dog ears and a tail during his turn and your bro wore that maid's outfit?"

                "It seemed a little big on him, though," Fell remarked.

                Papyrus scuffed his foot into the carpet a little as a faint blush grew in his face. "Well, uhm, he kind if borrowed it."

                "Oh? From who?" Fell asked.

                Silence.

                Swap grinned. "Rus, you kinky thing, you."

                The blush grew and Fell snickered as he put two and two together.

                "I wouldn't mind seeing that one of these days," Fell said.

                Papyrus blushed even more and glanced over at the camera that was somewhat hidden by a collection of books - one of the agreements was that the two not present would be able to watch. Now he was certain that when the tables were turned, Fell would get his wish.

                "I hope you boys are hungry," Blue said, announcing his reappearance as he came down the stairs.

                He was wearing a fairly old-fashioned apron; the sleeves were short and frilly, the front wrapped around his sides and went down to just above his knees. It was pale blue, a nice compliment to his eyes, and had a simple floral pattern.

                "You know I'll eat your tacos any day," Swap said with a slightly suggestive grin.

                "Bah! You are terrible. I'll let you know when it's ready!" Blue said, nearly skipping across to the kitchen.

                The back of the apron was tied with ribbon in a perfectly done bow, but it didn't hide the fact that Blue was without any other clothing. He stopped at the doorway to the kitchen to toss a small smirk over his should before disappearing inside.

                "Oh my," Papyrus murmured.

                "That smart-ass little brat," Fell said with an approving nod.

                Swap just smiled and shook his head. He knew he was a fool to worry.

                They began talking about the shows they had been watching in their respective dimensions, pointing out similarities and differences, but after some time Fell took notice that Blue was still looking around the kitchen for things.

                "I think I'll go see if our pet needs some assistance," Fell murmured. He glanced over at Papyrus. "Unless you want to, it is your kitchen."

                "Uh, no, by all means," Papyrus said with a grin.

                Fell smirked and left the room.

                "Huh, are you okay there, Rus?" Swap asked once Fell turned the corner. "You seem a little nervous this evening."

                "Uhm, well, you see," Papyrus said, wringing his hands a bit. "I, uhm, I really like Blue."

                "Can't say. I blame you, he's the coolest set of bones I know."

                "No, I mean, I really like him, I admire him, he's probably so popular back in your world," Papyrus smiled sadly and looked at the ground, blushing. "If it weren't for this arrangement, I don't think he would even give me a second glance."

                Swap shook his head. "Aww, Rus, that's not true. You know, the two of you have a lot in common."

                "Oh?"

                "Sure, you remind me of him quite a lot," Swap smiled at him. "Don't sell yourself short there, Rus, you're a pretty cool set of bones in your own right."

                Papyrus' blush deepened and he smiled at Swap. "Thank you, I feel a little better, now."

                There was a bit if a commotion from the kitchen that sounded like pots and pans and groaning.

                "You guys okay in there?" Swap asked with a knowing lilt in his voice.

                "No, ah, w-w-we're fine!" Blue's slightly shaky voice called back.

                Swap and Papyrus shared a glance and a small laugh. Sure enough, a few moments later, Fell came out of the kitchen looking quite satisfied.

                They continued their conversation, but after a while, Swap couldn't help but notice that it had gone quiet in the kitchen.

                "I'm going to make sure he's okay," Swap said, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen.

                When he looked inside, everything seemed to be as it should; taco meat was simmering on the stovetop, a plate of sliced and diced veggies were to one side of the counter, and a baking sheet with taco shells were waiting for the right moment to be out into the oven. The only thing out of place, it seemed, was Blue.

                He was seated on the counter by the sink, one foot up on the counter while the other dangled off the side, his apron skirt pulled up around his waist, one hand gripped the edge of the counter so he could keep his balance, and the other was gently stroking his cock.

                "That's a bit unsanitary, wouldn't you say?" Swap asked with a small snicker.

                "Oh, Fell was so mean," Blue said with a slight whine. "He just came up behind me and rubbed into my tailbone, told me all the lewd things he wanted to do," he pouted at his brother. "He got me all hot and bothered and just left me like this."

                "Aww, my poor little bro," Swap said as he sauntered towards him.

                "Mind helping me out a bit here, big brother?"

                Swap chuckled as he wrapped his hands around Blue's waist and tugged him off of the edge of the counter a bit, pressing their hips together and pinning him to the wooden surface.

                "You throw just about everyone off with that innocent act," Swap murmured, grinding his pelvis into Blue and making him moan. "But I know better; you're just as much of a slut as any of us."

                "Oh, don't say that," Blue murmured, hitching his hips up to press into Swap more, wanting as much friction on his cock that he could get.

                Swap held him still, making him whine, and very slowly and deliberately rubbed against him again.

                "Why not? You're not the only one," Swap bent to lick up Blue's neck. "Our buddy Rus is just as bad. I thought he was even more innocent than you. If only you heard what he had said."

                "W-what d-did he sa- ah!"

                Blue's though was cut off by a sharp nip at his clavicle.

                "He couldn't wait for it to be your turn to be the pet," Swap murmured. "He wants you, he wants to bend you over and make you scream."

                "Mmm, ah, while I'm quite magnificent, I, uh, can't imagine why he - oh stars, Pappy - why he wants me so badly. He's so cool and popular."

                Blue shook a little; Swap had continued to grind against him, a hand reaching down to swipe a drop of pre-cum that dribbled out from Blue, looking into his eyes as he slowly licked it off his fingertip.

                "Funny, he said the same about you," Swap smirked and drew his brother into a deep kiss.

                Blue gripped at Swap hoodie almost desperately, whimpering into it and doing what he could to press his body into Swap.

                "Mmm," Swap broke their kiss and backed away, lifting Blue so he sat in the counter. "Your taco meat is going to burn."

                He turned and walked away.

                "What is with you guys this evening?" Blue said with a slight huff, crossing his arms.

                "Now, now, be a good little pet, otherwise we'll have to punish you."

                "Promise?"

                "Sans."

                "Yes, sir."

                When Swap returned to the living room, the other two were debating the best clothing to wear on dates. Swap just listened for a little while, amused at them both, and knowing that his own brother would happily join in the debate.

                "Papyrus!" Blue called from the kitchen.

                "Blue? Is everything all right?" Papyrus called back, getting to his feet.

                "Well, no, I kind of need your help with something. Could you come in here, please?"

                ' _That little minx,_ ' Swap thought as Papyrus quickly walked to the kitchen, concern apparent on his face.

                "He doesn't really need help, does he?" Fell said, making more if a statement than asking a question.

                "Not unless you mean he needs help getting off," Swap said with a shake of his head. "You riled him up something bad. Granted, I wasn't inclined to help him."

                "Nyeh, heh, you surprise me sometimes; I'd have thought your brother had you wrapped around his little finger."

                "Heh, oh, he does, I just had a shift in priorities this evening."

                Fell blinked. "What the hell does that mean?"

                "Oh, stars, Papyrus!" Blue moaned loudly from the kitchen.

                The two exchanged a look; Swap blushing and scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin while Fell smirked at him.

\-------

                "That cheating son of a bitch," Red growled. "He knew we had the cameras set up in the living room!"

                Red and Sans had spent the evening in Underfell; they had eaten at Grillby's and returned to the house to see what their brothers had been up to.

                "Ah, you know he was a little shy when it came to bring on camera," Sans said with a sigh as he dropped down into the couch beside Red, turning to put his head in his lap. "But he's not the only tricky one among us."

                Red blinked down at Sans. "Whaddya mean?"

                Sans grinned wider. "Turn to the next channel."

                Red picked up the remote and did so, the two of them getting an eyeful of Papyrus humping Blue against the kitchen wall.

                "How the hell?" Red grinned down at Sans. "I love you."

                He leaned down to drop a quick kiss on him.

                "I know."

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**  
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	37. Whispers and Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emberrose: Um... Odd request to make... But would you make some sad Swapcest..? I just love Blueberry and his Pap together... And something sans turning sweet would be amazing... There's not much out there like that ya know? Anyway, sorry for taking up your time... Thank you..!

It hadn't been a good day for Sans; he had failed twice in capturing the human with his brilliant puzzles, he was able to fight them into submission and tried to keep them in the shed, but he had failed in that, too. He went after it, but they revealed their true feelings for him and so Sans had to go on a date with them. Everything seemed to be going well, but then when it came time for Sans to declare his own feelings, he just couldn't find it in him to love the human the way they loved him.  
"And they were so sweet about it, too," Sans murmured to the echo flower next to him. "They just smiled and said that they understood. They truly are greater than I."  
"... they truly are greater than I," the echo flower whispered back.  
After they had hugged, Sans couldn't help running away to Waterfall to hide in his secret space. He was so embarrassed about the whole situation, despite the human's efforts to make him feel less awkward.

"I couldn't declare my love for them," Sans said, lying on his back, folding his hands behind his head as he scanned the ceiling full of crystal above him. "My heart belongs to someone else."

Sans' mind wandered to the object of his affection; tall, slender, lazy, but good-hearted, told horrible jokes, the scent of honey and nicotine a constant perfume around him...

"Oh, Papyrus, I wish I could tell you how much I love you."  
\-----

Papyrus took his time wandering through Waterfall; he knew Sans was safe, it looked like the human didn't mean any harm during this timeline, and he figured that if his brother couldn't be found at home or patrolling his usual routes in Snowdin, that he was in his hiding place in Waterfall. Sure enough, the bridge flowers were across a specific waterway, and after ducking through a small rocky tunnel, there was the small, secret room with its lonely bench, a lonely echo flower, and what seemed to be a very lonely Sans.

Sans had fallen asleep, but it looked as if he had been crying, and it looked like he wasn't having the most pleasant of dreams. Papyrus frowned as he looked down at his little brother and he got on his knees beside him. 

"I'm sorry, Papyrus."

Papyrus froze. Sans hadn't moved or spoken.

"I know it's wrong, but, I love you."

Papyrus looked up at the echo flower as it seemed to bob slightly as it repeated Sans' litany. He held his breath and waited for it to continue.

"My soul hurts, I love you, but it hurts."

' _Oh, Sans,_ ' Papyrus thought to himself. He glanced up at the echo flower as it repeated Sans' confession and looked down at his brother's tormented face with a smile.

Papyrus then bent down slowly and gently kissed Sans.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	38. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the UnderTale drabble, I was wondering if you could write a brotherly fluffy drabble? Like Sans protecting a 6 year old Papyrus against some threat? I finally caught up to the drabbles and was just wondering if you did brotherly fluff instead of hot sexy sex. XD
> 
> I can do more than just smut! <3

Papyrus whimpered as he ran, clutching the plastic package to his chest as tight as he could. The group of children behind him weren’t gaining, but he wasn’t pulling ahead either.

“Leave me alone!” he cried out, tears beginning to run down his face.

“No way, wimp! Give us that food!” one of the children growled.

“No! It’s for my brother!”

“I don’t care if it’s for your dying Mama, you’re going to give it here!”

“NO!”

Papyrus reached deep inside himself and pushed himself to run faster. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking where he was going and he was stopped by a wall. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He felt warmth on his face and a sharp pain over his nose bone.

“There you are, loser.”

Papyrus looked up and saw the bullies had completely blocked the alley. They grinned maliciously down at him, a couple of them pounding their fists into their hands.

“No where to go, bonehead,” the leader snarled.

“P-p-please, leave me alone,” Papyrus whispered.

“Not a chance.”

Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hey, you may wanna back away from my bro.”

Papyrus cracked open an eye and gasped.

“No! Brother!”

He tried to move, but he grunted in pain instead.

“Pap?” Sans glanced over his shoulder, then he turned back to the bullies, one eye blazing blue. “Which one of you hurt him?”

The bullies glanced at each other.

“The stupid bonehead hurt himself!” the leader exclaimed. “Stupid fuck should have been looking where he was g-ak!”

The other bullies fled when they saw Sans lift their leader up by his neck.

“D o n o t u s e s u c h w o r d s I n f r o n t o f m y b r o e v e r a g a i n.”

“I’m sorry! Mercy, mercy, please!!!” the bully begged.

“Papyrus will never see you or your friend’s faces ever again, you got it?”

“Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir! Please! Mercy!”

Sans opened his hands, and while the bully really didn’t have far to fall, he still ran away the second his feet touched the ground.

“S-Sans,” Papyrus stammered.

Sans’ posture visibly dropped into his usual slouch before he turned and dropped to his knees next to Papyrus.

“Aww, Papyrus, are you okay?” Sans asked, carefully helping him into a sitting position. “What did those jerks want with you, anyway?”

Papyrus sniffled, winced, and opened his arms to reveal the package. Sans took a closer look and saw the outline of what he guessed had to be spider donuts and a small bottle of milk.

“What’s all this then?”

“Were gonna throw it away, so, I bought it at a discount,” Papyrus murmured.

Sans began to chuckle, but then it dissolved into coughing.

“You’re still sick,” Papyrus sighed. “You, you must rest.”

Papyrus started to stand, but his knees shook, his legs were too tired to completely hold him after all the running and the shock of hitting the wall.

“And now you’re hurt, you gotta rest too,” Sans got to his own feet before he picked up his little brother.

Papyrus went to protest, but with a sigh he leaned his head on Sans’ shoulder, one hand still clutching the bag.

“Thank you, brother.”

“I know it’s not your fault, but next time be more careful,” Sans said, tightening his hold around his little brother before coughing again. “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you, Papyrus.”

Papyrus hugged Sans back as best he could. “I’m sorry, Sans. Let’s go home, please?”

“Yeah, sure. I know a shortcut.”

“I love you, brother.”

“I love you, too, baby bones.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	39. Double Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here from AO3, so uh, I'm supposed to write requests here, right? Okay, so, I absolutely love the way  
> you write in general, but the way you write Fell is my favorite. So naturally, i want him sandwiched between Swap and whoever else you like. But a different kinda sandwiched. Awkward to ask, but double penetration? In his? One booty hole? I don't know where the rules are, I'm new, so I'm sorry if that's off the list. You can always just say no, but you said that amuses you. Thanks anyways!
> 
> This one ended up as a Heat Sync entry, so you'll find it there, too!

There was a corner of Fell's mind that would want to ask later how he got himself into such a situation.

But the rest of his mind could answer that easily; he had asked for it. He was deep into his heat, there were two others willing to aid him, the situation was just about as ideal as he could ask for.

Red was certainly enjoying himself; he had only topped his boss a couple of times in the past, and just like now, they were at Fell's request. He held tight the loose ends of the scarf that Fell had worn to work and was now used to bind his arms together behind his back, pulling back on them slightly as he fucked his superior.

"Damn, Boss, you're pretty tight," Red growled. "A bit surprising considering the stick you seem to have shoved up your ass most of the time."

"Grr, I can take you and this metaphorical stick you speak of," Fell growled.

Red looked past Fell at the skeleton between Fell's legs. "Y'hear that, Sans? I think he's calling us out."

"Mmm," Sans hummed as he pulled his mouth off Fell's cock, nipping at the head before looking up with a grin. "Sounds like he is, bro. How do you propose we handle this?"

Red stilled inside of Fell as he thought, ignoring the protesting growl Fell let out; he had been screwing him against the desk with Sans blowing him underneath it, but this arrangement wouldn't do for what he intended for Fell next. His eyes glanced over to the couch that sat against the wall to the left of Fell's desk. It was either that, or the floor, and Red wasn't into getting rug burn.

He pulled out of Fell roughly, drawing a slight whimper from him, and yanked his bound hands back to pull him away from the desk.

"I hope you have a good cleaning lady," Red said with a grin as he guided Fell to the couch.

"If you two get this couch dirty," Fell began to threaten.

"What about you?" Red spun Fell around to face him, gripping his cock and pumping it a few times, drawing a thick strand of ectoplasmic cum from the tip. "You're already dripping wet."

Fell was spun around again, Red sat on the couch and pulled Fell roughly into his lap. Fell bit back a cry as Red penetrated him again. Red reached down to grip Fell under his femurs and pulled them up.

"I think that should give you enough room to do your thing," Red said, grinning at Sans, who was leaning against the desk, teasing his own member until it stood at attention.

"Hmm, dunno, Red, you really think he can handle us?" Sans asked teasingly.

Fell looked up at him with a snarl.

Sans sauntered forward. "Just because you are a big asshole doesn't mean you have one."

Sans leaned down and licked up the side of Fell's neck slowly, teasingly, as Red rotated his hips up into him. Fell let out another noise that was part aborted whimper and a cry of pleasure, and a growl of indignation and impatience.

"I swear to the stars if you don't fuck me right now, regret will become part of your daily routine," Fell said.

"Mm, if I don't take this chance, I think you would probably be right," Sans replied.

It took a little maneuvering, but soon Sans slowly pressed his own cock into Fell, rubbing against Red's as he went in.

"Uhnf, fuck, that feels so good," Sans whispered.

Fell's head dropped back onto Red's shoulder with a groan.

Red panted at Fell tightening around him and Sans' dick sliding against his own. He was hoping the sensation was bordering on too much for Fell as it was for himself.

"Shit, shit," Red breathed, one hand still gripped the scarf-bound wrists and the other curled around Fell's neck. "Oh, stars, fuck... Heh, you're taking this pretty well, Boss."

Fell was breathing hard; Sans' girth was a little more than he expected, and while it did come with a certain degree of discomfort, his heat-fueled magic was quickly making accommodations and it still felt good.

"So full," Fell moaned, leaning his head back on Red again as Red's hand gently squeezed his neck.

"I know," Red pressed a kiss to Fell's temple.

It took a few moments to find a good rhythm, but once they did, it didn't take long before all three of them reached their peaks.

"Guys, I, I can't," Sans stammered.

"It's okay, go ahead," Red groaned, thrusting in deep before holding Fell still.

Sans gripped Fell's pelvis as he drove in faster, Fell cried out and tightened around Sans as he released, coating his insides. Sans pulled out with a small hum of satisfaction, grinning a little as he watched a bit of blue running out of the stretched hole.

"Good boy, Sans," Red said. "Mind jerking him off while I finish us both?"

"Of course," Sans said, immediately reaching down for the thick red rod that was still standing at attention.

Red thrust into Fell hard, but he did it slowly.

"After all that you still feel tight around me," Red murmured into the side of Fell's skull. "You really should let me do this more often, you look unbelievable when you're being fucked into oblivion; your face, your body, your moans, all of it, just incredible."

"S-sans," Fell moaned.

It took Sans a moment to realize Fell did not mean him.

"Shit, Boss," Red growled, bending his head to bite Fell's neck as he came.

The sensation of Red filling him brought Fell over the edge, his body jerking as he cried out. Red and Sans held him, touching him gently, letting the orgasm ride out until he finally slumped between the two assistants.

"Damn," Red murmured after a few minutes. "That was intense."

"That was amazing," Sans murmured, leaning into Fell.

Fell only let out a small moan of satisfaction.

Later on, it would be discovered that the couch did need a little bit of extra cleaning after all, but Fell let it go.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	40. A First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: can you please do sub ut sans x us papyrus? ;3;
> 
> Yes I can!

Sans wasn't stupid, he knew that the evening would lead them up to Papyrus' bedroom, and he couldn't act too surprised when his brother's double invited him to sit next to him on the mattress that seemed eerily similar to his own.

"So, you have fun tonight?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, everything was really nice," Sans replied, one hand worrying in the crumpled sheet he sat on.

A hand gently curved the side of Sans' jaw, turning his head so he was face to face with the other skeleton. Papyrus smiled at him, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone as he leaned closer.

Sans leaned away slightly. "Uh, look, I uh, I think you should know that it's been a while since I've done this."

"That's okay," Papyrus assured him with an easy smile as he leaned in again.

Sans leaned away again, blushing. "I mean, a really long time... Not that I have a lot of experience to begin with."

"That's okay, too," Papyrus murmured, leaning in again, and by this time they both were leaning so much that Sans toppled onto his back as Papyrus kissed him.

The other followed Sans, continuing to be gentle, only pressing into the other a little as to not intimidate him too much.

Sans was hesitant as first, his whole body stiff with tension. Papyrus was slow and gentle, licking slowly along his teeth, asking but not pressing for entrance. Sans slowly opened up to him after a moment, his own tongue slowly coming forth to press against his.

"Hmm, that was nice," Papyrus purred when he pulled away. "A bit like riding a bike though, you never really forget."

Sans blushed and looked away.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how long?"

"... four years."

"That's not so bad. Have you had many partners?"

"No. Just... one, really."

Papyrus gave him a sympathetic look, brushing his fingers down the side of Sans' face. "Reset, or...?"

"Reset," Sans squirmed a little uncomfortably. "It, uh, was Papyrus."

"Well, no judgments here. I've been a little... promiscuous myself," Papyrus grimaced a little and looked down at Sans. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

"No, no, not at all," Sans said. "Makes me kinda... curious though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how so? I mean, did you and your bro have sex?"

Sans blushed even more. "No," he whispered.

Papyrus smirked a little. "Ah, so, you are still a virgin."

Sans nodded.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Papyrus moved a little closer. "Do you want me to be your first?"

Sans considered for a moment; he did like this Papyrus quite a lot, he seemed to be experienced, and he wasn't sure when (if ever), he was going to have an offer like this.

"Yeah, I do," Sans said, moving to initiate another kiss.

Papyrus obliged, keeping the kiss as sweet and gentle as it was before, though he moved himself so he could wrap an arm over Sans and pull him closer, pressing their bodies together.

"I have a rule," Papyrus murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Okay," Sans said.

"For one, consent is everything. If I ask for something you don't feel comfortable with, touch in a bad spot or in a bad way, or you change your mind, tell me. Don't feel bad, guilty, none of that; this is supposed to be fun and it's supposed to feel good. The second either of those stop being true, we either have to change or stop completely."

Sans nodded. "And this goes both ways, right?"

"It does," Papyrus traced a finger under Sans' jaw before gently gripping it. "But tonight is all about you."

Sans shuddered pleasantly under the words.

"Then I'm all yours."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	41. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hey Geeky M How about: Fell Pap x Ut Sans. So Ut Papyrus goes to stop the genocide human And Ut Sans  
> becomes depressed knowing he can't do anything about it, because they would just reset So Fell Paps who loves Ut Sans thinking that he will never love him back tricks Ut pap so he can face the human himself. And this is where i'm stuck He willingly dies in order to act as Ut Pap or fight's the human I really would love to see this But of course you don't have to if it's not your thing ;-)

“Hmm, you don’t look like Papyrus,” the human said, pounding a gloved hand into the other.

“Ah, but I am,” Fell grinned, pointing a sharpened bone in its direction. “I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CHALLENGE YOU, HUMAN, TO A DUEL! TO THE DEATH!”

_A few hours earlier…_

Fell couldn’t stand it; Sans had been moping about, looking more upset than usual in the past few days. They all knew a human had fallen, Sans was devastated to find the door to the Ruins opened and the former Queen slain. Fell himself had been in this world for nearly three months, and in that time he had found himself being more aware of the Sans in this universe. It was like he constantly felt his presence, he was always on the lookout for him, always wanted to know where he was, he enjoyed Sans’ voice as he rambled on about scientific things and read Papyrus his bedtime stories (Fell always sat in the hallway, unbeknownst to the brothers). He blamed it on missing his own brother, but his imagination started giving him scenarios that made his hidden feeling blatantly obvious.

“Sans, please, tell me what’s wrong?” Fell finally asked after following him around all day.

Sans looked up at him; he spent a lot of time studying Fell’s face, whether he realized it or not. He was fascinated by the similarities between him and his brother, and was coming to find he adored the differences. He didn’t want to admit the way his soul had been doing flip flops around him lately and the funny feeling he got in his middle.

But at the moment, all of that was gone. He felt like he weighed thousands of pounds, he was surprised he even bothered getting up out of bed.

Unable to take it, Sans collapsed, sobbing. Fell was so shocked he dropped to his knees in front of the other skeleton and put his hands on his shoulders.

“SANS?!?”

“It’s hopeless, Fell,” Sans said between sobs. “Papyrus is going to die and I can’t do a thing – not ONE GODDAMNED THING!”

As he continued to cry, Fell was still. After another moment, he yanked Sans into his arms and held him as he cried.

“Sans, please explain, I am quite lost,” Fell murmured hoping that if he kept his voice low, soothing, and maybe a touch like this world’s Papyrus, he could keep Sans grounded.

“The human… murderous…. Reset…. Seen it… I just can’t… not again…”

The words barely made any sense to Fell; he vaguely remembered something about resets, some story Red had told him, but it wasn’t doing him much use right now.

Fell had come to the conclusion a long time ago that Sans couldn’t possibly have feelings for him the way that he wanted. He was searching for ways to perhaps try, but everything seemed hopeless. But in this burst of sadness, Fell found an opportunity.

“Where is Papyrus?” he asked softly.

“Probably on his way to the bridge now,” Sans said with a shaky breath. “But it’s so useless, Fell, I’ve tried, and tried, and tried…”

“Shh, it’s okay, Sans,” Fell said. “I’m going to make it all okay.”

Sans sniffled and tried to look up at Fell. “What do you mean?”

Fell put his hand firmly between Sans’ shoulder-blades and pressed him into his chest. Sans was confused, but he allowed it, resting his head on Fell’s shoulder.

Fell let out a long sigh. Undyne had trained him to not only be efficient in bringing in monsters dead, but also alive. He hated having to use this against Sans, but it was the only way he could assure his safety.

“I’m going to fix it all, Sans, I don’t want you to worry,” Fell murmured, one hand gently making its way up the back of his neck, his fingertips settling in a familiar formation along specific points in his vertebrae.

Sans couldn’t help the slight shudder at the touched along his neck, it felt nice.

“What are you doing?” he murmured.

“I’m going to make sure that you and Papyrus are safe. I’ll take care of the human.”

Sans immediately stiffened. “What?!? No, you c-! Gk!”

Papyrus invoked some of his magic to flow through his fingers into the nerve points.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry,” Fell whispered, gripping Sans tighter against him, waiting for him to stop struggling.

Sans gasped at the words as they fell from Fell’s mouth, but his vision began to fade before he could reply. His body went slack, and he sighed as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

Fell gripped Sans’ limp body tightly for a moment before standing, going to the living room to settle the unconscious skeleton on the couch. Fell looked down at him for a moment, then decided to kiss him.

How he wished he was brave enough to do it while Sans was still awake.

Fell straightened, taking a deep breath to steel himself, making sure his scarf was properly settled around his neck before he left the house.

~~~~~

Papyrus wasn’t difficult to find; he was practicing his speech to the human on the opposite of town, maybe a few yards away from the bridge he was going to fight the human on.

“AH! F-FELL! WOWIE, I, UH, DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE!” Papyrus said with a slight stammer in his voice.

Fell leaned against a tree with a smirk, crossing his arms. “YOU SEEM NERVOUS.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER NERVOUS!”

“OH? CONFIDENT YOU WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN, THEN?”

“OF COURSE I WILL!”

“WOULD YOU LIKE A BIT OF LAST MINUTE TRAINING TO ASSURE YOUR VICTORY?”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I ACCEPT! THANK YOU, FELL, THAT’S VERY-!” Papyrus felt a familiar pressure in his chest. “F-FELL? WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Fell’s smirk only deepened as his raised hand, which was glowing with bright red magic, lowered and Papyrus was compelled to follow.

“FELL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Papyrus cried out in a panic as Fell started walking towards him.

“SANS IS CERTAIN THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN AS EASILY AS YOU THINK.”

“WHAT???”

“DON’T BE INSULTED, HE THINKS YOU ARE VERY GREAT, MAYBE TOO GREAT TO HARM THE HUMAN, DESPITE THE FACT THAT THE HUMAN VERY MUCH WANTS TO HARM YOU AS WELL AS OTHERS.”

Papyrus gasped as he felt himself being lifted, he struggled, as if it would break the magic hold that Fell had on him, but a swish of Fell’s hand and Papyrus went completely still, his arms at his sides and legs together as if he’d been tied.

Fell sighed as he brought Papyrus closer so they could speak face to face.

“Sans was quite upset, and I cannot allow him to be so. I cannot allow him to live on without his brother,” Fell said softly.

Papyrus blinked at him. He tilted his head a little, the only movement he seemed to be capable of at the moment. Fell snarled at the scrutinizing glance he was being given.

“WHAT?” Fell snapped.

Papyrus’ face slowly lit up; it was like a dawn on a new day.

“You love Sans,” Papyrus murmured. He face brightened even more, if at all possible, as he laughed. “YOU LOVE SANS! THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS, FELL!”

Fell growled low in his chest, but Papyrus didn’t notice. He also didn’t seem to take any notice of Fell’s fingers on the back of his neck.

“OH I CANNOT WAIT TO TELL SANS THIS! NYEH HEH HEH, OH THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL HIM YOURSELF! WHY HAVEN’T YOU? DO YOU NOW KNOW THAT SA-!”

Fell sighed with relief as Papyrus passed out and dropped his magic completely, letting Papyrus fall unceremoniously (but unharmed) to the snow-covered ground.

“You really don’t know how to shut the hell up,” Fell said with a sigh.

~~~~

“Paps! Are you sure?!?”

“YES SANS! HE WENT TO FIGHT THE HUMAN ON HIS OWN!”

The two brothers were running through an abandoned Snowdin towards the bridge that lead to Waterfall. As they approached, the fog rolled in and made it difficult to see.

“FELL?” Papyrus called into the mist.

“Fell?! Fell answer us!”

But nobody answered.

They moved forward, sweeping the bridge for any signs of the apparently suicidal skeleton or the homicidal human.

“GAHH!”

Sans spun to find Papyrus tripping over a bone lodged into the bridge. They shared a meaningful glance and pressed on with renewed hope and dread.

Finally, their search was rewarded.

“FELL!” Sans nearly screamed.

Fell looked up at the two, blinking, wondering for a moment if he was dreaming. He glanced over the side of the bridge.

“It fell,” he murmured.

“Are you all right?! Are you hurt?!” Sans asked frantically, afraid to touch Fell as he stood.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, he, he…”

Fell swayed on his feet before falling forward. Sans caught him as best he could, but the weight was unexpected and they both hit the ground hard. Papyrus ran up the them.

“Fell?” Sans asked, looking him over.

Fell glanced up at Sans, then at Papyrus. “Take care of your brother.”

His eyes slowly closed and Fell went still.

“Fell? Fell?!? Fell, no!” Sans cried, shaking him.

Papyrus did a quick check,

“SANS! CALM YOURSELF!” Papyrus said. “HE HASN’T FALLEN DOWN, HE IS JUST LOW ON HP.”

“Are you sure?”

“BROTHER, DO NOT INSULT ME. NOW COME ON, LET’S GET THE BOTH OF YOU HOME.”

~~~~~~~

Pain. Everything was pain. Every bone ached. Every joint felt as if it were on fire. Every nerve felt like it was being electrocuted.

“Fell?”

Fell opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he could tell who the shape next to him was.

“Sans?” Fell whispered, his voice raw. “Where am I?”

Sans let out a sigh of relief. “You’re home with Paps and me. You scared the shit outta me, you know.”

Fell tried to move, but a hand on his sternum kept him down.

“Oh, no, bud, you’re not moving an inch.”

Fell relaxed and obeyed. For once.

“Sans,” he murmured.

“Yeah?”

“I, uhm… I have to tell you something.”

He heard Sans chuckle, then he saw a slight movement, and then he felt like he was going to pass out again when teeth gently pressed against his.

Sans was kissing him.

“I love you, too.”

“Wha-? How-? I-!”

“Papyrus told me, plus I did hear you confess while you were knocking me out. Not appreciated, by the way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’ll talk about that later, for now,” he pressed another kiss to his mouth. “You have to heal up.”

Fell nodded, closing his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	42. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: (So this is my first time dropping here IN hope you don't mind!) if you have time, can I request Original Fontcest smut with a very possessive and jealous sans?? Btw I love your writting so much!! I'm a huge fan :D

Sans didn’t know that his eye was glowing. He barely felt the tips of his fingers digging into his palms as he squeezed his hands fisted in his jacket pockets. He didn’t know that he was giving off an aura that was keeping other monsters unconsciously at bay.

What he did know is that if Mettaton took one more liberty with his brother, his BABY brother (who he also happened to be dating), he was going to have to figure out how to perform with no legs.

Papyrus, however, felt an odd tension at his back and he glanced over his shoulder at his older brother. He saw the glowing eye, he could feel something almost like anger radiating off from him, and he could tell his eyes were trained on the flamboyant robot that he was in the middle of a conversation with.

“Oh, am I boring you, sugar skull?”

Papyrus nearly jumped when cold metal fingers under his chin turned his face back to the television star. For a moment, he was looking Mettaton in the face as he smiled at Papyrus, and then the next thing he knew, his wrist was in Sans’ vice-like grip and he nearly lost his balance as he was yanked backwards.

“D o n ‘ t t o u c h m y b r o t h e r.”

Mettaton blinked. Some nearby monsters took some notice but were polite (and smart) enough to move away or ignore what was happening.

“Oh, my, I do apologize if I was being too forward,” Mettaton started.

Whatever else he had to say, the skeletons didn’t hear it.

“S-sans! What are you-!”

That moment was a blur; one moment they were at the party, then the uncomfortable dizziness of teleporting, then his back hit the wall and his behind hit the floor. A heavy weight was in his lap, hands pressed his shoulder into the wall, and a mouth was against his with a tongue asking for entrance.

Papyrus had little choice but to go with it, not that he really minded, but he did want to know what had gotten into his brother.

“H e i s n ‘ t g o o d e n o u g h f o r y o u,” Sans growled in his ear.

“Don’t take that tone with me!” Papyrus huffed, finally finding the wherewithal to push Sans away. “You better explain yourself!”

Papyrus began to doubt his own firmness when he looked at Sans’ face. His eyes were still glowing and he still looked angry. A slow smile stole over his face and he edged closer to him again.

“Sorry, Papyrus, you are mine, and mine alone,” Sans murmured, pushing him back into the wall, moving in to kiss him again but instead, he lowers his face to Papyrus’ neck.

Papyrus squirmed underneath him. “Oh, Sans, you don’t have anything to worry about. I love you.”

“I know you do. I still don’t want anyone thinking that they can just blatantly flirt with you, especially in front of me.”

Papyrus shuddered as Sans licked up his neck and started to lap at the vertebrae one at a time.

“Y-you said that w-we s-sh-shouldn’t t-tell an- ah! – anyone,” Papyrus stammered. “H-how would anyone kn-know?”

Sans considered this for a moment. “Hm. Maybe I should leave _you_ a reminder, then.”

“H-how will you- GAAAAH!”

Papyrus screamed as Sans’ teeth sank into his neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark. Papyrus whimpered as Sans licked at the wound, doing his best to soothe it.

“You were so good, letting me mark you,” Sans murmured, making Papyrus shudder underneath him. “I think that should be well rewarded.”

Papyrus let out a soft moan, his hands shaking as they came up to rest on Sans’ hips.

“I’m yours.”

Sans chuckled and licked at the wound again. “I know. Get on your hands and knees.”

Papyrus was still shaking as he moved to obey. He was barely in position when Sans started yanking down his shorts. He knew exactly where to touch him to get his magic to manifest and quickly.

Sans grinned and sank into Papyrus hard and fast, drawing another shout from him, but this one was laced with pleasure.

“I’m sorry, Papyrus, but I want to _drive_ my point home,” Sans said, thrusting in hard and fast.

“S-S-saaans,” Papyrus moaned.

“I’d say you’re pretty _boned_ right now, but you seem to be liking it just fine.”

Papyrus groaned, dropping his head to the floor.

“ _Cum_ on bro, I know you love it.”

Papyrus tried to retort, but all that could come from his mouth were sounds of pleasure and surrender.

Sans chuckled. He was going to make this a long evening for his brother.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	43. Nightmare Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I loved your drabble where uf!sans had a nightmare and the others were there for him, and it made me think. I think that us!pap is a sans somewhere and he also got these kind of problems but because of his chill personality he´s more of a silent sufferer and the others (uf!sans and uf!pap) don´t even know. What would it look like if they discovered it? (could you do maybe some smut? if not that´s okay too. your writings always impress me! ^.^)

Because of his life's circumstances, Swap had become really good at hiding his worst side. The side that was weak, the side that watched helplessly (and sometimes not so helplessly), as the one being most important in his life was murdered countless times. The side that sometimes couldn't stop the monster that sought to slaughter his entire race, and that sometimes wouldn't. The side that wanted to scream, cry, and wail in the storm of emotion that broiled deep within him but he knew he couldn't let out.

Swap didn't remember when the nightmares started, but he knew when they were coming. They would come when he felt the most vulnerable, when he was the most tired, when he had avoided regular sleep for too long in anticipation of the horrible nightmares.

And he knew they were coming that night.

The last thing Swap ever wanted was for anyone to know because he didn't want anyone to worry. So that evening, everything played out normally; dinner was made, he along with Red and Sans tossed puns while their brothers rolled their eyes or made disparaging remarks. After cleaning up, they gathered in the living room to watch reruns of MTT until they started nodding off.

“You’re not coming to bed, brother?” his Sans had asked before heading upstairs.

“Nah, not sleepy yet,” Swap said with a grin. “But I won’t stay up long.”

“Please don’t; you need your rest, too!”

With a wide grin, his brother bounded up the stairs and Swap was left alone.

Just as he intended.

~~~~~

Fell was a light sleeper; always was, and the nature of his dimension solidified it.

It wasn’t that he was awoken that bothered him, it was that he couldn’t be sure what woke him up. At first he thought it was Red having another one of his nightmares, but when he turned to find his brother peacefully sleeping (albeit snoring a bit), he started to get concerned and he got out of bed.

“Snrk, huh? Boss? You okay?”

Red sat up in bed, rubbing one eye. He wasn’t particularly a light sleeper, but movement from his brother always alerted him.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, Sans,” Fell murmured before leaving the room.

Fell moved carefully and quietly down the hall, turning his head now and then to pick up the sounds that awoke him; they weren’t particularly loud, but it was a border-line soul-wrenching sound. The sound of someone voicing deep grief and fright, and it sounded way too familiar for him to feel comfortable.

He followed the sound downstairs, a little surprised to find the living room empty, but then he heard the sound coming from a room off to one side.

It was a storage room; two of the couches from one of the sets of brothers were in there along with many boxes, each filled with various items ranging from Papyrus’ bone attacks to Blue’s old training equipment and, much to Fell’s dismay, a collection of Red’s old mustard bottles.

Fell heard a sob from the corner and he flipped on the light, which flooded the room with a pale yellow light. Curled in the corner of one of the couches was Swap.

The hood of Swap’s sweater was pulled tightly over his head, in fact, it almost looked as if the lanky skeleton had pulled his entire body into his signature hoodie. That was what kept the sound so muffled.

“Swap?” Fell called out.

He didn’t answer, instead he let out another wail, his hands visibly gripping at his head.

“Oh, shit,” Fell muttered, his mind finally catching up with the situation and he immediately scolded himself for not ever considering it earlier. But how could he? Swap was so easy-going, one never saw him get angry much less rattled!

Fell shook his head; it didn’t matter now, what did matter was that Swap needed help and from the sound of it, it was needed immediately.

“Swap!” Fell called out, approaching him slowly. He wasn’t sure exactly what kind of state to expect. He moved in front of him and hesitated for a moment before reaching down and putting one hand gently on the top of Swap’s head. “Hey, Swap? You okay?”

The response was immediate. Swap’s head snapped up and from the dark of his hood, frightened eyes stared wildly at Fell.

“Hey, there you are,” Fell said, his mouth quirking into a small smile.

“No, no, get away from me!” Swap slapped his hand and made to scramble away, but he was so tired and uncoordinated he barely went anywhere.

“Hey, no, don’t be like that,” Fell said, quickly sitting next to him and trying to make any contact with him - it was what signaled to Red that he wasn’t dreaming.

“No, no, no, just go away, leave me alone, I can’t- I can’t…”

Swap flailed and went to try to get up, but Fell was a lot quicker and agile and he pulled Swap back by his sweater and quickly wrapped his arm around him in a tight hug, bringing one leg up to wrap around Swap.

“No, no, leave me alone,” Swap sobbed.

Fell didn’t say anything; he held fast onto Swap, letting him flail and repeat himself until he finally gave up and went mostly limp in Fell’s arms.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay,” Fell murmured, beginning to rock back and forth.

Swap took in long, shuddering breaths. He coughed a few times before he seemed to come back to himself.

“Why don’t you just leave me be?” he asked, voice thick with exhaustion. “You weren’t supposed to be here.”

“Well, I am,” Fell tightened his arms slightly. “Why didn’t you talk to us, you jackass?”

“What is there to say?”

“Anything? Everything? Hell if I know.”

“I can deal with this on my own, been doing it long enough.”

“I don’t call this ‘dealing,’ asshole,” Fell snarled. He took a deep breath to calm himself; this wasn’t the time or place. “Look, we care about you, all right? Right now isn’t the time to discuss this and you are obviously beyond exhausted.”

Swap couldn’t help leaning back into Fell. “I don’t want to sleep, the nightmares will get me.”

“You sound like a child,” Fell sighed. “Hasn’t your brother tried helping you?”

Swap tried to look at Fell, but his hood was in the way so he just sighed. “Sans doesn’t know I have nightmares.”

“I see.”

“Then he’s sleeping with us.”

Both of them looked up to see Red leaning against a stack of boxes with his arms crossed.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Fell asked.

“Right, like you’re ever away for this long. I got concerned, so fucking sue me.”

Red turned his gaze to Swap and he spent a moment taking the other skeleton in and he realized it was like looking into a weird mirror; the dark lines under Swap’s eyes were all too familiar, a slight grey hue they got to their bones when they weren’t well, and Sans did hear some of the conversation.

“You look like shit,” Red almost snapped. “If you think we’re leaving you down here to deal with your nightmares by yourself, you have another thing coming.”

Red turned on his heel and started towards the door.

“You know, I thought you were the Dom of the relationship,” Swap murmured, turning enough to actually look at Fell.

“I am!” Fell sputtered indignantly.

“Move it, you two,” Red tossed over his shoulder before leaving the room.

“But, he is still the older brother,” Fell said with a small smile. “Come on, I don’t want to hear him bitching.”

The two slowly got up off the couch, Fell made sure to have a hand on Swap at all times. He stood behind him, his hands on his shoulders, guiding him out of the room and up the stairs.

“I think I know the way,” Swap tossed the comment over his shoulder.

“I think you’re exhausted and I am making damn sure you go into the right room,” Fell said flatly.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily,” Red said. He had been waiting in the hall by their bedroom door and he reached over to open it as soon as the other two reached the top of the stairs. “Now shut up unless you want to wake up the rest of the house.”

Red waited until Fell ushered Swap inside their room before following and shutting the door behind them.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Swap asked.

Fell’s hands were working around the bottom of his sweatshirt to gather it before he started to lift it.

“Getting you ready for bed,” Fell said with a smirk. “You’ve been wearing this all day and it would be unsanitary to wear to bed.”

Swap lifted his arms and let Fell slid the hoodie off.

“I’ve been wearing the tank top all day, too,” Swap pointed out. “Hey! Fell, I can undress myself!”

Fell was unbuttoning his cargo shorts. “Shut the fuck up, Swap. Pain in my ass.”

Red chuckled. “Let him do his thing, he’s particular about what we wear to bed.”

Swap could feel his face heating up as Fell pushed the shorts off his hips and Swap stepped out of them.

“Good. Bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

Red lead the way and climbed into the bed first, then beckoned Swap to join him, and Fell followed. Swap felt a little uncomfortable as he tried to situate himself between the two, but they apparently had an arrangement in mind as Fell dropped an arm over his hipbones and he could feel him press against his back while Red shuffled in close, putting his hands on Swaps chest.

“So, you got two options,” Red said with a slightly mischievous glint in his eye, which Swap could only see by the moonlight that spilled through the window. “We could just cuddle you and tell you nice things until you fall asleep.”

Swap tensed when he felt the brush of sharp teeth on the back of his neck.

“Or we can see how long it takes us to make you pass out,” Fell chuckled.

Swap looked between the two and could tell that they were quite serious, and serious about both options to boot.

It was going to be one of the hardest decisions Swap ever had to make.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	44. Taco Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emberrose: So... For Drabbles tonight.. Could we do a Swapcest where Stretch has to cheer up a sad Blue? That's within guidelines right?
> 
> Yes it is!

“Nooooo!” Sans whined.

“Sans? Is everything okay?” Papyrus asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

Sans pouted as he pulled a sheet from the oven. “No, my taco shells are all burnt, and we don’t have anymore!”

The baking sheet was haphazardly tossed into the sink, oven mitts were yanked off and tossed aside on the counter, and Sans dropped into one of the chairs with a huff.

“Aw, bro, it’s okay,” Papyrus said.

“No, it’s not! How can you have tacos without shells! Those aren’t tacos, Paps!”

Papyrus had shuffled into the kitchen and was leaning against the table, looking down at his brother with sympathy. He knew Sans really prided himself on making the most perfect tacos, and in the pursuit of perfection he was testing a new recipe for the taco meat and he must have gotten so involved he forgot the shells in the oven.

“Maybe not, but I wouldn’t let such wonderful cooking so to waste, you know.”

Papyrus went over to the stove and looked into the pot where the taco meat was simmering and turned off the heat. It smelled good; he didn’t know what the new spice was that Sans had added, but it smelled really good and he could tell it had a spicier kick than the usual recipe.

“Just forget it, brother,” Sans said with a sigh, waving a hand dismissively.

“Absolutely not, in fact, I think I have a wonderful way of testing your new recipe even without the shells,” Papyrus said, reaching for a bowl and pouring some of the taco meat into it.

“How is that?” Sans asked with a sad sigh.

“Like this.”

Sans looked up and saw Papyrus holding a bony finger towards him; he had stuck it into the meat and a few morsels sat on his phalange.

“Well? Aren’t you going to taste it?” Papyrus asked with a wide grin.

Sans rolled his eyes slightly, but he leaned forward to eat the little bit on his brother’s finger. He took a moment to taste it.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Sans said, sadness still evident in his voice.

“Hmm, well, I think you need to try it again.”

Now Papyrus had scooped up more, using two fingers. Sans sighed and again leaned forward to bring the fingers into his mouth. He missed the small sigh Papyrus let out as he pulled away slowly.

“Well?”

Sans shrugged.

“I think it looks scrumptious,” Papyrus set the bowl on the table and dropped onto his knees in front of Sans. “I’d like to taste it for myself.”

Sans blinked, clearly not understanding what Papyrus meant, he had the bowl in his hands…

“Well? I fed you, now it’s your turn,” Papyrus prompted.

“Oh!” Sans exclaimed, finally catching on, and quickly dipping his own fingers into the bowl to scoop some out for Papyrus.

“Thanks, lil’ bro,” Papyrus said.

“One good turn deserves anoth- oh? Oh…”

Papyrus slowly wrapped his tongue around Sans’ fingers before bringing them fully into his mouth. He let his tongue work around the small, stubby fingers, eliciting a small shudder from Sans, and he chuckled as he licked every bit of the taco sauce from Sans’ fingers.

“Mmm, I think it’s lovely,” Papyrus murmured.

“Y-yeah?” Sans stammered, not expecting the sudden intimacy.

“Oh, yeah,” Papyrus murmured, leaning up to kiss him.

Sans kissed back, the taste of the taco meat still on their tongues, moaning softly as Papyrus’ hands found their way just under his shirt to brush along his lower ribs.

“I bet I can find a few ways to make it taste just a little better, though,” Papyrus murmured.

“Oh?” Sans asked.

He let out a small squeak when he felt himself suddenly being lifted and then pushed down on the table. Papyrus pushed up his shirt even more and then reached over for the bowl. With a smirk, he tipped it over, letting some of it splatter on Sans’ sternum.

“Papyrus! You’re making an awful mess!” Sans protested, trying to move from his position.

Papyrus pressed a hand to Sans’ shoulder to keep him still. “Oh, you’re right, bro, I guess I better clean this up.”

“Oh, sure, like you clean up your dirty socks-oh-my-stars.”

Sans’ protest dissolved as Papyrus bent to lick up what he spilled, chasing drops of taco sauce as they began to slide down Sans’ ribs. The mixture was still warm, which felt kind of nice, Sans had to admit, but then a different warmth began to build inside of him as Papyrus cleaned him off.

It didn’t take too long until Sans was writhing under Papyrus’ efforts.

“Mmm, did that feel good, Sans?” Papyrus asked.

“Y-yes,” Sans stuttered.

“Good, tasted good, too.”

Papyrus leaned down to kiss Sans again, distracting him while he began to take off his shorts. In fact, Sans didn’t even notice until he felt long fingers brushing up the inside of his femur.

"So, what else is on the menu?" Papyrus purred. "Chicken or cat?"

"What the- I don't cook cats!" Sans sputtered.

"Heh, what, you never had a hot cat before? I sell them all the time. Besides, not quite what I was talking about."

"Then what- oh," Blue's eyes widened and he shuddered as Papyrus' fingers danced along his pelvic bone. "Oooooohhhhhhh."

Papyrus smirked as he continued to brush along the area, taking time to circle and caress the more sensitive spots, slowly building the tension for Sans. He reached down with his other hand, gripping the light blue handkerchief that Sans always wore and pulling so Sans was sitting up. Sans went along, planting his hands a little behind him to keep upright. Papyrus took a moment to pull off his sweater and tank top, then reached down into the bowl of taco meat to scoop up some with his fingers and smeared the messy dish along his neck.

"I think you ought to taste this some more," Papyrus said, his hand returning to running along Sans' pelvis.

Sans shuddered again, but moved forward to lick the mixture off of Papyrus.

"Mmm, that feels good, Sans," Papyrus murmured.

Sans smiled and began to nibble gently along his neck, being sure to clean every bit of the bone before moving lower.

"You sure are a messy one, brother," Sans murmured as he reached his clavicle. "You even dropped some of the taco sauce all the way down here to your ribs."

Sans finished cleaning off the collarbone before moving to catch the few drips that did make it to Papyrus' ribs. He scrapped his teeth along them before biting down a bit harder than the gentle nibbles he left around his neck. Papyrus hissed a little, pressing more into Sans, feeling his magic stirring in his own pants as he felt Sans' finally form.

"Chicken, then," Papyrus murmured, wrapping his hand around the light blue rod. "You know how much I love having a cock in my mouth."

"P-P-Papyrus! That's so lewd!" Sans stammered, blushing fiercely.

"Not as lewd as this."

Papyrus sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around Sans, pulled him forward slightly and swallowed him whole. Sans cried out, his legs tightening around Papyrus briefly.

"Ahhh, Papy," Sans whined, bringing one of his hands up to cover his mouth.

Papyrus moved his mouth and tongue eagerly around Sans' hardening member, drawing moan by delicious moan from the smaller skeleton. Papyrus reached up with one hand, searching the table for a certain bowl, bringing it down when he found it.

"Wh-wha-what are you d-doing?" Blue said, his voice stuttering and hazed with pleasure.

Papyrus didn't speak, instead he tipped the bowl just enough to let some of the taco sauce drip over the edge and onto Sans' twitching cock.

Sans whimpered; the mixture was still quite warm, that and he would guess later the spice he used also prickled some heat on the surface of his magic, and it left a tingling sensation as Papyrus closed his mouth over him again.

"Papy, I'm, ah, getting, oohh, getting clo-close!" Sans gasped out.

Papyrus merely hummed around him and increased his speed, his head bobbing between Sans' legs.

Only a moment later, Sans was gripping the edge of the table as he threw his head back, crying out as his release spilled down his brother's throat. Papyrus took it all before he got up and kissed Sans, wrapping his arms around him before his little brother collapsed back on the table.

As their mouths mingled, so did a mix of taco sauce along with Sans' magic seed, making a sweet, savory sort of flavor that they both knew would never quite get again.

"Feel better about those taco shells?" Papyrus murmured, caressing the side of Sans face.

Sans sighed and leaned into his brother. "I barely know what you're taco-ing about."

Papyrus sputtered.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I should probably point out that I don't suggest you actually pour taco sauce/meat on your partner, especially sensitive genitalia bits - spices can burn your skin, also they did kind of take it right off the stove, so... yeah, be careful with your food play.


	45. Red's 2nd First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemmeputthosefandomson - Hello! I love your writing style! Youre an inspiration to me :,3 Can i request a smol Honeymustard drabble with UF!Sans cumming with a vag for the first time? And being all flustered and embarrased while Paps tries to convince him its "no big deal" or stuff like that? (i beg you)

"Pa-P-Puh-Papyrus!" Sans stammered, one hand gripping the shoulder of the taller skeleton while he gnawed on the scarred knuckles of his other hand.

Papyrus looked up from between his legs. "Are you okay?" He asked in his usual lazy drawl, though it was laced with concern.

"I, I don't know," Sans said shakily. "This still feels really weird."

"I'm sure it does. Is it a good weird though?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I can stop if you want me to."

Red shook his head violently. Swap moved to lie next to him, his fingers taking over what his mouth had been occupied with.

"It's okay," Papyrus murmured, kissing Sans as his fingers gently stroked the folds of magic. "It's going to feel really good."

This wasn't the first time the two of them had sex, but it was the first time that for whatever reason, Sans' magic formed a pussy that was dripping with wet desire instead of his usual. It had scared him, mostly because it never happened before, and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but Papyrus explained and started to show Sans that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

It was more sensitive than Papyrus could have ever imagined; at first, he had barely touched him and Sans had jerked as if he had been electrocuted. Papyrus quickly decided that perhaps bony fingers were a little rough on sensitive magic and opted for his tongue. Sans still writhed and gasped under his care, the sensations all new and borderline overwhelming, and Sans realized with a touch of embarrassment that in a way, he was losing his virginity all over again.

Sans gripped the blanket underneath him with one hand, twisting and pulling at it, while the other held onto Papyrus' sweater. He moaned into Papyrus' mouth, his body squirmed under his touch, and he could feel a familiar tension building in his center.

"Ahh, ah, Papyrus," Sans moaned. "I, I think I'm gonna..."

Papyrus could feel the telltale signs of fluttering against his fingers. He chuckled, moving a little slowly, a lot more deliberately, and move his thumb to circle the swollen clit.

"Go ahead," Papyrus murmured.

Sans twitched underneath him. "N-no, it's too embarrassing, it- ah, ahhh, shit!" He gripped the orange hoodie with both hands. "Fuck, fuck, Papyrus!"

For all his initial protest, Sans was closer to the edge than he thought, and he spilled over it before it could be heard. He cried out, hips moving under the fingers penetrating him, both trying to get then in deeper and force them away.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, let it out," Papyrus whispered, continuing to pump Sans until his orgasm faded.

A moment later, Sans was a panting, twitching mess with a few tears rolling out of his eye sockets. Papyrus gathered him up in his arms.

"It's okay, Red, you did so good," he kissed the top of his skull. "My brave boy."

"Don't you patronize me," Sans panted.

"Sorry. Really, though, are you all right?"

Sans was blushing so hard his entire skull was pink. "I, I think so, but... Stars, that was so embarrassing."

"It's all right, it's no big deal," Papyrus rubbed his backside. "Cumming with a pussy is a bit intense."

Sans scoffed and buried his face into Papyrus' chest, mumbling.

"What was that?"

"I said," Sans pulled his face away from the front of the sweater. "I'm glad that it happened while I was with you."

Papyrus smiled and pulled Sans in for a tighter hug. "Me too."

"Hey, uhm, Paps?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it supposed to be this messy?"

Papyrus looked down and saw Red's cum slowly running down one leg. He chuckled.

"Yeah, because there is something else that's nice that goes with having a pussy."

"What's that?"

Sans gasped when Papyrus was suddenly straddling his legs, his pelvis pressing into him, orange magic glowing through his pants.

"It's a lot easier to have multiple orgasms."

Sans blushed again. This was going to be a long afternoon.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	46. Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: can we please have a fanfic? like instead of your usual 3 aus could we have Error sans and ink. Ink being dominant. Maybe heat. I love your work and this would be much appreciated thanks
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* This is probably the most non-con thing I have ever written - there's touching without consent, soul-touching without consent, possible allusion to rape but you can interpret that last one as you wish.  
> Error belongs to loverofpiggies  
> Ink belongs to comyet

Ink wondered if this was what Error felt when he found someone particular he wanted to play with. He never remembered his soul beating so hard with satisfaction, he never felt his magic thrumming in his bones the way they did now as he slowly circled the being tied up, suspended, and thoroughly trapped.

Odd how this was how the two first met as well, though their roles were switched; Error had apparently been 'hunting' Ink, angry that he was the reason there were so many universes and worlds that he had to destroy. He bound the creating monster, stripped him of his effects, and tried and failed to end his life, and since then the two played this odd game of cat and mouse - only this time, the mouse struck back. Did Error feel this excitement? This deep satisfaction?

It was thrilling.

"Go ahead, kill me," Error muttered as Ink made his way back to stand in front of him. He had stopped pulling at the strings that suspended him, pulling his arms taut above his head and keeping his legs still. His head was hung in defeat.

"No, Error, you know darn good and well that I can't do that," Ink said softly.

"Than what are you keeping me here for?"

Error made another show of pulling at the strings, but it was a token effort at best.

Ink move closer, slowly reached out with one hand and placed it on Error's sternum.

"D o n ' t t o u c h m e!"

Ink mostly ignored him, though his hand did twitch in consideration.

"We make an oddly beautiful pair, you know," Ink murmured, staring at his own hand on Error. "I create and you destroy, Yin and Yang, light and dark, the moon and the sun, life and death."

"What's your point?" Error snapped, annoyed that he couldn't move away from Ink's hand.

"I often was left wondering what kind of being you were," Ink said, pressing his hand a little firmer against the other. "I thought for a long time that you were a being of pure evil, neither human nor monster."

Error smirked. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Ink smiled. Error suddenly gasped; something painful wrapped around something deep in his chest. He gasped, choked on a sob, and cried out as a blue and white heart that twitched and glitched was pulled from him.

"N-no! Put that back! Put it back!" Error cried.

"Shh, shh, shh," Ink shushed him gently. "It's okay, Error, it's okay, I promise."

"Put it back right now!" Error demanded with a sob.

Ink sighed and gently squeezed the soul in his hand, running a thumb across the surface. Error shuddered and slumped in his bonds. Ink continued to gently stroke at Error's soul, watching as he slowly began to shift from screaming resistance to whimpering submission. Ink didn't know his long it took before Error was moaning at the touches on his soul instead of shuddering with a pained looked on his face.

"There, now," Ink said with a smile. "I think you just needed someone to show you some affection."

Error glanced up at Ink with a small snarl.

"Aw, Error, please don't look at me that way," Ink said gently. "I only just got started."

"Fuck you- gah!"

Error yanked at the strings again; Ink rubbed along one edge of the soul as he bent his head to lick up its center. Error cried out in a mix of pain, pleasure, fear, and horror. Since he never had his soul touched before; while it felt good, it also hurt, and because this was his first time he didn't know what to expect (already he certainly didn't expect Ink to take this intimate, and frankly violating, turn). His own reactions horrified and sickened him; he still didn't like the sensations as Ink continued to lick around his soul, but he couldn't stop the sounds from leaving his mouth.

"S-stop," Error finally gasped out. "Ink, stop, please."

Ink did, simply holding the soul in his hands, and looked up at Error questioningly.

"What's the matter?" Ink asked.

Error was silent. The silence went on for a minute. Two minutes. Three, then four. Ink was patient, but with the passing seconds he began to worry. He jumped slightly when Error began to chuckle.

"You hate me for destroying," Error said in a low voice. "That is your problem with me, isn't it? That I destroy?"

Error looked up and grinned at Ink almost sadistically.

A sick feeling began to flow through Ink at that look.

"No, Error, I don't hate you, that's what I've been trying to-" Ink started.

"Tell me, Inky," Error said smoothly. "What happens when the creator becomes the destructor?"

Ink felt cold seep into his bones. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Ink and Error locked eyes for a moment, then Ink looked down at the soul in his hands. It was quivering, the surface slick, but Ink got an odd feeling from the delicate organ.

"Y-you really don't," Ink murmured.

"Can't quite hear you up here, creator," Error nearly spat the last of his sentence out.

"I can't change you, can I?" Ink asked after a moment, looking up at Error. "I, I'm sorry."

Ink quickly, but carefully pushed Error's soul back into his chest. It receded as quickly as Ink did, who all but jumped back when the soul was returned to its rightful place. He looked up at Error, his eyes a swirl of emotion.

"I made a terrible mistake," Ink said, crossing his arms, holding himself. "I, I thought maybe if I made you feel good, you wouldn't feel so bad about yourself. Maybe you wouldn't be so angry, so intent on destruction; however, it seems that I am wrong."

Ink pulled out his brush and turned the stick end towards Error, taking a swipe at the strings and breaking them. Error barely landed on his feet, stumbling a little, rubbing at his wrists.

Ink didn't meet his eyes again and he turned to walk away.

"Guess that means I win this round," Error said with a wide grin.

Ink stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"I would consider this a stalemate," he said, voice flat and cold. He turned his head slightly, but not enough to even look past his own shoulder. "After all, perhaps I am just returning the favor from our first meeting."

As Error searched his memories, Ink disappeared.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	47. 1st Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I just read your virgin Fell SpiceyHoney and it got me thinking. There's likely a timeline early on where both Fell and Swap are virgins, and of course, neither one wants to admit that they have no experience (that would be the same as losing to them). Cue beautifully awkward first time sex.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU USELESS TRASHBAG!”

“Psh, how the hell is this my fault?”

“IF YOU WERE GOING INTO HEAT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!”

“What about you?”

“I SYNCED TO YOU! I WASN’T DUE FOR ANOTHER MONTH!”

“Maybe yours came early? Mine wasn’t really due about now, either.”

“WELL GREAT! NOW WHAT DO WE DO?”

Fell was pacing in the living room, his arms would usually be crossed as he scowled, but now he wrapped them around himself and his face looked panicked and almost fearful. Swap was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, his usual casual demeanor was all but gone, replaced with obvious discomfort and nervousness.

“How did you handle your heat before?” Swap asked.

“I- I- I…” Fell’s voice lowered with every syllable. “I, well, you know, took care of myself.”

“So you jerked off?”

“DON’T BE SO LEWD!”

“I’m just telling the truth. Why don’t you just do that then?”

Fell’s face turned an interesting shade of red. “…. I tried already.”

Swap felt like a rock settled somewhere in his middle – he didn’t have a stomach, so a rock wouldn’t be settling there – and it was on fire. He never remembered any of his heats being this bad before. He also tried to take care of it himself, but the proximity of another skeleton in heat made it impossible.

Swap knew what would eventually happen.

“Look, I don’t mean to alarm you or anything, but we are in a bit of a predicament, you and I,” Swap started. “You know we can’t ignore a heat cycle; it’s damaging. Even if we tried, and the longer we wait, well, our instincts are going to take over.”

Fell stopped dead where he was. He spun to face Swap.

“What do you mean?”

“Sorry to be ‘lewd’ in saying so, but basically biology will force us to fuck each other.”

“EXCUSE ME? NO, I TAKE THAT BACK – EXCUSE YOU?!?”

Swap pushed off the wall with a sigh and moved closer to Fell, who planted his feet and crossed his arms with his customary scowl sliding back in place.

“You’ve never seen a monster in a crazed heat, I take it?”

Fell shook his head.

“Well, judging by your world, you may have seen it but didn’t know to recognize it as such. You know if we don’t take care of our heats, our souls basically explode with the excess magic?”

“OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!”

“Well, in a last ditch effort to, you know, not die, I’m told our minds will go blank and basically will mate with the first monster your instincts deem as appropriate.”

“WHAT CLASSIFIES AS ‘APPROPRIATE?’”

“In our case, another skeleton in heat, or just another skeleton. Past that,” Swap shrugged. “It may not matter.”

Fell tried to make his uncomfortable shifting subtle. His mind was still reeling over the indignity of not only being in heat before it was the proper time, but that he couldn't take care of it himself. He quickly glanced up and down at Swap, taking him in fully, and while part of him was disgusted that he was even considering it, out of the other options of the skeletal-kind, Swap was hardly the worst.

"How long do you think we have before we become desperate?" Fell asked in a much quieter tone, pissed that he couldn't get his voice to not shake.

"Who knows for sure," Swap murmured, keeping his own tone calm and soothing. "But you seem to be a lot further along than me. Frankly, I would like to make the conscious decision and effort instead of letting biology take it away from me."

Fell shuddered, his arms slipping back into the more self-hugging position again. Swap felt a sympathetic pang in his chest, the fire in his middle spread, feeling the urge to grab Fell to hold him, protect him, mark him as his own...

"Hey, asshole, I'm talking to you," Fell growled.

"What?"

"I said, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, uh," Swap shifted a little nervously on his feet. "Do you, well, want to be heat partners?"

"As loathe as I am to admit it, I agree with you; I would rather make the decision myself," Fell sighed and dropped his arms. "I accept your offer."

"Good."

The two stared at one another. Neither made to move.

"So, erm, what do we do?" Fell asked when the silence dragged on for too long.

Swap chuckled. "You mean to tell me you've never done this before?"

Fell took a defensive stance. "You mean to tell me you have? I'm shocked."

"You didn't answer me."

Fell took the two strides that separated them, gripped the front of Swap's orange sweatshirt in one hand and dragged him down the two inches he had over Fell and pressed their mouths together.

While Swap's heat had mostly been an annoyingly uncomfortable warmth and his building magic a slight pressure on all of his bones, the kiss broke whatever dam that was keeping it at bay. It felt like fire had erupted from his soul, spreading fast and burning his bones. He leaned into Fell a lot more than he normally would have, hands gripping his shoulders as Fell's arms wrapped around him tightly. Their heat scents erupted, making the room smell like a heavy mix of sweet and spicy.

Fell didn't know what came over him; the kissing moved forward, tongues twining and fighting for dominance, the hold he had on Swap was meant to be controlling but it turned more protective. Swap made a small whimpering sound as Fell's sharp teeth bit down lightly on his tongue, and the sound almost pained Fell - his mate was unhappy, he had to fix this, he had to make his mate feel good, protect him, protect him, make his feel good, mark him as his...

The thoughts frightened Fell and he suddenly shoved Swap away. Swap stumbled, surprised, and landed hard on the couch. The moment their contact was broken, it physically pained them both.

"What's wrong?" Swap asked, his mind immediately wondering what did he do wrong; did he make his mate angry? What could he do to fix it? He needed his mate, he needed him...

The two stared at each other for another moment, and then Fell slowly approached Swap. Swap didn't move, his back still pressed firmly against the back of the couch. Fell looked down at him for a moment, almost nervous, then he moved to straddle his hips.

"Oof, you're a but heavier than you look," Swap said with a hint of amusement.

"Fuck you," Fell growled.

"Oh?" Swap wrapped an arm around his waist and sat up a bit. "I thought that was the whole point."

"So you're saying you're willing to lose your virginity to me?" Fell said with a smirk, pushing Swap back again, pinning his shoulders to the back of the couch.

"Don't assume you have more experience than me."

"Oh, please! I bet you don't know the first thing about dating!"

"Oh yeah? What is the first thing about dating, then?"

Fell glared and went to kiss him again.

Their foreheads hit each other with a dull _thunk_!

"Gah!"

"Fuck!"

Fell rubbed his head, glancing to see Swap doing the same. That urge to protect him swelled back. He followed the urge and brushed his hand away so he could lay a gentle kiss to the injured spot.

"Sorry," Fell mumbled almost too low for him to hear.

“Whatever,” Swap said with a hint of desperation, his tongue running across his teeth briefly before pulling Fell down to kiss him properly.

They both moaned, rutting against one another, gasping at the electrifying energy that pulsed through them at the contact.

“You, ah, sure you know what you’re doing?” Swap gasped.

Fell growled, grinding down even harder. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	48. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chocobofangirl said: I would be so happy if you continued the latest SpicyHoney fic with virgin!Fell please and thank you :D have a good one mate
> 
> This is a continuiation of [Chapter 28: Class in Session"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514545/chapters/18165328)

“Don’t you worry,” Swap murmured, leaning in and licking lightly against Fell’s neck. “I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

Fell shuddered harder, the words sounding both wonderful and terrible as he gave over his control to the skeleton who held him in his lap.

~~~~~

Swap continued to gently lick and place soft kisses at Fell’s neck. Fell tilted his head slightly to give him more room, barely noticing that Swap was unwinding the scarf from his neck. His fingers flexed on Swap’s shoulders; he was feeling a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.

“H-hey, wait,” Fell stammered, pushing Swap away.

“Are you okay?” Swap asked.

“I’m not so sure about this,” Fell murmured, looking to the side, blushing.

 _Stars is he adorable when he’s embarrassed,_ Swap thought.

“Let’s stop, then,” Swap said, running the back of his hand down Fell’s face. “I don’t want you to have any second thoughts.”

Fell gripped his shoulders tight enough to hurt, making the other hiss a little.

“You must absolutely hate me,” Fell said sourly, still not meeting his eye.

“Why in the world would you think that?” Swap asked, feeling a bit like he had been slapped.

“All the teasing and, well, playing, I mean, you must have been expecting… You know…”

Swap blinked. “Wha-? Fell, no, no dude, that’s not how that works, or at least it shouldn’t. No, man, just, no.”

With a sigh, Papyrus pulled Fell’s head down slightly so he could kiss his forehead.

“Come on, let’s sit on the couch.”

Fell nodded, still feeling awfully embarrassed. He still got up, helped Swap to his feet and he dropped onto the couch and crossed his arms tightly, some of his usually angry demeanor returning.

“What happens in your universe with things like this?” Swap asked.

Fell shrugged slightly. “It’s not something that’s advertised, I suppose one could hazard a guess at who has been with who, but sex isn’t done for love; it’s dominance, stress relief, that sort of thing. If you tease someone, you’re telling them you want it.”

“Yikes, that is scary, no wonder you were scared.”

“I MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT! ANYONE WOULD BE NERVOUS BUT YOU ARE HARDLY FRIGHTENING!”

Swap tried his best not to laugh. “Fell, geez, relax, man.”

“IN MY UNIVERSE SOMEONE IN YOUR POSITION WOULD HAVE EITHER TRIED TO KILL ME OR FORCE ME!”

“Well, I most certainly won’t do that.”

“YOU COULDN’T IF YOU TRIED!”

Swap blinked. “Are you flirting with me again?”

Fell huffed. “No.”

Swap chuckled and edged a little closer to Fell. “Okay, well, listen; I absolutely promise I will never do anything you don’t want me to do without consent; no means no, stop means stop, and yes means ‘fuck me into the wall.’”

Fell’s face turned completely red and he punched Swap’s shoulder. “DON’T BE SO LEWD!”

Swap laughed again, rubbing his shoulder. “Look, you need to relax, like seriously,” he sobered and took one of Fell’s hands, rubbing the back of it gently. “But seriously, that’s the deal. We don’t have to have sex tonight, we don’t have to do it tomorrow, we don’t have to do it ever. I’m willing, and I want to, but unless you want to as well it means nothing.”

Fell looked down at his hand as it was massaged; it felt nice.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked softly.

“Because I kinda have feelings for you,” Swap said just as softly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Swap’s fingers moved up to Fell’s wrist, and finally he sighed.

“I appreciate your offer, and if it is all the same to you, and we… don’t.”

Swap nodded. “Perfectly all right,” he stopped and looked up with a smile. “What would you like to do this evening, then?”

~~~~~~

When Blue and Red got home that evening, they found their brothers curled up on the couch together, having fallen asleep watching NTT. Swap had his arm over Fell, who was sprawled over his chest with his arms wrapped around his middle.

“See? I told you, they just needed an evening to themselves,” Blue said with a small snicker.

“Yeah, but I don’t think they fucked,” Red murmured.

Blue smacked his arm. “Red!”

“Fucking hell, dude, you and the Boss,” Red grumbled.

Red glanced one more time at his brother and smiled before he went upstairs to bed. Blue took a moment to pull a blanket over them before dropping gentle kisses on their skulls before skipping upstairs to join Red in bed.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	49. Cheating Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of spicyhoney: Swap Pap went to get take out, leaving his lover Fell Pap with blue and red. But something dangerous is trying to get in to the house. So fell Pap lock's blue and red in the house to deall with the threat. Swap Pap found fell at death's door, but saved him just in time; But fell who lost his legs beg Swap to finish him of because he no longer can't protect the one's he love's. but Swap promise him that he will take care of him and red. (Is this to long?)
> 
> This request was a bit long, but I cut it down to at least get the important bit in.

It was definitely the worst night of his life. He never thought that things would end this way. He wished he had the strength to reach his phone, he wished he could tell his brother how much he loved him. He wished he could tell his lover how much he loved him, too.

Fell sighed as his consciousness faded; he had destroyed the threat at the cost of his own life, however he assured the survival of his brother, his lover, and the brother of his lover. He couldn’t really ask for better than that.

~~~~~

“Fell? Fell, wake up, please?”

_Huh? What the hell was Papyrus doing in the afterlife?!?_

All Fell could feel was pain. He never would have imagined things like pain persisted after death. He should be dust, right?

There was a sudden light that pierced the darkness. Fell groaned.

“Still smarts, huh? Hang on.”

There was a pressure on his ribs and before he could make any protests, the pain began to fade. Someone was healing him.

“Where am I?” Fell murmured.

“You’re home, with me, Blue, and Red.”

The hands that circled one of his own was familiar and gave a firm squeeze.

“How?” Fell asked.

“I found you. You’ve been out for nearly a week. I’m uh, sorry Fell, but I have some pretty bad news.”

Fell could feel himself blinking, but he still couldn’t see.

“I’m blind?”

Swap sighed deeply. “That would be another thing, then. Also, though, you, uh… Your legs were destroyed, Fell.”

Fell stopped breathing for a moment. The blindness he could deal with, it was likely there would be a way to fix it, but losing his legs? Even with prosthetics, he knew it would never be the same.

“I should be dust,” Fell said flatly.

“But you’re not,” a hand left his to circle his skull and a gentle kiss was pressed to it. “Stars, Fell, I was so scared you were going to...”

Fell slapped Swap’s hand away, or tried to - the gesture was slow and barely pushed the other’s hand away.

“Kill me.”

Swap sputtered. “Excuse me?!?!”

“Swap, Papyrus, I can’t live like this, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m useless!” Fell could feel hot tears flowing down his face. “How can I protect those that I love?! I can never fulfill my life’s purpose!”

A sharp pain bloomed on the side of his face.

“Fell!” Swap shouted. “Don’t be a stupid fucking asshole!”

Fell blinked. He couldn’t see Swap, but he didn’t have to; his mind’s eye had no problem supplying him with the image of Swap’s face and Fell unfortunately knew what he looked like when he was really upset.

Swap sighed and gently cradled Fell’s face, looking into his blank eyesockets.

“Fell, I love you. I love Red, too, as much as I love my own brother. If you think for one god-damn second I’m not going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you both and protecting you both, well, you’re stupid. You’re just plain stupid.”

Swap leaned in to kiss him, trying to convey his emotion and sincerity into the gesture. Fell could feel tears pouring out of his eye again as he tried to kiss him back with all of his strength.

“You’re crazy,” Fell murmured when the kiss broke.

“Like a fox,” Swap replied with a chuckle, gently pressing his forehead to Fell’s. “But I mean every word. I will protect you and Red until the day I dust. I love you.”

“I love you, too, you maniac.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	50. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I'm not sure if I requested this to you before, but I have this fantastic idea: UT!Papyrus (or US!Sans, if you want) using sex as a way to motivate UT!Sans (or US!Papyrus, if you're going with Swap Sans) to get his damned work done. – hell do both; Paps and Blue start touching/kissing each other and tell their brothers that if they want to join/see more, they have to clean up – they surround themselves with blue bones, allowing their bros to see but can’t touch while they do their chores

Waking up alone in bed on some mornings wasn't new to Sans. Waking up alone in bed on a morning where he knew that both he and Papyrus had the day off was new. The short skeleton sat up in the red race car bed and rubbed at his eye sockets. A bright orange piece of paper on the nightstand caught his attention and he reached over to yank it from the wooden surface; Papyrus had taped it down.

"GOOD MORNING, MY DEAR BROTHER! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU; IF YOU WANT IT, BRING ME YOUR LAUNDRY."

Sans chuckled; Papyrus was always trying to find ways to get him to do his chores, and he had recently been trying to make the entire thing into a puzzle or game. This was the first attempt at giving him a direct reward, and his curiosity was enough that Sans decided to do as his brother wished.

Mostly.

"... Sans, this can't possibly be all of your laundry."

Sans shrugged, the shirt and shorts he wore to bed were in one hand.

"And why are you naked?"

"What, you have Undyne coming over or something?"

"I would have told you if that were the case!"

"Well what's wrong then? Hardly the first time you've seen me naked."

Papyrus scowled at him even as his eyes roamed over his brother's body.

"Well," Papyrus said with a slight sniff. "If I must be fair, you did bring me your laundry, so I suppose I should give you your surprise."

Sans felt a small pang of guilt; Papyrus was quite serious in his efforts to get Sans to help and he knew his brother was doing it for his own good.

"No, Paps, you're right, I should get my laundry together, I'm sorry."

Papyrus gave Sans a smile that he couldn't quite describe; it was the sweet smile he always gave him, but there was something... Mischievous in his eyes, a look that didn't really suit Papyrus, but mostly because it threw Sans off.

"It was my fault for not being specific. You simply did what I had asked and far be it from me to not live up to my promises. It is quite fortunate that you came down here unfettered."

Before Sans could ask what 'unfettered' meant, Papyrus had all but forced him against the wall. He immediately honed in on a sensitive spot on Sans' clavicle, distracting him from what his hands were doing.

"What's that- gah!"

Sans cut off his own question with a yelp. Papyrus pulled away with a smirk, watching Sans begin to quiver, waiting another moment before pressing a button on a remote that he held in his hands. Sans blinked.

"What the hell?" Sans murmured, glancing down.

Papyrus had set some sort of belt around his hipbones, and at the front was some sort of pad that pressed against his pubic symphysis, and apparently it vibrated.

"Something I had specially made for you, brother," Papyrus purred, his thumb running over the buttons of the remote without pressing them. "I figured maybe today you would like to play a little game with me."

Sans just stared, partly scared of this confident stance his brother was taking, and partly turned on beyond his wildest dreams. When it was apparent that Papyrus would wait a great deal longer for an answer, Sans slowly nodded.

"Good!" Papyrus face brightened briefly to his usual cheery self, but then it melted back into that mischievous gaze. He bent over Sans, his mouth hovering just above his. "This belt will not fall off, nor will you be able to take it off yourself; only I hold the keys to unlocking this belt. You are going to do the tasks I set forth for you, you will perform them well."

Sans had a questioning look, and he opened his mouth to speak, but only a shuddering, low moan escaped when Papyrus turned the vibrating pad back on.

"You will perform without being distracted, or you'll be punished."

Sans cried out when the vibrations got stronger, and almost sighed with relief when they went back to a gentle massage.

"You may not touch yourself or the belt. You focus on your tasks."

"Wh-what do I get if I do?" Sans asked in a breathy voice.

"Nyeh heh heh," Papyrus chuckled softly before bending down to nuzzle the side of Sans' face. "I'll make you cum so hard you'll see the stars you're always mentioning."

Sans felt his knees weaken and he was glad to have the wall at his back. Fucking hell was Papyrus hot when he took charge.

"So, uh, w-what's f-first?" Sans stammered.

Papyrus pulled away to look Sans in the eye with a smirk.

"Pick up your socks."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	51. Sleeping Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you um, do a drabble where UF Sans is pretty shaken from being in the underfell and then they get to US and US papyrus and him get together. NSFW please, but SFW if ya dont feel like it

            This wasn’t new, Papyrus sitting in the bed that the Sans from the other dimension was using in the other corner of his room with the short skeleton shaking in his arms, woken from yet another nightmare.

            What was new was Sans pressing himself into Papyrus so insistently.

            “Please, please, take these away from me for tonight, please,” Sans begged.

            “What do you need?” Papyrus asked, stroking across his skull.

            “Take me, use me, please, just…”

            Even in the dark, Papyrus could tell that he was blushing.

            The two of them had been “together” for a couple of weeks. They really didn’t discuss the actual nature of their relationship, mostly because both of them were still floored by their mutual attraction. They had sex a couple of times and both times had been a little awkward but they were satisfied.

            “Sans,” Papyrus started, sounding as if he was about to protest.

            “No, Papyrus, please, I’m begging you,” Sans murmured, twisting so he was sitting fully in his lap, pressing their pelvis’ together, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. “Please just fuck me until I forget.”

            Sans pressed in for a kiss. Papyrus allowed it, wrapping his arms protectively around Sans, making him feel safe.

            “All right, only if you’re sure,” Papyrus murmured.

            “I’ve never been so fucking sure of anything in my life.”

            “You’ll tell me to stop if-?”

            “No, I don’t want you to stop, even if I ask you. I need it, Papyrus.”

            “Sans, that’s not-”

            “I’ll say ‘reset’ if I really want you to stop.”

            Papyrus hesitated; this didn’t seem to be the right way to handle any of this, but Sans was begging, he had a safe word, and to be honest the way he was now grinding into him was making it hard (heh) to not give him what he wanted.

            “You asked for it,” Papyrus reminded him.

            It was the only warning Sans got before his night shirt was yanked over his head, his mouth was claimed by Papyrus and he was shoved down roughly onto to bed.

            “Yes, yes, that’s it,” Sans murmured approvingly as Papyrus began to touch everywhere he could.

            Papyrus pulled the boxers down just as roughly and sent them to join the shirt on the floor. In between placing touches, kisses, and soft bites all over Sans, Papyrus peeled his own clothing off. It didn’t take long for their magic to form what they needed and Papyrus barely waited for Sans’ pussy to finish forming before he leaned down between his legs and began to lick at it.

            Sans panted and let out little cries as he encouraged Papyrus, using few words to guide him, putting a hand on the back of his skull to stroke the smooth bone.

            “Oh, stars, Papyrus,” Sans groaned as he slipped his tongue inside the dripping hole. “Fuck, shit, that feels so good.”

            Papyrus doubled his efforts; if Sans was still speaking coherently then he wasn’t doing his job well enough.

            “You sound like such a little slut,” Papyrus murmured between licks, and he felt Sans shudder underneath him at the word. “Hm? Do you like being called a slut?”

            Sans shuddered again. “N-no.”

            “Ah, not only are you a filthy little slut, you’re a filthy little liar, too.”

            “No, I’m not.”

            Sans gasped as he felt himself being turned; he found himself lying on top of Papyrus, but his face was near the glowing orange cock.

            “I think you can find another use for that lying mouth of yours,” Papyrus said.

            Sans tossed a dirty look over his shoulder, but it dissolved when Papyrus thrust his tongue back inside of him. This angle made the feeling much more intense. He saw the cock before him give a small twitch and Sans decided he wasn’t going to be outdone. He gripped it with one hand, running his thumb up and down the shaft for a moment before taking his entire length in.

            Papyrus moaned, his head dropping back for a moment as Sans began his own assault. He tried to not thrust up into that talented mouth, but fuck was Sans good at what he was doing. After a moment, he turned back to his own task.

            Sans hummed, pleased as the small waves of pleasure began flowing over him, the nightmares nearly forgotten now that he had something else to concentrate on.

            “F-fuck, Sans,” Papyrus groaned.

            Sans pulled off. “Are you okay?”

            “Y-yeah, just, heh, you wanted me to fuck you, yeah?”

            Sans smiled. “Is my lying, slutty mouth a little too good for you there, Papyrus?”

            Papyrus narrowed his eyes and gripped Sans’ hips hard, nearly holding him still as he readjusted himself. He held Sans up, lining his pelvis up with his own.

            “I think you’re ready for this, then,” Papyrus growled.

            Sans threw his head back with a small cry as Papyrus lowered him. He tried to relax as he took him in, slowly, inch by agonizing inch. It felt like forever until he felt the back of his pelvis settle on Papyrus.

            “Fuck,” Sans moaned.

            “As you wish.”

            Papyrus lifted and dropped him, drawing out another cry, setting a steady rhythm. After a few moments, Sans started moving on his own and Papyrus let him. He licked his teeth as he watched his cock disappearing into the red magic over and over as Sans rode him.

            “Shit, this feel so damn good,” Sans moaned.

            “Yeah, I’m not going to last much longer,” Papyrus murmured. “Come on, I want to see you.”

            He put his hands back on Sans’ hips, stopping him and pulling up of him gently. Sans nearly wailed in protest, but Papyrus turned him over and pinned him to the bed as he sank back inside him.

            “Sans,” Papyrus moaned, driving into him hard. “Shit, Sans, so good, you’re so good, taking me in like this.”

            Sans could only moan in response.

            Papyrus grinned. “See? You are a slut. Are you going to cum for me, my little slut?”

            “P-Papyrus,” Sans moaned.

            “I’m going to soon,” Papyrus said. “Maybe you’ll cum when you feel me unloading inside you, coating your bones with my cum.”

            “Papyrus!”

            Papyrus grunted, leaning down so he was face to face with Sans.

            “Cum for me, Sans.”

            Papyrus drew Sans into a deep kiss, swallowing his loud cries as he tightened around his cock. Papyrus stilled, shaking as he came as well, Sans shuddering around him.

            When the orgasm subsided, Papyrus kissed Sans gently while their magic faded.

            “We made a bit of a mess in your bed, wanna sleep in mine?” Papyrus asked.

            “Y-yes, please,” Sans whispered, barely having the energy to form words. “Papyrus? Thank you.”

            Papyrus kissed him again. “A pleasure.”

            He scooped Sans into his arms and carried him to his bed.

            Sans was asleep before he reached halfway across the room.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	52. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey.:-) I was thinking of bloodfruit/spicyhoney. You know fell pap/swap pap. Where fell pap starten crying after having intercource with swap pap. What do you think? Ps. Love your work XD
> 
> *blushes* this one, erm... prob my own fave atm ^_^;;

     It was unlike anything Fell had ever felt before. Part of him wondered what he did to deserve this. He never knew someone could be so… gentle. Swap’s touches were light, brushing over sensitive spots, loving and caressing the many scars that Fell bore on his body, the kisses were sweet and almost chaste, and Fell was almost embarrassed by the soft, breathy moans that were pulled out his throat as Swap’s thick cock slowly penetrated him and just as slowly pulled out.

     It was odd how something that felt so soft, so gentle and caring, so filled with love (the real kind), was quickly becoming one of the most overwhelming experiences in Fell’s life.

     “Does that feel good?” Swap asked after Fell’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

     “Y-yes,” he whispered.

     “Mm, good,” Swap bent down to kiss him, pulling out and pushing in again, still slow, still gentle. “Stars, you look beautiful.”

     Fell wanted to growl at him, protest the compliment, but he just couldn’t find it in him. He was too distracted by the gentle stroke down the side of his ribs and the sensation of being filled, his walls stretching, a very sensitive spot deep inside him being brushed upon, making him arch into his lover.

     “It’s nice to have a change of pace, huh?” Swap murmured before bending to lick up the side of his neck. “I thought I would have to tie you down to get you like this, but you’re being so good, letting me fuck you nice and slow.”

     Fell again wanting to throw out a biting comment, but another gentle thrust into him only allowed him to moan softly, almost whimpering.

     “P-please, more,” Fell murmured, wrapping his arms around Swap’s neck.

     “Heh, eager, huh? Hmm, I like this pace, though, but…”

     Fell cried out when a thumb brushed across a sensitive bundle of magic just above his slit. His hold tightened around Swap as his legs almost instinctively wrapped around his waist. This also gave them a new angle and Swap was able to push in deeper, drawing groans of pleasure from them both.

     “Ahhh, oh, oh hell yes, Fell,” Swap purred approvingly.

     Fell couldn’t answer.

     It felt like it was going to last forever, Swap penetrating Fell over and over, gently, deeply, hitting all of the right spots as he stroked Fell’s clit, Fell could barely hang onto him as the sensations grew stronger.

     They were both a little shocked when Fell’s orgasm hit; Fell’s entire body tightened as he cried out, gasping as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Swap buried his face in Fell’s neck, swearing as he tried to keep thrusting, but the massaging flutters along his cock was enough to set him off, his cum softly flowing into Fell.

     They were still for a long time, catching their breaths, reveling in the aftershocks of their love-making. Swap finally turned his mouth into Fell’s neck to kiss it lightly before finally moving up to kiss him on the mouth, one hand cradling the side of his face.

     Swap was shocked to find Fell’s face wet.

     “Fell?”

     Fell turned his face away, unable to look Swap in the eyes.

     “Hey, come on, are you all right?”

     Fell nodded.

     “But, you’re crying.”

     Fell didn’t move as more tears streamed down his face.

     “Did I hurt you?”

     He shook his head.

     “Did I do something wrong?”

     Another shake in the negative.

     “… Do you regret letting me have sex with you?”

     “Oh, stars, no,” Fell finally spoke.

     Swap breathed a small sigh of relief, but he was still a bit distressed. “Talk to me, you’re worrying me.”

     Fell sighed. “Look, the sort of thing you did with me, well, it’s just not done. It was a little… overwhelming.”

     Swap nodded slowly. It did make sense; in a world of kill or be killed, there wasn’t a lot of gentleness to be had. Swap figured it would at least exist in someone’s bedroom, but apparently, it did not.

     “It looks like I’m going to have to get you used to some gentleness,” Swap said with a small smile. “Unless it feels so good it’s always going to bring you to tears.”

     “Sh-shut the fuck up,” Fell growled.

     Swap just chuckled and kissed him.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	53. Heat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: For a drabble: how about the fell!bros finding us!pap in heat, but he is way too reluctant/scared (might be embarassment or bad experience), so the bros try to seduce him and show him that he´s safe and loved.
> 
> Originally titled "Heat Partners" on Tumblr, but an amazing artist titled their comic version of this story as "Heat Buddies" and I think that's way more adorable and appropriate XD  
> i will likely expand on this one in the future because I really liked this idea, but at the time I actually wrote it I was very ill.  
> [Here is Ganzooky's comic! ](http://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/post/154072590210/heat-buddies-by-soloshikigami-commission-for)  
> Enjoy!

     "Hey, uh, Boss? We have a small problem," Sans said.

     "Can't you see I am in the middle of developing battle strategies?" Papyrus growled, gesturing at his desk on top of which all of his action figures were spread.

     "A battle strategy might be just what we need."

     Sans leveled a very serious look at his brother. Papyrus blinked, the anger draining quickly.

     "What's wrong?" He asked, voice still gruff but calm.

     Sans tilted his head over his shoulder. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

     Papyrus followed Sans down the stairs and out to their shed.

     "Swap has been missing most of the day; at first I figured he was sleeping because he said he's been feeling a little sick lately."

     "Psh, weakling."

     "He's in heat, Boss, and it's bad."

     "What do you mean? How do you know?"

     Sans put his hand on the door handle as he gave Papyrus another look.

     "See for yourself, but be quiet."

     Papyrus scowled; he didn't appreciate being told what to do, however if Sans was right, there was something more serious at stake.

     Sans slowly opened the door a few inches. Inside, the wide bars did nothing to hide the skeleton huddled in the corner of the shed. His orange magic raised from his hunched back like steam, he was facing the corner and apparently pulled his hood completely over his face. A strong scent of honey filled the small space, it was almost overwhelming, but neither of the Fell brothers could deny it made their own magic sing through their bones.

     Papyrus pulled on the back of Sans' hood. Sans looked over his shoulder to see Papyrus nod and he quietly shut the door.

     Swap had no idea that the two of them were there.

     "So, why is he out here?" Papyrus asked.

     "He's scared. I went in there earlier and it was like dealing with a cornered animal. If he could have focused his magic to attack me, he probably would have," Sans explained. "When I did finally get him to calm down enough, he freaked out, telling me I shouldn’t be near him and a bunch of weird crap.”

     Papyrus crossed his arms as he listened, though with every other word, his hands gripped at his bones tighter and tighter. When Sans finished talking, he sighed.

     “This is very bothersome,” Papyrus murmured, looking at the door of the shed. “What do you mean by weird crap?”

     “I, uhm, think his past heats were really bad, either that or someone convinced him they were…” Sans looked more nervous. “I think he may have been abused, Boss.”

     Something inside of Papyrus snapped at the word ‘abused.’ He took in a long, deep breath through his nose, straightening his back, and let it out slowly through his mouth.

     “He’s pretty far along, if his heat scent is anything to go by,” Papyrus said, uncharacteristically quiet. “We’re going to help him. Come, we must gather a few things.”

 

~~~~~

 

     Swap rocked himself, trying to will the burning fire on the surface of his bones to smolder and die, wishing for his soul to stop pounding so hard underneath his ribs, praying that the storm of thoughts and emotions in him would just stop.

     He knew Sans was only trying to help, very reminiscent of his own brother trying to calm him through a heat once.

     Once.

     Swap panted and groaned. He didn’t know why this one felt worse than any of the others. He had tried to relieve himself of the pressure of his magic, but it did no good.

     “Why won’t this go away?” he moaned.

     “I don’t know, but we’re willing to help you give it a shot.”

     Swap barely had the energy to glance up into Sans’ face.

     “Told you to leave,” Swap murmured, trying to curl tighter into the corner. “I’ll hurt you.”

     “You most certainly will not, not when I’m around.”

     Swap didn’t have to see the owner of the other voice. Swap could almost see Papyrus standing stiffly behind him, arms crossed, likely a scowl on his face.

     “Y-you don’t get it,” Swap said, bones rattling as his body shook while he fought off a wave of desire brought about by the close proximity of the other monsters. He could smell them, his instincts knew they were open and willing…

     Swap suddenly cried out and clamped his hands over his head.

     “You will not hurt us,” Papyrus murmured, crouching behind Swap and putting a hand on his back.

     Swap shuddered so violently he collapsed onto his side with a pained moan.

     “Swap?” Sans also dropped to his knees, looking between his brother and his brother’s double worriedly.

     “You’re going to make yourself ill, or worse,” Papyrus said.

     “L-leave, I, I…”

     Papyrus sighed. “You can’t do this alone, can you? You tried masturbating and it’s getting you nowhere.”

     “I, it, no, nothing.”

     Papyrus sighed again and moved to wrap his arms around Swap and pulled him into his lap. Swap could only groan again in pain.

     “I, I’ll lose control soon, you, you two shouldn’t be here,” Swap groaned.

     Papyrus reached under Swap’s sweater and brushed a hand over the warm bones. Swap jerked and cried out.

     “Go ahead, what’s the worst that could happen?” Papyrus said almost daring. He glanced over at Sans, who crawled closer and put his hands on Swap’s femurs.

     “Yeah, tough guy,” Sans said teasingly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Swap’s. “What are you going to do that’s so bad?”

     Swap looked up, a very serious look in his eyes despite the chaotic swirl of his magic.

     “I nearly raped my own brother,” he growled out. “He doesn’t know how fucking close I was to pinning him down and having my way with him.”

     Sans hummed and nuzzled the side of Swap’s face. “Tough to rape someone who’s willing, first of all,” he bent to lick a line under Swap’s jaw, immediately reducing him to a quivering mess in Papyrus’ arms. “At this point, you’re so far gone you don’t have the strength.”

     Swap whimpered as Sans pulled the collar of the sweater down a bit to nibble at the lower portion of his neck.

     “All teasing aside,” Papyrus murmured into the side of his skull as Sans licked and nibbled Swap’s neck and collarbones, hands running over his legs and hipbones. “We care about you, Swap, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

     “N-no, y-you can’t, I, I’ll hurt-”

     “You won’t. We trust you. Are you going to trust us?”

     Sans lifted his sweater a bit and leaned in to lap at his ribs while one hand danced along his spine.

     Swap tried to jerk away, but Papyrus held him tight. After a moment, it seemed Sans wasn’t stopping.

     “Sans, let him answer,” Papyrus said with a small smile. He knew how eager his brother was to have him.

     Swap gasped at the lack of contact, but a small portion of his mind that still had control took back over just long enough.

     “O-okay,” he said with a sigh. “P-please, help me.”

     “With immense pleasure,” Papyrus said with a smirk as he turned Swap’s face so he could kiss him as Sans returned to what he had been doing previously.

     Swap later realized he couldn’t have asked for better heat partners.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	54. Just One Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi Geeky! How you doing? Got a request for ya, hope it's cool with ya, plus it's an undertales related request. When Doggo is asked to come to Alphys Lab, he thinks it’s just gonna be assisting her with testing a new invention. However turns out that Alphys has been watching alot of human wrestling footage and seeks to test out if the monsters can resist this supposedly dangerous form of fighting. Doggo must now outlast the big geeky dino or end up both squished and ending up smelling like her.
> 
> Whelp..... can;t say I didn't try? lol this one was kinda fun to mess around with XD

            Doggo chewed the end of the dog treat in his mouth suspiciously, glancing around as he made his way through Hotland. It was unusual for Dr. Alphys to call one of the Dogs in for assistance, but he couldn’t go against a direct order from Undyne.

            He just hoped it wouldn’t be a waste of his time.

            The dog raised a fist to the door of the lab, but the door slide open.

            “Come in, Doggo! I’ve been expecting you!”

            Doggo sighed, dropping the dog treat and squashing it with his heel before going into the lab.

            “All right, Doc, what did you need… me… to…?”

            Doggo saw that four posts had been stuck into the lab floor and ropes were rung around them. Dr. Alphys was kind enough to be pacing so he could see her, but he almost wished he didn’t.

            “Uhm, with all due respect, Dr. Alphys,” Doggo said slowly. “What are you wearing?”

            “Come in, come in, and I will explain!”

            Doggo was only partially listening to the explanation, still too distracted by the red and blue thing Alphys was wearing. It looked a little like a bathing suit, and she was wearing a very loose white tank top over it. The words “wrestling” and “humans” and “training to fight” were used, but he didn’t understand the context.

            Undyne was going to have some sort of fit if she saw Alphys in this getup.

            “Prepare yourself, Doggo! For the Mad Scientist is going to take you down!”

            Alphys had stopped pacing.

            “What do you mean?!? Dr. Alphys?” Doggo said, looking around in a panic.

            Suddenly he was on the ground, facedown, with a heavy weight on his back. He felt his leg being pulled back, and while it didn’t really hurt since his leg bent that way anyway, Dr. Alphys’ weight was a bit much for the slim dog.

            “Mercy! Mercy!”

            “Awww, but I didn’t even get to throw a chair at you!”

            “OH MY STARS GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

            Doggo scrambled to his feet, Alphys rolling off his back and calling after him as he nearly dove out of the lab door. He ran the rest of the way through Hotland and only stopped when he was nearly halfway through Waterfall. With shaking hands, he took another dog treat out of his pocket and lit it.

            “That is the last time I do a favor for Undyne,” he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking the rest of the way back into Snowdin.

            Doggo was grateful to find the others at Grillby’s and he sat heavily in the seat next to Greater Dog.

            “Doggo? Sweetie? Why do you smell like a strange yellow dinosaur?” Dogaressa asked.

            “… Damn it.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	55. Dating... Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hi! If it's okay, could I please have a fluffy SpicyHoney drabble (you made me love them, how dare you?!), where UF Paps wants a date with US Paps? So he borrows UT Paps dating manual and, after reading it, decides it's not edgy enough for him and tweaks the steps in it to fit his tastes (and of course, disaster ensues). I love your writing, I hope you know that! <3
> 
> Blame the requesters, not me love lol

     “THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!” Fell shouted, throwing the book across the room. “HALF OF WHAT THIS BOOK SAY ISN’T DATING, IT’S COMMON SENSE?!”

     Fell began to pace, wondering what he was going to do.

     “AH! OF COURSE! THE ANSWER IS SO SIMPLE! SO CLEAR!” he glanced at himself in the mirror and grinned. “I SHALL SIMPLY MAKE MY OWN RULES!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

     “So, uh, what’s all this, then?” Swap asked, leaning in the doorway of his house with an amused expression.

     Fell stood just off the front stoop. He used a bit of his magic to make his scarf wave dramatically behind him.

     “I HAVE COME TO NEGOTIATE A TIME AND PLACE FOR A RITUAL!” Fell said, moving a hand to flip his scarf.

     “I see. What kind of ritual?”

     “I HAVE COME TO ASK YOU ON A DATE!”

     Swap’s eyes widened a fraction but they soon returned to their lazy, half-lidded gaze.

     “And why would I go on a date with you?”

     “YOU OBVIOUSLY CANNOT RESIST MY CHARMS! AND IF YOU DO NOT, THEN WE DUAL!”

     “Wait, what? Dual?”

     “YES! IF I WIN, I GET TO DATE YOU!”

     Swap blinked. “Uhm, okay, and if I win?”

     “WHAT GREATER PRIZE IS THERE THAN TO DATE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”

     Swap’s left eye twitched. If Sans had been in his place, he would be laughing his ass off. In fact, he was sure he heard a snicker from the kitchen.

     “You do realize that you make absolutely no sense?” Swap said after a few moments of silence.

     “ANSWER MY REQUEST! DATE ME!”

     “Seriously dude, if I just shut the door and walk away, what are you going to do?”

     “I WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!”

     Swap sighed, the heel of his hand hitting his forehead. Fell _would_ stand in the snow all day and all night until the following morning, if he was indeed similar to his brother and the other Papyrus - his Sans had told him about staying outside of Undyne’s house until she agreed to let him train.

     “All right, all right,” Swap said with a deep sigh. “I know I’ll regret this, but, okay, let’s go on a date.”

     “NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS VICTORIOUS! COME TO MY HOUSE WHEN YOU’RE READY!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Swap dropped down on Fell’s bed with a laugh. Every possible thing that could go wrong that evening had gone wrong. Swap had looked through Papyrus’ dating manual - it wasn’t too different from the one Sans had - and he quickly realized that Fell was trying to make it “edgier.” Unfortunately, it just made everything either come out awkward or horrible.

     Fell sighed, looking down at the ruined plate of lasagna that he had made which had plastic cocktail swords sticking out of it. “I, I AM SORRY, SWAP.”

     “Psh, why?”

     “I AM NO GOOD AT DATING.”

     Swap sat up and sobered quickly. “Well, it’s your first date, isn’t it?”

     “YES, BUT YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY SO MUCH BETTER AT IT THAN I! I DON’T BELIEVE I CAN REACH YOUR LEVEL!”

     Swap snickered. “Aw, Fell, I didn’t know you cared.”

     Fell turned away, blushing intensely and unable to come up with anything to say. Swap chuckled again and reached for Fell’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. Then he reached up, gripping his ever-present red scarf and pulling him down.

     “Despite it all, I still had fun.”

     Deciding to throw caution in the wind, Swap pulled Fell a little closer and gently kissed him.

     Swap was given cause to laugh one more time as he wondered how many shades of red he could make Fell turn before the night was truly through.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	56. A Heated Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonlover9257 - Tale and Fell find Swap drunk at the bar, and he's in heat. I hope its not to much to ask of you to do this one-shot idea with the papyruses

                “WHAT HAS THAT ASSHOLE DONE NOW?” Fell growled as he and Papyrus traipsed through the snow towards Grillby’s.

                “I DO NOT KNOW; ALL I KNOW WAS THAT I RECEIVED A PHONE CALL REQUESTING THAT WE GET OUR WAYWARD BROTHER HOME IMMEDIATELY.”

                Fell sighed and rolled his eyes; he hated how Papyrus called them all brothers, they technically weren’t. Their real brothers were off who knew where. Swap seemed to have a vague idea of what happened, but when he tried to explain it to Fell and Papyrus, they just gave him blank looks.

                The two tall skeletons looked up at Grillby’s as they approached, gave each other a glance, and shuddered before they steeled themselves and walked in.

                “Papyrus! Thank goodness!” Dogamy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

                “(Yes it is good that you are here,)” Dogaressa echoed.

                “WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO TO BE OF ASSISTANCE?” Papyrus asked, almost giddy that the Royal Guard Dogs were so happy to see him.

                “Get your, brother? Cousin? Whoever he is, get him out of here!” Doggo exclaimed. “I believe he may be ill!”

                “ILL?” Fell asked.

                “Yeah! Something is definitely wrong with him,” a drunk-looking bunny monster said as she stumbled into Fell. “Hey, I wanted hot guys and here you are.”

                Fell shuddered and moved away from the monster. “MADAM, I THINK IT IS TIME YOU WENT HOME.”

                “Party pooper,” she muttered as she stumbled back to her booth.

                “WHERE IS HE?” Papyrus asked.

                All of the dogs and some of the other customers pointed to the very end of the bar, away from the jukebox, where Swap was slumped over the bar.

                “He also smells funny,” Dogamy added.

                “(definitely not a weird puppy,)” Dogaressa said.

                “SMELLS FUNNY HOW?” Fell asked.

                No one could really answer.

                “HE IS QUITE LAZY, HE MAY JUST NEED A BATH,” Papyrus said. “WORRY NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND FELL HAVE THIS COVERED!”

                The dogs glanced at each other as they watched the two skeletons make their way to the third.

                "SWAP! IT IS TIME TO COME HOME!" Papyrus declared as he and Fell surrounded him. "YOU HAVE FRIGHTENED THE MONSTERS IN HERE."

                Swap had his head on the surface of the bar. His back twitched as he chuckled.

                "You two shouldn't be here," Swap murmured, almost too low for the two to catch.

                "NEITHER SHOULD YOU! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP; WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU ARE GOING TO BED!"

                Fell gripped Swap by his upper-arm and made to yank him to his feet, but instead he found himself pinned to the bar by the other skeleton.

                "You shouldn't have come," Swap murmured, pressing his body against Fell's.

                "W-W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Fell exclaimed, hands gripped the bar behind him to keep his balance.

                Papyrus covered his mouth with a gloved hand in shock, though inside him, concern was now swirling with another emotion.

                "W-we shouldn't do this here," Papyrus muttered in a low tone.

                Swap's head snapped in his direction before turning back to Fell, who would never admit if they told him the look on his face right then was one of great apprehension. The smirk that twisted Swap's mouth didn't help and Fell visibly shrank back.

                "You're right," Swap said softly.

                He reached over and grabbed Papyrus' hand and the three disappeared.

 

                When they reappeared back at Papyrus's house, they landed on the floor of the living room. While Papyrus and Fell voiced their displeasure at the sudden mode of transport, Swap whimpered a little in pain as he curled into Papyrus' side.

                "'Rus, I, please, help me," Swap murmured.

                Papyrus quickly forgot about his displeasure and looked down at Swap with a soft look. Papyrus hated seeing anyone in pain or distress, and Swap's heat scent was already getting him going in Grillby's and this was just solidifying it.

                "All right," Papyrus said gently, turning off his loud, boisterous voice in favor of something more soothing and intimate. He reached up to caress the back of Swap's skull.

                "You aren't seriously considering this," Fell grumbled.

                Papyrus looked over at him with a glare. "We would do the same for you," a small smirk took over the upset scowl as he gave Fell a once-over. "Besides, nyeh heh heh, you seem able to 'rise' to the occasion."

                Fell glanced down and saw that a soft red glow was coming from his pants, which tented out slightly. He blushed profusely and covered himself.

                "It was because he brushed against me at that greasy bar!" Fell shouted. "AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE A PUN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

                Swap turned to look at Fell, heated orange magic swirling in his eyes, his face painted with a faint orange blush. Fell's face had fallen blank at the look; he didn't want to admit that Swap's heat affected him, too, because dammit he was better than that!

                But who could resist Swap when he crawled towards them, gingerly placing a hand on the inside of one's femur and leaning close.

                "Y-you don't have to, Fell," Swap whispered, alcohol heavy on his breath. "But, I would be lying if I said I don't want you to."

                Papyrus had moved close to them and he put a hand on the lower portion of Swap's spine.

                "You do not need to feel obligated, we can go upstairs if you're not up to it," Papyrus said evenly.

                Fell growled. "I can be up for anything you are!"

                Papyrus smiled, leaning forward a little and nuzzling the side of Swap's face. "Well, I guess we had better see, then, eh Swap?"

                Swap couldn't really comprehend too much of what was being said, all he knew was that his eyes were drawn to that scowling mouth. He pressed forward and licked at Fell's teeth teasingly, Fell squeezed his eyes shut and let him in. Swap hummed in appreciation and lifted a hand to curve around the back of his head, pressing them more firmly together.

                It didn't take long before the living room was being filled with small moans from Swap, grunts from Fell, the sound of bone meeting bone and the scent of honey and sex in the air. Swap rode Fell hard; he was so eager to be fucked that Fell was grateful that Papyrus had no problem helping them get undressed enough to make it happen before Swap really lost his mind to his heat.

                Papyrus sat beside them, one hand between them, stroking Swap's cock slowly as he moved between them, licking their necks, sometimes nipping at their vertebrae, offering sensual words and encouragements murmured softly to them.

                "You- ah! Could fuck him, too," Fell grumbled.

                "No, thank you, besides," Papyrus turned Swap's face towards him. "You're going to come any moment now, aren't you?" He purred, stroking his cheekbone.

                Swap couldn't answer past a small moan and a nod. Papyrus chuckled.

                "Good boy," he murmured.

                Papyrus kissed him deeply as he sped up his strokes. Swap lost the rhythm, wriggling uncontrollably as he reached that edge of ecstasy. Fell growled and took more control, lying back so he could thrust up into Swap, chasing his own peak.

                "You can do it, Swap, cum for us," Papyrus murmured against his mouth.

                It took another minute, but Swap shouted as he came, one hand gripping Papyrus' shoulder and the other gripped one of the hands Fell had on his hip. Fell continued to thrust until he came as well with a growl, emptying himself deep inside the other. Swap soon collapsed on top of Fell, who wrapped his arms around the shuddering skeleton. Papyrus ran his hands up and down Swap's spine as he leaned down to kiss Fell.

                "You both did so well," he said softly.

                Fell gave a small grunt in reply, unsure of what exactly to say, while Swap let out a happy sigh.

                "I'm going to get you both some water and then go start the shower. Fell, will you be able to get him upstairs?" Papyrus asked.

                "Yeah, sure," Fell said.

                Papyrus kissed them both before skipping off. Two glasses of water were left nearby, and Swap seemed to fully come back to himself as he disappeared up the stairs.

                "He acts like a Dom," Swap murmured, reaching for one of the glasses and moving off of Fell.

                Fell blinked, taking the other. "I, uh, never would have seen that coming."

                Swap snickered as he gulped down the water. "I feel better, by the way, thanks to you."

                Fell blushed and drank the rest of his water. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN'T HANDLE!"

                Fell went to stand up, but his legs shook so badly he collapsed. Swap chuckled, getting to his own feet none too steadily, but helped Fell up.

                "Maybe I'll ask 'Rus to take care of the next round," Swap said. "Hate to admit it, but this heat is far from over."

                "I can take you a second time," Fell growled.

                "Only if I say so."

                The two nearly jumped; Papyrus had been watching them from the top of the stairs.

                "You both are under my care now, and I, the Great Papyrus, will be sure you both are satisfied and well taken care of."

                The two blinked up at him, and then at each other.

                They both realized that they didn't have much of a choice, and they were both oddly okay with the arrangement.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	57. Rise of Darkyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Fell refuses to accept that he's in heat, Tale doesn't know what's happening to him, and Swap needs to get rid of his heat. Then they decide to help each other out.
> 
> I wrote this drabble during a livestream, and my friend Rosa called Papyrus "Darkyrus." You'll see XD This should totally be a thing.

                Swap sighed, swinging one leg off the side of the couch as he sat on the arm. He glanced over at Papyrus, who was curled in the opposite corner of the couch and looking miserable, and he flinched at Fell’s growling as he paced and grumbled under his breath. The room was filled with a mix of spicy and sweat scents, but the three lanky skeletons weren’t paying much attention.

                “Fell, you gotta be realistic about this,” Swap said with another sigh.

                “I WILL NOT BE ACCUSED OF SUCH WEAKNESS FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!” Fell snarled. Papyrus whimpered and pulled his knees in tighter. “AND YOU SHUT UP!”

                “Hey,” Swap got to his feet. “Lay off of him, it’s his first time.”

                “SUCH A WEAKLING!”

                “You’re in heat, too, asshole.”

                “I AM NOT!”

                Swap rubbed both hands over his face in frustration. He didn’t know why Fell was being so adamant against his body going through a perfectly normal heat cycle. He also didn’t really know what to do with Papyrus; he had stumbled home from the bar to find the hyper-active skeleton pacing nervously in the kitchen with one hand rubbing at his pelvis and sweating profusely. He all but burst into tears when Swap came in, he was in a panic over the uncomfortable feelings, the heat growing in his soul, the pressure squeezing his bones as of they were in a vice… Swap had made a mental note to beat on Sans for not educating his brother.

                Now here they were, and Swap knew that he had to get rid of his heat, he had been trying to hold it off for days and he wasn’t going to last much longer. What worried him was that Fell had likely been in heat for longer, his spicy heat scent was almost overwhelming the other two, and Swap had seen what repressing a heat could do to a monster.

                As much of an ass Fell tended to be, Swap couldn’t stand to see anyone suffer, even this dark version of himself.

                “Look, whether you want to admit it or not, we’re all in a bind,” Swap ground out, feeling his magic thrumming inside of him - he knew he was moments away from losing it. “So really, it would be best if we decided how we are going to handle-”

                “FUCK OFF YOU WEAK, PATHETIC SKELETON!” Fell shouted. “ONLY WEAKLINGS FALL PREY TO THEIR OWN BIOLOGY!”

                “What the fuck is your problem?!” Swap shouted back, closing the distance between them. “Do you have any idea what happens to a monster that doesn’t satisfy their heat?”

                “WEAK MONSTERS DON’T GO INTO HEAT!”

                “I would love to know what you psychopaths smoke to make yourselves actually believe such a load of shit!”

                “IF YOU DON’T BACK OFF-”

                “THAT IS ENOUGH!”

                Swap and Fell startled to a stop. They looked over at Papyrus, who was standing up now, his hands were balled into fists, and his magic flowed freely from his eyes. His face clearly showed his anger.

                They didn’t know Papyrus was even capable of being angry.

                “I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BOTH FIGHTING,” Papyrus said as he nearly stomped towards the two. “I DO NOT KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON, BUT I WILL PUT A STOP TO IT.”

                Swap swallowed and glanced to Fell, and while there was a flicker of uncertainty in the other’s demeanor, is was quickly squelched and he stood up a little straighter and met Papyrus head on.

                ‘Oh, this won’t end well,’ Swap thought.

                “AND WHAT THE FUCK IS A PUSSY LIKE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?” Fell challenged.

                Swap lifted a hand to try to pull Fell back and tell him that he was making a mistake, but instead, Papyrus gripped the other by the scarf and pressed their mouths together.

                Fell was too shocked to move, and Papyrus quickly asserted his own dominance by yanking the scarf down slightly and pressing Fell back, putting Fell in a vulnerable position.

                “Nyeh heh heh,” Papyrus chuckled in a dark tone. “That seems to have worked out well. Now, you used a few choice words that I’d rather not repeat, but they sounded like a good idea to me.”

                Swap was too turned on by Papyrus’ sudden dominance of Fell to laugh as his reluctance to mention Fell’s “choice words,” and he moved behind Papyrus and wrapped his arms around his waist.

                “I dunno, Paps,” Swap murmured against his neck. “Think he could take the two of us?”

                Papyrus glanced over at Swap, one eye ridge raised. “Maybe it’s you who can;t handle to two of us, nyeh?”

                Swap blinked, then grinned. “I’m game. How about it, Fell?”

                Fell was still staring dumbfounded at Papyrus.

                “I don’t hear a no,” Swap said teasingly.

                Papyrus gave him a slight glare and Swap gasped when his hand gripped the front of his shorts.

                “I don’t hear a yes,” he snarled. “Behave yourself.”

                Fell blinked as he seemed to come back to himself.

                “What say you, Fell?” Papyrus asked, his voice returning to the soft tone that he had when he was calm.

                Fell blushed and looked away. “I, I cannot leave you two like this, can I?” he grumbled. “Besides, since this is your first heat, I better make sure you don’t completely wreck the dickhead’s ass.”

                “So you consent to this?” Papyrus purred.

                Fell nodded and Swap groaned; he was turned on before, but Papyrus’ voice was making it so much worse.

                Papyrus chuckled. “Also, who says it’s he who will be wrecked?”

                Fell sputtered as Papyrus pulled him in to nibble his neck while Swap pressed his head into Papyrus’ shoulder.

                It was going to be the most interesting heat Swap had ever “suffered” through.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	58. Path to Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I love your drabbles so I "mustard" up some courage to request one. Can you make one where SF Papyrus somehow ends up in Underfell (True Pacifist surface ending) running away from his Sans, meets Edge first, and edge brings him home to meet Red. SF Papyrus can't stop calling Red his lord and Red can't help but feel very sorry taking in someone who was as broken as he once was, fluff please!

     Red leaned in the doorway with a quiet sigh. Slim was at the sink washing the dishes. Red was a little unsettled with how he still went about the house wanting to make himself useful.

     Slim was some odd version of his own brother from another universe. Red and Fell weren’t sure how he got here; Fell was taking his morning patrol (walk) in the nearby woods when he came across the other skeleton. He was injured and frightened, apparently, he had been escaping his own brother, who seemed to be quite abusive. Red shuddered a bit upon hearing some of Slim’s stories; it was weird how this other Sans acted quite a bit like Fell before they got to the surface and it unsettled Red even more.

     Of course, nothing could prepare Red for being constantly mistaken for this grossly different version of himself. Slim still seemed very nervous around Red, he didn’t know how long it took them to get Slim to _not_ call Red “M’lord” and cower.

     It hurt Red down to his soul; he remembered being broken like that at one point. Fell’s abuse didn’t reach the level that Slim had went through, but it reminded Red of darker days, long nights of uncertainty and fear, and the constant need to be on one’s guard.

     Red cleared his throat gently; he had learned to announce his presence in non-threatening ways so Slim wouldn’t startle. They had already lost quite a few dishes as it was.

     Slim looked over his shoulder quickly, but the tension left about as quickly as it came and he smiled.

     “Hey, Red,” Slim murmured, pulling the last dish from the sink.

     “Hey,” Red greeted, shuffling towards him. “How you doin’?”

     “I’m just fine. The dishes are done, m’lo- oh, uhm, Red.”

     Red couldn’t help chuckling as Slim blushed in embarrassment.

     “Thanks, but you know, you really don’t have to do that.”

     “Of course I do! I can be useful, I can do things, I can-”

     Red sighed and pressed his hand across Slim’s mouth.

     “Dude, seriously, you gotta relax.”

     Slim blinked and then pulled away with a sigh, nervously scratching one arm.

     “Th-thanks,” he murmured. “B-but, I don’t think I know how to relax.”

     Red looked Slim up and down for a moment, then he reached for his hand.

     “Come on,” Red murmured, gently pulling him towards the living room.

     “Y-yes, m’lord, erm, I mean…”

     “Heh, let it go, Slim.”

     Red stopped by the couch, letting go of Slim’s hand and turned to plop down into the corner. He put one leg up on the couch but kept the other foot on the floor. He pat the cushion between his legs.

     “Have a seat,” Red said with a smile.

     Slim hesitated, scratching at his arm nervously.

     “Come on,” Red encouraged.

     After taking a deep breath, Slim sat. Red chuckled and put his hands flat on his back.

     “Good, keep breathing deeply like that,” Red murmured.

     He could feel Slim’s breath stutter, but then he started to take in breaths slowly, and let them out at the same pace.

     “Good,” Red praised. “See, this is something my bro did for me. I can’t promise it will fix it all in one go, but it’s a start.”

     Slim was about to ask for clarification, but Red’s hands began moving up his backside, squeezing up at his shoulders, before running back down his spine. He continued like this for a few moments before concentrating on rubbing Slim’s neck. Slim sighed, dropping his head forward to give Red better access.

     Red couldn’t help smiling as he felt some of the tension drain away from Slim. He slid his hands from his neck to trail down his sides. Slim squirmed and gasped when Red pressed into the left side of his ribs.

     “Don’t!” Slim choked.

     Red stilled his hand immediately. “What is it?”

     “I-injury,” Slim murmured.

     Red sighed. “I see. I should have asked.”

     “No, no, it’s okay m’lord.”

     Slim tensed up again and went to stand. Red wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him back.

     “No, stay here, breathe, it’s okay,” Red said, trying to put as much assurance into his voice as he could.

     Slim struggled for a moment, but the old injury was too painful and he knew he owed it to Red to obey. But, all the same, it confused him.

     “Why are you being so nice to me?” Slim murmured when his soul stopped beating so hard in his ribcage.

     Red tightened his hold ever so slightly, pressing his forehead into Slim’s back. “I can’t stand to see someone as broken as I once was,” Red said softly. “Please, Slim, I know how hard it is, but please, know that you are safe here with my brother and me.”

     Slim nodded. “I, I’ll try m’l- Red.”

     Red smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Slim’s skull. “I know you will.”

     Slim blinked at the kiss, and turned in Red’s embrace. He searched his face for a moment, then he brought his hands up to Red’s face, holding him still as he leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth.

     Now it was Red’s turn to blink. After a moment Slim pulled away and gave him a wink.

     “Thank you for being you, Red,” he murmured.

     Red took another moment to stare at him blankly before a grin split his face.

     Thankfully, Slim wasn’t so far gone that he was beyond hope.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	59. An Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: May I request some FloofyHoodies (Underfell Sans and Swapfell Papyrus) hanging out after both their brothers leave for a trip or something? It could be fluff or smut, whichever one you want.

     Sans stared down at Papyrus from the second floor railing. This wasn’t his Papyrus, this was some weird alternate version of his brother who was as lazy as he was, had two gold fangs, was more submissive and fearful of his brother, but Sans got the feeling that there was a scary strength that was being held in check by the harsh treatment.

     Papyrus was lying on the couch, staring out the window and looking quite a bit like a lost puppy.

     “What’s up?” Sans called down to him after a few moments.

     Papyrus sighed. “Bored. Lonely. Sleepy.”

     Sans quirked his head to the side. “Well, there’s the TV, we can go to Grillby’s, or you can nap.”

     Papyrus sighed again and his eyes slid shut. Sans also let out a small sigh; he knew Papyrus was missing his brother, as borderline abusive as he was. He and Sans’ brother had gone off on some sort of training expedition, and while he and his brother had an open relationship, Sans would be among the first to admit he would be jealous if they went off into the woods to fuck or something.

     Speaking of which…

     Sans started to make his way down the stairs and soon he was standing beside the couch. If Papyrus knew he was there, he either ignored Sans or didn’t care.

     After a moment of consideration, Sans bent down and dropped a kiss on Papyrus’ forehead.

     Papyrus’ eyes flew open and he scrambled into the corner of the couch.

     “What the fuck?!?” he exclaimed.

     Sans grinned wider. “Dude, relax, was just a kiss, man.”

     Papyrus blinked at him, relaxing only slightly. “Uhm, did, uh, my master give you permission?”

     “No.”

     Papyrus blinked again. “Did, did he tell you-”

     “He didn’t tell me anything, no orders, no warnings, nothing. Well,” a small confrontation before the two other left the house played quickly in his mind. “Your bro did tell me to take care of you.”

     Papyrus nodded slowly, and relaxed more. “Oh. Usually he says something, especially if it’s a stranger, but since you’re him, kind of…”

     Sans watched as Papyrus began to squirm a little uncomfortably. It was kind of cute because Sans could tell that Papyrus was working out a question or two in his mind. Until he had the courage to speak up, Sans dropped on the other side of the couch.

     After some time, Sans concluded that Papyrus wasn’t going to speak and with a small bit of disappointment, he let his own eyes close. He started to doze when he felt the couch shift, then suddenly a weight settled over him as a set of teeth clanked against his.

     Now it was Sans’ turn to have his eyes fly open and he looked at the pleased face of Papyrus as he hummed and slowly brushed his tongue over his mouth.

     “What’s all this?” Sans asked, pushing Papyrus back a little.

     “I thought you wanted, since you kissed me first,” Papyrus murmured, not moving away.

     Sans opened his mouth to speak, but Papyrus ground his body against his and his words were lost in a gasp.

     “It’s funny how my bro told you to take care of me,” he purred. “Because your bro told me to take care of you.”

     Sans’ next gasp was lost in a deep kiss. A small moan escaped as Papyrus slide his hand under his shorts. Papyrus let out a dark chuckle as he nuzzled Sans’ cheekbone.

     “Don’t worry, bro, I’ll take good care of you,” he promised.

          Sans groaned; this wasn’t how he planned his afternoon to go, but he decided he really couldn’t complain, either.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	60. Just a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy2rs - I hope this I where I could drop this off...What about UT Pap making a rather lewd pun and UT Sans just kind of 'freaks out' because he though Pap was innocent? Sorry if this was a waste of time for you! ♡

     About a month after coming to the surface, Undyne made having parties at hers and Alphys’ house a regular thing. Every two weeks, there would be a party. Sometimes it was huge with nearly every monster showing up, sometimes it was the close-knit gang of boss monsters that had seen Frisk through the Underground.

     This evening’s party was in the middle; a great party, the food was comforting, the company pleasurable, and the laughs plentiful thanks to their resident comedian.

     “So, I told her, ‘not with a ten-foot pole!’” Sans said.

     The crowd in the living room howled in laughter.

     “SANS! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!” Papyrus cried out.

     “I break your funny bone already, bro?” Sans asked, giving Papyrus a wink.

     “HARDLY! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM JUST AS FINE A COMEDIAN!”

     “Yeah? Come on out with it, bro!”

     Sans voice was encouraging, but Papyrus soon found the entire room had turned to look at him. Papyrus felt his face heat up as he fumbled for a joke.

     “I, erm, well, uh,” Papyrus stammered.

     Sans’ face fell; he didn’t think his cool brother would choke like this under pressure.

     “Aw, come on, Paps, I know your joke is cool and all, but surely a bonehead like me wouldn’t be able to stand up to it,” Sans said with a wink.

     The group began to snicker at Sans.

     “Yeah, seriously you guys, my bro is so cool, the snowmen hang around him to keep him from melting.”

     More laughter, and everyone began shifting their attention back to Sans.

     “It’s _snow_ problem seeing he’s the _ice-_ st guy in town.”

     As the laughter picked back up, Papyrus began to grumble at the horrible puns.

     “Sans! We’re making drinks, want one?” Undyne called out, holding up a super large glass.

     “Huh, wow, didn’t know they came that big,” Sans said aloud in an amused tone.

     “THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!” Papyrus shouted.

     Everyone turned to stare at the tall skeleton, meaning that they all missed seeing what little color Sans’ face had drain completely out of it.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	61. Tied Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MidnightFoxGirl - I know you have a lot of requests already and I already have a request from you.... but if and when you can.... may I have G!sans and G!pap, please? Maybe with some fluff or smut, I don't really care, just whatever you want to do.... please?

     Sans tested the ropes that held his limbs spread out. He grumbled behind the bandanna that his brother tied around his mouth. Speaking of which, he glared at the tall bastard as he stood at the foot of the bed, watching him.

     “Oh, Sans, don’t look at me like that,” Papyrus said, reaching over to caress the bottom of Sans’ foot. “I had to teach you a lesson after you ran off after the human again. You only have one hit point after all, you can’t be so careless.”

     Sans struggled again, his voice a grumbled mute behind the black bandanna. Papyrus rolled his eyes and started waking up the side of the bed, his long fingertips trailing along Sans’ leg, making the struggling skeleton still.

     “Good boy, Sans,” Papyrus purred approvingly. “Today’s lesson is about relaxing and letting your cool brother take care of you,” he paused at Sans’ hip to give it a special, lingering caress. “And I’m going to take very, very good care of you.”

     Sans’ eye lights rolled in his skull a little as he let his head drop down the pillow. Papyrus smirked and continued to move toward the head of the bed, dragging phalanges up Sans’ spine and across his ribs, then up hos neck before wrapping his hand gently but firmly around it as he bent close to Sans’ face, Sans’ eyes widening a little.

     “I’m going to remind you, little brother, how much I love you,” Papyrus murmured, pressing a kiss to the bandanna while squeezing his neck slightly.

     Sans whimpered a little underneath him, shifting again, but this time not trying too hard to loosen his bonds.

     Papyrus smirked and tilted Sans’ head to the side so his could nibble at his neck while his hand slid from his neck to his sternum, his fingertips brushing the sharpened end of the bone.

     Sans groaned, the sound still muffled but the pleasure behind it was clear. He winced as Papyrus began to bite down harder; Papyrus had a thing about marking him.

     Then others wondered why he favored turtlenecks.

     Papyrus was serious about teaching Sans a lesson, as his bites became harder, and finally Sans had to scream as he knew Papyrus was cracking through bone.

     “Mmm, good boy,” Papyrus murmured, lapping up the bit of marrow that dripped from the puncture he left.

     Sans tried to control his breathing again, the pain slowly ebbing away as his brother licked the spot, trying to soothe it, but he was more interested in moving lower on his body. Sans wasn’t sure when Papyrus had climbed fully onto the bed, but it didn’t matter as the soft material of his clothing brushed over his bare bones. One hand wrapped around his spine, massaging it while Papyrus started to lick and nibble along the arches of his pelvis, making Sans jerk and twitch underneath him.

     “Now, now Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “If you keep making a fuss, I’ll leave you here hot and bothered for the rest of the night.”

     He waited until Sans calmed and submitted quietly. Papyrus smirked and dragged himself back up to Sans’ face, pulling the bandanna up enough to kiss Sans deeply. Sans tried to assert himself and reciprocate, but Papyrus completely dominated the kiss as well, his hand still drifting up and down Sans’ spine.

     “Now be my good boy and give me something to fuck,” Papyrus murmured against Sans’ mouth.

     Sans’ body shuddered under the order and his magic moved almost involuntarily in response. Soon, Papyrus reached between Sans’ legs to run through the slit that formed, dipping carefully inside his hole.

     “Hmm, you’re pretty wet already, but I think you need some help still,” Papyrus murmured, replacing the bandanna before moving away from Sans again.

     Sans fought against his binds again, but when a warm, wet appendage started exploring him, he fell back against the bed again with a pathetic whine.

     Papyrus hummed, pleased with the reactions from Sans. He had said at one point that he disliked receiving oral, but Papyrus had soon discovered that it was due to maybe liking it too much, but since he liked eating Sans out so much himself, it was a delicacy he planned to savor any moment he could get it.

     Sans panted and writhed under his brother, his long tongue mapping out his walls and the purple folds of magic, enticing more ectoplasm to form, mixing with Papyrus’ to soften Sans up more. Papyrus reached a hand up to slip a finger inside of Sans along with his tongue, his other hand switching between stroking his spine and rubbing gentle circles over his clit.

     Papyrus waited until Sans’ whines reached a pitch that always meant he was close before he pulled away. Sans jerked desperately.

     “Shh, shh, it’s okay, Sans,” Papyrus murmured soothingly as he sat up to undo his pants. “Didn’t your big brother promise he would take good care of you?”

     Sans was near to tears; he was so turned on and he had been so close! If this was what Papyrus considered taking care of him, he was beginning to wonder what-

     Sans’ mind stopped when he glanced down and saw his brother pull out his cock. It never mattered how many times he saw it, it always put him in a state of awe.

     “Hmm, you look like you want something, Sans,” Papyrus purred as he stroked himself.

     Sans growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Papyrus just looked back at him passively.

     “Well, then, if you’re that impatient, Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

     There was no other warning before Sans suddenly found himself filled to the brim, his brother leaning over him with a groan, a near-scream being torn from him as his magic tried to move and loosen to adjust around his brother’s dick. Papyrus growled, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in hard.

     “Mmm, you always fit me so good, Sans,” Papyrus murmured into his neck, licking along the wound he had inflicted earlier, drawing a tear from Sans’ eye. “Such a good boy, don’t know how you do it, but you’re always so tight, so sweet and warm, stars, I love you.”

     Sans whimpered and whined, squirming under Papyrus, desperate to do _something_ , anything. But even if he weren’t tied down, Papyrus was so much larger and always knew how to position himself so he always had complete coantrol.

     _Control freak,_ Sans thought to himself.

     Papyrus increased the speed, drawing more muffled noises from Sans.

     “Mmm, you make such lovely music, Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “Such a good boy, my good boy,” he caressed Sans’ skull as he spoke. “Bringing me to the edge so quickly, squeezing around me, I hope your close, too, but I’ll wait for you, my dear, sweet brother.”

     Sans all but sobbed beneath the bandanna. The two of them had intense sessions in the past, but this was drowning in a level of pleasure that Sans never felt before.

     “Cum for your big brother, Sans,” Papyrus murmured licking his neck again. “Make me proud, my love.”

     Sans’ vision faded before stars burst in his eyes, his body stiffened, wailing as he came.

     “Good boy, that’s my good baby bro, so good for me,” Papyrus panted. “I’m cumming, Sans.”

     With a small moan, Papyrus’ cock twitched inside Sans, his cum coating the inside of his walls. The two panted as they came down from their high, Papyrus reaching a hand up weakly to pull the bandanna down, then moved up to cradle Sans; face and kiss him gently, deeply, his tongue slowly exploring his mouth and easing him back down.

     “You still with me?” Papyrus asked softly.

     Sans nodded.

     “Good,” Papyrus leaned up to kiss his forehead. “I hope you learned your lesson, Sans.”

     “Yeah,” Sans breathed. “I learned you are a sadistic fucker.”

     Papyrus huffed as he reached over to begin untying him. “There was a reason I put the bandanna over your mouth.”

     “Heh, aw come on, bro,” Sans murmured, rolling his wrist when it was freed. “I thought you liked the sound of my voice.”

     “I do, but you were being punished. I see it has done little for your attitude.”

     Papyrus finished untying his other wrist and Sans grinned wide and folded his hand behind his head.

     “I think you mean ‘rad-ittude,’ bro.”

     Papyrus glared down at him. He was still straddling his hips and he smirked as he rolled down into San again, drawing out a hiss.

     “I could continue your punishment,” Papyrus said.

     Sans groaned. “No, no, I’m good.”

     Papyrus smirked and lowered himself to kiss him again. Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus and pulled him close.

     “I do love ya, bro,” Sans murmured.

     “You better,” Papyrus replied.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	62. Concussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hey, I really love your'e drabbels. XD because of you my biggest ship is spicyhoney , and I was wondering if maybe you can write hurt/comfort fic with fell pap who get's badly hurt and Swap pap who take's care of him?

     “FELL! LOOK OUT!” Swap cried.

     Fell dodged the attack easily enough, and was about to scold Swap for distracting him when a follow-up blow he didn’t see coming struck him hard in the head and Fell dropped into the snow.

     “Heh, heh, so much for the Great and Terrible Papyrus,” their assailant gloated.

     Swap growled, invoking all the power he had, sharpened blue bones jutted up from the ground and held the monster in place.

     “NYEH HEH HEH,” Fell chuckled, slowly getting to his feet, his red magic swirling around him. “NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NO MATTER WHICH UNIVERSE WE COME FROM!”

     Fell commanded a wave of red bones to sweep towards the monster. Swap realized what he was about to do and rushed forward to stop Fell from killing, but the bones faded and he barely caught Fell before he hit the ground again.

     The murderous monster still encased between the blue bones chuckled.

     “What a fucking wuss,” he growled. “I’ll dust you both in a matter of minutes!”

     Swap turned his attention towards the monster for a moment, and a moment later, the monster lay twenty feet away partially buried in the snow and Swap knew he wasn’t going to move for a while.

     “Fell? Hey, speak to me,” Swap murmured at the monster in his arms.

     Fell groaned, blinking. “What happened?”

     Swap breathed a sigh and helped Fell get steady on his feet.

     “You got a good smack upside the head, I think you may have gotten another crack,” Swap tried to get Fell to turn so he could look, but Fell pushed him away.

     “CEASE YOUR FUSSING!” Fell demanded. “THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN TAKE SUCH A WEAK STRIKE!”

     Fell turned away to start walking, and for a moment Swap was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, but then Fell tripped over his own feet.

     “Fell!” Swap ran over to help him back up.

     “I, erm, don’t feel so well,” Fell muttered. “W-where are we?”

     “In the forest, you got hit in the head,” Swap said. “Fell, I’m taking you home.”

     “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Fell burst out, but then his voice faded. “I, we, just left, home…”

     Swap sighed and wrapped his arms around Fell.

     “Hang on, pal,” Swap murmured.

     Despite Fell’s weak struggles, Swap teleported them back to the house, where Fell had just enough energy to twist out of Swap’s grasp, but he fell to the ground, unconscious again.

     “Aw jeez,” Swap murmured.

     He decided to take the opportunity to properly inspect the unconscious skeleton. There was another crack in his head, and Papyrus mustered up as much healing energy as he could to close it up - Fell’s skull looked as if it would fall apart in the first place.

     After a few moments, Swap couldn’t take the drain on his own energy, and he had to at least get Fell up into his bed. The crack was mostly healed, so with a deep breath, Swap gathered his strength to pick Fell up and bring him upstairs to his room, lying him gently in his sports car bed.

     “There, buddy, you, you’re safe,” Swap murmured. He dropped to his knees, not realizing he had spent more energy than he thought, and his head dropped on the edge of the bed. “Guess I’m napping, too.”

~~~~~

     “OH STARS WHAT DID YOU TWO GET INVOLVED IN? I FIND YOU PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND I CAN’T ROUSE FELL - RED IS GOING TO BE SO UPSET!”

     “Bro, chill, it’s all under control.”

     “YOU CALL BOTH OF YOU BEING PASSED OUT UNDER CONTROL?!?”

     “Shh, you’re going to wake him.”

     Fell growled as he struggled to sit up. “How can anyone sleep with that yelling?” he grumbled.

     The two brothers turned to Fell. Swap immediately went to his side.

     “How many hands am I holding up?” Swap asked, holding up two fingers.

     Fell glared. “Are you making a joke or do you think I’m stupid?”

     “HE SEEMS FINE TO ME,” Blue said, crossing his arms. “I AM GOING TO GO MAKE DINNER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANY HELP!”

     After Blue left, Swap grabbed Fell’s face and kissed him roughly.

     “Don’t fucking scare me like that ever again,” Swap said.

     “Scare you like what?” Fell growled.

     “You had, have, a concussion.”

     “I do not! I’m not that weak!”

     “Hmph. I don’t care, you’re not moving from that bed until I know you’re better.”

     “Fuck you.”

     “No, you might hurt yourself.”

     Fell blinked. “Did you just-?”

     “Yes, I just.”

     Swap kissed him again to silence any further protests.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	63. Care and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - I love how you describe Us!Pap. I think you´re simply amazing at writing about him! And when you wrote in that drabble that he´s shy with intimacy, then I got an idea. I loved when you paired him with a virgin Uf!Pap, so can we see how it would look like when reversed? Like Uf!Pap being all comforting and encouraging to make a shy and intimidated Us!Pap relax during his first time.

     Swap’s hands were twitching in the pockets of his hoodie. It took everything in him to not jump when the door to the bedroom was shut, which left him next to nothing to stop his flinch when he heard the lock slide into place.

     “Relax, everything is all right,” Fell said in a gentle voice.

     “I know; wouldn’t be here if it weren’t,” Swap said, trying to keep the tightness from his voice.

     “Nyeh heh heh, well, you’re awfully tense,” Fell said, coming up behind Swap, first laying a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there, then wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his body against his back.

     “I, I, I’m trying not to be,” Swap murmured, trying to lean back into Fell but finding it difficult to relax enough to do so.

     Fell pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Swap, do you trust me?”

     “Y-yeah.”

     “Are you sure you want to do this? While I’d love nothing more, I don’t want to push you.”

     Swap took a hand out of his pockets to grip onto Fell’s arm. “I want to. I, uhm,” he blushed and bowed his head, his voice dropping to a near-whisper. “I’m uh, curious… about h-how it would feel to, uh, have you, you know… inside me.”

     Fell smirked and squeezed him. “I can satisfy that curiosity. I’m going to go slow and I’ll be gentle. If you need or want anything, from needing me to slow down to stopping completely, just say so. I won’t be angry.”

     Swap nodded, a shudder stealing through him.

     Fell chuckled and turned Swap around, bringing a hand up to tilt Swap’s face up to his and he bent to brush his mouth lightly over the other.

     “I got you, I’ll take care of you, and make you feel really good,” Fell promised.

     Swap shuddered again, nodding before leaning forward to kiss Fell as he surrendered to his care.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	64. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Kan I ask for ut pap and Swap pap? (I don't know how that ship is called) but maybe ut pap in bondage? I really would love to see that in your'e writing XD

     “So, you’ve never been, uh, captured before?” Swap murmured, slowly walking around Papyrus, who had been caught in one of his own traps that left him tied to a tree.

     “THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GETS CAPTURED!” Papyrus declared, struggling to free himself from the ropes, but to no avail.

     Swap chuckled and stopped in front of him, his hands in his pockets and he rocked back and forth from heel to toe. “Well, it would seem that the Great Papyrus has gotten himself a little tied up at the moment.”

     “Ugh,” Papyrus blushed and looked away as he rolled his eyes.

     “Aww, don’t be embarrassed,” Swap said, reaching up with one hand to turn Papyrus’ face back to his own. “At least you know the trap works.”

     Papyrus sighed a little, still looking a bit disappointed and still not meeting his eyes.

     “Don’t make that face, ‘Rus, it breaks my heart.”

     Papyrus frowned a little deeper.

     “Nope, gotta turn that frown upside down.”

     Swap leaned in and kissed him. Papyrus jerked back in surprise, knocking his head against the tree fairly hard which put him in a daze. Swap chuckled and pressed forward with his kiss, using Papyrus’ momentary lapse of concentration to his advantage. When he pulled away, Papyrus was staring at him wide-eyed. Swap swiped a thumb across his cheek.

     “A little tongue-tied there, Papyrus?” Swap asked.

     Papyrus scowled. “YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT WITH THAT PUN, SWAP!”

     Swap laughed. “Oh? Did I, now? You thought that was a good moment? You enjoyed that?”

     Papyrus’ face flushed a pale orange. “Y-yes,” he murmured, trying to look away.

     “Mm, I have to tell you, it’s pretty hot having you here at my mercy, because you can’t get out of that, can you?” Swap asked, taking another look at the ropes that bound Papyrus to the tree.

     “N-n-no, I c-can’t move,” Papyrus murmured in embarrassment.

     “Nice,” Swap reached up to caress the side of his face. “Of course, I could let you go and we could just go home, but I have an interesting idea if you’re game?”

     Papyrus met his eyes briefly. “I’m listening.”

     Swap pressed in close to Papyrus to murmur into the side of his skull. “I’d love to kiss you senseless, nibble on your neck a bit, and then suck you off knowing that you can’t physically do anything to stop me.”

     “Swap! D-don’t say that!” Papyrus gasped, then gasped again when Swap licked up his neck.

     “Don’t say what? Kiss you senseless?”

     “No, not that!”

     “Ah, so you’re okay with that,” Swap turned Papyrus towards him again to kiss him deeply.

     Papyrus whimpered a little, Swap’s tongue exploring his mouth, his magic was too slow to catch up and his tongue didn’t form fully before Swap pulled away.

     “Do you not want me to say that I’m going to nibble on your neck? That seems harmless.”

     Swap began to do just that, licking and nibbling on the bones in Papyrus’ neck, enjoying the small squeals as he fought to not jerk under the attention. While he being distracted, Swap’s hand was pushing the ropes down slightly over Papyrus’ hips, feeling a bulge growing in his shorts. He knew Papyrus wasn’t completely distracted when he pressed his hand up against it. Papyrus let out a shaky moan, then looked annoyed that he made such a sound.

     “Hmm, maybe, then, you don’t want me sucking you off?” Swap asked.

     “DON’T SAY THAT! IT’S LEWD!” Papyrus cried.

     “What?”

     “YOU KNOW WHAT!”

     Swap smirked. “Oh, you think me telling you that I’m going to suck you off is lewd?”

     “YES! YOU JERK!”

     Swap chuckled darkly. “Oh, no, my sweet little cinnamon roll. That’s not lewd. What’s lewd is me telling you that I was to wrap my tongue around your hard, throbbing cock while I hear you moan my name into the forest.”

     “SWAP!” Papyrus sputtered.

     “I want to feel you dick twitch as you cum, have it slide down my throat,” Swap continue, his hand slipping under the shorts.

     “S-S-STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!”

     “Hmm, you’re right, maybe I should stop,” Swap started to pull his hand away. “You don’t seem to be too interested.”

     “N-NO!” Papyrus cried out.

     “No?”

     Papyrus’ face flushed even darker, if possible. “Uhm, no, I mean, uhm, you can, uhm, d-do it, I, uh, want you to…”

     Swap smiled and kissed Papyrus deeply, his hand returning to stroke Papyrus under his shorts.

     “Just wanted to make sure you wanted it as much as I did,” Swap murmured.

     Papyrus nodded. “P-please, Swap…”

     “Of course, can’t leave you _bound_ in anticipation.”

     Papyrus growled. “If I wasn’t so turned on, I’d tell you off right now.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	65. Traverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Sup, ;-) kan you maybe write (spicyhoney) a depressend uf pap trying to commit suicide because he was so lonely but swap pap finds him on time, ps. When you stop requests does that mean that you stop writing? I really hope not :'(

     Fell sighed, sitting on the rooftop of the workshop he found in one of the quieter corners of this odd town full of odd monsters and people. He didn’t know what happened or how he ended up here, what he did know was that he was all alone.

     It had been nearly two months since Fell had been ripped away from his home, perhaps longer. He didn’t know how long he had been floating in the darkness before he found himself waking in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange creature looking over him. He supposed she was human, but he had never known one to be kind. Or to wear so much pink.

     While Fell had tried to make alliances once he was able to get up, it was difficult. His appearance frightened almost everyone, if it wasn’t the scars or his sharp teeth it was the fact that he was a skeleton. So he had been mostly alone.

     Fell’s soul ached; that had been new, it actually hurt. He wondered if it was because he longed for the touch of his brother, or anyone really. Monsters were tactile creatures, after all; most living creatures were. The ache was reaching a sharp pain and Fell was finding it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore, as he usually did when something caused him pain or discomfort. He was finding that he would prefer to end the pain.

     “It would be quick,” he murmured, beginning to stand up. “I think I’m up high enough.”

     Fell began to teeter on the very edge, taking another look up to the sky.

     “I wonder if I’ll end up where Sans is,” Fell murmured.

     A breeze pushed at his back, he wavered, then took a step back with a sigh.

     Maybe he couldn’t do this.

     Maybe he should try again.

     . . . . . Maybe he was being a fucking wuss.

     With that thought, Fell leapt off the roof.

     He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind around him as he fell. He felt at peace, he felt that this really was the right thing for him to do, he felt something squeeze his soul and he suddenly heard a screeching voice on the wind.

     “IT’S NOT ENOUGH! I CAN’T STOP HIM!”

     Suddenly, something heavy hit Fell, wrapping around him, then he felt the ground underneath him as he rolled along with whatever had latched around him.

     Fell groaned when the world finally stopped spinning. Whatever had wrapped around him loosened slightly and he found himself looking up into a face that looked a bit like his own.

     “Buddy, I don’t know what your problem is, but that’s not the answer,” the face spoke in a lazy, drawling accent.

     Part of Fell wondered if that was what he sounded like when he was drunk.

     “W-why?” he murmured, finding it hard to form words.

     “I always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress? I mean, you’re no damsel, but you’re definitely in distress.”

     Fell couldn’t do much more than stare.

     “PAPPY! IS HE OKAY?!”

     Fell turned towards the voice and his eyes widened; some small creature that looked an awful lot like his brother came running up to them. He was dressed in blue and gray, a blue scarf around his neck, his blue and yellow eyes shaped into stars, his teeth weren’t sharpened and he had no scar Fell could see, but besides that he was a dead ringer.

     “Sans?” Fell whispered.

     “AH! SO YOU KNOW ME! I TOLD YOU, BROTHER, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS POPULAR WORLD WIDE!”

     The other one chuckled. “You’re too cool, bro.”

     The shock was too much for Fell; along with the pain still present in his soul and now whatever injuries he sustained from the fall, Fell’s mind shut down and his vision went dark.

     “Poor guy,” Swap murmured, shifting off the now unconscious skeleton so he could pick him up.

     “IS HE GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT, PAPPY?” Sans asked, looking up worriedly.

     “I think between the two of us keeping an eye on him, I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Swap said, looking down into Fell’s face. “We’ll take good care of you, buddy.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	66. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - devious ut papyrus and swapsans team up to dom the fell brothers? sorry i know this set of four is kind of out of left field but they're my favorites :)

     Red knew that it was a bad idea to agree to this, but his brother was determined to beat his counterparts from the other two dimensions. He would have much rather gone with Sans and Swap, but since Papyrus chose Blue as his teammate, Fell insisted his brother be his partner for this four skeleton face off.

     He did, however, understand why; he and Fell had been fighters for years and worked off each other, even despite his 1 HP.

     On the other hand, either Papyrus and Blue had also been training together, or they shared the same sort of bond (though Red doubted it), because they also fought seamlessly and as much as the two would be ashamed to admit it, they had the brothers from Underfell on the run.

     “Fuck, Boss, what are we going to do?” Red asked.

     The two of them had been driven back into the forest and they tried to put ground between themselves and the other skeletons so they could regroup.

     “We are going to kill them,” Fell growled, gripping his sharpened bone staff.

     “Hey come on, we promised not to hurt them,” Red said, shuddering a little when Sans had cornered him just before they went out for this little battle and made sure nothing was going to hurt his younger brother.

     “ _You_ made that promise,” Fell snarled. “I, however, am going to put an end to this!”

     They were silent; Red knew Fell was listening for the other two, who - unless they sucked at tracking - weren’t far behind.

     “Stay here, I’ll handle this,” Fell ordered in a quiet voice.

     “Boss, wait-”

     Fell paid him no mind as he sprang off into a thick set of trees.

     “Well, fuck,” Red grumbled, crossing his arms. The last thing he wanted was to be sitting alone in the snow knowing two other skeletons were out there looking for them.

     He strained to listen for any sound, but he couldn’t even hear Fell anymore.

     “Damn it all to fucking hell and back,” Red growled as he stood and started brushing the snow off the back of his shorts. “Fuck this shit, I’m going home.”

     Red didn’t even take a step. He couldn’t take a step. His very soul froze, almost literally, and soon he found himself facedown in the snow.

     “NYEH HEH HEH, MIND YOUR LANGUAGE, RED.”

     “… fuck me.”

 

     Fell figured that leaving Red was going to be his best bet at keeping them both safe; he wasn’t going to risk those other two maniacs losing control and hurting his brother.

     He was so certain that he heard them coming, but anytime he peeked around a tree, he saw nothing and the sounds stopped. This went on for a while, every passing second and every wrong turn was making Fell more and more angry.

     “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES?!?” Fell finally screamed.

     A sound behind him triggered him to leap, and sure enough, a small wave of bones swept from behind him, no doubt intending to trip him up. A set of blue bones aimed for his head was easily avoided when he landed, immediately freezing in a defensive stance.

     “SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING PANSY!” Fell challenged.

     A snap behind him had him turning and rushing forward, only to be knocked back by an orange bone attack. He fell back with a cry and was suddenly pinned to the ground by sharpened blue and white bones.

     “MWEH HEH HEH! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A TOUCH MORE PATIENT, FELL!”

     Fell felt indignity swell forth; it was bad enough to be bested by any other skeleton, but to be subdued by Blue felt like added insult to injury.

     “FUCK YOU!” he snapped.

     “LANGUAGE!” Blue scolded. “BESIDES, WE MADE A DEAL, AND I, WELL, WE WON.”

     Fell grumbled more in annoyance; they did make a deal, the challenge was accepted, and he knew that the only way to regain some of the lost dignity was to at least follow through as honor dictated.

     “Fine,” he said, his voice tired. “What do you want?”

     “I WANNA BANG YOU!”

     Fell’s jaw dropped. That… wasn’t what he was expecting. At all.

     “Excuse you?” he almost stammered.

     Blue grinned and sauntered towards Fell. “I’ve been looking at you for a while, Fell, and I’m not totally stupid; I’ve seen you looking at me, too.”

     Fell was still too flabbergasted to speak, and he tried to back away as Blue dropped to his knees before crawling closer to close the distance between them, but the bones held him fast, even as he jerked involuntarily when Blue set a hand on his femur.

     “Of course,” Blue said, running his hand gently up and down his leg before tracing circular pattern with a gloved finger. “You have the right to refuse. We don’t want you and Red to feel pressured or anything, we agreed to that before we issued this challenge.

     “Y-you both p-pl-planned this?” Fell stuttered.

     “Mweh heh heh, yup!” Blue grinned, then he moved a little closer, the one hand stilling on Fell’s leg as he pressed the other to his sternum. “But, again, if you don’t want me, I understand, and we can just say that we won and nothing else.”

     “W-wait, what about Sans?” Fell stammered at first, but then his voice gained confidence and he smirked. “Who says you won? Where is Papyrus? It’s likely my brother captured him by now.”

     Blue gave Fell a smirk that was unsettling; it was too confident, too much like he knew something that Fell very clearly did not.

     “You’re still not answering my question,” Blue pointed out, trailing one hand down to the bottom of his armor. “Are you going to admit defeat and may I take my reward?”

     Fell smirked. “Try your best, Blue, I won’t submit to you.”

     “Does that mean I have your consent?”

     The smile Blue gave him was still unsettling enough to make Fell almost second-guess his answer, but looking over the smaller skeleton one more time steeled his resolve.

     “You’re welcome to try, little one,” Fell said with a smirk.

     “Mweh heh heh, good,” Blue purred, leaning in to press a kiss to Fell’s mouth, and he returned it.

     A scream in the distance broke their kiss in an instant.

     “W-was that Sans?” Fell murmured.

     “STARS, YES, PAPYRUS, FUCK ME!”

     Blue snickered as Fell’s face seemed to go pale.

     “Yes, that was Red, I’d wager,” Blue said. “And if Papyrus thinks he’s going to make Red scream louder than I can make YOU scream, well…”

     Fell’s face turned red as he immediately began to wonder if he should take back his consent.

     A few moments later, he was glad he didn’t.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	67. You're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sinnyninny - Could I request some Sansgore of the comfort fluff kind? I have this headcannon where both Sans and Asgore remember the resets. So they both have each other to go to when the resets get to be too much for them to deal with on their own... Maybe the setting could be the Judgement Hall or Asgore's throne room? (You're such a fantastic writer, btw! I love reading your stuff!)

     Sans wandered Judgment Hall alone, as he always did. It was still one of the few places where he felt he could still actually _feel_ something; most of the time he went about feeling numb, never knowing when things were going to be reset, changed, when he would have to start from square one. Again.

     Thankfully at the end of the hall held his one salvation.

     The door creaked open, and as always, the room was awash in gold as the magic-induced sun reflected off the thousands of yellow flowers that His Majesty grew there.

     But King Asgore was nowhere to be seen.

     With a sigh, Sans continued forward until he was ankle-deep in the bed of flowers, finding a beam of light and dropping back.

     The flowers did little to cushion his fall, but he didn’t care.

     Sans wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there with his eyes closed when he heard a familiar shuffling sound. Someone was walking through the flowers, and a moment later, there was a huff of displaced air and he felt a fuzzy, floppy ear land on his skull.

     “How’s it hanging, your Majesty?” Sans murmured, not opening his eyes.

     Asgore chuckled. “Elegant as always, dear friend.”

     The two remained silent for a while, the pollen and dust settling, no other noises in the room besides their gentle breaths.

     “How many times are we going to do this?” Sans asked.

     “You know that we have no control over that,” Asgore murmured.

     “I know.”

     Sans felt the back of a soft hand caressing the top of his skull. He sighed.

     “How did things go the last reset?”

     Sans took in a shuddering breath; he promised himself that he wasn’t going to get upset about this, because this had happened too many times for it to get to him, dammit.

     “Really well,” Sans said with a sigh.

     “Who confessed first?”

     Sans scoffed. “I caved. The reset before was just so, so horrible.”

     Asgore could feel Sans shuddering under his hand.

     “Go on, friend, you can let it out,” Asgore said.

     “No, no, I’m good,” Sans said, breathing deeper, ignoring that the edges of his eye-sockets were beginning to burn.

     “Sans.”

     The hand retreated and Sans heard another shuffling sound and a rustle of fabric. He rolled onto his side and faced where Asgore was, and he saw the King sitting on his knees, facing him with that kind smile on his face.

     “I keep hoping that one reset will bring my wife back, will bring my child back, my children back. I understand loss more than anyone else in the Underground. Please believe me when I tell you that keeping it all bottled up is no good. You are safe here.”

     Sans blinked, taking in his long-time friend, not dressed in his usual armor, but dressed in the purple robes he and the Queen wore when the Underground was at peace. He was smiling warmly at Sans and his arms were open.

     Asgore moved forward when Sans did not, scooping the small skeleton into his arms and holding him as the tears rolled unbidden down his face.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	68. Reverse Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - May I request some fluffy sf/ut papyrus where ut Paps is trying to teach sf Paps that he doesn't have to act like a dog

     Papyrus was a patient skeleton, most of the time, but this was definitely the hardest task he had ever undertaken.

     Slim, some odd flipped version of himself, had been left with him by his Sans. Papyrus was grateful for the company, as both short skeletons had left them and Papyrus didn’t like being alone for too long. The problem was that Slim behaved like some sort of dog rather than a proper skeleton.

     The current exercise was trying to get Slim to understand that he didn’t need to eat off a plate or bowl on the floor, and while Slim seemed to be capable of eating at the table like a reasonable monster, what was frustrating Papyrus was that it seemed he didn’t want to.

     Already Papyrus had a hard time telling Slim that he didn’t have to sit on the floor or in a corner until he was called, that he could do what he liked (providing he cleaned up his own mess), and that he could just, well, do as Papyrus did.

     “Did you want me to clean up?” Slim asked.

     Papyrus let out a breath and pasted on a grin. “NO, NO! YOU ARE THE GUEST! GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!”

     Slim frowned a little. “B-but, m’lord always-”

     “BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE! I MAKE THE RULES, NOT YOUR BROTHER!” Papyrus declared. “AND I SAY YOU SHOULD GO ENJOY YOURSELF! THIS WILL TAKE ME BUT A FEW MOMENTS!”

     Papyrus shooed his double out of the kitchen and quickly set to work. It really did only take him a little while, as leftover spaghetti didn’t make as much of a mess as making it fresh.

     Once Papyrus was finished, he felt exhausted. He didn’t realize how much work training Slim would be, although he was more than happy to do it.

     Papyrus went into the living room and tried not to cry or sob in anguish; Slim was sitting next to the television, next to the sock that Sans refused to pick up, and his head snapped up and his eyes never left Papyrus as he made his way to the couch.

     The other skeleton dropped onto the old couch with a sigh. “SLIM, YOU CAN SIT ON THE COUCH, YOU’RE NOT A DOG!”

     Slim looked at Papyrus for a moment, and Papyrus just let his head drop back as he sighed again, deciding to let the couch thing go with Slim; he did tell him to make himself at home, and if sitting on the floor like a dog made him happy, who was he to judge, really?

     Which was why a few moments later, Papyrus was surprised to feel the couch move as Slim came to sit on it, and he was a bit more surprised to realize that he was sitting very close, and then nearly startled when he felt Slim’s head drop onto his lap.

     Papyrus looked down to find Slim looking up at him with a small smile. Papyrus couldn’t help smiling back, and could help it even less when he brought a hand to pet Slim on the skull a bit like one would with a dog.

     “Am I being good?” Slim asked.

     “Nyeh, heh, yes, you are,” Papyrus said with a smile.

     Slim’s smile grew and he wiggled a little next to Papyrus, apparently making himself comfortable and nuzzling Papyrus’ lap. Papyrus shook his head a little, but continued to pet Slim until he dozed off.

     “… great, now I’m stuck.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	69. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hi could I request some spicy honey where one pap is a stripper/pole dancer and they give the other pap a lap dance then after the show things escalate >:3

     “Heh, you okay there, pal?” Sans asked, swirling the drink in his glass.

     “Oh, sure, I’m fine,” Swap said, despite the fact that he was fidgeting in his chair.

     “I didn’t think you’d be so uncomfortable here.”

     “I’m fine!”

     “Heh, sure thing, bud, whatever you say.”

     Swap was glad that the club was dark, he couldn’t begin to imagine how orange his face looked. While he certainly didn’t mind the idea of a strip club, he just never thought that he would ever go into one. He preferred to view nudity in private. But his brother and best friend decided to “mix things up” that evening, and he was a little taken aback by how much his brother seemed to enjoy all of the dancers.

     The one currently on stage seemed to be quite talented; she chose a classic piece of music and seemed to mix graceful and slow dance moves while spinning on the silver pole in the middle of the stage.

     “Wowzers! I never knew these monsters could be so diverse!” Blue exclaimed after she made her exit. “And she was so pretty!”

     “She definitely had the curves in the right places,” Sans agreed, taking a sip of his drink.

     Suddenly, it seemed a hush fell over the club. The lights dimmed even further, the lights on stage going completely out.

     “What do you suppose is going on?” Blue whispered.

     “Dunno,” Sans said, glancing around.

     Suddenly the club was awash in a dark red light. The empty stage wasn’t empty anymore; a tall, angular figure stood by the pole, one hand gripping it tightly, and even as the music started, the figure didn’t move for a few beats. The song has a slow, easy beginning, but then took a quick turn into a techno beat as the dancer glanced over their shoulder at the crowd, a red eye light beaming at them all, making anyone caught in the gaze feel like prey under a predator’s stare.

     Then the figure moved.

     It was pretty clear to Swap almost immediately that this monster was a skeleton, and he was fairly certain that this monster was male; while males weren’t completely absent from the lineup of dancers, they did seem to be few and far between.

     Swap soon found himself riveted to this dancer, watching their every motion, their every spin, graceful wave of an arm, the long legs that were mostly encased in a pair of red boots that shined when the light caught them just right. If one were to ask him later what else the skeleton wore, he wouldn’t be able to tell anything other than it left very little to the imagination and yet emphasized the curves of his hipbones, the sweep of his ribcage, but it was next to nothing when one saw the red eye lights.

     Blue and Sans exchanged a look as they watched Swap taking more notice of this dancer. The two short skeletons gave each other a grin.

     Swap was still entranced, not noticing when his brother slipped away to talk to the manager of the club, and his attention only left the dancer when it seemed that he had suddenly disappeared and the surrounding applause and hollers from the appreciative crowd broke his trance.

     “Huh, not bad, eh Swap?” Sans said.

     Swap cleared his voice and shook his head. “What do you mean?”

     “That dancer. I don’t think I’ve seen too many of our kind about,” Sans said. “We don’t exactly have fleshy bits to show off, unless we want to.”

     Swap suddenly found himself wondering what kind of “fleshy bits” the dancer would have chosen to show off before he grabbed his drink and downed it in a second.

     “Heh, whoa there bud,” Sans said, amused.

     “PAPPY!” Blue nearly tackled him.

     “Oh, hey, where’d you go, bro?” Swap asked, thankful to be distracted from Sans’ comments.

     “It doesn’t matter,” Blue said, waving his hand dismissively. “Hey! I gotcha a surprise!”

     Swap blinked at him. “What kind of surprise?”

     “Well, come on!”

     Blue grabbed his hand and pulled Swap to his feet - or tried to, their size difference was a pretty large one.

     “Okay, okay,” Swap chuckled, going along with his brother.

     “I’ll wait here,” Sans said, lifting his glass towards them.

     “So, where are you taking me?” Swap asked, impressed as his short brother seemed to expertly weave their way through the crowd towards the back of the club.

     “This club has private rooms, you know,” Blue chirped happily.

     “Huh? Well, I guess that makes sense, for parties and such,” Swap murmured. “But why-?”

     “Well, I’m sure they have those,” Blue said, pulling aside a curtain along the wall that hid a few single doors. He went to the one that had a red heart on it. “But these are _private_ private rooms.”

     Swap looked dumbfounded at his brother and only started to put two and two together after he had been shoved through the doorway and it slammed shut behind him.

     “Mweh heh heh!” Blue chuckled. “Hmm, wonder if the manager would let me have a dance while my brother is busy!”

     Swap stared at the door. He knew there was someone else in the room, and he had a very odd feeling who it was.

     “Hm, the girls told me you were cute; not sure what the big deal is.”

     The voice was deep and it purred slightly. Swap tried to keep from shaking nervously as he turned to face the other. The other skeleton regarded him the same way one would a painting. Swap didn’t know how it was possible he could feel so exposed in his hoodie and jeans, meanwhile this other skeleton was wearing a pair of very ( _very_ ) short black shorts and a black and red vest along with those boots that just emphasized how long his legs were.

     “Ah, that’s the big deal,” he said with a smirk, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned against the wall. “There’s something appealing about first-timers. Sit.”

     Swap only noticed that there was a chair in the middle of the room when the order was given, and he wondered why he was obeying this skeleton, shouldn’t it sort of be the other way around?

     But it didn’t matter, because Swap’s backside hit the back of the chair as he sat before the thought could really go anywhere useful.

     “So, do you have a name?” the other said.

     “Uhm, well, my friends call me Swap.”

     “I see.”

     He sauntered towards him, and Swap’s hand immediately went to the edge of the chair cushion and gripped it tightly.

     The other skeleton stopped inches in front of him, tilting his head and taking in his stiff posture.

     “I know that there’s a no touching rule, but if you break my chair, I may have to break you,” he said.

     “Somehow I imagine that might not be too terrible of a prospect,” Swap said with a chuckle.

     The other skeleton smirked. “Oh, so are you telling me you’re a sub?”

     “A what-now?”

     He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

     The skeleton leaned over Swap, putting his hands on the back of the chair on either side of Swap’s shoulders and he put his face inches away from the other’s.

     “So, uh, do you have a name?” Swap asked, feeling himself get way too warm.

     “You can call me Fell,” he purred.

     “Heh, how appropriate,” Swap murmured.

     “How so?”

     “Because you could say I’m kinda _falling_ for you.”

     Fell’s eyes narrowed as he gripped Swap’s hoodie right where the opening was.

     “Did you just try using the worst pickup line in the world on me?”

     “Maybe?” Swap grinned. “Maybe you just _fell_ from heaven, eh?”

     He couldn’t help a small laugh when Fell’s face turned a little red.

     “Come on, pal, you _fell_ right into that one.”

     Fell’s face turned more red and just as Swap wondered if he really made the other skeleton angry, Fell took a breath before meeting his eyes and smiling.

     “Ohh, ho, ho, I think I like you,” Fell murmured, slowly letting go of Swap’s hoodie, his hand traveling up a little to his neck and closing his hand slowly, gently around it. “Okay, Swap, here’s the deal; your brother paid for you to have a lap dance, and I intend to deliver. However, I’m going to show you what I’m truly capable of, that is, if you’re up for it.”

     Swap opened his mouth to answer, but Fell brought his other hand to his mouth, keeping him from speaking.

     “No, do not answer me now,” Fell reached into his vest, taking out a small card, and he slipped it into Swap’s hoodie pocket. “I’ll know your answer later, for now, let me give you what you paid for.”

 

     Swap stood outside the club, dragging heavily on his cigarette until his brother and Sans joined him.

     “So what do we do now?” Sans asked.

     “PAPPY! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT!” Blue scowled as Swap snuffed out his cigarette. “Really… But yes! What do we do now?”

     Swap fingered the card in his pocket. “Hm, actually, if it’s all the same to you guys, I think I have somewhere to be.”

     “You sure, bud?” Sans asked. “Are you okay?”

     “Heh, yeah, more than okay.”

     He waved at the two short skeletons as they wandered off into the night, then he pulled the card out and turned towards where the address would lead him.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	70. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Could you please do some tale X fell papyrus, fluff or smut whichever one is fine thank you

     Papyrus didn’t expect the afternoon to go the way that it did. At first, he was just trying to get Fell out of the house; he had been sulking for the past few days when Sans’ machine refused to work after he was so sure he had to going again. Then he didn’t expect Fell to actually join him in building snow skeletons, and while their masterpieces befitted their greatness, Fell apparently couldn’t help tossing a handful of snow at his alternate self and a massive snowball fight had begun between them.

     “GIVE UP! IT IS CLEAR I AM THE SUPERIOR PAPYRUS!” Fell declared from behind the tree he was using as a shield.

     “NEVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NOT ADMIT SUCH A LIE!”      

“THEN I BELIEVE WE FIND OURSELVES IN A STALEMATE!”

     Papyrus looked around and smirked when he came up with an idea.

     “I DO NOT BELIEVE SO!” Papyrus cried, cupping his hands around his mouth and turning his head slightly in an effort to throw his voice. “YOU MUST SHOW ME SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT TO PROVE YOU ARE SUPERIOR!”

     A snowball lobbed in the direction his voice seemed to be going made Papyrus snicker quietly to himself; Fell was being fooled!

     “NYEH HEH HEH! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY WANT SUCH A THING FROM ME, PAPYRUS,” Fell declared. “FOR YOU SEE I AM BOTH GREAT AND TERRIBLE!”

     “I FAIL TO SEE YOUR POINT!”

     “That’s because you lack experience.”

     Papyrus froze at the voice and a moment later he found himself tackled face-down in the snow with Fell cackling.

     “I WIN!” he declared, pinning Papyrus down by straddling his hips.

     Papyrus struggled until he could turn around, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to simply throw Fell off. But he had to do something to wipe that insufferably smug expression on his face.

     Without another word, Papyrus reached up and grabbed Fell by his scarf and pulled his down for a kiss. This made him freeze, allowing Papyrus to easily topple him, though never breaking their contact. They both laid on their sides in the snow, and Papyrus moved closer to Fell, relaxing a little into their kiss, turning it into a sincere gesture rather than a shock tactic.

     “W-w-what are you doing?” Fell asked.

     “I was kissing you,” Papyrus said with a smile, pulling Fell in closer for a cuddle. “And now I am cuddling you.”

     Fell blinked, going with it. “Why?”

     “Nyeh heh heh, because, I am the Great Papyrus.”

     Fell huffed a little with indignity, but shuffled closer to Papyrus, finding that he liked being so close together in the snow like this.

     “Well, this is a pretty good idea,” Fell muttered.

     “Nyeh heh heh,” Papyrus chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of Fell’s skull. “The Great Papyrus is always victorious.”

     “Shut the fuck up.”

     “Language, and make me.”

     Fell smirked and kissed him again.

     This was a great way to spend the afternoon.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	71. I Feel You Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - can you do a goth sans x palette sans? I would squel so hard!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this one the interpretations by @blogthegreatrouge  
> Goth belongs to @nekophy  
> Palette belongs to @angexci  
> If either have any issues with this drabble, it will be taken down. They have first say/rights.  
> ((all these are tumblr names if you want to go looking for them))

    He was watching him again. He knew it. He could tell when those eyes were on him because it felt like two pinpricks of fire being driven into the back of his head. Then when he turned around to confirm, the other pretended to be involved in something or looked the other way.

    Palette couldn’t take it anymore.

    He turned completely around to face Goth when he knew the other skeleton was staring again, and as he predicted, Goth turned away and even pulled his hood a little further over his face.

    With a small smirk, Palette put his plan into action.

    He quietly stood and walked slowly and ever so quietly over to Goth, kneeling close enough and in such a way that when Goth turned back around, their faces were barely an inch apart.

    When Goth did indeed turn back with the intention to stare, he was startled into stillness when his eyes locked to the star-shaped ones that were only Palette’s.

    “Shh, no, don’t back away,” Palette said softly when Goth almost backpedaled and fell over.

    “P-Palette! I, uhm, wha- I, uh,” Goth stammered.

    “Heh, I know you’ve been staring at me, Goth,” Palette said, continuing to speak softly. “I’d really like to know why.”

    Goth’s face turned even more pale (if that was even possible), and he opened his mouth to try to come up with some sort of explanation, but nothing was coming out.

    Palette smiled and brought a hand up, brushing the back of it down Goth’s cheekbone. The contact made Goth begin to blush.

    “You are too cute,” Palette murmured, leaning in close. “Could it be possible that you were staring at me because you have feelings for me?”

    Goth’s jaw began to quiver, then he clenched his teeth shut to stop it, but it only lasted a few seconds.

    “Was that your attempt at a denial?” Palette asked with an amused tone. “It was very cute.”

    Goth continued to stare at Palette, his jaw dropping open again slightly as he tried to retort, but only a small squeak came out.

    Palette chuckled and leaned in closer, nuzzling the side of Goth’s face.

    “Awww, Goth, you sound so adorable!” Palette grinned.

    Goth took a deep breath and huffed it out, his face turning into a look of annoyance.

    Palette blinked. “Oh, oh, I’m sorry, am I wrong?” he started to panic himself. “Oh, gosh, Goth, I am so, so sor-!”

    Palette’s babbling was quickly stopped when Goth grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him forward to kiss him. Palette was stunned at first, but as Goth’s mouth worked over his own, he sighed into it, leaning forward to enjoy every last bit that the other was willing to offer.

    Something slippery pressed against Goth’s teeth, he slowly, hesitantly, opened up and allowed Palette inside, gripping him tighter as his head started to feel lighter.

    Palette hummed, appreciating that Goth was being open and trusting, he gently pressed his tongue around the inside of Goth’s mouth, feeling his magic coalesce around his, his hands slowly moving up to cup Goth’s face, tilting his head a little to deepen the kiss.

    Goth whined, his fingers gripping the front of Palette’s jacket even righter, trying to keep up with the other’s motions but finding he just couldn’t.

    After a few moments they parted and Goth felt like he could barely breathe. Palette looked at him lovingly.

    “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!”

    The two blinked and looked around.

    “Okay, so, perhaps the food court in the middle of the mall wasn’t the best place for this,” Palette said with a slight blush and am embarrassed laugh.

    Goth looked at the ground. There was silence between them for a moment.

    “So, my place or yours?” Goth murmured the question.

    Palette’s face turned completely red.

   

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	72. A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FanficCentral30 - us swap papyrus and blueberry fic a sweet fic of them. Though underswap pap was a former military man and hes protecting blue from another guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guh, the formatting on this is a mess >.< I'll fix it later. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone.

            Papyrus took a drag on his cigarette and sipped at his beer with a small grimace. It was something he had heard way too many times and he was starting to wonder how many times he would hear it.  
            "Come on, cutie pie," the gruff voice attempting to sound charming said, despite that Papyrus felt he could smell the whiskey from where he sat.  
            "Ah ha ha, well, while I am very flattered, sir, I am afraid I must decline your, ah, offer," said a sweet sounding voice.  
            "Come on, babe, I know you want it," the other patron kept pressing.  
            "Sir, please, I know I am quite magnificent, but I have duties to uphold."  
            There was the sound of a chair scrapping on the concrete floor, a small cry of surprise, and clinking of glass as it sounded like someone knocked into a table.  
            "Look here, the only thing some little bitch like you is good for is serving. I think you owe me an apology and something for wasting my time," the drunk voice growled.  
            That was all Papyrus could stand.  
            There was another high pitched cry of surprise, the sound of cracking wood and breaking glass. It happened so fast that by the time the rest of the patrons looked up, all they saw was a tall skeleton monster dressed in loose jeans and an orange hooded sweater who had orange magic swirling out of his left eye and a cigarette between his teeth standing over a drunk and now stunned dog monster who lay dazed stop the broken table, surrounded by clear and brown shards of glass from what used to be drink tumblers and beer bottles. Just barely to the side of the scene was a much shorter skeleton monster, stocky, dressed in the garb of a server which was a pair of black shorts, a gray crop top, and what set this server apart was a bright blue scarf he had wrapped around his head. His eyes were big, blue, and wide as they darted between the monster on the floor and the monster towering over them both.  
            Papyrus smirked down at the dog monster, taking one last drag on his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it with an untied sneaker.  
            "Now, I'm not usually one to get involved in other's affairs unless I have been ordered to," he drawled in a deep, laid back sounding voice. "But there are some things that honor just can't let slip by."  
            The dog monster looked like he was about to get up, so Papyrus stepped forward, setting his foot between the monster's thighs, pinning the inner edge of the pants to the floor with his foot. "The servers are not slaves; they earn paychecks and are just doing their job. They give you your order, you pay them, and that is the end of the relationship."  
            "Fuck off!" The dog monster growled, moving an arm to try to get up.  
            Papyrus stepped forward with his other foot and gently, but firmly, stepped on the monsters elbow and put more pressure when he tried to move.  
            "Nah, don't think I will," Papyrus grinned, the magic in his eye still swirling. "I think what's going to happen here is this; you will apologize to this sweet server, you are going to pay your bill, and you will leave this establishment. I will come here and make sure that you never show your ugly mug around here again. Are we clear?"  
            "Oh fuck you," the dog scoffed, lifting his other arm with the intent to attack. The dog cried out when suddenly a sharpened bone pinned that arm to the ground by piercing the sleeve.  
            "Apologize to the server, please," Papyrus requested again, slowly.  
            The dog monster bared his teeth, but Papyrus looked anything but intimidated by the gesture. He did glance over at the server, who was watching the scene with a bit of trepidation, a very light dusting of pale blue on his cheeks.  
            "Sorry," the dog monster growled.  
            "Nah ah ah, be sincere," Papyrus said, the foot pinning the dog monster's leg shifting to step more on his leg. "An apology means absolutely nothing unless you mean it."  
            "I-" a soft voice interrupted.  
            Papyrus looked over; the serve had taken a step towards them. He could tell that this little skeleton was still scared, but he was being brave and trying to stand up for himself.  
            "I would rather he just leave," the small skeleton said firmly. "I don't even care if he pays his bill. Just leave."  
            Papyrus took in the clenched fists and the face growing in confidence as he spoke. On one hand, he could see why the dog monster was hitting on him so heavily; he was downright adorable and very good looking. But what was drawing Papyrus in was this streak of strength, that he respected, standing up and being brave when you were afraid, and this little skeleton was afraid of this dog monster.  
            Papyrus looked down at the dog monster. "Surely you wouldn't deny him his request? Otherwise, you could fulfill mine."  
            "Or what?"  
            Papyrus grinned wider, bending over him, the magic of his eyes swirling more chaotically as he materialized another bone in his hand.  
            "You want to have a bad time?" Papyrus said in a low, threatening tone. "Because I'll make sure you are quite sorry that you made such a poor decision."  
            The dog flinched. "O-okay, okay, I'll leave," he muttered.  
            "Good," Papyrus straightened, dismissing the bones, but his orange magic still swirled in his eye though less than before as his grin settled into a more friendly one. "Get going. Just remember, never show your face here again, okay bud?"  
            He looked over at the server, who was now looking up at him in awe and Papyrus gave him a small wink before he turned with the intention of going back to nurse the rest of his beer.  
            "LOOK OUT!"  
            The dog monster had pulled a large knife from somewhere and threw it at Papyrus' back. Papyrus barely heard the warning before he felt something slam into his side, a sharp pain stabbed his shoulder, and he found himself facing the floor next to the bar.  
            "GET OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY!" He heard the smaller skeleton demand.  
            Papyrus glanced over and found the little skeleton had summoned up a blue bone and pointed it threateningly at the dog monster.  
            "What the hell is going on out here?" A shrill voice demanded.  
            The owner of the bar, a spider monster named Muffet, came from the back office when she heard the commotion. Her face was twisted in a glare of anger and disgust as she looked around her bar and quickly put the equation together.  
            "Steve, I banned you from the bar a month ago," she growled at the dog monster. "Get the hell out before I call the cops."  
            For some reason, the dog monster, Steve, seemed to be much more afraid of the spider monster than either of the skeletons and he scrambled out of the bar.  
            "Sans! You should have known better than to serve him!" MUffet scolded.  
            "I know Miss Muffet, and please lecture me later, this monster is wounded!" The server named Sans said, moving to Papyrus' side.  
            Muffet gasped. "Oh dear, Sans, can you take care of him?"  
            "I got him," Sans assured her, smiling down at Papyrus as he tried to look  at his shoulder. "Just keep everyone back."  
            Muffet turned to take care of the remaining patrons, though most of them had ran out when the confrontation began. Her spider and the other wait staff cleaned up the mess and started running the bar like normal as Sans tended to Papyrus.  
            "I'm okay," Papyrus said with a grunt, pushing himself up to a seated position.  
            "There is a knife in your shoulder," Sans said dubiously. "I hardly think that ((you can be)) hardly qualifies as being okay. But not to worry; the. Magnificent Sans is here to help you!"  
            Papyrus blinked at him, but found he was unable to really reply.  
            "What's going on? Speak to me," Sans said.  
            "I, uh, feel a bit dizzy," Papyrus said, the realization that the room was spinning hitting him at that moment.  
            "Oh my, hold still and try to breathe," Sans said.  
            Papyrus tried to do as he was told, feeling a small hand pressing against his spine between his shoulder blades. The spot where the knife had penetrated had been an annoying sting, but suddenly in blossomed into hot, agonizing pain as Sans pulled the knife out. Papyrus gave a bark of pain, but then the area was warmed with a calming energy and the pain faded.   
            "You can do healing magic?" Papyrus asked, feeling the room straighten again.  
            "Only a little," Sans admitted. "I'm sure you still have a wound, but I should be able to patch it up with a first aid kit. Come on, let's get you back in a chair."  
            Papyrus felt a small arm snake under his and wrap around his back. Sans provided enough of a steady base for Papyrus to get to his feet, and as he stood Sans' arm slipped to his waist.  
            "Thank you," Papyrus said as Sans guided him back to his seat at the bar.  
            "No need to thank me," Sans chirped. "Stay here while I get the first aid kit, oh, and if you can, take off your sweat so I can see the wound."  
            Sans bounded off to get the first aid kit, leaving Papyrus to chuckle as he watched him leave.  
            "He is adorable," Papyrus murmured in amusement as he pulled the hoodie off. As he did so, his dog tags clinked, drawing his attention back to them as they fell back to his chest. He fingered the thin metal pieces before picking them up and eyeing them with a mix of emotions.  
            When Sans returned, he stopped to watch Papyrus for a moment; without the orange sweater, he was left in a dark grey tank top, it hugged his ribcage and hung loose around his hipbones. Sans' eyes freely roamed over this skeleton, tracing over his arms, appreciating the curves of his ribs, a teasing ridge of his hip bone where the edge of the tank top caught on the bone.  
            ' _He is really good looking_ ,' Sans thought to himself, then he shook his head. ' _Oh for stars' sake, Sans, focus! This monster needs your help!_ '  
            "Hey, got the kit," Sans said, not wanting to startle the other skeleton. "How are you feeling?"  
            Papyrus dropped his dog tags and turned to give Sans a smile. "It stings a bit, but can't really complain. Thanks for taking care of me."  
            Sans smiled in return, but then winced a little as he looked at the shoulder with the stab mark; it was already turning very red and some orange magic was still leaking out of it.  
            "Is it that bad?" Papyrus asked, hearing Sans' breath hitch.  
            "Eh, probably not, I'm just not used to tending to wounds," Sans admitted, opening the kit and searching for what he needed. "Just try to hold still and tell me if I hurt you."  
            "Sure, thank you."  
            Sans smiled, feeling his cheekbones warm up again. "It's the least I can do; thank you for standing up for me like that. No one else ever seems to."  
            Papyrus grit his teeth slightly as Sans wiped the wound cleaning with a towelette. "Why do you say that? That no one would stand up for you?"  
            "No one has, I usually can take care of myself. I never had things escalate to what happened tonight. There is definitely a reason that Steve was banned."  
            "Yeah, that was something else I wanted to ask," Papyrus said, glancing over his shoulder as Sans applied a healing salve. "If you knew the guy was banned, why did you serve him?"  
            Sans sighed and shrugged with one shoulder. "It's silly, but I tend to believe that others can always do better. I figured that he had learned his lesson, otherwise why would he bother coming to a place he knew he wasn't allowed to go to? I don't know why he was banned, though I have an idea now, but yeah, that's the reason why I didn't boot him out the door. Like I said, silly, maybe even downright stupid of me."  
            Sans finished applying the bandage. Papyrus turned to face him.  
            "You are very kind, and that's not stupid," Papyrus take, smiling at him. "The world could benefit from a few more monsters like you."  
            Sans knew his face was full out blushing now and he looked down at his feet, which swung slightly as he sat in the tall stool. "Well, thank you. I think the world could benefit from having a few more monsters like you, too."  
            "Nyeh, heh, I don't know about that," Papyrus murmured.  
            Sans looked up as Papyrus turned to face him and his eyes were drawn to the dog tags.  
            "Oh, are you in the military?" Sans asked. "Or maybe, your partner?" he added in a lower tone.  
            "I was," Papyrus said, fingers unconsciously brushing over the tags again.  
            "May I?"  
            Papyrus nodded and dropped his hand. Sans leaned forward a bit to pick up the dog tags, running his thumb over the raised metal that spelled out his name, his tank, the type of monster he was, and his birth date.  
            "Papyrus, huh?" Sans said, looking up with a smile. "That's a unique name."  
            "I guess."  
            "I like it."  
            "Thank you, Sans, right?"  
            Sans giggled. "You remembered."  
            Papyrus smiled at him. Sans slowly, almost reluctantly let go of the tags and they were silent for a few moments.  
            "So, how is our patient doing?" Muffet asked from the opposite side of the bar.  
            Sans and Papyrus both jumped a little at the spider's sudden presence.  
            "Oh, I'm feeling much better, miss, Sans is taking very good care of me,” Papyrus said.

            “Sans is good at that,” Muffet said, beaming at Sans. “Listen, dearie, it’s about the end of your shift. Why don’t you get on home?”

            “All right, Muffet, thank you,” Sans said.

            He leaned over the bar and gave Muffet a quick peck on the cheek and she pat him on the head. Papyrus reached into his pocket for gold, but he felt a hand on his elbow. He looked up into the multiple eyes of Muffet’s. She gave him a gentle smile.

            “It’s on the house, tonight,” Muffet said.

            Papyrus nodded. “Thank you, Miss.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            The two skeletons gathered their things and walked out of the bar together.

            “So, hey, you mind if I walk you home?” Papyrus asked. “I’d feel better knowing that you got home safely.”

            “Oh, uhm, if you want to, I guess, but you really don’t have to,” Sans said, blushing again.

            “I would very much like to.”

            “Okay, thank you.”

            Blue pointed down the street and they began to walk in that direction.

            "So, uhm, I'm guessing things kind of went bad for you?" Sans asked quietly.

            “Huh? What do you mean?” Papyrus asked.

            “In the military. It seems like things went kind of bad for you over there.”  
            "How do you figure?"

            “You seem kind of sad about it, like, when I was looking at your dog tags, I dunno, it just seemed like you were really, really sad.”

            Papyrus took a deep breath, reaching for another cigarette in his pocket and taking out a lighter.

            “Well, the military isn’t exactly a happy career,” he murmured. He stopped walking for a moment, a clicking sound filling the night as he tried to start the lighter. He stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist.

            “Those are really bad for you,” Sans said gently. “Can you go without one for a little longer?”

            Papyrus stared down at the smaller skeleton for a second before he grinned and nodded, putting the lighter back in his pocket.

            “All right,” Papyrus said. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

            He gave Sans a wink which made the other giggle and they continued walking.

            “So, do you want to talk about it?” Sans asked after another moment of silence.

            “Not much to say,” Papyrus said with a slight shrug. “I saw some nasty stuff, but to be fair, I saw some good stuff out there.”

            “Oh?”

            “It wasn’t often, but I guess that’s what made the few things I saw that much better.”

            “Like what?”

            “Well, there was this one time I came across a kid. I don’t think he had a family, seemed hungry, homeless, I didn’t have much on me but I had enough to feed him for the night. We sat and talked for a bit, it was a little difficult because there was a language barrier, and then unfortunately there was a raid that night and it was a while before I saw him again.”

            “That sounds awful,” Sans said with a frown. “I thought you said there was something good?”

            “There was. When I did find him again, he was helping a family rebuild their home, and it looked like the family was going to take him in. He seemed happy.”

            “Aww, that is good!”

            Papyrus nodded. “Yeah. Those are the things I try my hardest to focus on.”

            Sans nodded, and decided to not press for anymore information. The rest of the walk was spent in asking different questions about more pleasant subjects, discovering what other things they had in common and other likes and dislikes that they each had. Before Sans knew it, they were standing outside his apartment.

            “Well, this is where I live,” Sans said with a slight sigh, regretting that they had to end this wonderful evening.

            “Nice place,” Papyrus said, looking over the building.

            “Hey, uhm, I don’t usually do this,” Sans said, reaching into his pocket for the little notebook and pen he kept if he had to take a complicated order at work and started to scribble on a blank piece of paper. “But I, uhm, worry about your shoulder, so, I want you to call me tomorrow and tell me how you’re feeling.”

            Sans held out the little slip of paper after he had carefully torn it out of his notebook. Papyrus looked down at the offered piece, glancing up at Sans with a little bit of hesitancy.

            “Nah, I’ll be fine, I’ve suffered worse,” Papyrus said with a bashful smile.

            “Please?” Sans said, stepping forward and pressing the paper into Papyrus’ hand. “It would really mean a lot to me, otherwise I will worry,” he looked up at Papyrus, flashing his big blue eyes, not realizing that his bright yellow pupils were vaguely shaping themselves into hearts. “Please, Papyrus? Promise me?”

            Papyrus blushed even more. “I, uh, I hate making promises,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, not wanting to take the hand that Sans held away. He smiled down at the smaller skeleton after a moment with a small sigh. “Okay, Sans, I promise I will call you tomorrow.”

            Sans grinned. “Yay!”

            He pulled Papyrus’ hand down and stood on his tippy toes, which was just enough for him to press a kiss to the taller skeleton’s cheek. He finally let him go and skipped up the pathway to the apartment building, giving Papyrus a wave before he ducked through the doorway.

            Papyrus looked down into his hand and unfolded the note. It had Sans’ cell phone number on it as well as a little heart. Papyrus chuckled, folded the note carefully, placing it in his pocket before he turned away to head off to his own apartment.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	73. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CastingShadows - I know you don't really like the au But could you write a fluffy Swap fell... Like Sans gets sick doesn't want to admit his sick and pap takes charge And takes care of him... Maybe like big brother instincts....
> 
> I don't dislike this AU! I'm still learning about it, but I don't dislike it... I don't like straight up abuse, but Underfell started the same way.

    Sans woke up with his head spinning, and that just pissed him off. When he got up out of bed, he winced as his bones ached.

    “What the hell?” he growled, then he winced when he realized it hurt a bit to talk. “Fuck this shit.”

    He stormed out of his room and went down the hall to his brother’s room and nearly kicked the door open.

    Papyrus was just waking up, and startled into standing by Sans bursting into his room.

    “I’m awake, m’lord! What do you want for breakfast?” he asked.

    Sans stomped over to him to glare up at him. He crooked a finger and Papyrus dropped to one knee so they were face to face.

    “I’m not in a good mood today, mutt,” Sans growled, then hissed in a breath. Why did it hurt so much when he spoke?!?

    Papyrus blinked. “My lord, you sound terrible.”

    “Shut the hell- AH!”

    Sans soon found himself being pulled forward, Papyrus resting his cheekbone to his forehead. Sans grunted and tried to push him away, but Papyrus’ grip was strong and firm. Finally, he tried kicking him in the kneecap and Papyrus winced.

    “I need to check your temperature,” Papyrus muttered. “You are burning up, m’lord, I do not think working today would be a smart thing to do.”

    “No one asked you!” Sans made a face and gripped his own neck, but then started coughing.

    Papyrus stood and looked down at Sans. “M’lord, you have ordered me to care for you. You have ordered me to take care of the house, take care of the cooking, and to take care of you. I am only doing as you ordered.”

    Sans opened his mouth to bark out a new set of orders that would force Papyrus to do as he said, but another coughing fit silenced him.

    “I’m calling Alphys to tell her that you and I will not be working today,” Papyrus said, moving to get his phone from the floor beside his bed.

    Sans growled again and when Papyrus was bent over he kicked the back of his femur, sending him face first into his mattress.

    “No,” Sans said hoarsely. “I’m not going to let something like a simple cold beat me!”

    He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, leaving Papyrus to look over his shoulder after him, and despite his declaration, he reached for the phone anyway.

    Once downstairs, Sans stalked into the kitchen. His neck ached where most creatures would have their throats, and whatever was going on was messing with his ability to speak properly. He sought out the tea kettle and put the water on to boil, hoping that maybe a cup of tea would clear up whatever was blocking his voice.

    Sans didn’t have any idea that his brother had quietly come down the stairs and had walked up behind him until he felt two large hands clamp onto his shoulders.

    “My lord,” Papyrus said firmly. “It is my job as your servant to take care of you. You are ill; you have a fever, a sore throat, and with the way you’re walking and moving so stiffly, I’m willing to guess that you’re body aches as well.”

    Sans moved to try to shrug off Papyrus’ hands, but when he wouldn’t let up on his grip, he snarled and tried to turn around, but he was unsuccessful.

    “Unhand me, mutt!” Sans demanded.

    “I’m sorry, but, no, m’lord.”

    With a squeak of surprise, Sans was scooped into his brother’s arms. He tried to flail, but Papyrus wrapped his arms around him in such a way where his struggles were futile, and quickly tired out due to his illness.

    “Shh, there’s my baby bro,” Papyrus murmured, moving Sans in his arms to cradle him.

    “No, stop it,” Sans said, face flushing with fever and embarrassment.

    Papyrus said nothing as he set Sans down on the couch and pulled the lap blanket over him.

    “Please stay here, I am going to bring another blanket and some pillows. I will make you comfortable, I will take care of you.”

    Papyrus smiled down at him, brushing a hand across his forehead before he disappeared.

    Sans tried to sit up when Papyrus left, but now he felt so worn out and tired that he just couldn’t muster the energy. With a groan, he sank back into the couch, shaking with cold, pulling the blanket tightly around him.

    Papyrus returned with what he promised, and gently moved about Sans to make him comfortable.

    “I feel horrible,” Sans murmured almost too low for Papyrus to hear. “Why?”

    “You’re sick, m’lord, you don’t get sick very often. You did once when you were a baby bones, though,” Papyrus explained, carefully putting a pillow under Sans’ head.

    “How are you so good at this?” Sans said with a slight sigh, sinking into the pillow.

    Papyrus smiled. “Brotherly instinct, m’lord.”

    Sans was quiet for a moment, then the whistling tea kettle broke the silence and Papyrus ran to the kitchen. Sans shifted a little, making himself more comfortable, and then started to nod off when suddenly he realized a hot cup of tea was bring pressed to his mouth.

    “Please, drink, m’lord,” Papyrus urged.

    Sans did, wincing a little at the almost too hot tea, but once the burning subsided, he took a few more sips, then shook his head to indicate he was done. Papyrus set the mug aside and moved to sit on the couch, gently moving Sans and slipped in so his brother’s head was in his lap, pillow and all.

    “Go to sleep, m’lord, you need your rest. Alphys has informed me that if I do not take care of you, my life will be forfeit.”

    Sans growled. “That over-reaching-”

    “Shh, shh, rest, m’lord.”

    “… Papyrus?”

    Papyrus startled at the sound of his name and he looked down into Sans’ face.

    “Y-yes?”

    “Let’s drop the formalities for today, hm?”

    Papyrus smiled, watching as Sans’ eyes slowly closed again, he bent over to drop a kiss on the top of his skull.

    “Whatever pleases you, Sans.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	74. Language Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: UT Papyrus and UF Sans. Sans making a mess and being an asshole. Papyrus getting fed up with it and teaching UF Sans a lesson.

            Red grunted as he tried to twist his wrists out of the ropes; they felt like they were loose, but it seemed that the more he struggled, the more tangled the rope became. The task was also made difficult by the fact that he was partially suspended, a sling of sorts cradled his upper body while his toes barely touched the ground.

            "You know, if I knew you were into this kinky shit, I would have pissed you off earlier," Red said with a grin.

            A hard slap against his femur made him wince and a very angry-looking Papyrus stepped around to stand in front of him.

            "HOW MANY MORE TIME MUST I REQUEST THAT YOU SPEAK POLITELY IN MY HOME?" Papyrus asked in a prim tone.

            "That's just the way I talk," Red said with a scowl.

            "SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU LACK ANY SORT OF SELF CONTROL?"

            "Not so much a matter of self control, jackass. It's more that it's just part of who I am."

            "MMM, MAYBE," Papyrus reached for Red's jaw, his thumb tracing along to the back of it. "HOWEVER, I BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER. MAYBE YOU JUST NEED SOME PROPER MOTIVATION."

            Papyrus stepped away, which was a shame because Red was really enjoying the way the other skeleton caressed him. Red watched with interest as Papyrus started running his hand over his own body, brushing down his spine and over his hipbones. He slowly shimmied out of the little blue shorts that he wore and Red soon found himself mesmerized by the glowing orange magic that was swirling around Papyrus' pelvis.

            The other skeleton continued to touch himself, making pleased little humming sounds as his fingertips brushed over smooth, sensitive bone. Soon enough, the magic began to take shape and it formed an impressive-looking dick. Not quite as big as the Boss', Red observed, though maybe a little thicker, but that didn't seem to matter much as Papyrus gripped it with confidence and moaned lightly as he stroked himself.

            Red began to fidget in his bonds; he didn't know what to expect next and that made him a little nervous. Papyrus met his eyes briefly, then he smirked and put more energy into his motions, his other hand trailing along a rib just underneath his shirt.

            "This feel so nice," Papyrus murmured, lowering his tone to a gentle timbre. "I can think of a few ways to make it feel nicer..." he trailed off and looked up at Red again.

            Red's eyes were clearly glued to Papyrus' cock and the hand wrapped around it. There was an eager sort of look in his eye, and Papyrus could hazard a guess why. He took a few steps forward.

            "I think I have something a little more useful for your mouth to do instead of swearing," Papyrus murmured.

            "Psh, in your fucking dreams," Red replied, though his eyes never left their position and there was absolutely no heat in his voice.

            Papyrus glared and moved forward to grip Red's chin. Red tried to pull away but he was helpless in his position.

            "OPEN," Papyrus ordered.

            Red finally did glance up at him and his eyes clearly said ' _make me,_ ' as he smirked.

            Papyrus tilted his head slightly. "Very well."

            His hand moved to the back of Red's jaw, pressing roughly on the joint, forcing Red's mandible to drop just enough for him to slip his thumb in. Red gave in and opened his mouth, albeit a little reluctantly.

            "Good boy," Papyrus purred, moving closer. "Now show me what that mouth is really capable of."

            He slipped his cock past the sharp teeth and Red immediately wrapped his tongue around the pale orange shaft. Papyrus knew that Red couldn't move, so he thrust in slowly, gently, one hand behind his skull to help guide him.

            As much as Red resisted before, he threw himself into his task now, noting the differences between Papyrus and his own brother. Papyrus radiated a soothing warmth, there was still a bit of spice but it tended towards more of a citrus sort of taste. His thrusts were gentle but the hand behind his skull was firm, and the soft, breathy sighs were addicting to listen to.

            "Ah, see? I knew you would be accommodating," Papyrus sighed. "I really didn't want to punish you, but you must learn somehow."

            Papyrus gasped suddenly; Red smirked as he scrapped his sharp teeth over the sensitive member, glancing up at Papyrus with challenge in his eyes. The taller skeleton growled low in his throat, and Red was suddenly shocked to have those elegant hands gripping his head as he roughly shoved himself back into Reds mouth.

            "Nyeh heh heh, I see now," Papyrus said. He pulled back then thrust roughly back into Reds mouth, ignoring the small cry of protest. "Don't underestimate me, Red, for the Great Papyrus is always victorious, and I will teach you some manners if it is the last thing I do."

            Papyrus thrust roughly with ever other word. Red nearly choked, just barely able to handle Papyrus' size and the rough treatment, but soon he was moaning around the orange cock and purposefully swallowing around him as his mouth was thoroughly fucked.

            Needless to say, Red chose his words a little more carefully after that.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	75. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Could you Maybe do one with UF Sans, UT Sans, and US Sans where UT Sans kinda just constantly shoves their attempts at a good time away til he get cornered?

            "Do you think that maybe he just doesn't want to? Maybe he's just not interested?" Red asked,

            "Impossible! I spoke to Papyrus, he wants to, he just is being shy," Blue said insistently.

            Red looked at Blue. "Maybe Sans talked to my brother, because this feels like the Boss' version of 'being shy.'"

            Somehow, Sans had led the two through the forest and they got caught in one of Papyrus' human traps which left them hanging upside down from a tree. Blue looked over their situation and summoned a sharp bone to cut through the ropes.

            "Blue, wait!" Red cried out.

            Too late. Red fell face-first into the snow. A moment later, Blue followed but he was able to flip to land on his feet.

            "Well, that plan didn't work out," Blue said, looking around as Red got to his feet. "But I, the Magnificent Sans, have another plan to will surely-!"

            Red put a hand over Blue's mouth. "No, actually, I have a plan, and unlike yours, I think it will work."

            Blue glared at Red for a moment, but then took his hand with one of his own and sucked on one of his fingers with a smirk, which only grew as Red groaned.

            "Fuck, you're insatiable," Red murmured.

            "Sometimes," Blue said, nipping at the tip of his finger before releasing it. "Okay, I'll bite, what's your plan?"

            "Patience is the name of the game, sweetheart," Red murmured, moving to stand close to Blue, brushing his mouth across his lightly. "I know it'll be difficult for you, but think of it as a training exercise."

            Blue shuddered and was about to move into Red, but the challenge of a training exercise kept him from doing so.

            "So what do we do?" Blue asked.

            "I need to have a conversation with Papyrus on my own," Red said. He reached up and caressed the side of Blue's face. "Trust me, we will show Sans how much he means to us."

             


            Sans fidgeted as he napped on the couch. It was another nightmare of a timeline gone bad, worse than the others, for not only were they affected, but their other brothers were as well. His last hopes in his alternate timelines dusted, each of their deaths battered at his already fragile state, he didn't know what to do, where to go, he had no one to trust, no one left to turn to. Heat built in his body and soul, burning him from the inside out, a fire mixing with his grief slowly consumed him, reducing him to little more than a shell, slowly fading away into nothing.

            The small skeleton awoke with a gasp, scrambling unconsciously back into the corner of the couch. He felt the tingling sensation of his magic dying away, no doubt reacting to his horrendous nightmare. When the magic finally calmed, Sans found it was being replaced slowly with warmth and an ache.

            "Fuck me," Sans swore under his breath.

            "Gladly, that's what we've been trying to do all week," Red said.

            Sans looked up with a start; Red was leaning over him, one hand on his hip, the other on the edge of the back of the couch, looking down at Sans with a grin.

            "Well, I, uhm," Sans muttered.

            There was the sound of quickly approaching footprints and Sans startled again when something landed hard on the couch in front of him. He found himself getting lost in Blue's bright and eager eyes, though right now they looked concerned.

            "Are you all right, Sans?" Blue asked, giving him a small frown. "You seem not well."

            Sans began to breath heavier, almost in a panic as he looked between the two doppelgangers.

            “B-bad dream,” Sans said quietly, trying to keep the growing anxiety from becoming too big to handle

            “I think something other than bad dreams are at work here,” Red said, reaching down to lightly brush along the side of Sans’ face.

            Sans tried to stop his reaction but he felt his control completely slip as he made a small moaning sound as he leaned into Red’s touch.

            “So warm,” Red murmured, bringing his other hand so he could cradle Sans’ face, keeping his eyes tilted up towards him. “Blue I believe our friend here may be in heat.”

            Sans took in a gasping breath and he tried to flail, to push either skeleton away, but a gentle caress down one side of his ribcage as another hand rested gently on his sternum stilled any thoughts of movement.

            “I believe that you may be right, Red,” Blue murmured gently. “I can feel how warm his bones are even through his clothes. Oh, Sans, you must have it pretty bad.”

            “No, no, I’m just coming down with something,” Sans protested, squirming under their touches, but they had him under their control.

            Sans wasn’t really sure if he minded all that much.

            “You don’t have to hide from us, Sans,” Blue said, continuing to gently caress his ribs through his shirt.

            “You don’t have to lie to us, Sans,” Red said, his voice soft like a mere echo even as he bent to murmur against the side of Sans’ skull.

            “You mean so much to us.”

            “We care about you, we worry about you.”

            “We’ve been trying so hard to tell this to you.”

            “But you keep running away from us.”

            “You push us away but you won’t give us a solid answer.”

            As the two spoke, they continued to touch Sans gently; Blue never going any higher or lower than Sans’ rib cage, Red caressing his face and slowly dragging his mouth across the smooth bone of his skull. Their voice tore through his and reverberated through his soul. While he was sure some of it was his heat beginning to affect him, he also knew that he had been unfair to the two of them. If he was scared, he should have said so. If he didn’t really want this, all he had to do was speak up. If he did want it but needed them to go easy and slow, all he had to do was ask.

            “I, I,” Sans stammered.

            The touches stilled. Red back away so that he could see Sans’ eyes. Sans switched between looking at Blue sitting still between his legs and Red gazing down at him from above.

            “I’m so, so sorry, you guys,” Sans finally choked out. “I was scared. I, I didn’t want to let anyone in, I was just so scared.”

            A blue blush stole across his face and he slowly closed his eyes, unable to look at either of them out of his own shame and embarrassment.

            While his eyes were closed, Red and Blue shared a look over Sans. Hey figured something like that was going on, but they didn’t expect the burst of emotion over it. They shared a smile, understanding, and they turned their attention back to the skeleton between them. Red resumed brushing his thumb across Sans’ cheekbones and leaned down to nuzzle his skull again as Blue began to touch lightly along his ribs again. The touched once again made Sans gasp and his eyes flew open at the resumed contact.

            “It’s okay, Sans,” Red murmured. “It’s all right to be scared. I think I would be a bit more concerned if you weren’t.”

            “It’s natural to be scared when you’re facing the unknown,” Blue added. “But, you know, we really aren’t that unknown.”

            Red laughed a little. “Well, you ever screw yourself before, Blue?”

            “Only when I met you, Red,” Blue said, sticking his tongue out at the other.

            Red chuckled again. “Heh, you know, I always say if you’re going to show it, you might as well use it. What do you think, Sans?”

            Sans was staring between the two again, but his jaw nearly dropped when that bright blue, almost teal-colored tongue of Blue’s made its cheeky appearance.

            “I kinda like the sound of that,” Blue said with a small smirk, leaning in close to Sans. “May I? I’m told I am quite talented with my tongue, and I would very much like to get your opinion as well.”

            Sans wondered if anyone, even without being in heat, could say no to an offer like that. But he nodded mutely and Blue carefully leaned forward. At first he gently clicked his teeth against Sans’, but only a moment later, that warm, wet tongue dragged just under his teeth in an ask to go further. Sans slowly opened up and quickly found himself being overtaken. He was pushed back a little further into the couch as Blue explored his mouth.

            Sans never expected Blue to be as skilled as he was and made a small mental note to remember that if Blue promised something, he sure as hell delivered. He expected Blue to have a sweet taste to him, but was a little surprised to find there was an earthy quality, like someone who maintained gardens and plants. He couldn’t keep up with the thick, broad tongue as it pressed along the roof of his mouth, coaxing his own tongue into existence, wrapping around it, bringing it into Blue mouth where he could nibble along it before breaking away.

            “Lift your arms for me,” Red murmured.

            Sans couldn’t even think about not obeying and he allowed Blue to help lift his arms over his head as Red pulled his white t-shirt off of him.

            “Mm, your bones are so pretty, Sansy,” Blue said with a touch of awe in his voice, his fingers running along his ribs now with nothing acting as a barrier.

            Sans groaned and arched into Blue’s touch. A small hum of appreciation from above distracted him for a moment.

            “May I have a turn, Sansy?” Red said teasingly, tilting Sans’ head back.

            “Yes, please,” Sans said, his voice now just above a whisper.

            Red bent down to claim his mouth, his pungent, tangy, almost citrusy flavor overwhelming Blue’s. Sans moaned into the kiss, torn between the sensations in his mouth and the sensations of Blue’s fingers and sometimes a swipe of that talented tongue across his heated bones. He barely noticed that as Red kissed him, they were relieving him of the rest of his clothes as well as his own.

            When Red broke the kiss, Sans shuddered a little as there was a gentle play on bony fingertips ghosting along his legs.

            “May we please taken care of you, Sans?” Blue asked, leaning in close to him again.

            “Yes, yes, please, yes,” Sans begged, leaning forward towards Blue to wrap him in an embrace.

            Red took advantage of the moment to slip behind Sans, maneuvering his legs so they were on either side of the heated skeleton.

            “Is there anything you object to?” Red murmured in his ear, leaning forward to press his ribcage against Sans’s backside, his hands trailing down his spine.

            Sans shook his head looking back at Red, feeling torn between wanting to lean back into the skeleton behind him or cling to the skeleton in front of him.

            “All right. Of course, if you want us to stop, all you have to do is say so,” Red murmured, licking a line up the back of his neck and enjoying the small broken cry coming from Sans.

            Blue leaned up and captured Sans’ mouth against in a kiss, swallowing his groans of pleasure as their hands began playing around his pelvis. Blue soon pressed Sans back into Red’s arms and started kissing his way down his sternum, nipping lightly down his spine, licking along the curves of his hipbones, and then when he finally reached his pelvis he was pleased to find Sans’ cock waiting for him.

            Sans whined and tried to buck up when Blue swiped his tongue across the head, but Red held him down, chuckling as he pressed kisses to the side of his face.

            “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Red murmured. “Relax, we got ya.”

            Blue glanced up with a sweet smile before his tongue slipped out once more and ran along the blue shaft, coating it before he bent in and took nearly the entire length into his mouth,

            “A-ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-aa!” Sans cried.

            “Shh, sh sh,” Red whispered. “Good boy, Sans, just relax, let us take care of you.”

            “Please, please,” Sans pleaded, not sure what exactly he was asking for.

            Red smiled and continued to rain kisses along the side of his face and skull, one arm wrap firmly around his rib cage while the other began caressing his spine, stroking it, trying to keep in time with the bobbing of Blue’s head.

            “You’re doing a great job there, Blue,” Red said, reaching down a little further to caress the top of Blue’s head, knowing that he would enjoy the praise.

            Blue hummed at the praise, reaching down to touch his own forming cock as he doubled his efforts, drawing more pleas and moans from Sans.

            Red knew that this wouldn’t be enough, so he reached down against with one hand and tapped Blue lightly on the top of his head.

            “You mind giving me something to work with there, darling?” Red asked him.

            Blue pulled off Sans; cock and looked up at Red’s hand, knowing exactly what he wanted. He took Red’s hand with both of his and started laving at two of his fingers with his tongue. Sans watched, panting a little, not really thinking much of it and only wishing that Blue would return. But as the request was beginning to form, Blue had returned, and Sans could feel Red’s wet fingers pressing and prodding underneath him. He cried out, his hips bucking up as the fingers found their goal and gently pressed inside.

            “Hey, hey, easy, easy, going nice and slow,” Red assured him.

            “Ahh, hah, please, please Red, more, more,” Sans begged.

            “Nice and slow, doll face,” Red insisted.

            Sans whined in protest, but Red pumped his fingers and he was reduced to little more than moans once more.

            “That’s it, Sans, you’re being so good for us,” Red said as he continued to stretch him.

            Blue continued suckling at Sans’ dick, but now and then he would press his tongue a little further under him, feeling out for where he could feel Red’s fingers pressing into Sans’ entrance, bringing a different sound from Sans’ mouth.

            “Puh, pl-please, please, Blue, Red, I can’t, I can’t take,” Sans mindlessly begged, his head beginning to thrash back and forth.

            “Yeah, I don’t want to wait any longer sweetheart,” Red murmured. “Blue, mind helping me for a sec?”

            Blue sat up, bringing his hands under Sans’ pelvis and helping to lift him. He reached under to feel for Red’s cock, pumping it a few times before helping to guide him to San’ entrance.

            Red hummed in appreciation at the feeling of being taken care of as well, but then drew in a sharp breath as his cock slowly pressed inside Sans. He was still tight, and he was so hot.

            “Fuck, Sans,” Red whispered.

            “You okay Red?” Blue asked.

            “Oh, hell yeah, he’s just really hot.”

            Blue smirked, looking down into Sans’ face. “Well, Sans seems to like it,” he cupped a hand under Sans’ jaw, bringing his face up. “How do you feel Sans? Does it feel good? Do you feel good?”

            Sans’ jaw shook in his hold and he could only get out a moan and a slight nod. Blue smiled and leaned down to kiss him as Red continued to press into him, sighing when he was finally seated.

            “Blue, Red,” Sans moaned. “I, I need, I want, I need…”

            Sans’ heat had obviously completely taken over; he was no longer coherent, but Blue and Red both knew what he wanted and what he needed. Red carefully and slowly lifted Sans, then just as slowly dropped him back on again.

            Blue shuffled in a little closer, his own cock formed and he pressed his erection against Sans’, stroking them both at the same time with one hand as he wrapped an arm under him to help Red.

            Sans could barely comprehend the feelings flowing through him. His heat blossomed in his soul, sending a fire through his bones. Red’s cock felt unbelievably good inside of him, he never felt such a feeling of completion. Blue’s mouth was most definitely talented and fantastic, but nothing compared to having him pressed against him, both of their blue cocks rubbing against one another, adding more fuel to the fire. San felt as if he were drowning, slowly being overtaken by fire and passion and pleasure, but he felt the arms of the two around him and he knew he couldn’t have possibly been anywhere safer.

            A pressure building in his soul almost stopped him from breathing. He choked out a sound, trying to tell the others, and whether they understood or just innately knew what was happening to him, their paces increased, their holds tightened, words were exchanged, and he couldn’t comprehend them, but the love and affection and care in them were easily felt and they were all he needed.

            Sans cried out suddenly, the pressure releasing in a burst of energy and heat. He felt warmth pool over his pelvis from the inside and the outside, and he lost himself briefly as it felt like everything was swirling down a drain. His body went limp between the two, but they had him as they promised. His body was caressed and kissed and gently moved into a more relaxed position for rest. He knew he was still pressed between the two, though there was a moment when one left and he whimpered at the loss of contact.

            “It’s okay, he’s coming back,” Red’s deep voice resonated in his head.

            A moment later there was something warm and wet pressed to his pelvis and wiped over his bones. More whispered words of love, then Blue was back and he pulled a blanket over the three of them as he cuddled at Sans’ back while San’s front pressed into Red.

            “Are you back with us yet?” Red asked, his fingertips curving along the back of his skull.

            “I think so,” Sans whispered, his voice felt raw from screaming earlier.

            “Good,” Red said, pressing another kiss to his head.

            “Rest now, Sans,” Blue said, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “We’ll be here.”

            Sans nodded, and as much as he would have protested sleeping again so soon, the warmth from the other two skeletons felt reassuring and for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep feeling safe.

            “You better get some sleep too,” Red murmured, already feeling his own eyelids drooping. “Sans may need you for the next round.”

            “Yeah,” Blue said, nuzzling into Sans’ back. “Sleep well, Red.”

            “You too, Blue.”

            “I love you two.”

            “We love you too,” both Red and Sans breathed in their sleep.

            Blue giggled, and soon he was asleep as well.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	76. Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosepelt11 - May I ask for a request of underfell sans and Undertale sans fluff :3 just cuddling and silly puns :3

                “Hey, bud, are you okay?” Sans asked.

                He had opened the door and found Red standing on the other side. He looked really worn out and tired.

                “The fucking nightmares are back,” Red sad, shuffling past Sans, knowing that he was always invited in even without an official invitation.

                Sans immediately moved aside and shut the door. He watched Red kick off his busted sneakers and flop onto the couch with a long, drawn out sigh. He regarded his double from the Underfell universe with worry; he knew all too well what the nightmares meant and knew it was only a matter of time…

                “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Sans,” Red muttered, bending forward to put his elbows on his knees before burying his face in his hands and letting out a long sob.

                ‘ _And there are the water works,_ ’ Sans thought sadly.

                He sat next to Red at once and put an arm over his shoulders, letting him cry for a moment before gently coaxing him to turn and hold onto him. Sans grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both, and just let Red cry for a moment.

                “Why doesn’t it get easier?” Red sobbed.

                “I do not know,” Sans answered softly.

                “It’s not fair!”

                “I know.”

                “I know he’s a pain in the ass but he doesn’t deserve to die!”

                “Yeah.”

                “I wish I never made that fucking promise!”

                “I know.”

                “And why I can’t just break it and slaughter the fucking thing-!”

                “Red, Red,” Sans rubbing his back a little firmer. “Hey, hey, okay, now you’re getting yourself hysterical. Come on, look up, look at me.”

                Sniffling, Red looked up at Sans with little else other than sadness and anger in his eyes. Sans reached up and wiped away the tears before curving a hand to the side of his face.

                “You know the truth of the matter,” he said. “And at least we have each other to confide in now. You don’t have to be bone-ly anymore.”

                Red stared, the anger and sadness slowly draining away. Just as slowly, the edges of his pointy grin turned up and finally a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

                “It’s a bit tough to be _sans_ emotions,” Red muttered.

                “Well, not meaning to make you go _red_ in the face, but that was a bit weak,” Sans said with a wink.

                “I’d rather be red in the face,” Red said, taking advantage of his position lying over Sans to grind into him with his pelvis, drawing a small hiss from the other skeleton, “than be _blue_ in the pants.”

                “Heh, don’t get too _cocky_ there, pal,” Sans said, snaking a hand between them to brush between Red’s legs. “Otherwise I’ll call _pussy-footing_.”

                Red went still, looking back up at Sans, and then burst into full on laughter. Sans grinned and folded his hand behind his head and waited for Red to stop laughing.

                “That was pretty bad, pal,” Red said, sitting up for a moment to throw off his jacket and then pull the blanket back around them as he snuggled back into Sans.

                “Nothing like bad puns when you’re feeling like shit,” Sans said, putting his arms around Red and holding him close, dropping a kiss on the top of his skull. “Everything will be okay, Red. Eventually, it will all be okay.”

                Red sighed, putting his head on Sans’ sternum, reveling in the sound of his soul beating pleasantly underneath.

                “As long as I have you, I think I’ll survive.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	77. Trust Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - For drabbles: Swapfell bondage if you're feeling it? If not, some hurt/comfort? If STILL not, just fluff. As long as it's Swapfell. Thank you, and have a lovely drabble-hiatus-thingy! :)

                Papyrus grunted a little as he shifted in the ropes. His little lord wanted to try something new, some weird thing that he had picked up from an old looking book that he had found during his trip into Waterfall. The nylon rope felt a little too tight, but he could not deny how lovely the intricate knots and loops looked; he loved anything that Sans did, especially for his sake.

                Sans stood nearby, admiring his own handiwork as he paced a wide circle around his slave.

                “Hm, that actually doesn’t look half bad on you, mutt,” Sans murmured in approval. He came to Papyrus’ front and was pleased to find his eyes were cast down like he always expected him to. He reached down with one hand to cup his jaw and brings his eyes up to his own. “What do you think?”

                “Whatever you think is good enough for me, mi’lord,” Papyrus murmured.

                Sans nodded slightly. “That is a very wise answer, mutt. Seems like you are not as stupid as you sometimes can be. How do you feel right now?”

                “The ropes are a bit tight, my lord,” Papyrus admitted, knowing that even with the fact that Sans had complete and total ownership over him, he knew better than to keep pain and discomfort to himself.

                “I did do that on purpose,” Sans said, turning away and walking over to the table, reaching for an object before turning on his heel back to face his brother. “For one, I wanted to trust you to see if you were going to speak up, considering the incident from last time.”

                Papyrus remembered and he flushed with shame. He was enjoying himself so much during their last session that he didn’t want to tell Sans that one of the ropes was rubbing across his bones in a painful way, leaving a burn mark that still had not completely healed; he was afraid that Sans would stop. Of course he would have stopped, but he would have simply adjusted the rope and then they would have continued.

                But this was among the many reasons why Papyrus had turned every aspect of his life over to his brother.

                “I see that you have learned your lesson, and that pleases me greatly,” Sans continued, slowly walking back to Papyrus, his hands folded behind his back and hiding the object that he had taken from the table.

                “I am glad to hear it, m’lord,” Papyrus murmured, smiling a little to himself.

                “I also tied the ropes a little too tightly for another reason,” Sans said, bending over so he was eye to eye with his brother (though honestly, he didn’t have to bend over all too far). He slowly brought one hand in front of him to show Papyrus what he held.

                It was a fairly large pair of scissors, and Sans opened them so Papyrus could see how sharp their blades were.

                “Seeing as how you did not seem to trust me enough to tell me the truth last time, I must teach you to trust me again,” Sans said. “You are absolutely and utterly useless to me if you do not have complete and total trust in me.”

                Papyrus swallowed, feeling a little nervous, but he nodded. “I understand, my lord.”

                “Good.”

                Papyrus then realized that this was also why Sans had asked him to leave off his jacket this time.

                Sans moved closer to him and then decided to move to his left side. He reached up with his free hand to tug at the edge of the sleeve of Papyrus’ long sleeved white shirt; it was caught under the rope, but once it was free, Papyrus could feel the slide of the metal of the blade of the scissors across his bone, and then he tried his best to not shake too much when the scissors began to cut into the thick white fabric of his shirt. There was a slight chill as the fabric fell open and his bones were exposed to the air. He lost track of time as Sans carefully cut the sleeve all the way up to where it met the trunk of the shirt and he carefully cut around. Sans was careful to not so much as nick the nylon rope that hugged Papyrus’ entire body.

                Papyrus could only wonder how difficult it was for Sans to do this; the parts of the ropes that Papyrus could see hugged his clothing tightly and left few holes to be able to cut through his clothing easily. But Sans seemed to make it work, and once the sleeve was cut completely free, he held it in front of Papyrus’ face with a triumphant smirk before he let the cut piece of fabric drop to the floor and he moved to his other arm to do the same thing.

                It was difficult for Papyrus to sit still, but the ropes holding him made it difficult to move. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lord and master, in fact quite the opposite, but the sensations were new and a little unnerving. It was almost a relief when Sans held the second sleeve up in front of his face and he knew that part was over with.

                But then Sans reached down for the hem of his shirt.

                Papyrus let out a slight whimper as Sans began to cut little bits of the remainder of the shirt, pulling it under the ropes to gain access to key parts of the shirt or to avoid cutting through a knot or loop of rope. The slide of the fabric, the chill of the metal scissor blades, and feeling how close Sans was and watching him concentrate was almost too intimate of contact in a strange way.

                “How do you feel, mutt?” Sans asked as he pulled the final piece of Papyrus’ shirt from under the rope.

                Papyrus could do little more than whimper and he fidgeted in the ropes.

                “Come, come, now, use your words,” Sans said, lifting Papyrus’ chin again to look him in the eyes.

                “It feels strange,” Papyrus admitted in a slightly shaking voice. “But I trust you, my lord.”

                “Good. I am going to continue,” San stated simply.

                “Yes, my lord.”

                Sans seemed to be considering something before he let go of Papyrus, and then he made his decision and he leaned forward to press a simple kiss to his brother’s mouth. Papyrus sighed into the kiss, and he almost couldn’t help leaning forward and he wanted ti press the kiss further, but he knew that Sans wouldn’t be happy if he did that.

                “Hmm, you’re being such a good pup,” Sans said affectionately. “Continue to be good like this and maybe the master will have a treat for you.”

                Papyrus nodded, whimpering a little but keeping himself under control.

                Sans chuckled as he dropped to his own knees and pressed a hand to Papyrus’ crotch.

                “Now, you had best stay even more still than you did before,” Sans said. “I would hate to damage something important.”

                While a logical part of Papyrus said that it was going to be tough to permanently damage ectoplasm, he still whimpered in anticipation and a slight touch of trepidation as the scissors were dragged over his femur.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	78. To Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hey, I'm really addicted to spicyhoney/bloodfruit with sup fell pap and dom swap pap. And you are one of the few who write it so well. Write however you want to write it. I just want to read what you can give me please :'D

                Fell tried his best to control his breathing. He shouldn’t be this nervous! He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! He did not get nervous, he MADE other monsters nervous! He made other monsters quake in their shoes with fear, he rattled their bones with his war cry, he made even the hardest of souls shudder with his fury! It was inconceivable that here he was, nervousness gathering in his center, his soul yearning but also frightened for what it wanted.

                “Don’t be afraid,” the drawling, deep voice of Swap whispered. “You are safe with me. I will not let anything harm you. If it’s too much, you know what to say to me, don’t you?”

                Fell nodded.

                The other skeleton chuckled. “All right. Put your hands on the table.”

                Part of Fell wanted to turn and tell him where to stick the order. This whole situation should be reversed! He should be the one giving orders to this lazy version of himself!

                However, despite his inner protests, he obeyed the direction and placed his hands palms down on the table. His breath caught as he felt the other press his body against him. He expected it to feel invasive, but Fell soon found that he liked the feel of the other, the warmth radiating from his bones into his own. He bit back a moan as hands started at his shoulders, brushed down his arms, resting for a moment on top of his hands before brushing back up to his shoulders and down his back.

                Fell let out his breath slowly when he felt Swap move away. He first started to wonder how long he would be left, but before the thought could completely leave his head he felt the other return and he started when he felt something soft a moment before his vision was blocked; a satin blindfold was tied over his eyes, the soft fabric pressing against his eye sockets.

                “Are you all right?” Swap asked.

                Fell nodded.

                “Ah, ah, use your words, please,” Swap said, his fingers trailing along his jaw. “Use that pretty mouth of yours, Fell.”

                Fell couldn’t stop the shudder this time, nor could he stop the shaking in his voice. “Y-y-yes, I am all right.”

                Swap hummed. “Good. Bring your hands behind your back for me, please.”

                Fell was thrown a bit off by how polite Swap was being as he ordered him around. It wasn’t how he did it, and he wondered if others really respected such politeness. Apparently, Swap was doing something right by being polite, because he obeyed with little hesitation, straightening a little as he pulled his hands behind his back.

                The slippery feel of nylon rope being wound around his wrists didn’t surprise him at all. He tried to keep track of where the rope went, trying to figure out exactly how it was tied, but he lost track quickly as the rope was pulled tight enough to keep his wrists pressed together but not so tight that it cause any discomfort or pain.

                “How is that?” Swap asked.

                “It’s fine.”

                “All right. Tell me if it becomes too much.”

                Fell wondered what he could possibly mean when Swap once again pressed himself into his back. Fell’s hands could feel where his sweater ended and the khaki cargo shorts began. Swap’s arms wrapped around his chest and he just held him for a moment, breathing in his scent.

                “Mm, you smell so good, Fell,” Swap murmured against the side of his skull. “You smell like fire and spices. It suits you very well.”

                “Thank you,” Fell murmured in response.

                Then Swap began. He ran his hands softly over Fell’s body, down his ribcage, across his spine, barely brushing over his hips before slowly bringing his hands up his back. Swap brushed his fingertips across Fell’s face, drawing circles along his jaw, caressing the top and back of his skull. Fell’s breath started to come in little pants, his hands straining against the nylon rope, gasping out when he felt a set of teeth press gently along his clavicle after his shirt had been gently tugged to expose the bone.

                “Ahh, aahhh,” Fell moaned, no longer able to contain the pleased sounds.

                “There you are,” Swap said, murmuring into his shoulder blade. “I want to hear you, Fell, please don’t hold back.”

                The touching continued, slow, sensual, pressing along sensitive spots only long enough to illicit responses. Sweat began to bead on Fell’s forehead, his soul began to pulse and glow underneath his shirt, breathy moans were soon falling freely from his mouth and finally he cried out when Swap suddenly turned him around and shoved him back roughly, his wrists slamming into the edge of the table.

                “Fuck, those sounds, the way you respond, it’s so hot,” Swap murmured, his mouth just barely ghosting over Fell’s. “You’re making me hard already, Fell, and you barely did a thing. How about that.”

                Fell whimpered as Swap licked a line up his neck, nibbling at the bones as he pressed his whole body into Fell again, sending a jolt of pain through his wrists but sending shocks of pleasure down his neck into his spine.

                “One of these days, I’m going to fuck you into this table,” Swap purred. “Better yet, I’m going to make you _beg_ me to fuck you into this table.”

                Swap reached behind with one hand and covered Fell’s bound hands, providing a barrier between them and the hardened edge of the table, but also forcing his pelvis closer, rubbing himself a little against him. Fell’s head dropped back as he moaned again.

                “Mmm, sounds to me like you’d enjoy that,” Swap said. “Tell me, am I wrong?”

                Fell searched his mind and his feelings, but it was difficult in the haze of pleasure that clouded the more logical portions of his brain. Swap waited a for another minute and then he hummed in consideration.

                “I don’t think I’m wrong,” he said. “But I believe that a little more time getting to know each other may be in order. I’d like to know everything about you; where I can touch that will make you moan, where I can kiss to make you shudder, and what I can say to melt you into a useless puddle.”

                Fell let out a strangled sound, unsure of what he was trying to convey again, because everything Swap said sounded both wonderful and frightening all at once. He wanted to continue, but wasn’t sure if he should allow it.

                “Do you want me to stop? Swap asked, sensing the conflict.

                Fell tried to breathe and think, it wasn’t working, so he nodded.

                Instantly, the pressure was gone, but Swap didn’t move far away. He reached behind Fell and the rope was undone within seconds. Swap reached up and pushed the blindfold up so he could look into Fell’s eyes.

                He was met with a swirling of red magic as different emotions played across his features. It was a beautiful thing to see, but Swap knew he had to bring Fell back down.

                “What do you need, Fell?” Swap asked.

                Fell leaned forward to kiss him. Swap took the kiss, returning it gently.

                “All right,” Swap murmured when the kiss ended. “You did very well, Fell. Let’s get you some water and take a seat.”

                Fell nodded.

                Perhaps being Swap’s submissive wasn’t going to be all too bad of a thing after all.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	79. Festival Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - For the drabble request: The US and UF brothers go to a festival and the Sanses propose a bet to their respective brothers: whoever wins the most games at the stalls can make the loser do whatever they want. Both Paps lose. What do the Sanses make them do? Do you know that "fake wedding" stalls they have on some festivals? (wink wink). I hope that's ok wit you, love your stories!!! I would like to ask about a sequel where, after going through all the shebang, UF!Pap, in true Papyrus fashion, decides he has to be the best at everything, fake wedding or not, so he attempts to act like a perfect spouse for US!Pap when they go back home. How succesful is he and how does US!Pap react?
> 
> Author's Note: I usually wouldn't take on a follow-up request like this, but this was too good so I smooshed the two requests together.

"Lesson learned; our brothers are far more clever than we gave them credit for," Swap said.

"Shut up!" Fell snapped.

"Oh, relax," Swap chuckled. "It was just a little bet; no need to get all cranky."

"I am not!"

"Whatever, bro."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"Clearly."

Speaking of their brothers, Swap was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long. They apparently had thought to challenge their brothers to the carnival games, but didn't think they would actually win them. Now they stood a few yards away, conversing; Fell strained to try to hear what they were saying at first, but then had to give up as the cacophony from the rides, screams of other carnival-goers and loud music blasting over the sound system proved to be too much.

"Okay! We have come to a decision!" Blue declared as he and Red rejoined them.

"All right, name it," Swap said easily, ignoring the fuming Fell next to him.

"You guys have to get married at the wedding booth," Red said, grin spreading wide.

"Excuse me?" Swap dead-panned.

"EXCUSE YOU?" Fell somewhat echoed.

"Come on, Boss, you made a bet," Red's grin widened. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Yeah, Papy," Blue teased. "A bet is like a promise, and you can't go breaking promises!"

"Which is why I hate making them," Swap muttered, shaking his head.

He was silent for a bit, mostly waiting for Fell to go ballistic and partially wondering if he was actually going to allow this, but Swap soon found himself surprised as Fell grabbed his hand and stood.

"VERY WELL!" he proclaimed loudly. "IF THOSE ARE THE TERMS, THEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, ACCEPT!"

Swap felt a little dazed as he was pulled up from the bench and nearly dragged towards the booth that was decorated with an insane amount of white lace and satin. He did what he always did, went with the flow, anything to please his little brother, enjoying the delighted look in his eyes as he and Red both were amused at his and Fell's expense.

The only thing that was making him feel a little funny was that Fell seemed to be getting into it; he was making a lot of the choices, even checking in with Swap on a few of them, and before he knew it, a top hat had been place on his head and a white tuxedo jacket was coaxed onto him over his orange t-shirt.

"Hold still, Papy!" Blue exclaimed, pinning a red carnation into his lapel. "There! You look quite classy, brother! I am so proud!"

Swap chuckled, but was again surprised by Fell when he hooked his arm into his.

"Your brother has a point," Fell said, giving him a very, very small smile.

"Uhm, thanks?" Swap replied.

He took a good look at Fell; he was wearing a black tuxedo jacket, also with a red carnation on his lapel, he had even buttoned it up and from a distance he probably looked like he was wearing the full tux, what with his black pants.

"Feh, you're not going down the aisle with me like that," he said after taking another look at Swap.

Before he could protest, Fell was buttoning up the jacket.

"You're taking this a bit seriously, aren't you?" Swap asked.

"NONSENSE!"

Swap rolled his eyes slightly; leave it to Fell to take what was ultimately a joke to its extreme.

Once Fell was satisfied enough with Swap's appearance, he took his arm again and lead him further into the stall, where there was a small chapel-like structure inside. Blue and Red stood on their respective brothers' side, both grinning at them as they made their way to the small altar where one of the girls who ran the booth stood with a thick book in her hands.

The ceremony was a definite mock of an actual one, the girl giggling every sentence or so.

"Do you have the rings?" She asked.

"Rings?" Swap murmured.

"YES!" Fell declared, reaching into the pocket of his jacket.

If Swap wasn't so surprisingly touched, he would have laughed; in Fell's hand lay two plastic rings, both painted gold. He placed them on the open book the girl held. She picked up one and handed it to Fell.

"Hold his left hand and repeat after me," she said.

"I, The Great Papyrus promise to be an excellent husband for the duration of this evening until the break of this contract at midnight," Fell said, echoing their officiant and slipping the ring on.

"Your turn, cutie," the girl said as she gave Swap a wink.

Swap repeated his "vows" with a touch of numbness, his eyes locked onto Fell's, which didn't look very amused at all. How serious could he possibly be? Was he just putting on this charade to save face?

' _You're thinking way too much, pal,_ ' Swap scolded himself. ' _The second you step out of this booth he will rant and rave and you will spend the rest of the evening teasing him about the whole thing, like normal._ '

"Papyrus, do you take this monster to be your temporary husband?" The girl said.

"I DO."

"And, uhm, Papyrus, do you take this monster to be your temporary husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the skeleton! Mazel tov!" the girl exclaimed, tossing a handful of rice in the air above them.

Swap rolled his eyes slightly, expecting Fell to just walk out of the booth, and he was about to turn to do so himself when a hand held him back and another hand landed gently on his face. Before he could process how close Fell was standing to him, he felt the sharp teeth pressing against his own as an arm wrapped around his waist, leaning him backwards ever so slightly.

Red whooped while Blue blushed and tried to shush the other, though he smiled at how adorable the two looked together.

"What are you doing?" Swap asked when Fell broke their kiss, feeling a little uneasy in the others arms.

"I made a promise, didn't I?"

Before Swap could ask for clarification, he yelped as he was picked up and Fell carried him bridal style out of the stall with their brothers trailing behind them.

"Put me down!" Swap hissed, not wanting to cause a scene but knowing there would be one if Fell continued carrying him.

Fell obeyed, though... did he look a bit hurt?

"We, uh, probably need to return these," Swap said, blushing.

"The girl in there is still squealing over how cute you two were, she may not mind," Red said with a chuckled.

"THEY DO NOT BELONG TO US THEREFORE WE WILL BE RETURNING THEM!" Blue insisted, moving to help Swap out of his jacket. "Papyrus, what are you doing?!"

Swap had his right hand over the ring. "You said we had to return them."

"The jackets, silly, the rings you pay for. Well, Red and I paid for them."

"Oh."

It only took moments for Red and Blue to finish returning the borrowed items. Fell waited patiently with his arm around Swap’s shoulders.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Fell asked when their brothers returned.

"We played all the games, let's go on the rides!" Red said.

"Yeah!" Blue agreed.

They spent the rest of the evening doing exactly that, but Fell was still acting strangely; he stood very close to Swap while they were on line, and every time Swap seemed to become too uncomfortable, Fell would take his left hand and touch the ring. They sat together on every ride, and as time went on, Swap relaxed. It was in the sixth ride queue that Swap began leaning on Fell, and he put an arm around his shoulders.

"Getting tired, sweetie?" he said, nuzzling Swap's temple.

It felt so good that Swap didn't care it was being done by the last person on the planet he expected it from.

"Yeah, a bit," Swap murmured.

"Well, you're not the only one."

Swap looked over at Red and Blue; Red was yawning and while Blue's eyes were still brightly looking around, he recognized the slight darkening under those eyes. Even the Sansational Sans needed to rest.

"Hm. There's one other ride I would like to go on before we leave," Fell murmured.

"Oh?"

They left the queue, making plans to meet their brothers after their rides were done, and Fell held Swap’s hand as he lead him to the Ferris wheel.

"Really, Fell? This is pretty corny," Swap mused.

"Trust me, my dear," Fell murmured, stroking the side of Swap's jaw.

Swap couldn't help or hide the pleased shudder.

The wait wasn't too long, they sat in the little car, and Swap had to admit that it was pretty cool to go up so high.

Fell put his arm around his shoulders again, holding him close in the cool evening air.

"Hey, Fell?"

"Yes?"

"What have you been doing this whole time since we left that marriage booth?" Swap looked up at him. "I mean, you were never this nice to me before, or touchy feely, and it's been nice, very nice even, but, why?"

"I made a promise to be a good husband to you and I intend in being the best husband you could ever want!"

Swap blinked, then laughed. "Seriously?"

"Well, some of us have standards," he sniffed a bit. "Are you complaining? Is there something that I am not doing right? Because a husband as cool as I is always attentive to their spouses needs."

Swap blushed a little. "I'm not complaining."

"Good."

The Ferris wheel had stopped. They were on the back end of the wheel but the view before them was still breathtaking - the little neighborhood that surrounded the festival ground, brighter lights of the city past that, and an ocean beyond that.

Swap got caught up in the moment and he looked up at Fell. Fell seemed to read him quite well as he met him halfway for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, their teeth sliding against one another before their tongues tentatively touched.

It was the most romantic moment in all of Swap's life.

They both jumped a bit when the ride started up again, and while Fell still kept his arm around Swap, he wasn't leaning against him like he was before.

"Well, if the girl at the booth intended on making this all feel like a fairy tale, they sure did a hell of a job whether she realizes it or not," Swap murmured.

"A fairy tale? How so?"

"Well, once midnight comes, I'm going to lose my prince."

Fell blinked; he never heard Swap, or anyone else, sound so sad before. It unnerved him.

The two were silent for the rest of the ride. Even when they met back with their brothers, Blue picked up on the tension between them.

"Did he do something?" Blue whispered.

"No, Sans, I'm just tired and I'm sure he is too," Swap replied.

They walked home after that, parting when they came across Swap and Blue's house, they said their goodbyes, then inside, the two brothers bade each other goodnight.

Swap sighed as he shut his bedroom door. It really had been a very nice evening, even the fake marriage. He brought his hand to his mouth as he remembered the two sweet kisses, the caring, the protection, the comfort of having a partner, even for a few hours. He fingered the gold plastic ring and started to pull it off.

 _Tap_! _Tap tap_!

"What the-?"

Swap went to his window and opened it. Fell stood below.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"SWAP! ALLOW ME TO SHARE WITH YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS!"

"..... What?"

"SUCH AS THE FEELING ONE GETS WHEN THEY FIND THEMSELVES UNEXPECTEDLY ATTRACTED TO ANOTHER! THE FEELING OF APPRECIATING THE COMPANY OF ONE WHO SEEMS TO BE YOUR EXACT OPPOSITE! THE FEELING OF THE POSSIBILITY THAT THE OTHER MIGHT JUST LIKE YOU BACK."

"Okay. Your point?"

"THESE MUST BE THE FEELINGS THAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

Swap nearly smacked his head into the windowsill.

"WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY, IS, WELL," Fell looked bashfully at the ground. "WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

Swap just stared. He thought for a moment, his soul fluttering a bit inside his chest, but then he sighed.

"You really are the worlds best husband," Swap said, leaning on the window and resting his chin in one hand. "But you only have to be until midnight. Surely you don't mean let's go in a five minute date."

"It's past midnight, you moron!" Red shouted from behind a bush.

Swap was preparing to mock-scold Red when he heard the window next to his slide open.

"ITS TWELVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING, WHY IS THERE SO MUCH YELLING?!" Blue shouted.

Well then...

"So, what time are you picking me up?"

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	80. Continue to Trust in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Can I ask for some Fellcest fluff? I love those edgy dorks and I just want them to be happy for the rest of their lives. Can have smut or not, I leave it up to you :D
> 
> Follow-up to "Trust in Me" (Chapter 13)

Sans groaned as his senses slowly returned.

Did he just dream about Papyrus confessing his love for him? Granted, it wouldn't be the first time, but when Papyrus kissed him this time, it was so vivid. He brought his hand to his mouth, still feeling a slightly tingling sensation.

It was then some of his other senses began to kick in - the room he was in was very warm, unlike his, which he usually kept cold. The mattress was soft and even, unlike the lumpy one he usually awoke on. He glanced to his side and was met by the red wooden edge of a race car bed that he was usually sitting on the other side of.

He was in Papyrus' bed. Why? Papyrus would kill him!

"Ah, you're awake."

Sans' bones went cold.

"Ah, s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to-! Let me get o-!" He stammered, scrambling to sit up but finding himself tangled in a blanket.

Ah, that was why he felt so warm.

"Sans! Please, calm down," Papyrus said, rising from his chair. "I brought you here because you fainted, and I wasn't going to sit in your pig sty of a room!"

"Sorry."

Papyrus sighed. "There is no need to apologize, Sans."

They say in awkward silence for a moment before Sans cleared his throat.

"So, I fainted?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence.

"I'm not going to live that one down anytime soon, am I?"

"Nope."

Another moment of silence.

"So, you, uh, love me, huh bro?"

"More than anything in the world."

The reply was so soft Sans nearly missed it. He looked up at Papyrus, who was still watching him intently.

"What brought this on?" Sans asked.

"I always loved you, Sans, just perhaps the stress in living in a kill or be killed world had clouded it. I really did mean it when I apologized for all the abuse I laid on you. Sometimes I thought I was toughening you up, because I feared that one day I wouldn't be here for you, to protect you."

Sans shuddered as a brief nightmare flashed in his mind.

"Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?" Papyrus asked.

"Uhm, no, just, uh, a bad memory," he pressed the heel of his palm to his cracked eye.

"May I assist?"

"What do you mean?"

Papyrus moved from his chair to the edge of the bed and slowly climbed onto the mattress. He was watching Sans carefully for any signs of protest, and while there was apprehension, Sans moved over a bit to make room for him.

"I would like to hold you, Sans," he murmured.

"Oh, uh, sure," Sans said.

Papyrus shifted down onto the mattress and pulled Sans towards him, spooning him with an arm wrapped just under his rib cage and the other hugging him across his chest. Sans let out a small, happy sigh, snuggled in his brothers’ arms. He didn't expect it to feel so good.

"How is this? Are you all right?" Papyrus asked.

"Mmm, more than all right," Sans murmured. "I feel... Safe."

Papyrus' soul swelled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sans said with a smile. "I always felt safe around you, even when you were being a dick. This, though, is a bit of a different safe."

"How so?"

Sans turned to face him. "Because I trust you, now. I mean, like, I did before, but I had no choice. It was either put up with your shit or eventually be slaughtered."

Papyrus shuddered. "Don't you ever say that ever again," he murmured before he leaned his forehead on Sans'. "I promise you that I will earn that trust each and every day, brother. I love you, I want you to be the best you can be, and I want to be here to support you in all ways."

Sans nodded, then let out a small noise of surprise when Papyrus leaned in closer and kissed him.

He wasn't going to faint this time.

Sans kissed back slowly, hesitating a little. He was shocked again when something warm, wet, and made his teeth tingle ever so slightly prodded at his mouth. He opened a little, allowing Papyrus to carefully explore just the inside of his mouth before his magic formed to allow him to reciprocate.

"We will take this slow, Sans," Papyrus murmured. "One day at a time, one step at a time."

Sans chuckled. "You got it, Boss."

"No, Sans."

Sans smiled and snuggled into his brother once more.

"I'm sorry. You got it, Papyrus."

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	81. Caregivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Because of an incident at his job, UF Papyrus comes back home very rattled and not acting like himself at all. The other skeletons in the house (all UT, UF and Us brothers are living together) get really worried about him and decide to take care of him until he's a little better. Can have smut if you lijke, I just want UF Papyrus to feel really loved and cared for.

     "... Do you feel that?" Papyrus asked.

     "Feel what?" Red said.

     Papyrus had just taken the dinner he was preparing for the household out of the oven, he hadn't even set it on the cooling rack before he went completely still. Red watched him for a moment before he raised an eye ridge.

     "You okay there, bud?" Red asked after the silence started to make him uncomfortable.

     Papyrus set the dish on the rack, pulled off his red and white checkered oven mitts and started yanking off the matching apron.

     "Something is wrong," Papyrus murmured.

     Before Red could ask anything the front door opened and shut, but there was something most definitely off; the six skeletons were pretty distinct with the way they arrived home and this didn’t sound like either of them. It was also silent.

     Papyrus and Red rushed out of the kitchen to find Fell quietly taking off his boots and outerwear; the thick leather jacket, gloves, and scarf.

     “Hey, bro,” Red said with a smile, but it faded almost immediately. “Are you all right?” 

     “Yes,” Fell murmured, not looking up.

     “Are you sure? You do not look all right,” Papyrus said.

     Fell sighed and finally looked at them and the other two nearly started; there was an odd, blank look in Fell’s eyes, his face seemed almost contorted with sadness, and they noticed how slumped his shoulder were.

     “Rough day,” Fell muttered. “Just… leave me be.”

     He moved past them quickly while at the same time dragging his feet as he went up the stairs.

     “He is _not_ all right,” Papyrus said.

     “No shit, Sherlock,” Red said, rolling his eyes.

     “I’m going to go help him,” Papyrus said firmly, following Fell up the stairs.

     “Good, I’m getting backup,” Red said, fishing his phone from his pocket.

 

* **Sans, Blue, Swap**  
     _guys, my bro had a shit day, something really bad must have happened. Please come home asap._

 

     Fell knew Papyrus would follow him. He stopped just outside the door of the bedroom he shared with Red.

     "I had the feeling that something was wrong," Papyrus said gently. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

     "Yes, but I do not want to discuss it," Fell muttered.

     While the six skeletons shared this home, they still had their duties back in their own worlds. Fell's job was definitely one that none of the others envied; the Underfell universe seemed to be getting worse, and while Fell insisted he was perfectly capable of handling it, today had proved him wrong.

     He started slightly as Papyrus wrapped his arms around him from behind.

     "What are you doing?" Fell asked.

     "If I had the sort of day you seemed to have had, this is what I would want," Papyrus murmured.

     Fell was about to say more, but the words got lost in the gasp that escaped at the feel of a skeleton kiss at the back of his neck.

     Dammit, Papyrus _knew_ that was a sensitive spot! Devious bastard.

     "Take a warm bath or shower, I am going to finish dinner. We'll take good care of you, brother."

     Papyrus squeezed him briefly before skipping away to go back downstairs. Fell looked at his retreating form with a frown.

     "Feh, I am the one who is supposed to be taking care of you," he muttered under his breath before going into his room.

     But a shower did sound good, so a few moments later, Fell was undressing as he waited for the water to warm up.

     The only reason Fell didn't jump or turn around and stab the skeleton who wrapped his arms around him was because of the faint pop he heard as he teleported in.

     "Hey, babe," Swap murmured, pressing a kiss to his scapula.

     "I thought I made it clear to not do that," Fell muttered.

     "Teleport or call you babe?"

     "Both."

     Swap snickered. "Ah."

     "What do you want?"

     Fell let Swap turn him around.

     "I want to help you shower."

     "I am perfectly capable of washing myself. Besides, I'm just..."

     Fell didn't want to admit that he was only taking the shower to forget about the day. He simply let the words die between them and he didn't meet Swap's eyes.

     Swap picked up more than Fell realized.

     "Let me anyway? I don't offer very often," Swap said, putting his arms over Fell's shoulders and leaning in close, pressing against Fell's naked bones.

     "All right," Fell acquiesced.

     The shower was nice; the water stayed the perfect temperature, Swap mostly just stayed close, lightly touching him, sometimes pressing a kiss to his shoulders or sternum, holding him as he stood and let the water flow over them both.

     "I think I'm ready to get out," Fell murmured.

     Swap nodded, shutting off the water, holding his hand as they stepped out and wrapping a towel over him.

     "You know, all of this really is unnecessary," Fell said.

     "Nonsense," Swap replied lightly, quickly wrapping a towel around his hipbones before gently pushing Fell out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

     "I can do this myself," Fell said, gripping the door knob.

     "All right," Swap said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheekbone. "I'll meet you downstairs."

     Fell watched Swap leave, unable to help smiling a bit as he wiggled his hips a little as he went down the hall. Fell knew damn well Swap did it on purpose. He shook his head and went into the bedroom.

     "What are you doing in here?" Fell demanded.

     "I'm going to help you get dressed!" Blue said cheerfully, holding up Fell’s favorite pajamas.

     Fell gave him a look. "You all are much too worried," he muttered.

     "So what if we are?" Blue said, putting the pajamas aside and moving forward to take Fell's hand. "Let's dry you off before you leave wet spots on the floor!"

     Fell was a little shocked by how quickly Blue worked; the towel was swiped over his bones and his pajamas were on in a mere few minutes.

     "Come on! Let's go downstairs with the others! Papyrus should have dinner ready soon," Blue said, taking Fell's hand and leading him down to the living room.

     "Wait, shouldn't you and your brother still be at work?" Fell asked, suddenly remembering that he was the first home from work on these days.

     "We came home early!"

     "Why?"

     Before he could answer, he was brought over to the living room couch. Sans was sitting on the back of the couch and Red was kneeling on the floor. At this point, Fell wasn't too surprised to see Sans; he quickly surmised that if Blue and Swap came home early, Sans would have likely done the same. He was a little surprised when he realized they were all in their pajamas.

     "Come sit," Sans said, indicating the spot on the couch in front of him.

     Red stood to help Blue bring Fell over and got him to sit down, Sans spreading his legs to accommodate him.

     "What are you doing?" Fell asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

     "Loving on you," Red said, kneeling on the floor again and picking up Fell's foot.

     "Doting on you," Sans said, dropping a kiss on the top of his skull before his fingers started rubbing the back of his neck.

     Fell felt a blush creeping across his cheekbones and he was about to protest, but Sans and Red both pressed into sensitive spots at the same time which rendered Fell speechless. He didn't notice Blue happily skipping back to the kitchen to help Papyrus finish up dinner, he paid no mind to Swap bringing down arm-loads of blankets and pillows, he didn't ever hear the teasing comments from Sans and Red as they rubbed him down.

     "DINNER IS READY!"

     Fell blinked as he returned to reality, slightly startled when he realized he had been in such a vulnerable position.

     "HERE YOU GO, FELL!" Blue said, pressing a bowl into his hands.

     Fell looked down; the casserole along with the green beans and a half a slice of buttered bread was neatly arranged in the bowl.

     "Looks good, bro," Sans said, not moving from his spot on the back of the couch, his legs squeezing Fell's shoulders a little.

     "SANS! GET DOWN FROM THERE WHILE YOU EAT!" Papyrus scolded.

     Fell was quiet as he half listened to the others around him. He felt a chin rest on his thigh.

     "You okay there, Boss?" His brothers familiar voice filtered through the noise around him easily.

     Fell gripped the bowl hard. "WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS?" he demanded suddenly and loudly.

     The room went silent.

     "Because we can," Sans said gently.

     "Because we care," Swap offered.

     "BECAUSE YOU NEED US!" Papyrus declared.

     "BECAUSE WE ARE WORRIED!" Blue added.

     "Because we love you," Red said, moving a hand up to rest on his arm. "It's okay, we're here for you just like you would be for us. Please let us take care of you this evening? Please?"

     They were all aware how difficult it was for Fell to switch off; he was slowly learning to not constantly be on guard, not to constantly be on the alert for danger, to trust that the others could take care of themselves, each other, and even him.

     "If you saw one of us come home with the look you had when you came home, you would be doing the same," Papyrus said.

     "I... I..."

     There was a slight clinking; Fell's hands began to shake, making the spoon hit the side of the bowl.

     "It's okay, Boss, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Red said, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. "Relax, this is what family does for one another."

     Red kissed his forehead as Fell let out a shaking breath. Sans leaned forward to drop a kiss on the back of his skull.

     "Your bro's right," Sans said. "Now put your pride aside and eat, it'd be a shame to let this go cold."

     Fell looked up at the other three and it put his soul at ease to see them smiling at him with nothing but love and understanding in their eyes. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and they all settled in to eat. Sans eventually slid off the back of the couch to cozy up to Fell's side as he ate. Once dinner was done, Red and Swap cleaned up while Sans and Blue debated on something to watch, Papyrus sat on the couch next to Fell.

     "Was dinner satisfactory?" Papyrus asked, pulling Fell's hand into his lap.

     "Yes, thank you."

     "If you want to talk, I will listen," Papyrus said, tracing circles on the back of the scarred hand.

     "I do not; It was a very, very difficult day."

     "I understand. I hope you do know how much we love you, Fell. I know it is not an easy thing for you to accept, and yes, you are sometimes much too harsh, or angry, however we know it comes from the best of intentions."

     Fell's hand turned in his, gripping onto Papyrus' and bringing them up to his mouth, giving the phalanges a gentle kiss.

     "Thank you, Papyrus."

     Papyrus leaned forward and kissed Fell on the forehead. "Our pleasure, Papyrus."

     Fell smiled a little.

     " _NAPSTATON AND THE GHOST THAT WOULDN'T SMILE_ IT IS!" Blue declared.

     "OOOH! THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING!" Papyrus exclaimed, nearly jumping from the couch.

     Swap and Red shook their heads as they returned to the living room.

     "Sorry, guys, I lost to adorableness," Sans said with a shrug.

     "Yeah, Blue's tough to resist," Red said.

     Swap went over to the couch. "Hey, Fell, get up for a sec."

     He obeyed, Swap immediately took his spot, but before he could protest, Swap leaned forward and grabbed him and sat him back onto the couch cushion between his legs.

     "Comfortable?" Swap asked.

     "Uhm... Yes, I think so," Fell murmured.

     Red sat on his one side, snuggling up against his ribs, Sans took the other side and did the same. While Blue set up the movie, Papyrus started taking pillows and blankets from the pile Swap had made and helping the four on the couch get more comfortable, then he and Blue grabbed their own blankets and pillows and set themselves sitting on the floor on either side of Fell's legs.

     Surrounded by the soft bedclothes, the five skeletons who loved him, and his magic converting Papyrus' delicious dinner into things his body needed, Fell was dozing off before the title of the movie appeared.

     Sans made a motion at Red, who looked up into his brother's peaceful face, and he would go so far as to say that he was even smiling a little. They quietly informed the others and they all cuddled even more into their formerly hurting brother and lover, and one by one they all eventually fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	82. Nightmare Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Something with bloodorange? I don´t know. Maybe something like Fell being unusually gentle with Swap beacause of... something? Maybe he´s in a bad mood and Fell wants to help... (Yeah I might be kind of bad with ideas.)

     Swap moaned. “F-fell,” he whined.

     “Mmm?”

     “P-please, I, I can’t take much more.”

     Fell smirked, pulling his mouth off Swap’s cock to slowly lick his way up to kiss him. Swap whimpered, wrapping his arms around Fell’s neck.

     Fell lined his own member up with Swap and ground his pelvis into him.

     “Mm, I love it when you make those sounds,” Fell murmured as Swap whined at the contact. “Much better than those pleas you make when you have a nightmare.”

     Swap blushed, turning his face away.

     “They’re very disturbing and pathetic, you know,” Fell said gently, moving his head to nibble and lick at Swap’s collarbones. “Whining, groaning, helpless moans and begging for it all to stop… I want to be the one making you sound like that, and in a much less pathetic tone.”

     Swap cried out as Fell wrapped his long, elegant fingers around both of their members and stroking them together.

     “Fell, please,” Swap begged again.

     “What do you want?” Fell purred.

     “You know damn good and well what I want.”

     “Oh?”

     Fell let go of them, which drew a protesting groan from Swap, but before he could vocalize his displeasure, he drew in a shocked gasp as Fell twisted a finger inside his entrance.

     “Ah, I guess that’s what you want, nyeh?” Fell said with a snicker. He bent close to his face again as he worked a second finger into Swap gently. “I’m going to fuck you hard and slow, Swap, I want to hear you cry nothing other than my name, I’m going to make you forget your nightmares, I’m going to make sure that I’m the only one haunting your dreams.”

     Swap cried out as a third finger wriggled inside of him.

     “Please, Fell, please,” Swap gasped. “I’m all yours, please take me.”

     “That I will.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	83. Reset Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Can you do a comfort drabble where UT Paps actually has a reset nightmare but the only person near him is US Paps?

_It was cold. He was surrounded by snow. A human stood before him - was that what a human looked like? - pain lanced across his neck, then everything went black._

_Suddenly it was warm_ _… No, not really, the place was just colored warmly; the floors were golden, the walls reflected light filtering in through yellowed windows._

_There was Sans, was he fighting? He was a lazy bones, why would he-_

_He was losing. Suddenly, a red slash went across his body. Blood spilled from his mouth._

_“Hey, Pap, want anything from Grillby’s?”_

Papyrus woke up screaming.

     “Huh? Wha?” Swap sat up immediately, startled. “’Rus? Papyrus?! What happened?”

     Papyrus continued to scream. Swap got up off of the floor and sat on the bed, grabbing his double’s shoulders and shaking him.

     “Papyrus! It’s just a nightmare! Hey!”

     Finally after a moment, Papyrus stopped screaming, but he began to sob.

     “Sans! Sans, no!” he cried.

     “Oh, fuck,” Swap murmured, immediately putting the pieces together and pulling Papyrus in for a hug. “Shh, shh, Papyrus, breathe, it’s okay, Sans is all right, I promise. It was only a nightmare.”

     Papyrus reached up and gripped the front of Swap’s sweater.

     “Where is he, where is my brother?” Papyrus sobbed.

     “Probably helping my bro through a nightmare,” Swap said with a slightly sad sigh.

     Swap had been working on his machine when his brother came in and interrupted him. For some reason, that was the time the machine chose to turn on and malfunction. His brother disappeared and this strangely swapped version of himself appeared. After speaking with Papyrus, it sounded like the same thing happened in his world, and the two (hopefully) merely switched places.

     Papyrus was still fretting over Sans but was tired, so Swap made him comfortable in his brother’s bed and ended up falling asleep on the floor.

     “What happened, ‘Rus? What did you see?” Swap asked.

     Papyrus relayed the dream, dissolving into sobs again by its end.

     “Why are you dreaming about resets?” Swap murmured, rubbing Papyrus’ back.

     “Please don’t leave me,” Papyrus suddenly asked, wrapping his arms around Swap. “Please, please stay with me. I can’t be alone.”

     “No, Papyrus, I won’t leave you,” Swap murmured. He didn’t know why, but he dropped a kiss on the top of Papyrus’ head. “But you should get back to sleep; you’ve had a rough day and you should rest.”

     Papyrus was too tired to argue and allowed Swap to guide him back into bed, sighing as Swap cuddled up at his back, putting an arm protectively around him.

     “Thank you, Swap,” Papyrus murmured sleepily. “I am sorry I am so much trouble.”

     Swap smiled; Papyrus was so much like his brother.

     “You are no trouble,” Swap assured him, pressing another kiss to the back of his head. “Goodnight, ‘Rus.”

     Papyrus had already fallen asleep. Swap soon followed.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	84. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - If it´s okay with you, than maybe some threesome with uf!sans, uf!pap and us!pap, with Swap in the middle, the others doming the hell out of him. Could you maybe put some aftercare in the end?

            Papyrus lay shaking on the floor of the bathtub; it was one of the most intense sessions he had with the brothers of Underfell, and while it was one of the best feelings he had in a while, he also couldn’t help wondering if he was ever going to be able to recover.

            “You all right there, Stretch?” Red asked, leaning over the bathtub ledge to stroke his head.

            Papyrus nodded.

            On the other side of the tub was Fell, running the water and testing it to make sure it was warm. Once it was, he turned on the detachable shower-head and moved over towards the others.

            “Sans, you wash him,” Fell instructed.

            Sans moved without a word to get the washcloth and a bottle of soap while Fell started washing away the red magic that Papyrus was nearly covered with.

            “You did so well tonight,” Fell murmured, running a hand behind the water to help wash away the mix of sweat, cum, and other bodily fluids that came from their session.

            “Th-thank you,” Papyrus murmured, shivering a little despite the warm water.

            “I really am very proud of you,” Fell said, curving a hand under the other’s chin.

            “Yeah, me too,” Red said, smiling down at him. “Can you sit up?”

            Papyrus made an effort to do so on his own, but it was apparent that he lacked the strength. Fell helped maneuver him while Red wet the washcloth, lathered it with the soap which smelled of lavender, and began wiping down the bones he and his brother had spent a good dea of time worshiping that night.

            The two soon joined Papyrus in the tub, being sure to keep gentle, physical contact no matter if they were washing him, themselves, or each other. They helped him out of the tub when they were finished, drying him carefully before Fell picked him up and brought him into the bedroom.

            “Hey, uhm, this, uh, isn’t really, you know, necessary,” Papyrus murmured, blushing profusely as Fell placed him gently on his bed.

            “Nonsense,” Fell said. “Sans, you have the water?”

            “Right here,” Red said, pressing a plastic bottle into his brother’s hand.

            “Drink, you need to replenish,” Fell instructed.

            “O-okay,” Papyrus said, not being able to find it himself to protest further.

            Once they all had some water, Red climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Papyrus and leaned against his back.

            “You know, this is very necessary,” Red murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Papyrus’ neck, making him shudder. “We were pretty hard on you, so you need this to come back to reality, you know?”

            “I would prefer you to not be alone for a while, maybe even a day or two,” Fell murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I take care of my subs.”

            Papyrus chuckled. “I know you do.”

            Fell leaned down and captured his mouth in a quick but passionate kiss.

            “So be my good boy and let us take care of you,” Fell said, then he pressed a finger against Papyrus’ teeth. “No protesting now.”

            Papyrus smiled and nodded, then he snuggled more into Red’s arms, feeling safe, feeling loved, and while there was an odd undercurrent of something unpleasant stirring under his surface, he couldn’t be bothered to care while enveloped in such an all-encompassing blanket of love.

            With that in mind, Papyrus drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Red, then Fell joined them, making sure he was protectively curled around them both.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	85. Dream Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlueTrash - hey love <3 what about, stretch being super scared when blue confesses to him and thinking it's a dream/nightmare, since he has been afraid of getting rejected if he ever did it. It almost becomes a panic attack and Sans has to calm his brother and make sure he knows it's real?? :'3 - Im too deep in swapcest this is becoming a problem

                “Sans, I love you.”

                “MWEH HEH HEH! I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPY!”

                Papyrus chuckled and took Sans’ hand. “No, bro, I mean, I love you.”

                His baby brother blinked up at him. “YES, AND I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU, TOO. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TODAY, PAPY? ARE YOU FEELING ALL RIGHT?”

                Papyrus blinked at Sans. “You really don’t get it? Sans, I am in love with you. Romantically.”

                Sans blinked at him again, then realization began to spring into his eyes. Papyrus smiled, his soul began to flutter as he watched his brother’s eyes as they flickered with understanding, but all too quickly they dropped into a dark look. He yanked his hand out of Papyrus’ grip.

                “Are you insane?” Sans nearly whispered. “No, really, Papy, have you lost your mind? We’re brothers! We cannot love each other like that!”

                Papyrus felt his soul drop. He reached out for his brother, but Sans flinched away from him, as if he would be poisoned if Papyrus touched him.

                “NO! DON’T TOUCH ME, PAPRYUS!” Sans shouted. “I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DISGUSTING? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”

                Sans words continued to echo in Papyrus’ head, he clutched his head as the words pounded in his skull. He felt himself falling, then fading, then he was little more than dust.

~~~

                Papyrus awoke with a gasp, clutching at his chest, feeling his soul pounding, seeing its orange glow so brightly it nearly lit his entire room.

                After establishing that he was awake and it had all been a dream, Papyrus lay back down and then after a moment he curled onto his side, facing the wall, and started to cry.

                These dreams had been going on for at least two weeks now, and they were almost worse than the reset nightmares. These strange nightmares where he finally confessed to his little brother how he felt about him, and the horrible rejections. It was one thing to just be told that Sans didn’t feel the same way about him and he did for his younger brother, bit to be told that he was disgusting, that he was a disgrace, that Sans never wanted to see him again, be touched by him again, never to speak to him again… Papyrus had decided that it was worth pining away in secret, his true love for his brother never to find its way to his surface.

~~~

                It was another couple of weeks before the dreams subsided and Papyrus was certain that he suppressed his feelings enough to keep him and more importantly, Sans, safe.

                Today seemed to be a special day. Sans had been a bit more cheerful than usual the past few days, and Papyrus noticed that he was darting around the house as well as the town as if he had something to hide. Sans never realized that his brother knew him better than he knew himself at times, so Papyrus kept quiet and decided to let Sans reveal his secret in his own time.

                Maybe (hopefully) Sans had found someone special and he was waiting for the most opportune moment to tell him. Sans always had a thing for dramatic reveals, and he was always so cute that Papyrus could barely stand it.

                ‘ _Pack it in, Papyrus,_ ´ he scolded himself. ‘ _You_ _’re not supposed to be thinking such things of your baby brother anymore… your adorable baby brother with his big, bright blue eyes, that little pudge of a belly he had formed with his magic to give the illusion that he was more than just a set of bones… Fucking hell, Papyrus, you really do have it bad._ ’

                Papyrus reached in his pocket for a cigarette to calm himself, but he realized there wasn’t one to pull out; Sans had made a bet with him, he lost, which meant no smoking for three weeks.

                What a fucking time to be without them.

                “Papyrus!” Sans called from downstairs.

                “Be there in a sec, bro,” Papyrus called back. “As soon as I can calm myself down to face you, I’ll be right there.”

                Thankfully, it didn’t take Papyrus too long. He came down stairs to find his brother standing in the living room all but bouncing on his toes.

                “What’s up, Sansy?” Papyrus asked, using the little pet name he had called his brother back when they were younger.

                Sans blushed a little at the old nickname. “Papyrus,” he said with a slight whine. Then he shook his head, seeming to put the lecture about using such a baby name later. He cleared his throat. “Papyrus! I have something very important to tell you!” he declared in an official-sounding tone of voice.

                Papyrus tried his best to hide his amusement. “All right bro, what’s on your mind?”

                He saw Sans’ blush go even deeper as he cleared his throat and tugged a little at the bright blue handkerchief around his neck. Was he really that nervous?

                “Hey, Sans, do you want to sit?” Papyrus offered.

                “No, it’s okay,” Sans insisted and he cleared his throat again before he straightened and looked Papyrus directly in the eyes. “Papyrus, there comes a time in every monster’s life when they realize that they no longer can live their life on their own. They long to seek out another in the same situation and they long to share their life with another. Do you understand what I am talking about?”

                Papyrus had to double his efforts not to look too amused or laugh; Sans was just too adorable.

                “I think I understand, Sans,” Papyrus said with as solemn a nod as he could muster. “Are you telling me that you long to seek out another monster to share your life with?”

                “Well, to be honest, I have been looking for a little while,” Sans said, scratching the back of his head as he grinned up at him. “And, uhm, I think I found someone that I would like to share the more, uhm, intimate side of me with.”

                Papyrus’ eyes widened a little at the admission, but he didn’t want to embarrass Sans, so he tried to keep it cool.

                “Just the intimate side? Surely you want more than just that with this other monster,” Papyrus said.

                “Oh, well yes, of course, but I think we share quite a bit of our lives as it is, just, I feel I want to take the next step with them,” Sans said, his voice fading to a slight mutter as he continued and he was beginning to lose his nerve a bit.

                “I see,” Papyrus said with a warm smile. “So you have known this monster for quite a while. That’s good, you know, most monsters end up marrying their best friends.”

                Sans nodded mutely at first, but then he seemed to shake himself and work his nerve back up to where it was at the beginning of their conversation.

                “But, yes, you are correct, I have known this monster for quite a while, and I am hoping that they will return my affections,” Sans continued.

                “I don’t see why they wouldn’t,” Papyrus said, his smile warming further as his eyes softened towards his little brother. “You are quite the magnificent monster, Sans, you’re adorable, you cook the best tacos in the Underground, you’re very smart, any monster would be lucky to have you.”

                “Well, this monster isn’t just any monster,” Sans said, his face blushing again. “He, uhm is quite special himself.”

                Papyrus didn’t really flinch. “Ah, another guy? That’s cool.”

                “Oh, good, I am glad you think so,” Sans said. “He really does mean a lot to me. He is very attractive, he can be funny sometimes, though I worry that if I tell him he would let it go to his head. He has a few flaws, but he is so sweet and caring and loving that I can overlook them.”

                “It seems you know this monster really well,” Papyrus said, shifting a little uncomfortably on his feet. He could feel his soul starting to ache and an uncomfortable feeling settling inside of it.

                This was it, Sans had found someone, they were going to have a wonderful romance, and Papyrus would not be surprised if Sans stayed dedicated to this monster for the rest of his life. The wedding flashed before Papyrus’ eyes, Sans living his life without him, possibly having children, growing old and leaving him…

                “I think you ought to know who he is, you being my brother and all,” Sans said, a bit of a teasing tone to his voice.

                Papyrus shook himself and returned to the present. “I definitely would like to know who he is,” he said. “After all, I gotta tell him that if he doesn’t take good care of you, I’ll beat him up.”

                Sans snickered. “Well, I don’t think that threat will be too necessary.”

                “Why do you say that?”

                “Here, want to see what he looks like?”

                Papyrus nodded. Sans pulled a round object from his pocket and handed it to Papyrus. Papyrus took a good look at the object; it seemed a little big for a locket, much too big, it was a bit bigger than his palm.

                “There’s a little button you press and it will open,” Sans explained. “Alphys said it was called a ‘compact’ or something. Just open it.”

                Papyrus found the little button that Sans had mentioned, and he pressed it, and sure enough the lid popped open. While Papyrus was expecting a picture, instead there was just a mirror. He stared into his own eyes for a moment before he glanced down at Sans.

                “I think the picture fell out, bro.”

                Sans’ grin widened and he shook his head. “There was no picture, Papy. You’re seeing the monster that I am in love with.”

                Papyrus looked at Sans, then he looked back at the mirror, then at his brother again and back at the mirror.

                Suddenly, his bones felt cold, his soul felt as if it had turned to stone, and his bones began to rattle.

                “S-sans,” Papyrus stuttered. “Y-you can’t mean it, you can’t, no, I’m dreaming, I have to be dreaming.”

                The mirror fell from his hand and landed with a soft _thump_ on the carpet as he began to stagger backwards.

                “Papy? Papyrus, are you all right?” Sans asked, moving forward with his hands outstretched.

                “No, no, this is a dream, it has to be a dream, you, you would hate me if I told you how I felt, you wouldn’t ever speak to me again, you never wanted to see me again, you hated me, wake up, wake up,” Papyrus continued to babble until his words trailed off into incoherent noises.

                Sans’ own soul pounded. “Papyrus, please, this isn’t a dream! I, I love you!”

                Papyrus began to hyperventilate, his eye sockets going dark, the rattling in his bones became louder and he swayed on his feet.

                “Papyrus!” Sans cried, rushing forward to wrap his arms around his waist and he quickly guided him to the couch and got him to sit.

                Papyrus still murmured about it all being a dream. Sans wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew that he had to convince his brother that all of this was for real. He listened carefully to his words; Papyrus never confessed to him in real life, but apparently he did in his dreams, and the poor monster has such low self esteem that he thought Sans would reject him in such a horrible sounding fashion.

                “This will not do,” Sans murmured. He climbed into Papyrus’ lap and put his hands on Papyrus’ cheekbones. “Pap? Papy? Papyrus, please, look at me.”

                Papyrus’ eye lights were still out, but he slowly stopped speaking.

                “Listen to me, Papyrus,” Sans said gently. “I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. I could never reject you, I can’t even begin to imagine my life without you. I’m sure there are others out there that would say it’s wrong, but I don’t care, Papyrus, I love you more than anything else in the world.”

                Papyrus didn’t respond. Sans sighed, feeling that there was only one other thing that he could possibly do. He leaned forward and kissed Papyrus ever so gently, their teeth barely making a sound as he pressed them together. After a few moments, Sans slipped his tongue out to tentatively touch along Papryus’ teeth.

                There was still no response.

                Not one to give up too easily, Sans traced his thumb along Papyrus’ jaw, finding a small gap behind his teeth to slip his thumb in and gently pried his law apart so he could explore his mouth, humming in satisfaction.

                Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Papyrus seemed to come back. Sans felt a pair of hands settle gently on his shoulders, shaking ever so slightly, then slowly squeezing him gently. He could feel Papyrus’ own magic gather in response to his, and sooner he was pressing back, allowing Sans to deepen the kiss just a touch further.

                After another moment, Sans pulled back to find Papyrus had closed his eyes. He waited until they slowly opened, staring in a mix of love and disbelief as he met Sans’ eyes.

                “Papyrus,” Sans murmured, running the back of his hand down the side of his face. “You’re not dreaming, brother, I can promise you that. Whatever nightmare that you have been having is completely and totally unfounded. I love you.”

                He could feel Papyrus beginning to shake again, but he wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him in closer.

                “Say it again,” he whispered.

                “I love you, Papyrus,” Sans whispered in return.

                “Please, again, Sans.”

                “I love you, Papyrus.”

                “Again.”

                “I love you.”

                “Again, please.”

                Sans giggled. “I love you, Papyrus, I’ll say it as many times as I have to to get you to believe me. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

                Sans kept repeating the words, Papyrus began to cry, clutching the smaller skeleton tightly to him, burying his face in his neck.

                “Well? Do you love me too, Papy?” Sans had to ask after a few moments after Papyrus silent sobs died away.

                “Oh, stars, I love you more than you could possibly imagine,” Papyrus murmured, pulling Sans into a deep kiss.

                Papyrus still spent the next few days in a daze and needing reassurance that he wasn’t dreaming, but waking next to his brother every morning helped to solidify that fact.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	86. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - For a Drabble could you do ut pap and uf pap on a cute little date thank you

     Papyrus snickered as he hid behind a tree.

     “I’M GOING TO FIND YOU!” Fell shouted the dire promise.

     Papyrus covered his mouth, laughing again and peeking around the tree to see where Fell was.

     Fell wasn’t too far, maybe three of four yards away, two snowballs at the ready. Papyrus slowly bent down, his eyes never leaving Fell as he scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball before tossing it at Fell.

     Papyrus didn’t expect Fell to turn in his direction and even _catch_ the snowball.

     Fell’s face split into a grin and he started moving towards Papyrus, who shrieked and started running.

     “OH, HO HO, NOT THIS TIME!”

     Papyrus soon found himself face-down on the snow, and as he turned over, Fell pounced on top of him, pinning him easily to the ground.

     “NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WINS!”

     “NYEH, YOU CERTAINLY DID,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “AND WHAT WOULD THE VICTOR TAKE AS HIS REWARD?”

     “A KISS FROM MY LOVELY DATE?”

     Papyrus blushed and looked away. “FELL! SO SUDDEN!”

     Fell leaned down and nuzzled the side of Papyrus’ face. “WELL?”

     Papyrus glanced up at him. Fell was still smiling, though it was more soft and friendly than predatory and victorious.

     “AH, A-ALL R-RIGHT,” Papyrus murmured, feeling his face warm up a little too much. “BUT WE DON’T HAVE LIPS!”

     “I’LL SHOW YOU,” Fell murmured, leaning down closer.

     Papyrus could feel his soul stuttering in his chest as Fell lowered his mouth on top of his. There was a tingling spark of magic as their teeth met. Papyrus shuddered pleasurably as a bit of Fell’s energy seemed to flow into him.

     “That was nice,” Papyrus murmured as Fell backed away a little.

     “I CAN MAKE IT NICER,” Fell said with a promising tone.

     He leaned down again and Papyrus was shocked as the red tongue that slipped between Fell’s teeth. He licked along Papyrus’ jaw, making him gasp, and taking the opportunity to ravage his mouth. Papyrus moaned slightly, surprising himself, even as he felt his magic flowing into his own mouth to give him the mean to reciprocate Fell’s attentions.

     They lost track of time as they slowly made out, surrounded by the snow and the pine trees of Snowdin forest. After some time, Papyrus found he was quite breathless.

     “Wowie,” he sighed. “I did not know that kissing felt that nice.”

     Fell snickered. “If you think that feels good, we can go to your room and I’ll show you what else people do when they date.”

     Papyrus brightened at the suggestion. “THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!”

     Fell snickered. “Come on, then, let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	87. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - I ADORE your writing style, and I'm a sucker for Papcest. So, I'd like to request some fluffy/smutty UT Papyrus and UF Papyrus. Like, UT Paps decides that he's ready to give up the V card to Fell Pap, but he's really shy and uncertain, so Fell keeps encouraging him and telling him how great he's doing.

     Papyrus snuggled against Fell, enjoying the feel of his bones against his, almost sighing with delight as Fell caressed his backside. It had been a fun evening; a walk through the village they not resided in, a bit of a snowball fight, a lovely spaghetti and lasagna dinner at home, and some intimate snuggling and playing that left them cuddling naked in bed.

     Even though Papyrus and Fell had been dating for nearly eight months now, Papyrus was still very shy when it came to intimacy. At first, he didn’t quite understand the odd warmth that flowed from his soul when Fell touched him in certain places and in certain ways, then Fell slowly introduced Papyrus to other forms of intimacy; they started showering together, Fell showed Papyrus how lovers gave each other massages, even started showing him how their magic could make forms for them to have more fun with and while Papyrus was growing more confident, he gave more than he received, almost reluctant to let Fell touch him the way Papyrus touched Fell.

     “How are you doing?” Fell asked, caressing the side of Papyrus’ face.

     “Very well,” Papyrus murmured. “This evening has been a lot of fun, Fell, thank you.”

     Fell chuckled. “You seem to be getting more comfortable giving blow jobs; as cute as you are when you blush, you do it less and less.”

     Papyrus nodded, feeling his face warm at the compliment.

     “Even though I am curious what sex with you is going to be like,” Fell’s voice dropped a bit as he bent to nuzzle the other’s skull. “But, of course, only when you’re ready.”

     Papyrus gripped Fell a little tighter. He had been thinking about what he was going to say next for a while, and he hoped that Fell would be open to it.

     “I, I’m curious, as well,” Papyrus said, willing his voice to not falter. “I’m curious what it would feel like to, uhm, to have you inside me.”

     Fell went very still, as did Papyrus as he held his breath.

     “Are you certain?” Fell asked. “I would be thrilled, but I don’t want you to be pressured.”

     “No, I’ve thought about it for long enough,” Papyrus said, moving to look up at Fell. “I, I want to have sex with you, Fell. Please?”

     It took every ounce of Fell’s control to not take Papyrus then and there.

     “All right,” he murmured, nuzzling him with a smile. “Thank you for trusting me.”

     He tilted Papyrus’ head up to kiss him, and Papyrus sighed and kissed him back. Fell took his time, turning the kiss from sweet and gentle into more deep and intimate, sliding his tongue against the other’s, one hand brushed down his sternum and spine, resting along his pelvis.

     “We’ll take it nice and easy, Papyrus,” Fell said. “You speak up if you need anything, even if it’s to stop.”

     “O-okay,” Papyrus said with a nod.

     Fell shifted and moved Papyrus so he was lying on his back.

     “Pick what you’d like to have sex with,” Fell said.

     “Wh-what should I do?” Papyrus asked, squirming a little nervously.

     “Whatever you want, love,” Fell said, stroking his cheekbones. “Whatever you decide on is perfect, I’m going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

     Papyrus nodded, feeling a blush take over his face. “C-can you t-touch me?” he asked.

     Fell smiled and began to caress his hipbones with one hand, the other brushing down his ribcage. He knew most of Papyrus’ sensitive spot and he intended on hitting each other them. It wasn’t too long before he had Papyrus gasping under his fingertips and an orange glow came from between his legs.

     “Nice choice,” Fell murmured, dragging a finger gently through the outer folds of the pussy Papyrus had formed. “Beautiful, just like you.”

     “F-fell,” Papyrus moaned as the other’s fingers brushed over his mound again, swiping through some slippery wetness.

     “Good boy, Papyrus, you’re doing so well,” Fell said, leaning down to kiss him as his fingers kept exploring.

     Papyrus almost whined into the kiss, his body wriggling under Fell’s touches. He cried out when a finger slipped inside his slit, slowly rubbing his insides.

     “Shh, it’s okay,” Fell murmured assuringly. “Easy, Papyrus, easy.”

     “M-more,” Papyrus murmured, pushing his hips up into Fell’s hand.

     Fell chuckled. “Ah, eager, are we?” he murmured as he obeyed Papyrus’ request and slipped another finger into him, making him cry out again. “So beautiful, I’m so lucky to have you.”

     Papyrus gripped the bedsheets, his teeth grinding as he tried to process the odd but oh-so-sweet feeling of Fell’s fingers inside of him.

     “You’re doing very well, Papyrus, you’re such a good boy,” Fell said, dropping little kisses over his face between his words. “I think you’re ready; I can’t wait to be inside you.”

     “P-please,” Papyrus murmured.

     “All right,” Fell said, kissing Papyrus before pulling his fingers out slowly.

     Papyrus watched Fell with a mix of nervousness and arousal as he positioned himself between Papyrus’ legs, gently spreading them. Papyrus watched as Fell touched himself, his cock was still formed from their earlier playing, but now it was glowing again and hard once more.

     “All right, Papyrus,” Fell murmured. “Again, nice and slow.”

     Papyrus nodded almost frantically. Fell chuckled an leaned forward to capture his mouth in a kiss hoping to distract him a little as the head of his cock pressed against Papyrus’ entrance, and with a small push, he slid inside.

     Papyrus’ arms flew around Fell’ neck as he cried out at the intrusion.

     “Are you all right?” Fell asked.

     “I-it feels so, so strange,” Papyrus said, beginning to shake.

     “Yeah, it can. Do you want me to keep going?”

     “Yes, I’m all right, please, go on.”

     Fell pushed in a little slower and more carefully. Papyrus gasped, gripping him hard, then let out a low moan as Fell pressed forward more, one hand moving between them to stroke softly against Papyrus’ clit, making him moan more.

     “Oohhh, Papyrus,” Fell moaned. “Fuck, you feel good. How do you f-feel?”

     “Wowie,” Papyrus breathed, wriggling a little under Fell, feeling his magic adjust to the intrusion. “It, it burns a little, but, but it feels good.”

     “Good,” Fell murmured, kissing him again. “Mmm, you’re amazing, Papyrus, I love you so much.”

     “I love you too,” Papyrus murmured.

     “Nyeh heh heh, but, if you think this feels good,” Fell murmured.

     “Wha-aaaahh!”

     Papyrus cried out as Fell slowly pulled out a little, but then slowly pushed back in.

     “Again,” Papyrus said after a moment.

     Fell obeyed, drawing another keening moan from the other.

     “More, Fell, please,” Papyrus groaned.

     Fell kissed him again, slowly moving out before bucking his hips back into him.

     “I’ll give you as much as you want,” Fell murmured. “I’ll make love to you all night if you want me to.”

     Papyrus held Fell tight against him. “I, I think I may take you up on it.”

     Fell chuckled again, picking up his pace.

     “Then I shall obey.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	88. Take Your Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niya Wonderland - Oh! Can I request a one-shot where uf!sans is sick but won't take medicine so ut!sans forces him to take it by kissing or something. Please!

     “Red, you’re being ridiculous.”

     “FUCK YOU!”

     “Come on, man, it’s just medicine.”

     “I DON’T NEED IT!”

     “Dude, you’ve been bed-ridden for three days, this is going beyond being lazy.”

     Red opened his mouth to swear at Sans again, but instead he dissolved into a horrible-sounding coughing fit.

     Sans sighed and moved forward to rub down the back of Red’s spine, easing him through was easily was the seventh fit he had that morning. It was rare for monsters like skeletons to get sick, but when they did, it was no laughing matter.

     “Red, you do realize your very magic is infected?” Sans asked, trying again for logic. “If you don’t take the medicine, it could get worse.”

     “I don’t c-care,” Red said through a wave of chills.

     Sans gave him a look, even as he tucked the blanket closer around him. He was sure that Papyrus would have better luck, or even Fell (though he figured Fell might cause a bigger problem), but the two of them had gone out for training and grocery shopping.

     “Really, Red, it’s just a little pill,” Sans said with a sigh. He was starting to wonder if he was coming down with the infection or if his tiredness was from fighting Red.

     “Don’t give a fuck,” Red muttered.

     Sans took a breath, reaching the limit of his patience.

     “A’ight then,” Sans said, reaching for the bottle and putting a pill in his hand.

     Red flinched deeper into the bed. “You can’t force me.”

     Sans smirked. “I’m not going to.”

     “Then what are you doing?”

     “Well, if you’re not going to take your medicine, I will.”

     Red sat up. “Dude, that could make you sick, if you take the medicine without being sick.”

     “Well, you’re not taking it which means you’re going to be contagious longer, which means I’m likely going to get sick anyway, so, maybe this will prevent it.”

     Red blinked at him, the logic swirling around in his ill mind unable to find any sort of firm footing, but then he leaned forward to protest when Sans popped the pill into his mouth.

     “Sans, don’t! I-!”

     Red was silenced with a kiss from Sans. His brain stopped and seemed to short circuit as he moaned into it, enjoying the gentle, intimate contact. He let Sans lick into his mouth, sighing, but then gasping when a hand reached up and stroked down his neck. He felt something fall from Sans’ tongue and fall down into his throat.

     “Hmm, see, I didn’t have to force you,” Sans murmured as he pulled away, his thumb still running down the front of Red’s neck.

     “You suck,” Red growled.

     “Mmm, you think I suck now, wait until you feel better,” Sans murmured with a mischievous leer in his eyes. “I’ll show you how well I suck.”

     Red groaned.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	89. Skirting the Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hey I was wondering if you could do some edgepuff (uf paps X ut paps) where ut papyr is teasing uf pap with a skirt thanks if you do:)

            “Nyeh… I know I left it around here somewhere,” Papyrus murmured, scratching the back of his head before bending over the small table that had Sans’ quantum physics book and the pet rock.

            Fell was sitting on the couch, trying to be the picture of confident calm and control, and he mostly pulled off the illusion just fine, however, his fingers gripped at the couch cushions tightly, all but completely betraying his true feelings.

            It was difficult to keep his cool when his lover’s pelvis kept peeking out from under the red and yellow pleated skirt he was wearing! Especially when he _kept bending over like that_.

            “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?!?” Fell burst out, unable to control himself when he noticed the very tip of Papyrus’ tail-bone was showing.

            “My lucky gloves!” Papyrus said, finally straightening with a huff. “I cannot, I will not, leave the house without them! My lazy brother must have hidden them on me in order to confound me!”

            Fell blinked and looked down to see Papyrus’ bare hands. He felt the pit of desire in his center growing hotter and heavier; he knew damn good and well what those sinful hands were capable of; Papyrus’ appeal came from his act of innocence.

            “Maybe under the couch!” Papyrus cried out, dropping to his knees in front of where Fell was sitting.

            Fell nearly sputtered, but then when Papyrus bent over to look under the couch he relaxed… for about three seconds as he noticed that the way Papyrus was bending over, the skirt was sliding all the way up and…

            _Oh hell to the fucking no,_ Fell thought.

            A pair of lacy, dark red panties, the shade of red that Fell absolutely loved, covered his pelvis.

            Fell carefully got up from the couch.

            “Nyeh, Fell? Are you going to assist me?” Papyrus asked, not moving.

            Fell moved to kneel behind Papyrus, gripping his hips and pulling him back to grind against him, earning a squeak of surprise.

            “Mmm, I think you’re going to be the one assisting me,” Fell said, licking his teeth. “See, I have this hard on, and it’s your fault.”

            “Oh?” Papyrus said, looking over his shoulder with a knowing glint in his eye.

            Fell chuckled and ground against the other again, drawing out a small moan.

            Papyrus’ “lucky” gloves were never found.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	90. The Next Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - D-Do you think I-I could r-request a continuation of th-that b-bloodfruit drabble w-with Fell as a stripper? M-Maybe? Thank you so much for all the fantastic writing you do, I, and so many others, are delighted that you share your amazing works with us. Keep up the good work!

            “I almost didn’t expect you to show,” Fell murmured, stepping aside to let Swap in.

            “I almost didn’t expect that I would be going to some stranger’s apartment,” Swap said.

            “This isn’t my apartment; you think I invite strangers to my living quarters?”

            “Oh, well, what is this then?”

            Swap looked around; it seemed to be a small apartment, he was standing in what seemed to be a living room and he could see a small kitchen, and two other doors; one he assumed was the bathroom, and the other the bedroom.

            “Welcome to my dungeon, Swap,” Fell purred.

            Swap’s face fell and he took another, closer look around. Everything still looked normal, but he was noticing small things, like silver rings in the floor and along the wall, the small table in the corner seemed to have a few different ropes, and the display on one wall seemed to be an arrangement of paddles.

            “You have every right to turn around and walk out that door,” Fell said, beginning to slowly walk towards Swap. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do, I require consent for anything and everything, and this is just an evening of fun and exploration. Any questions?”

            Swap blinked; Fell was now standing barely an inch away from him, the heels giving him the height advantage, and he could feel an odd quiver of anticipation growing in his center.

            “Why?” he asked, not meaning for it to sound as hesitant as it did.

            Fell reached up and brushed the back of his hand down Swap’s cheekbone. “Something about you is very intriguing, and when you voiced your inexperience, well, I just got it in my head that I wanted to show you a true good time. Of course, I am just as open to getting a couple of beers and getting to know you better that way, but this seems more fun, and, ah,” his eyes glanced down. “You seem open to the idea.”

            Swap looked down to find a slightly glowing bulge forming in his pants and he immediately flushed.

            Fell chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, I’m quite flattered. So, tell me then, you want to have some fun?”

            Swap considered for a few minutes; it had been a while, Fell was willing and hot as hell, and he felt an odd kinship with this monster, despite the fact they likely had nothing in common.

            “What the hell?” Swap said. “Show me what you got.”

            Fell wrapped a hand around the back of Swap’s head and pulled him back.

            “You asked for it,” he murmured before kissing him deeply.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	91. Ghosts and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Fluffy Undertale Grillby/ Gaster NSFW with light bondage and gentle dom Grillby, praise kink, and mentioned PTSD from the explosion at the Core? Please? I'd love to see it, especially in your writing style... 0///o'

            Gaster’s breath hitched as a warm hand trailed up his leg.

            “I didn’t think you’d ever let me do this,” Grillby murmured, his voice crackling with his magic. He walked up the bed, his hand still trailing over Gaster’s body. “I am so very proud of you, I know trust has been difficult for you since, well…”

            Gaster hissed as Grillby’s hand brushed up his side; it was still bruised so he was gentle, but it was still very sensitive. He started breathing a little heavier, the cause of the bruise running through his mind.

            “Shh, shh,” Grillby said gently, cupping his heated hands around Gaster’s face. “Look at me, slow breaths, everything is all right.”

            Gaster focused his eyes as he was ordered, feeling the hands on his face slowly warm up, then cool down; Grillby was leading his breathing.

            “I’m all right,” he whispered.

            Grillby smiled. “I know,” he pulled away and started pacing along the side of the bed. “Tell me how I know, Gaster.”

            “Because in this bedroom I am yours,” Gaster said, repeating the words he and Grillby had agreed on months ago. “In this bedroom I am safe because you are in control. You will never bring me harm, you will protect me from the darkness, I am yours to mold.”

            “Very good,” Grillby said, reaching down to resume trailing heated fingertips over sensitive surfaces, making the body below him quiver. “You are a strong monster, Gaster, despite the horrific events you’ve endured, you are still here.”

            He stroked up the inside of one leg, drawing out a gasp and the bed rocked slightly as Gaster’s wrists yanked at the restraints.

            From here on out, there would be few words between them. Grillby’s focus was to take stock of how Gaster’s injuries were healing, try to get him to speak of anything that was bothering him, and just bring him some good feelings despite the parts that hurt.

            This session, Gaster seemed calmer, more focused, and he didn’t speak at all.

            “Would I be correct if I were to assume that your nightmares have stopped?” Grillby asked, settling over Gaster’s body.

            “Not completely,” Gaster said with a small sigh, enjoying the warmth now covering him. “But they are at a much more manageable level.”

            “Good,” Grillby murmured, lowering his head to kiss Gaster.

            Gaster returned the kiss with a small moan. Grillby broke away after a moment, smiling and caressing Gaster’s head.

            “You are amazing,” Grillby murmured. “And you have done well today. You shall be greatly rewarded.”

            Grillby started to move lower and Gaster let his head fall back with a sigh, never feeling more at peace.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	92. To Be the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene-choocola - Hey Solo! Wanted to mention I love you're writing, it's great^^ So, I was wondering if I could request a drabble? what if n the fell universe, Papyrus regularly goes to battle Undyne for her position as captain of the royal guard. Every time he does, she wins - but stubbornly, Pap doesn't give up. This ofcourse causes Sans to worry his ass of about his brother, but to no avail. Papyrus continues to fight, and come home with hurt pride, until one day, he comes home victoriously as the new captain

     “Boss, how many times are you going to do this?” Sans asked with a sigh.

     “UNTIL I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus said, tossing the one end of the scarf over his shoulder.

     Sans shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “All right, Boss, if you say so.”

     “I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS, BROTHER! MARK MY WORDS!”

     That evening, Papyrus returned with a number of injuries.

 ~~~~~

     “Are you insane? You’re still hrut from last week!”

     “I’M FINE!”

     “Boss, your rib is still cracked!”

     “NEVER YOU MIND!”

     Papyrus was out the door before Sans could protest further.

     Sans was thankful that the only thing that seemed injured when Papyrus returned was his pride.

 ~~~~~

     “I GOT HER THIS TIME!” Papyrus declared.

     “How do you figure?”

     “I AM A MASTER STRATEGIST AND PUZZLER, SANS! DO NOT FORGET THAT!”

     “How could I? You won’t shut up about it, and it leaves me quite _puzzled_.”

     “SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU PUN BEFORE MY VICTORY OVER UNDYNE!”

     “Sorry, Boss, I just _fish_ you would stop repeating yourself.”

     “ENOUGH! I SHALL BE PRIVY TO THIS VERBAL ABUSE NO LONGER!”

     Sans snickered as the door slammed after Papyrus.

 ~~~~~

     This exchange went on for weeks, the weeks soon turned into months. While Papyrus only sustained a few more injuries and each fight he returned from he didn’t seem to gain many more, it was taking longer and longer for Papyrus to return.

     Sans was forbidden to leave the house until Papyrus returned.

 ~~~~~

     “PAPYRUS!” Sans sobbed, nearly knocking his brother over when he returned one evening. “OH MY STARS WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU, ASSHOLE?!”

     Papyrus grinned down at him, which made Sans start; his brother rarely smiled at him, much less like that. As a matter of fact, Sans fully expected Papyrus to backhand him after blowing up at him the way he did.

     “NOW, IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD?”

     Sans blinked. “What? Papyrus?! Are you fucking serious?!?”

     “YES, SANS, I AM QUITE FUCKING SERIOUS.”

     “Thank the stars!” Sans sobbed, hugging his brother hard.

     “NYEH HEh Heh heh,” Fell chuckled.

     “Boss?”

     Sans suddenly grunted as he took on his brother’s full weight as he passed out. Sans panicked, did a quick check, and then sighed in relief once he figured out that while Papyrus did have a few injuries, he was just exhausted.

     With a chuckle, Sans dropped a kiss on the top of his brother’s head.

     “I’ll take good care of you, Pap, like I always do.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	93. Darkyrus Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Yay! Drabbles! Can you do UT! Paps going into heat and the only person around when he does is UF! Paps pretty please :D? Doesn't matter which is dom/sub

     Papyrus was pacing in the kitchen, rubbing his arms. He wasn’t cold, quite the opposite actually, but not only was there an unbearable heat building up inside of him but his bones were prickling.

     “I don’t think this happened last time,” Papyrus muttered. “Oh, stars, what am I going to do? I couldn’t possibly ask them for help again.”

     While the last time Papyrus was in heat was his first time, the entire event was mostly a blur. He had spent three days avoiding the other two Papyrus’ despite them assuring him that he did nothing wrong and as a matter of fact, it was an enjoyable experience.

     Papyrus growled and slammed his fists on the counter top. “THEN WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT TO ACCEPT AND UNDERSTAND?!?” he shouted.

     “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING YOUR DAMNED HEAD OFF?” Fell demanded.

     Papyrus spun around with a gasp.

     _Stars, damn it all,_ he thought.

     Fell stood in the doorway, looking as angry as ever, his arms crossed over his chest. He took in Papyrus’ appearance, and everything about him screamed his current state; flushed face, a glow from under the thin t-shirt he wore as well as from his shorts.

     “FEH, SO, THIS AGAIN,” Fell grunted, moving his hands to rest on his hips.

     Papyrus squirmed, a mix of irritation from the heat as well as embarrassment. “I, I know how you feel about the whole thing,” he murmured, looking away, but a hint of irritation in his voice. “But, please, if you’re not going to be helpful then please just leave me be.”

     Fell reached up to scratch his jaw in thought. “NYEH HEH, WELL, I SUPPOSE A COOL SKELETON LIKE ME COULD BE OF SOME HELP, IF ONE WERE TO ASK NICELY.”

     Papyrus noticed the nasty glint in Fell’s eyes and he scowled.

     “YOU MAY BE A COOL SKELETON WHERE YOU ARE FROM, FELL, BUT HERE, I ASSURE YOU THAT I AM THE COOLEST SKELETON IN THE UNDERGROUND!”

     “NYEH! I DOUBT THAT! SUCCUMBING TO A HEAT ONLY A MERE MONTH AFTER YOUR LAST ONE?”

     “SANS TOLD ME THAT IT IS COMPLETELY NATURAL!”

     “NATURAL FOR WEAKLINGS PERHAPS!”

     Papyrus’ hands closed into fists as a heat rose in him that only had a little to do with his biological functions. “WHY WOULD I ASK SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOR HELP?”

     “NYEH HEH HEH, WHAT CHOICE DO YOU HAVE?”

     Papyrus felt something inside of him snap. It was a familiar feeling, and it was one he decided he liked.

     Fell blinked. He noticed a change in Papyrus; there was a sudden relaxation in his posture, a smirk slowly slid into place, and his eyes went from eying Fell as an enemy to eying him like prey.

     _Oh shit,_ Fell thought.

     Fell was frozen in place as Papyrus stalked forward, he opened his mouth to protest when Papyrus gripped him by the scarf but could only grunt in discomfort as he was shoved against the wall just inside the doorway.

     “I’m starting to think you’re provoking me on purpose, Fell,” Papyrus purred.

     “IN YOUR DREAMS!” Fell spat.

     “Nyeh heh heh, I’m right here, Fell, no need to scream, though, granted,” Papyrus’ other hand reached down to brush up his femur. “I’d like to make you scream for other reasons.”

     Fell went silent as Papyrus leaned in to kiss him. His mind blanked for a moment, allowing Papyrus free reign. He was just getting his senses back as Papyrus pulled away.

     “So how about it, Fell,” Papyrus murmured. “Care to be my heat partner?”

     “IF YOU THINK YOU’RE THE DOMINANT ONE HERE, YOU’VE GOT ANOTHER THING CO- OOOoooohhhh…”

     Fell dissolved in a moan as Papyrus reached down the front of his pants and caressed at his pelvis.

     “Oh, no, Fell, I don’t think that,” Papyrus said, suddenly moving to grip Fell’s wrists, yanking them up and slamming them against the wall above his head and holding them there with one hand as he pressed his heated body against the other. “I know it.”

     Fell whimpered, but he couldn’t control his magic and wanted to scream betrayal as he felt it taking shape underneath his clothing.

     “I, erm, I can’t really stop you, can I?” Fell asked.

     Papyrus leaned in and nuzzled the side of his face, his grip on his wrists easing very slightly. “I still have enough control, but you have to tell me if this is what you want, because I am going to go fast, hard, and I don’t plan on letting up until I’m satisfied. If you’re all right with that, you must tell me.”

     Fell wasn’t too comfortable with the idea of letting this innocent-seeming skeleton topping him (again), but he would admit to himself (and ONLY himself), that he did enjoy this; at least a little.

     “I consent,” Fell said.

     Papyrus smiled darkly, pressing into him roughly again.

     “Good.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	94. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Could you write a Spicyhoney drabble, where Fell dominates the hell out of Swap in an affectionate way, that it leaves Swap breathless?

    “You look absolutely stunning,” Fell purred.

    Swap felt his soul stutter to a stop and he stared up at Fell incredulously.

    Fell chuckled at the look he was getting and he stopped thrusting to take a moment to run his hands down Swap’s ribcage.

    "What's the matter? Is it the fact that I'm praising you so highly? You know I am no liar, so I do truly mean it when I tell you that you look amazing," Fell murmured, pulling out to thrust in slowly, gently, making the skeleton beneath him writhe as a strangled sound was muffled by the scarf in his mouth. The fabric was already dark red, but now was nearly black with Swap's deep orange magic.

    Swap’s wrists were handcuffed and hooked to a ring against the wall, his legs tied with his tibia to his femurs and the ropes tied to rings in the floor which kept them spread.

    Fell reached over to the side, his fingers sought a remote control on the side of the futon mattress to find a dial, which he turned a little. The little oval vibrators taped to Swap's pelvic bone and the one on his tailbone vibrated a little stronger, causing a ripple of shuddering that made his bones rattle. Fell hummed in satisfaction and took up an easy rhythm of thrusting into Swap again.

    "I am quite proud of you, you know," he said, just loud enough to be heard over the pleasurable buzz in Swap's skull. "You handled everything so well, I love these marks across your bones, knowing that I am the only one allowed to put them there."

    His fingers lightly traced over the dark orange lines that ran around the sides of Swap's shin bones, making him squirm and whine under the touches.

    "Still sensitive. Poor baby. I have something that will take that pain away, but first..."

    Fell picked up his pace, making Swap jerk underneath him, whining louder behind the fabric.

    "Mmm, I love the sounds you're making, even though I can barely hear them, maybe a little rougher, hm?"

    Fell shifted a little to change the angle and reached over to turn the vibrators up, resulting in Swap's eye lights flickering.

    "You're mine, understand?" Fell growled, one hand reaching slowly beneath Swap's ribs, fingers caressing the erratically beating soul within before raking his fingers across it. "Mine."

    Swap's entire body thrashed at the contact, arching as much as his binds would allow, straining against them as his bones rattled louder, signaling his release. Fell continued the rough pace, chasing his own completion before finally collapsing on top of his lover.

    Swap's breaths came in small whines, his eyes closed, his soul’s excess magic dripping through his ribs. Fell slowly removed his hand from inside Swap's ribcage and he sat up. Swap opened one bleary eye to watch as Fell slowly licked a clean line up the center of his hand, shuddering.

    "You are delicious," Fell murmured, reaching with his other hand to caress Swap's jaw before pulling the soaked fabric from his mouth. "Are you all right?"

    Swap nodded. "You left me a bit breathless."

    "That was a weak excuse of a pun," Fell said flatly, reaching up to let his wrists loose. "I suppose that means I did my job well."

    Swap could only nod, Fell smiled and moved down to remove the binds on his legs, brushing his fingers over the red marks on the shins again.

    "I meant it when I said how proud of you I am," Fell said. "I know how nervous you were when we first started playing, and, well, it means a lot to me that I've gained your trust. I hope you know that you have gained mine as well; it is not an easy feat to gain the trust of the Great and Terrible Papyrus, I'll have you know.”

    As Fell spoke, he rubbed around Swap’s joints, moving his leg to loosen around his patella and twirling his foot gently before setting his legs straight. He went over to the dresser, pulling a small tube of medical ointment from a drawer and taking the bottle of water set on top and bringing them back to the futon. He applied the medicine to the red lines carefully, but Swap didn’t flinch or make a sound.

    “With all of that in mind, I, uhm, well,” Fell stammered, reaching just under the large cushion until his fingers found a cardboard box and he yanked it out. “Swap, I, uhm… Hey!”

    Swap had fallen asleep.

    Fell glared down at the sleeping skeleton for a moment, but then a smile slowly spread across his face and he sighed. He opened up the box and pulled out Swap’s gift. It was a soft collar made of leather, a pattern of vines and thorns was woven in with dark red thread, and a small silver pendant with a “P” in  highly stylized calligraphy etched into it. Fell carefully slipped the collar on, not fastening it too tightly for now, and enjoying how it looked. He bent and kissed Swap gently on the mouth before scooping him up to bring him to the bed.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	95. Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hi I have a request for a Drabble, I would like BBQ taco sf pap and us sans to be in a very loving and physical relationship. They are that couple that snuggle always even in company, hold hands give each other constant kisses, even the sex they are holding onto each other. For the Drabble maybe sf pap pinning blue flat in the bed every part of them touching while they have slow loving sex muttering I love you the whole time?

            Sans never expected to love this odd version of his brother, as a matter of fact, when this Papyrus first arrived in his life, Sans felt that he was going to have to protect him. But the protecting gave way to affection beyond that of good friends. Soon they were constantly holding hands, constantly touching one another, each always craving contact with the other skeleton. Kissing soon followed after that, both becoming addicted to the tingling sensation when their mouths met, each falling in love with the feel of their magics twining around one another. It didn’t take much longer after that for Papyrus to take Sans’ virginity, glad and honored to be his first, and Sans was grateful that his first was with the best monster he could ever ask for.

            But as loving as they were with one another, neither of them ever said “I love you” to one another.

            Sans had felt it would frighten the other Papyrus, wondered if maybe it was too much to say such a thing. As eager as Papyrus was to be physically affectionate, he also seemed hesitant, like he wasn’t ever sure if he should, if he deserved it, and Sans went out of his way to try to make him feel otherwise.

 

            Sans moaned underneath Papyrus, trying to make sure every part of his body was touching his lover as he was pinned and gently fucked. He loved the way Papyrus hovered protectively over him as they made love, his arms wrapped around him as much as he could, their legs tangled in an effort to make sure every inch of their bones touched and slid against one another.

            “P-Papyrus,” Sans moaned. “I’m g-gonna c-cum.”

            “Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “I love you.”

            Sans shuddered. “W-what?”

            “Sans, I love you. I love you, Sans, I love you so much.”

            Sans’ soul stuttered in his chest. “I love you too, Papyrus.”

            Papyrus grunted and started moving just a little faster. “I love you, Sans, I love you, I love you.”

            “Oh, stars, keep saying it,” Sans moaned.

            Papyrus did, he continued to repeat the whispered words as Sans cried out in climax, he moaned the words as he came as well, and kept whispering them as they came down from their high, and even whispered them as he fell asleep.

 

Bonus

            Sans’ brother chewed on a toothpick, leaning back in his chair to look into the living room where his brother and his alternate self were all but wound around one another.

            “You two are so cute it’s almost sickening,” he muttered.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	96. Chains of Splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anchestor - Drabble prompt: "If you come with me you will never go hungry. Never be cold. Your clothes will be exquisite. You will sleep in the finest bed. I will never let anyone harm you. And I will forge you the most beautiful chains." I think the Fells would fit but if you feel like writing others, go for it :)
> 
> I pulled inspiration from one of the best artist's in the fandom:  
> [Eli-sing's comic ](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/post/150597511928/eli-sin-g-yall-remember-this-xd-i-finally-got)

            Sans knew his king was being slain, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He could, however, save others.

            “Get going, get as far from here as possible, prepare your families to leave the kingdom if you feel you must. Go!” he ordered the remaining servants.

            “Sans! What about you?” one last servant asked. “Please let me remain by your side!”

            “You idiot! My life is forfeit! Get the hell out of here!”

            The servant hesitated only a moment before fleeing. Sans took a deep breath, going to his sitting area and taking out the knife he always kept for just such purposes. He arranged himself appropriately and waited.

 

            Sans was a little disappointed in himself for not lasting long; Papyrus’ men were strong and able fighters and Sans was quickly subdued, forced onto the floor with spears aimed to kill.

            But why weren’t they killing him? Did Papyrus want to destroy the king’s most loyal servant himself?

            The warrior soon entered the room. Sans listened carefully to his intentions, incredulous that he would do all of that, just for him?

            “You are insane,” Sans murmured, pulling his head out of the warrior’s grip.

            Papyrus chuckled. “Listen to me; I will always and forever care for you, Sans. Even if you do not want me, I will still protect you. Anything your soul desires will be yours. I assure you the finest things I can acquire will be at your disposal.”

            “And in exchange?”

            “Well, you will belong to me.”

            “So I am your prisoner.”

            Papyrus chuckled. “No, no, at least it is not my intention, however, if it is for your benefit, that would likely be the best description.”

            He started to walk away.

            “Hey!” Sans got to his feet despite the spears moving a bit in warning. “What if I refuse?”

            Papyrus stopped at the door, glanced over his shoulder. “Nyeh heh heh, well, I am not giving you a choice, Sans.”

            Before Sans could clarify, one of Papyrus’ guards lashed out with the flat side of his spear and knocked him out.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	97. Lesson #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Underswap Papyrus, despite being older than Underswap Sans, experiences his first heat much much later in life. Despite Sans having go into heat cycles a few years before, Papyrus is rather confused on what to do with himself and doesn't understand what is going on.

     “Sans, I think something is very wrong with me.”

     It was such an innocent statement, asked in a shaky voice, one that continued to sound lost and embarrassed as it explained symptoms and feelings… Sans didn’t expect it to turn low and lusty as it spoke his name, he didn’t expect to be pinned and ravaged by his brother, who, despite being older, was experiencing his first heat.

     “Pa-papyrus! S-slow down! Take it easy!” Sans cried out, squirming under the taller skeleton.

     “Can’t… help it,” Papyrus murmured into his neck, making him shake. “Please, Sans, can’t do it… Don’t… just…”

     Papyrus licked up his neck, nibbling at the vertebrae one by one, making Sans squirm even more.

     It wasn’t conventional, it probably wasn’t right in so many ways, but Sans had faced a few heats alone and it was not an experience he would wish on anyone.

     Besides, he really wanted to make his brother feel good.

     “All right, Papyrus,” Sans murmured, guiding his face up so he could kiss him. “I’m yours. I’ll show you how a heat should be handled.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	98. A To Do List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Ah, yes, hello. Alphys is stressed because she has a lot to do and it all seems like too much, but somebody comes by and helps her feel better.

    Alphys sighed as she looked at the to do list that she had spent nearly a half hour putting together. It easily spanned two pages, and she was about to start on a third when she realized that there were really only so many hours in a day.

    “Oh, dear,” Alphys sighed, her eyes scanning over the list for the tenth time. “How am I ever going to get all of this finished?”

    She paced in front of her desk, her eyes scanning over the stacks of papers, the piles of instant noodle cups, the dust that gathered on the multiple computer and television monitors, and even the bits and pieces of parts and nuts and bolts that were scattered everywhere.

    “M-m-maybe if I m-mark the occasion, heh, i-it will mo-mo-motivate me?” Alphys wondered.

    The yellow lizard grabbed her phone and took a picture of the lists, trying to put them in the most legible light she could.

    ‘ _Here’s my to-do list for today! Let’s see how hard I fail XD lmao’_ read the post on Undernet.

    “Okay, okay, I better stop it before I waste even more time!” Alphys scolded herself, shoving her phone in her pocket and moving to find a garbage bag.

    Twenty minutes later, she heard a knock at her door.

    “Huh, who could that be,” she murmured, setting the box she was moving down.

    “DR. ALPHYS? IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ALSO KNOWN AS COOLSKELETON95!” Papyrus’ boisterous voice came from the other side of the door.

    Alphys giggled as she opened the door. “I know who you are, Papyrus,” she said with a warm smile.

    “BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD KNOW WHO I WAS! I AM, AFTER ALL, QUITE GREAT AND ON MY WAY TO BEING THE MOST POPULAR MONSTER IN THE UNDERGOUND!” the tall skeleton said, tossing his scarf over his shoulder.

    “Of course. What can I do for you, Papyrus?”

    “OH! THAT IS RIGHT! I COME TO GIVE YOU THIS! IT IS A STRANGE QUICHE THAT MY BROTHER, SANS, HAS MADE FOR YOU WHEN I TOLD HIM ABOUT YOUR TO DO LIST! HE WAS CONCERNED THAT YOU WOULD FORGET TO EAT PROPERLY! HE ORIGINALLY WANTED TO SEND ME TO YOU WITH THIRTY HOT DOGS, BUT THAT ISN’T HEALTHY! HE SAID THAT THIS WOULD BE A DECENT SUBSTITUTE, I STILL QUESTION THE VALIDITY.”

    Papyrus held out what looked like a pie to Alphys. She took it with a smile.

    “Thank you, Papyrus, and please tell Sans that I thank him, too,” Alphys said.

    Papyrus’ grin widened, if at all possible. “YOU ARE VERY WELCOME, DR. ALPHYS! IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, BUT I MUST GET BACK TO SNOWDIN! SANS IS PACKING UP THE HOUSE AND HE CANNOT DO IT WITHOUT A COOL GUY LIKE ME AROUND,” he bent over and put a hand to his mouth as if he were going to whisper a secret. “HE IS STILL TRYING TO GET OUT OF PICKING UP HIS SOCKS!”

    Alphys giggled. “Sure, thank you again, Papyrus!”

    With another wave, Papyrus took off at a jog, making Alphys shake her head as she shut the door and returned to her task.

    She had taken a few bites of the pie; it seemed to be an attempt at a butterscotch pie of sorts, though she was wondering why there was such a strong flavor of cinnamon. Not that she would turn her nose up at such a thing if it were found on her plate, she just thought it was an odd combination.

    Alphys looked around, satisfied that she could cross a few things off her list before she moved on to tackle her out-of-order bookshelf.

    She barely got started when there was a knock at her door and she sighed, a little annoyed to be interrupted.

    “Hello?” she said as the door slid open.

    “Alphys, darling!”

    The little scientists was almost overwhelmed by the hug from the robot.

    “H-h-hi, Me-metatton!” Alphys choked out. “W-what are you d-doing here?”

    “Well, darling, I saw that you had such a long to do list and I got Blooky and Shyren and Burgerpants together to come to help you!”

    Alphys looked over the robot’s shoulder to find the shy ghost and shy monster standing a few feet away along with the surly cat monster.

    “Oh, no, no, I am perfectly all right,” Alphys said with a smile. “I am sure that the four of you are incredibly busy packing yourselves, also, don’t you have some work to do to prepare for doing a show on the surface?”

    “Oh, dear, I do suppose you’re right,” Metatton murmured, looking a bit disappointed.

    “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him,” Burgerpants grumbled, lighting another cigarette.

    “Oh, hush,” Metatton hissed before turning back to Alphys. “I do suppose you’re right, darling, I just owe you so much, and I really wanted to help.”

    “How about this; when we all get to the surface, we’ll throw an unpacking party!”

    “That sounds like a wonderful idea! Thank you, darling! Come on, crew, we have a show to prepare for!”

    The others followed Metatton and Alphys shook her head.

    “I wouldn’t know what to tell them to do,” she said with a sigh, but she smiled. “It was so sweet of them to offer their help.”

    “what’s up, doc?”

    Alphys shrieked in surprise and jumped back to keep from running into the skeleton monster.

    “Sans! What- How- When-?” Alphys sputtered.

    “I have my methods, and my shortcuts,” Sans said with a wink. He held out some flattened boxes. “I thought maybe these would help ya.”

    “Oh, t-thank y-y-you,” Alphys stammered, taking the boxes but not meeting Sans’ eyes. They were quiet for a moment.

    “listen, alphys,” Sans said softly. “for what it’s worth, i’m sorry that things happened the way that they did. i hope that now you’ve come clean that you’re feeling better about yourself, and maybe we could be friends again?”

    Alphys smiled. “I would like that, Sans. Thank you.”

    Sans grinned, looking a little brighter himself. “cool. i better get back to the house before papyrus gets worried. i didn’t tell him i left.”

    “Sure. See you later, Sans.”

    “catch ya later, doc.”

    With a wink and a wave, Sans disappeared.

    Alphys was beginning to feel a little better. She took a quick break and looked at her profile and saw that some of her Undernet friends had left words of encouragement, cute pictures, and other things to keep her going.

    She was feeling really good.

    A few hours passed, a few more chores got done, and Alphys was soon flopped onto her bed wondering what she should do for dinner. She was out of instant noodles and she was too tired to make anything else.

    But soon enough a rapid banging at her door had Alphys scrambling back downstairs, dinner plans forgotten.

    “Let me in, let me in, let me in!”

    Alphys opened the door and was immediately tackled by a very sweaty Undyne.

    “Undyne?! Why didn’t you tell me you would be coming over?! I would have prepared-!”

    Alphys was silenced by a kiss. When she opened hr eyes again, Undyne was grinning down at her.

    “I came to help relieve some of your stress,” Undyne said.

    Alphys blinked, then laughed. “Oh, I’m feeling better now! Everyone has been really sweet and supportive and I-!”

    Alphys was cut off when she felt a hand snake under her shirt and caress her belly.

    “I came to help relieve some of your stress,” Undyne repeated with a drop in her voice and a different glint in her eyes and her grin took on a more suggestive look.

    “O-o-oh my!” Alphys stammered.

    Later on, Alphys would make a mental note to call Undyne first the next time she was stressed.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	99. Good Vibrations (ba-dum tss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Fell shows Berry the wonders of sex toys? If you don't mind Edgeberry...

        Blue squirmed. “I don’t know about this,” he said.

        “Relax, it’ll be all right.”

        Blue eyed the odd device; it looked very much like Fell’s dick, but made out of some firm but soft to the touch material.

        “I really don’t see the point,” Blue muttered, a flush taking over his face as he looked away from the phallic device.

        Fell chuckled. “You’ll see.”

        He bent and kissed Blue as he reached down and gently pressed the toy into him. Sans made a small sound, the feel of the material unfamiliar.

        “Mmm, it feels weird!” Sans complained with a small pout.

        “Shh, I know it does at first,” Fell said, giving him a wicked grin. “Just wait.”

        Blue went to squirm again, but Fell reached down and pressed a button and the device began to vibrate. Blue’s spine arched off the bed, earning a chuckle from Fell.

        “Told you so,” he murmured.

        “Th-th-that r-really fe-feels weird!” Sans protested.

        “You’re missing the point,” Fell murmured. “Now that you’re being stimulated there, I can do this.”

        Fell moved down Blue’s body, taking his cock in one hand to stroke it a few times before swallowing it down.

        Blue cried out; he could tell that this was going to be a very long night.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**  
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	100. Beyond the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 100 Drabbles! Thank you guys so, so much. This drabble was one that was not just requested, but I feel was demanded because of Ganz's amazing comic that they based on ["Heat Buddies"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514545/chapters/20097388).
> 
> So here you go, you filthy sinners, my gift to you for 100 Drabbles!  
> Oh and [here is Ganz's comic - the first two pages is from "Heat Buddies" and page 3 inspired the following ^_^](http://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/post/154072590210/heat-buddies-by-soloshikigami-commission-for)

            _“O-okay,” he said with a sigh. “P-please, help me.”_

_“With immense pleasure,” Papyrus said with a smirk as he turned Swap’s face so he could kiss him._

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Though Swap gave his consent, he still had trouble giving control to the two brothers. He didn't protest Sans' loving licks at his ribs and spine, the small nips and caresses from Papyrus, but he did gasp and try to move away several times, struggling (albeit futilely) in Papyrus' grasp.

            "Shh, it's all right," Papyrus murmured at the side of Swap's skull. "We got you."

            "P-please, re-re-release..."

            "Fucking hell, Boss, poor guy is hard as a rock," Sans said, rubbing the glowing mound of magic between Swap's legs.

            "You know what to do, Sans."

            Sans grinned and immediately started undoing the button and zipper. But then his grin faded slightly.

            "Shit," Sans said, gazing at the cock that sprang free. "Huh, Swap may be right; he could hurt me."

            Papyrus rolled his eyes with a growl. "Sans, don't be such a-"

            Sans grinned. "And what an exquisite pain it will be," he finished, giving Papyrus a wink.

            "Jackass."

            A whimper from Swap as he tried to thrash again in the arms that held him refocused Sans' attention. He wrapped a hand around the base and gave a firm stroke. Swap was beyond words and only shook with pleasure and anticipation. Sans lowered his head and gently suckled at the head of glowing orange member, his hand still stroking him, and slowly took him in a little bit at a time.

            "There you go, Swap," Papyrus murmured, his hands still roaming under the sweater, stroking his ribs softly, every now and then scratching across the heated bones. "Keep being a good boy for us."

            Swap whined as Sans took more of him in, feeling the heated breath, the warm tongue, the sharp teeth, it all incited the fire that burned him, and while one part of him begged for it to stop, another knew it was what he needed.

            "P-puh-please," he gasped after Sans began swallowing around him. "I need... I wa- ah, ah, I, I can't-"

            Papyrus stroked the side of his face as he shushed him soothingly. "You can, it's all right, he wants you to. Look at him, Swap, can't you see how badly he wants to?"

            Swap's vision was hazy, but he could still see Sans' red eye lights looking up at him, taking his entire length in slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time, swallowing around him when he could take no more of his length.

            Swap cried out, his convulsing body held between the other two skeletons, Sans continuing to swallow around him, pulling off when the slick, hot magic ceased flowing down his throat, moving up to kiss Swap deeply with a hum.

            "Stars, you taste good," Sans murmured against his mouth. "That was fun, but you're not done yet."

            Sans' hand was still wrapped at the base of his cock and the erect member hadn't faded.

            "F-feel s-s-so empty," Swap whined. "Please, m-make it st-st-stop."

            Papyrus chuckled as one hand reached under him, searching for an entrance. "You feel empty, hm? You're just aching to join with someone, aren't you?"

            Swap gasped when Papyrus found what he was looking for and slowly pressed a digit inside. Again, Swap struggled, but he was helpless.

            "You can tell us to stop," Papyrus reminded him.

            "D-don't," Swap murmured. A low moan poured from his mouth as Papyrus continued to thrust his finger into him.

            Sans trailed his hand over Swap's face briefly before kissing him again, his tongue wrapping around his, distracting him as Papyrus worked another finger into him.

            "Already wet and willing," Papyrus murmured. "Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you. You're being so good for us."

            "He's not the only one wet and willing," Sans murmured, taking one of Swap's hand and pressing it to the front of his shorts where his magic warmed the fabric. "You feel that? You made that happen."

            Swap could only pitch forward to kiss Sans hungrily again. Sans kissed back, but then looked around.

            "I think we should go someplace a little more comfortable... and warmer," Sans murmured. "Boss, keep a tight hold."

            Papyrus grumbled; he hated teleporting, but he tightened his hold on the trembling skeleton in his arms as Sans reached around them both. A passing wave of disorientation later and they were in the living room.

            "Pussy," Papyrus murmured in Sans' direction.

            "Fuck you," Sans shot back, standing to push down his shorts and kick off his sneakers.

            "Hmm, I thought our focus was him," Papyrus said, leaning in to bite Swap's neck which finally stilled him.

            "Eh, you have a point there," Sans said, tossing his shorts aside before moving close to Swap again, caressing over the top of his head. "How're you holding up?"

            The look in Swap's eyes clearly stated he wasn't. With surprising speed, Swap reached up and grabbed Sans by his hips and pulled him forward, bending a little to lick at a bit of wetness that was trailing from Sans's crotch.

            "Oooooh, stars, shit," Sans moaned, nearly doubling over Swap's shoulders. "Damn, Swap, you're, ah, very talented."

            Swap was going mostly on instinct alone at this point, his heat completely taking over, the others registering in his mind as little more than two willing bodies.

            "I think he's ready," Papyrus said.

            Sans panted, the eager tongue was delving closer to his hole, but at his brother's words he finally found the wherewithal to push Swap back; no easy feat as he growled possessively and gripped Sans harder.

            "Come on, be a good boy," Sans murmured.

            Swap shuddered at the praise and seemed to come back to himself a bit, or at least enough to let Sans go so he could lay down on the floor in front of him, spreading his legs wide.

            "Come on, hands and knees," Papyrus said, pushing Swap forward.

            Swap obeyed, barely registering that his own pants and shoes were being removed. Sans smiled up at him encouragingly, scooting himself close enough to reach up for a kiss as Papyrus moved him into position. He had undone his own pants and the proof of his own desire was being stroked gently with one hand.

            "Damn, Boss, a bit hard up, aren't we?" Sans grinned, peeking around Swap.

            "Big talk coming from a small skeleton that's so wet foreplay was unnecessary," Papyrus replied.

            "Look who's talking," Sans said, observing the head of the red dick was nearly dribbling pre-cum onto the floor.

            "Well, you certainly won't be talking in a few moments."

            Sans wasn't oblivious to Papyrus reaching around to pump Swap's cock, nudging him forward and positioning himself over Sans. Swap was a panting mess, his magic pouring from him in swirls and sweat. He looked down at the smaller skeleton who was eying his dick, still a little nervous about taking it.

            "W-w-wait," Swap stammered out, wrenching his self-control back. The slight hint of nervousness he saw in Red immediately reminding him of his own little brother... His sweet, innocent baby brother... sprawled on the floor, looking up at him in nervous concern… Blue eyes wide, trusting…

            "Are you all right?" Papyrus asked.

            "I-i-is th-thi-this okay?" he forced out, staring down at Sans and thankful to see the scarred face and the red eye lights.

            Sans recognized the moment of clarity, worry, and fear, and he knew it had to be extinguished immediately. He smirked up at the other skeleton, propping himself up on his elbows.

            "Don't wuss out on me now, Stretch," Red purred. "I want you to give me all you got."

            Swap began shaking again, he tried to twist out of Papyrus' arms again.

            "Shh, shh, no, no," Papyrus whispered soothingly. "Come on, you're almost there. He gave you permission, it's all right."

            Swap stopped struggling, and then slowly nodded. Papyrus nudged him forward more, guiding his cock, rubbing the head teasingly through Sans' folds.

            "Ah, fuck, bro, come on," Sans said, his head falling back. "Don't do this to me."

            "As you wish," Papyrus murmured, pushing Swap's hips forward and helping him thrust deeply and steadily into the little skeleton below them.

            "Ahhhh!!!"

            Both Sans and Swap wailed at the penetration; the tightness and thickness overwhelming, but the pleasure undeniable. Sans fell back on the floor, his arms dropping above his head, moaning as Swap pushed in deeper. Papyrus bent Swap forward, his hands resting on the inside of Sans' jacket, partially pinning him to the floor. Sans lifted his legs, allowing Swap to sink in even further, and he put his feet on his femurs, toes curling.

            "You both look so cute right now," Papyrus said with a chuckle. "I can’t wait to wreck you both."

            Sans was still adjusting to Swap's impressive girth, so he couldn't contain his cry when Papyrus thrust into Swap, which Sans could feel as well.

            Swap looked down at Sans and that wave of worry passed over his features again.

            "It's good, it's all good," Sans said. "Guh, just..."

            Sans couldn't articulate, but Papyrus knew what he wanted. He pulled out, bringing Swap out before slamming back in. Papyrus set a steady pace, keeping control of Swap's hips and making sure he was hitting Sans the way that he liked, watching his toes flexing in pleasure.

            "Ahh, hnn, Stretch, you're doing so well," Sans panted.

            Swap was too far gone to reply; his world had narrowed to the impossible fire burning him from within, his magic coursing uncontrolled through his bones, the tightness surrounding him and the thrusting behind him. Small moans and cries were the only sounds that came from him.

            "Shit, Boss, Swap, I'm gonna cum," San moaned.

            "Yeah, I think he is, too," Papyrus murmured, quickening his pace. "What a beautiful thing it would be if I could make you both scream at the same time."

            Sans groaned, finding the strength to reach up and wrap his arms around Swap's neck.

            "How about it, big boy?" Sans ground out. "We're going to make you cum so hard, I want to feel everything."

            He crushed his mouth against the other, Swap couldn't really respond, but the words did reach him and oddly enough, almost seemed to snap him back to reality.

            "I c-can't," he moaned.

            "You can, it's okay," Sans murmured soothingly against his mouth.

            Tears started streaming from Swap's eyes. "B-b-but..."

            As he began to protest, Papyrus changed his angle ever so slightly and thrust even harder, making Swap cry out and pushing Sans over the edge. He fell back on the floor with a cry, his body shaking with pleasure, his insides squeezing Swap even tighter, making him shudder.

            Once Sans finished riding his crest, Papyrus wrapped an arm around Swap's chest and pulled him back, his other hand wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

            "It's all right," Papyrus murmured. "Nothing bad is going to happen, you're going to feel so good, just let it happen, we're here for you."

            Swap gripped Papyrus' arm with both hands, twitching as if debating whether to rip him away or just hold on for dear life. His breath quickened, his head pitching forward with another moan, and Papyrus bent to lick up the back of his neck.

            It was like a switch had been flipped. Swap arched his back and all but screamed as he came, hot magic spurting from his cock. Sans had recovered by then and moved forward to touch and caress any part of his body he could, helping him ease through his release, and holding onto him as Papyrus finished.

            "Fuck," Papyrus murmured once he was spent as well.

            "No kidding," Sans said, stroking Swap's back.

            Swap said nothing; his head had fallen forward and landed on Sans' shoulder, and the smaller skeleton was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep when he felt the back he was stroking hitching.

            Swap was crying.

            "Hey, hey," Sans said. "What gives?"

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm disgusting, I am so sorry," came the whispered reply.

            Sans rolled his eyes and pushed Swap up to look at him.

            "Oh for fuck's sake, knock it off," he said with a sigh. "You know, someone put some sort of fucked up idea in your head and I want to know who so I can beat the shit out of them."

            "Sans, calm down," Papyrus said, moving to hug Swap. "Let's get cleaned up, then Swap; you will speak with us."

            Swap nodded, feeling that he owed at least that much to the two. He allowed them to help him into the shower (considering he could barely move he didn’t have a choice), the two cleaning him and each other, they dressed again and the three were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea each. Swap would have preferred a drink of the alcoholic variety but Papyrus insisted it would make things worse.

            The two brothers were patient as they waited for Swap to find his words, willing to wait all day and night if it was necessary.

            "Gaster did this to me," Swap murmured.

            "I'm not too surprised," Sans growled. "So, what? He threaten your baby bro too?"

            Swap shook his head. "N-no, nothing like that. I had my first heat just before my teens and he told me I was weak for it. He told me that I had to control it because we mate with like monsters, and basically my only options were him or Sans. He was... In no shape to help me, nor did I want him to, which left Sans. He said that I was so much bigger than him, that I always would be, that I would hurt him. He said that heat cycles would turn me into a machine of rage and anger, and that I would hurt anyone who would come into contact with me if I didn’t control it."

            Swap began to shake, which made the table shake, causing tea to spill from his cup.

            Papyrus, who had been leaning against the counter and watching him intently, put his own tea down and swiftly took three steps to put a firm hand on Swap's shoulder. Swap's shaking lessened, but he wrapped his arms around himself.

            “I, I just can’t,” Swap said in a wavering voice. “I, I thought getting involved with anyone, I would hurt them, because I was always told as much. My magic was too powerful and too chaotic. Gaster even… triggered some of my heats.”

            His voice took on a shamed tone the others had yet to hear before.

            “Triggered?” Papyrus asked.

            “Forced me into heat, sometimes through chemicals, sometimes he would lock me in a room and fill it with different scents, sounds, even images to try to get it started. I don’t know what he was doing but it was always bad and I couldn’t relieve it. One time it even went too far; my soul burst, and Gaster kept telling me it was my fault.”

            “DAMN IT!”

            Sans’ outburst along with the sound of his mug breaking as he threw it on the floor startled both of the taller skeletons. The clattering of the chair falling behind Sans was forgotten as he stalked around to the other end of the table and firmly gripped around Swap’s face.

            “What Gaster did was wrong, Papyrus, so very, _very wrong_ ,” Sans ground out, trying to keep his voice calm in the face of the fear still swirling in Swap’s eyes.

            “Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

            “I’m cool, bro, just…” Sans sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead to Swap’s, closing his eyes to hide his own emotions. “It doesn’t seem to matter what universe, Gaster is an asshole. It took me years to realize that on my own and it hurts so, _so_ badly to know that you think he was right in any way, shape, or form. I worked so hard on myself and Paps to heal from his bullshit…”

            Swap’s soul was pounding erratically, reacting to all of their emotions as Sans’ words washed over him. He wasn’t too shocked when Sans kissed him, though the fact that it was soft and gentle did throw him off and startled him a little.

            “Swap,” Sans said softly, opening his eyes. “I swear to you from the core of my soul; I will heal you, Papyrus will, too, no matter how long it takes.”

            Papyrus had kept one hand on Swap’s shoulder the entire time, listening with half an ear canal as he invoked his magic to pick up the pieces of the mug and started reassembling them.

            “You’re such a fucking sap, brother,” he quipped.

            Sans glared up at Papyrus. “Oh? Meanwhile you’re so cheap and persnickety that you’re fixing the damn mug?”

            “IT’S A GOOD MUG AND YOU SMASHED IT!”

            The two bickered for a moment, leaving Swap to let Sans’ words sink in. It made him shudder, partly from fear of what he was facing, and partly from relief.

            “Hey,” Swap spoke up.

            The brothers fell silent.

            “I, I appreciate what you both have done for me, what you want to do for me. Just…”

            Sans smiled. “Hey, relax, bud, it’s going to take some time. However, you’re going to need us again in probably an hour or so,” he reached forward and pressed the back of his hand to Swap’s forehead. “Let’s work the heat out of you first, then we’ll move on to the rest.”

            Swap couldn’t hide or deny the shudder of desire that stole through him at the contact, and he could feel the familiar prickling starting up again.

            “A-are you sure about this?” he asked.

            Papyrus smirked and leaned in to kiss him. “As I said before, it will be a pleasure.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	101. Caring for the Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertailsoulsex - k i want us paps and sf paps soul sex each other pls ilu ty

            Swap stared at the shuddering heart in his hands. It looked and felt like his own, but unlike his, lines ran across the surface - soul scars - brought about by an accident that had nearly killed his alternate self.

            Slim was also staring at the heart in his hands, which were shaking, unable to fathom that he was trusted with something like this. The dark orange surface was pure, unmarred, like a piece of marble or glass.

            A soul that knew little past heartbreak and pain, a soul that only knew love and acceptance.

            Oddly enough, the souls that possessed those qualities weren’t what one would think.

            “How can a soul so perfect hold such pain?” Slim wondered aloud. Unlike him, the wounds inflicted on his soul weren’t hidden under the surface; Slim’s wounds were very present, very visible.

            “How can a soul that knew nothing but pain be so perfect?” Swap murmured in reply.

            “M’lord loves me so,” Slim said with a bit of a dreamy edge to his voice. “I have learned to trust in him completely, to accept his control, his love… He is my everything and I am his world.”

            Swap smiled; it was nice to hear that some version of himself knew such love and devotion.

            “Do you want to know what it feels like?”

            Swap startled at the question. “Wha-?”

            Slim shifted slightly behind him; they had been sitting with their backs to one another, just the two of them in the living room, getting to know one another as they seemed to be in an odd limbo. The world outside was quiet, no residents were in Snowdin, it seemed that it was only the two of them. In an effort to gain one another’s trust, they had summoned their souls and given them to each other, reasoning since they were in fact themselves, there was no reason to cause harm to one another.

            “Do you want to know what it feels like?” Slim repeated, a little louder. “I can almost hear your thoughts while I hold your soul, you know.”

            Swap blinked, then concentrated a little on the soul he held; it was like a small whisper in the back of his mind, Slim’s voice whispering about the love his Sans gave him, encouraging him to let him show what it felt like, some vague worries and concerns…

            Slim smiled. He ran his thumb across the surface very lightly. Swap jerked and gasped. Slim did it again and Swap was embarrassed by the small moan that escaped.

            “That’s nothing,” Slim said, bringing the soul close to his mouth, whispering across the surface. “I’ll show you what real love is.”

            The warm breath made Swap go limp, settling heavier against his counterpart, but then his body twitched as it felt like something warm and wet was skimming across the surface of his bones. He realized a moment later that Slim was gently licking at the surface of his soul.

            Two could play at that game.

            Swap squeezed the soul in his hands very lightly, which made Slim tense behind him, but the relax and he let loose a low, languid purr.

            “Mmm, that’s nice,” he murmured. “You can squeeze a little harder if you like, not too hard, mind you.”

            Swap squeezed again, a little firmer, and Slim made a sound of pure ecstasy. Swap did it again, and Slim responded in kind and Swap nearly lost his grip on the scarred little organ as he felt his bones feel like they were being compressed by something heavy and hot.

            “It’s okay, just relax, I got you,” Slim said with a small chuckle.

            Swap squirmed, trying to move, trying to get up, but another lick across the surface of his soul along with a thumb running around the edges left him shaking and moaning.

            “You really should relax more,” Slim murmured, rubbing at the edges with both thumbs. “The stress you put on yourself isn’t good for you. You don’t want your soul matching mine. I was lucky enough to have Sans there to patch me up and pull me out. I’m sure yours would do the same, but how can he with you hiding it all the time?”

            Swap was nearly lying completely on the floor, Slim’s soul still clutched carefully in one hand, but he was losing himself in the sensations that Slim was causing across his entire being. He tried to speak, but nothing was coming out past unintelligible partial words and whimpers of need.

            “Come on, Swap, show your wounds to me so I may heal them,” Slim murmured. “Please don’t fight me.”

            Swap grimaced, trying to rebel mostly out of habit, but another lick across his soul, a murmur, a gentle press of teeth into the glowing surface, and his defenses were shattered. With a small moan signaling his permission and falling to his side, Swap gave in to Slim’s attentions.

            “Heh, don’t worry, Swap, I’ll take really good care of you,” Slim promised.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	102. Damn it, Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertailsoulsex - fuck my last request. i want orgy between outertale and reborntale fontcest bros. HAHAHAHAHAHA

          Later Papyrus would heave a huge sigh over this mission becoming a lot more complicated than it needed to be, however, there were just things that went beyond anyone's control.

          Heat cycles were one of them.

          He didn't even know why Sans went with him; this was angel work, there really wasn't a reason for the demon to tag along, but of course he allowed it (he couldn't bring himself to refuse the demon anything).

          Papyrus was tasked for a mission to this part of the universe, but the mission was set aside when it was apparent that Sans was in heat. The two skeletons Papyrus was sent to watch over has taken a liking to them both, the taller one especially affected by Sans' heat, and Papyrus was surprised at his eagerness to help.

          "Heh, isn't my bro the coolest?" the shorter had quipped.

          Now all of it was beyond Papyrus' thinking. He was drowning in pleasurable sensations, surrounded by loving souls, feeling more vulnerable and yet safer than he could ever remember. He watched in awe as the two brothers joined with one another while pleasuring both him and Sans, mouths worked over sensitive magically-made flesh, fingers traced over heated bones, each giving encouraging words as they one by one reached their peaks, then finally when they were spent, the two brothers fell asleep in each other’s arms at Papyrus’ feet as he cuddled a very satisfied demon.

          “Hmm, looks like my mission was a success,” Papyrus murmured before dozing off himself.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	103. Breaking the Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Heya! Can you write something with spicyhoney where swap is in an especially apathetic/lethargic mood, even the usual teasing and scolding dont work. So fell decides to change strategy. (could ya make it smutty? Pleeeaaaase?)

          Fell grumble as he paced in the kitchen. Something was bothering Swap and as much as he tried, he couldn’t find out what it was nor could he break him from his mood. He had tried scolding, his usual flirting, he had even consulted the Dating Manual but nothing seemed to work.

          “Fell? Are you all right?” Papyrus asked, standing in the doorway and tilted his head at his edgier self.

          “NO! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SWAP AND HE WONT TELL ME WHAT IT IS!” Fell yelled.

          “Nyeh, yes, I have noticed that as well, and he has repelled any of our advances as well,” Papyrus said. “I cannot think of anything helpful, besides maybe something to shock him, but Blue said that his brother does not scare easily.”

          Fell growled. “If you are not going to be useful I would prefer to be left alone.”

          “I have to prepare our dinner, so if you don’t mind, you will have to find another place to brainstorm.”

          With another grumble, Fell pushed past Papyrus and started for the stairs, but then something occurred to him and he ran back to the kitchen.

          “PAPYRUS! DO YOU HAVE YOUR COSTUME FROM THE PARTY A FEW MONTHS AGO?”

~~~~~~~~~~

          Swap shuffled his feet as he wandered around the outside edge of the house. He knew he was in a mood and it was showing, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why or figure out a way to snap out of it. Fell had been especially forward in his efforts to help, but Swap just wasn’t in the mood for any of it.

          He also wasn’t in the mood for walking around outside, so he teleported to his room with the intention of taking a nap, hoping maybe he could sleep the mood off.

          What he didn’t expect was to find Fell in his room.

          He expected the clothes he was wearing even less.

          “Hey there, mister,” Fell purred. “Care to help me out?”

          Swap’s jaw dropped. Fell was wearing a red and orange plaid, pleated skirt that stopped an inch above his knees, a white button-down shirt which was tied at the bottom just under his ribcage, and a matching plaid choker.

          Fell was wearing a skirt. Fell dressed up for him. Fell knew how much he stared at Papyrus when he wore that and Fell told him to stop fantasizing about him in feminine clothes because it was never going to happen.

          He made it happen. Fell made it happen for him.

          “Is something wrong, sir?” Fell asked in a sweet tone, taking a few shuffling steps towards him. “I know this seems a little forward, but, I’m having some issues; it’s too hot and wet and I don’t know what to do with myself.”

          Swap blinked. “W-wet? What?”

          Fell blinked at him innocently before taking his hand and brushing it up his own leg under the skirt. There was something wet beginning to trail down Fell’s leg.

          “Yes,” he purred. “Wet.”

          Suddenly Fell found himself being picked up and dropped onto Swap’s bed and the other was over him before he could protest.

          “Well, darling,” Swap purred in return. “I think you’re just looking for a good time.”

          Needless to say, Swap’s bad mood was broken.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	104. You Done Fucked Up, Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenofbiscuits - Fell/Stretch/Sans, already in a relationship, with Sans being an ass and Fell and Stretch having enough of his shit. Sorta similar to your oneshot Dressing, but it doesn't have to be smut. Thanks ^^

    Sans squirmed in the chair he was tied to.

    “Aw, come on you guys,” Sans said with a sigh. “I was just _bound_ to make that pun.”

    Fell and Swap groaned.

    “AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED, SANS!” Fell growled.

    “And if you make a pun out of that…” Swap threatened.

    “Don’t have to, Fell already did,” Sans said with a grin.

    The two shared a frustrated glance.

    “I think it’s about time we put our plan into action, Fell,” Swap said, his voice dissolving into a low purr.

    “I AGREE,” Fell said with a smirk.

    They both pulled away from Sans. He looked between the two of them nervously; he hated not being able to read them.

    “What are you guys gonna do to me?” Sans asked.

    “OH, WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU, SANS,” Fell assured him.

    “Why don’t I believe you?”

    “Because you have trust issues,” Swap said with a smirk. “Which is another thing that maybe this will teach you to believe us.”

    Before Sans could ask for any further clarification, Fell gripped Swap’s arm and dragged him in for a deep kiss, bending him backwards slightly but supporting him with one arm around his back. He moaned, nearly going limp in Fell’s arms.

    _I fucked up,_ Sans thought.

    Fell and Swap kept to their word and didn’t do anything to Sans until he promised to behave himself, in the meantime making him wish that they would.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	105. Heat Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Underfell slight AU where when a monster goes into heat, they're supposed to find their mate, but Sans hasn't for years and has given up hope. Papyrus has never had a heat. Until one night during heat, Sans blacks out and wakes up in his bro's arms. Bonus points for possessive Paps ;) Love ya!~

            Papyrus didn’t feel right leaving Sans when he knew he was in heat. Going through one was bad enough even with Papyrus there to help him. Though Papyrus could soothe the aching need of being with someone, nothing he could do could fill the emptiness his brother felt.

        When a monster went into heat, it was a time where they were supposed to seek out their soul-mates; a monster whose soul resonated with yours. It usually happened within the first three or four heat cycles, but Sans had been suffering with mate-less heats for years now. Papyrus was more than happy to help, feeling a deep love for his brother that he probably shouldn’t have, but he squashed his feelings down in favor of helping his brother.

        He did worry what would happen when he finally went into heat.

        As the thought passed him, he felt a wave of dizziness. It suddenly felt like someone slammed him with a brick wall that was filled with unfamiliar emotions and physical aches that he couldn’t fathom names for.

        “What the fuck is wrong with you, nerd?” Undyne demanded, marching over to Papyrus when he began to double over and breathe hard.

        “I, I don’t know,” he stammered. “What the fuck is going on?”

        Undyne smacked his shoulder, indicating she wanted him to stand straight, which he did but with some difficulty. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment before scoffing.

        “You’re going into heat, asshole,” she snarled.

        Papyrus blinked. “What?”

        “Heat? You know, natural thing that happens every few months or so? For fuck’s sake, Papyrus, how many times have you called in sick because- Papyrus?”

        Papyrus groaned and clutched at his chest, then he began wheezing. “S-Sans…”

        Undyne blinked. “W-wait, didn’t you say that Sans was in heat, too? You were going to skip going to the Capital for special training…”

        Papyrus continued to breathe laboriously. Why did his soul hurt? He listened to Sans describing what being in heat felt like, but this was beyond anything he had ever heard.

        “Sans,” Papyrus groaned again.

        “Yeah,” Undyne said slowly, as realization began to dawn on her.

        Papyrus suddenly looked up with her, an angry, feral-like gleam in his eyes before his hand shot out and gripped the front of Undyne’s shirt.

        “Sans,” he growled, standing up straight again, and making Undyne realize how tall Papyrus really was.

        “He’s at home,” she said calmly, keeping her cool despite that her heart was beating hard enough for anyone close by to hear. “Papyrus, go home to Sans. He needs you.”

        Papyrus shoved her away and began stalking home, repeating Sans’ name in a growl.

        Undyne rubbed her chest. “Pfft, idiots, the two of them. They deserve each other,” she pulled out her cell phone and began typing out a text. “I gotta tell Alphys about this.”

~~~~~

        Sans cursed as he dropped to his knees. He really fucking hated heat cycles, like, utterly and completely loathed and despised them with every fiber of his being. To him it was just a physically painful reminder that he was all alone and was likely going to always and forever be alone. With Papyrus gone, there was no way to ease the desire to seek out a mate, so it gave way to pain, his body shaking with cramps and aches as it called out to something that didn't exist.

        This particular month it was bad. Really bad. The spiral downwards was swift, and within another moment his vision grew fuzzy and his hearing faded. The pain grew but he couldn't cry out. He vaguely felt himself fall to one side, he was sure there was a brief flash of cold - maybe the front door opened? Or maybe it was the literal kiss of death? - and then a familiar figure.

        "Sans."

        The sound was very far away, somewhat garbled, but if Sans knew nothing else in the world it was his brother's voice.

        "Pap..."

        Then darkness.

~~~~~

        Discomfort upon waking wasn't completely unexpected, however, exactly where he was uncomfortable was an entirely different matter.

        Sans' eyes fluttered open and he tried to shift, but something wrapped around him prevented him from doing so. He began to panic and squirm but a low, soft growl against the back of his neck stilled him as his bonds tightened.

        Sans glanced down to see long arms with a few cracks and scars wrapped protectively around him. Hands gripped around his wrists and were crossed over his ribs, keeping him from having too much freedom. He glanced further down upon realizing there was a dark red glow close by and what he saw immediately made him flush. A thick rod of Papyrus' magic was sitting through his pelvic inlet, brushing against his tailbone, pulsing within him and making a shiver run up his spine.

        It almost seemed as if Papyrus had been fucking Sans in his sleep.

        Sans then realized that his back was pressed against Papyrus' chest, and he felt exactly where their bones made contact because Papyrus' bones where hot. Unnaturally hot.

        This... Was impossible, wasn't it? Papyrus never had a heat before... Even if he did...

        Sans' mind was so lost in its own thoughts and panic that he missed the shift behind him. A rush of heat flowed over him as there was a drag of friction in his pelvis and he cried out.

        "Shhh," Papyrus purred. "It's okay, you are with me."

        Sans moaned as Papyrus thrust into him, his magic rushing and forming around the cock inside of him.

        "Pap- Wha- why-?" Sans tried to force out, his heat coming back in sharp relief.

        "We are mates now, Sans," Papyrus said, tightening his hold around the small skeleton. "You were always meant to be mine."

        "B-b-but-!"

        Papyrus growled and thruster harder and faster, pulling an almost pained cry from Sans.

        "For years you suffered, you gave up hope, I know you did," Papyrus growled, leaning down to lick up Sans' neck. "I know this because I felt it, Sans, when I came home, I felt you."

        He slowed down, but he still fucked Sans steadily, one arm releasing a wrist to brush down the ribs, teasing at the ends before carefully reaching under the bones to caress Sans' soul.

        Sans thrashed in Papyrus’ grip with a cry of borderline protest, but a sharp bite into his clavicle stilled and silenced him.

        “W-why?” he sobbed.

        Papyrus hummed as he licked at the bite. “Sans, we are meant to be together, you’re mine, and I’m going to prove it.”

        Sans whimpered as his soul was brought out. Papyrus shifted behind him and before Sans knew it, his soul was brought forward. Sans stared blearily at the organ as it seemed to struggle and pulse frantically in Papyrus’ grasp.

        “Mine,” Papyrus growled, releasing both souls as he thrust roughly into Sans again.

        Sans’ mouth fell open in a silent scream as their souls pressed into one another.

        “You’re mine, now, Sans, mine and no one else’s, forever,” Papyrus growled into the side of his skull.

        Sans went limp in his brother’s grasp, the pain finally overwhelmed with pleasure, love from his brother flowed into his soul, giving into the rough penetration of his body and soul by his possessive brother.

        Sans wouldn’t have had it any other way.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	106. Is It Really Darkyrus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Because I don't see enough of it, and because it's one of my OTPs, could you possibly write a little drabble with CherryBlossom? (UT!Papyrus/UF!Sans) Fluffy, smutty, whatever, I know it'll turn out great because it's you, and you're amazing :3

    “Hah, you can go harder, if you want,” Red breathed.

    “Mmm, no, I like this,” Papyrus murmured, thrusting in slowly.

    Red groaned. “Fucking hell, man, you’re always so…”

    “Loving?” Papyrus looked down at him with a smile before leaning down to kiss Red.

    Red sighed into the kiss, his hands twitching under Papyrus’, who had intertwined their fingers and held their hands above Red’s head.

    “Come on, Papyrus,” Red whined when the kiss broke. “I know you love me, I want you to fuck me.”

    Papyrus hummed, nuzzling the side of his face. “You should be careful what you wish for, Red.”

    “Well, I’m not careful,” Red grumbled, though sighing in pleasure right after when Papyrus hit a good spot.

    “I know,” Papyrus said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Which is why I am careful for the both of us.”

    Red felt frustration bubbling inside of him. Papyrus was gentle because of his one HP, but he kept trying to assure him that he wasn’t going to break.

    “I thought you were the Great Papyrus,” Red said.

    Papyrus stopped.

    Red smirked; he was brushing upon a nerve.

    “Surely the Great Papyrus can show me a good time?” Red purred.

    Papyrus gave him a small glare; he wasn’t stupid, he knew what Red was doing.

    “I am not stupid, Red,” Papyrus said shortly. “Fine, have it your way.”

    Red gasped as Papyrus suddenly pulled out, and before he could formulate a protest he was roughly turned over and his arms pulled behind him and held tightly in Papyrus’ grasp. He felt the silky material of his scarf wrap around them and knot tightly.

    “P-Papyrus?” Red questioned as Papyrus yanked his hips up into the air, forcing him onto his knees.

    “You wanted this, Red,” Papyrus said, rubbing the head of his cock at Red’s entrance. “You can tell me to stop.”

    “Stop what? You still haven’t done- FUCK!”

    Papyrus slid into him in one quick motion and gripped his hipbones tightly and began to drive into Red hard and fast.

    “Listen very carefully Red, for I will never repeat such a thing again,” Papyrus said, stilling deep inside him for a moment to bend over him. “I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

    Red chuckled. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

    Papyrus let out a growl of his own before making good on his promise.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	107. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magyka13 - Slim worshipping his Lords body maybe in a rare moment of sans feeling self conscious about himself

            Sans growled and tugged on Papyrus’ leash roughly.

            “Let’s go, Mutt,” he growled.

            “S-sure!” Papyrus stammered, falling easily into step behind Sans as they exited the shop. “What’s wrong, m’lord?”

            “That shop is trash!” Sans snarled. “I’ve had it with shopping! We’re going home!”

            “Of course, m’lord.”

            Papyrus fell silent, knowing that Sans preferred it to be so when he was in a mood like this. He looked at him carefully; at this point, he knew Sans better than he knew himself, and he knew that something happened in the shop, likely something in the dressing room, and it was likely something serious. He decided to wait out his theory.

            Sure enough, later that evening, he was preparing Sans’ bath and he carefully crept towards their bedroom and peeked inside the small crack in the door.

            Sans stood in front of the mirror he had on the inside of his closet door, naked save for his dark blue scarf. The look on his face was one that Papyrus had rarely seen; a sad sort of look as Sans brushed his sharp fingertips across the one side of his face, lightly touching the scar that nearly cost him his eye, brushing down to a deep gouge on one collarbone, a number of scars that ran down his left arm, wincing as he brushed over a new crack in his sternum he received from the last training session.

            The small skeleton dropped his hands with a sigh, his head hanging, shoulders drooping.

            “Why would anyone love a body like this? So beaten, so broken,” Sans murmured. “I’m absolutely disgusting.”

            Papyrus couldn’t take it.

            “You are quite wrong, m’lord,” he said, walking in.

            Sans started and whirled to face Papyrus. “YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, MUTT!”

            Papyrus mostly brushed the words aside, moving to tower over his smaller brother.

            “My lord, you have charged me with taking care of you,” Papyrus reminded him. “I would not stand such words from even the Queen herself, I will not have you saying such things about the body and monster I worship.”

            Sans sputtered and protested as Papyrus easily scooped him up and lay him on the bed as gently as he could.

            “HOW DARE YOU, MONGREL! I WILL BREAK YOU!” Sans shouted.

            “M’lord,” Papyrus said gently, moving over him. “Shut up.”

            Sans stared, aghast, but then his next tirade was cut short by a gentle kiss pressed to his mouth. Papyrus hummed into the kiss, thankful to feel Sans relax under him and he started to brush his hands over the smaller body.

            “I adore every inch of you, m’lord,” Papyrus murmured. “It shows strength, tenacity, and I find it sexy as hell.”

            His tongue traced over the line across the clavicle, Sans shivering under him.

            “I love every crack, every scar, every possibly thing that is you, because it is you, and I love you.”

            Papyrus continued to touch, lick, and kiss every part of Sans he could reach, drawing small gasps and hitching breaths from his lover, his master, his brother.

            “P-Papyrus,” Sans murmured after it seemed the taller skeleton had touched every part of him.

            “Yes, m’lord?”

            “… did you start my bath?”

            “… shit.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	108. Interpretations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misswits14 - I want to see them in a Relationship of sorts and see what the others think, like UnderSwap pap, and UnderFell sans think about their relationship, and just them being together AND AT LEAST ONE SMUT SCENE!!! Pls

     “So, what do you think of my bro and your bro?” Red asked.

     “What do you mean?” Swap asked.

     “Like, being together.”

     “Oh.”

     Swap thought about it seriously for the first time in a while. He was a little taken aback by his brother falling for a monster who came off as obnoxious as Fell did. Then again, he could see how obnoxious his bro could be as well. Fell made his brother happy, and that was all Swap really needed to know.

     “It was a little weird I guess,” Swap murmured.

     “Yeah, I thought so at first, too,” Red said with a sigh. “Your bro really annoyed me at first; he was so loud and obnoxious and… chipper.”

     Swap laughed. “You know, I was thinking the same thing of your bro.”

     “No way, dude, your bro is so much more obnoxious than mine.”

     “Psh, yeah right, Mr. Edgy Emo Kid?”

     “Oh, like Mr. Sunny Side Up?”

     “Maybe you’re the obnoxious one.”

     “Don’t you even!”

     They went back and forth for a while until they were interrupted by a banging against the wall.

     “FELL! PLEASE! MORE! FELL!!!” Blue’s voice could be heard whining on the other side of the wall.

     Red started to laugh, gripping Swap’s ribcage.

     “Oh, stars, see? Your bro is so much more obnoxious!” Red cackled.

     Swap smirked and spun Red around so he was pinned to Swap’s lumpy mattress.

     “I bet I can make you scream louder,” Swap said with a smirk.

     “Y’know Boss will only take that as a challenge,” Red said.

     Blue moaned loudly again. “FOR PETE’S SAKE, FELL, FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!”

     Swap’s eyes widened while Red laughed again. Swap then glanced down at him with another smirk.

     “And if you think I won’t take _that_ as a challenge, you’re sorely mistaken.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	109. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - For drabble fodder: I really enjoyed reading 'Afterwards,' and the line about not leaving US!Pap alone for a day or two made me wonder about how UF!Pap might deal with subdrop in his partner(s). Potential partner(s) could be UT!Sans, US!Pap, UF!Sans or any combination therein, however you like it. Thank you for your consideration and all of your hard work!

            Sans woke up with a gasp, tears streaming down from his eye-sockets. His body began to shake and he started to hyperventilate, but then a set of arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.

            “It’s me, Sans,” Fell murmured. “Breathe, it’s all right, deep breath in, slow breath out. Follow my lead.”

            Sans almost didn’t recognize the voice in his panic, but his mind and body recognized it as a voice to obey. He felt the ribcage against his back press forward with a deep breath and he followed. The warm breath expelled on the back of his neck relaxed and thrilled him, making him release his breath a little quicker than intended, but a few more inhales and everything seemed to settle.

            One of the arms unwrapped and reached forward, pressing Sans into the bed a little, but he didn’t care, feeling slightly numb until he felt something pressed to his mouth.

            “It’s water, take a small sip.”

            Sans nodded and took the bit of water given.

            “More, please,” he murmured after swallowing. More water was given, Sans nodded a thanks, the water bottle replaced wherever it had come from and that arm wrapped protectively around him again.

            “You’re with me, Sans,” Fell said, nuzzling the back of his skull. “Whatever your nightmare was, it cannot harm you. You are strong, you are brave, you are you.”

            Sans nodded, taking another deep breath. “I’m back.”

            “All right,” Fell said, his posture relaxing and his grip on Sans turning more into that of a cuddle rather than being a protective shield.

            “Fell, is this normal? Or am I really that fucked up?” Sans asked.

            “You are not fucked up at all, Sans. Yes, this is normal. This is why I never leave you after we have a scene. Not only do I love you, but I take care of my subs, especially the ones I am proud of.”

            Sans looked at Fell over his shoulder. “You’re really proud of me, Fell?”

            Fell smiled. “Of course I am, Sans. Now go to sleep and rest with the assurance that I will be here when you awaken.”

            Sans nodded, snuggling into Fell, who dropped a kiss on the back of his head, and he drifted back to sleep while Fell watched over him.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	110. Blue Was Warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Um... If you're okay with it could you do somniphilia with literally any pairing? If you don't wanna I get it but if you could that would be awesome

  Blue giggled as he climbed into Sans’ bed.

  “Y-you’re a lightweight, Sansy,” he said, his words slurring. “Mmm, Pappy warned you to not drink too much.”

  Blue didn’t really remember that his brother was warning  _him_ to not drink too much. Sans had somehow talked him into going to Grillby’s, and then kept feeding him all of these pretty-looking and very sweet drinks.

  “B-but, you can’t sleep in your clothes,” Blue murmured, pulling down his short. “Heehee, butt, you have a butt, Sansy.”

  In his manhandling of Sans up the stairs and into bed had apparently agitated the other one’s magic. A soft, blue glow in the darkness enchanting Blue and his own magic started to respond.

  “So pretty,” Blue murmured, leaning forward to lick a long line across one rounded cheek.

  Sans murmured in his sleep, but otherwise didn’t move.

  Blue went further, finding the valley and licking another long line, the tip of his bright blue tongue teasing over a puckered entrance, earning a slight squirm from the sleeping skeleton. Blue did it again, teasing the entrance more before focusing (as much as he could in his drunken state) on it.

  As Blue moved and teased until he could slip his tongue inside, Sans began to pant and make small moans in his sleep.

  “I know, Sansy, I know,” Blue murmured. He leaned back on his knees and started shoving down his own pants, palming his still-forming cock. “I’ll make you feel better.”

  It was sloppy; Blue couldn’t keep his magic controlled for very long, he barely connected with Sans, and when he did he gave only a few slow, deep thrusts before collapsing on Sans, his arms wrapping around him affectionately, and falling asleep. Sans squirmed a little, still feeling the intrusion, but still didn’t wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~

  “Blue? Did you try having sex with me while I was passed out?” Sans asked the next morning, pushing a glass of water towards Blue.

  “I, I think so,” Blue murmured, unable to meet Sans’ eyes. “I, I’m so sorry.”

  Sans smiled, watching Blue hastily drink the water down, nearly choking.

  “Don’t be,” Sans said, moving forward to take the glass from him, then bending over the slightly smaller skeleton. “Once that headache goes away, wanna try for round two?”

  Sans chuckled; Blue’s blush was too much.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	111. Some Monsters are Protective Brotherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Protective US pap notices hickeys and bite marks US sans was trying to hide under his bandanna.

     “PAPYRUS! LET GO OF ME!”

     Sans struggled under the surprisingly firm grasp of his older brother. Papyrus had gripped his upper arm and held him slightly up so his feet couldn’t get any traction.

     “You’ve been hiding something from me, Sans,” he said in a low, borderline angry tone. “And you are not leaving for sentry duty until I find out!”

     “PLEASE, PAPPY, DON’T!” Sans pleaded and squirmed, but then finally whimpered in defeat as his brother reached for his bandanna.

     Papyrus nearly gasped at what he saw; at least two bite marks surrounded pretty ugly bruises.

     “Sans,” he finally breathed. “Who did this to you?”

     Sans blushed and looked away. “It doesn’t matter.”

     “Of course it matters! You matter! Who could do such a thing to you?!”

     Sans’ blush deepened. “I, uhm, wanted them there… I, uh, wanted them to… claim me.”

     Papyrus finally let his brother go. Sans readjusted his bandanna and crossed his arms, the look on his face unreadable.

     “Fuck, how out of it was I?” Papyrus asked.

     “Pretty out of it, brother,” Sans murmured.

     “Shit, Sans, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to protect you.”

     “There was no way you could,” Sans gave a small huff of laughter.

     Papyrus sighed. “Fucking heat… Sans, please, tell me who did this to you.”

     “I WILL NOT!”

     The sudden burst of defiance startled Papyrus. Sans turned to him.

     “I WANTED HIM TO CLAIM ME! NO ONE ELSE WANTS ME BUT HIM! EVEN IF He may not realize it…”

     Sans’ outburst fizzled out, the flush draining from his face, his big blue eye-lights began wavering as tears came to his sockets.

     “Sans, please,” Papyrus begged, kneeling down so he could look up at his brother. “Please tell me who did this to you? I won’t be angry, Sans, I just care about you.”

     Sans sniffled. “I, I can’t, it could hurt him too much.”

     “Please?”

     Sans looked down at him and something inside of him snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists, and his entire body went rigid.

     “IT WAS YOU, OKAY?! YOU DID IT!” Sans shouted. “YOU WERE IN HEAT AND YOU LOST YOUR MIND! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND THAT YOU WANTED ME TO BELONG TO YOU FOREVER! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE SURE NO ONE EVER TOOK ME AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNEW I BELONGED TO YOU! SO YOU MARKED ME! AND THEN YOU DIDN’T REMEMBER!”

     Sans collapsed to his own knees in hysterics, covering his face with his hands.

     “You didn’t remember,” he murmured through his tears.

     Papyrus stared for a moment, his brain whirling with activity as he tried to remember. It was normal to lose oneself in heat, and if you didn’t have a partner usually you made arrangements to at least be locked away until it was over. The two brothers had been each other’s guardians when their times came, but there had never been an incident like this.

     “S-sans,” Papyrus murmured. “I, I’m so sorry.”

     “Y-y-you should be,” Sans stammered with a sniffle. “That was a horrible thing to do to me you know, but, I forgive you.”

     “Sans, I physically hurt you, how could you possibly-!”

     “PAPYRUS YOU ARE SO STUPID!”

     Again, he was startled into silence. Sans huffed and reached for him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

     “I LOVE YOU, YOU DUMMY!” Sans said when he broke the kiss. “I WAS MAD THAT YOU FORGOT!”

     “S-Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

     “WHAT? YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME?!”

     “Wait, bro, what are you- oof!”

     Sans had tackled Papyrus and pinned him to the floor. He straddled his middle and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

     “CAPTAIN ALPHYS?” Sans said into the phone. “I APOLOGIZE, MA’AM, BUT MY BROTHER STILL HAS NOT RECOVERED FROM HIS HEAT AND HE IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF CARE!”

     Papyrus continued to stare up at him; Sans was _lying_? For _him_?

     “YES MA’AM, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED!” Sans clicked the phone shut and tossed it aside as he grinned down at Papyrus. “NOW, BIG BROTHER, I THINK IT’S TIME TO REMIND YOU OF YOUR CLAIM.”

     Papyrus could only whimper as his brother made a claim of his own.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	112. In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: SF!Sans / US!Pap / UF!Pap NSFW, with US!Pap tied up in the middle all subbily. Thank you ^^
> 
> This drabble was adopted by Anchestor!

    Swap watched as this odd, edgy version of his brother as much as he could as he paced in a slow circle around him.

    “I’m impressed, Fell,” he murmured. “I didn’t think you would have the patience for such an art.”

    Fell chuckled. “A skeleton as great as I am is well-versed in many arts. Swap makes for quite an obedient subject to work with.”

    The tall skeleton reached down and lightly scratched along the side of Swap’s left leg between two stretches of rope. Swap shuddered and sighed behind the black, silk bandanna tied over his mouth.

    “Responsive, too,” Black said appreciatively, trailing a sharp finger along the rope that tied Swap’s arms behind his back. “May I?”

    “By all means.”

    Black grinned and moved his finger from the top of the rope to the bound bones beneath it. Swap wanted to suppress the next shudder, but as those fingers trailed over his arms and then over his spine, it became more and more impossible.

    Fell smiled; it took a little convincing, but Black had been wanting to scene alongside with Fell, and Fell would be damned if he was going to have his brother involved just yet. He knew Swap was wary of Black and his brother, and he figured this was a good opportunity to have a positive experience with them.

    Especially since Black was very close to his own Sans.

    Fell’s attention was brought back when Swap let out a low whine; Black was dragging his fingers between the vertebrae of Swap’s neck.

    “You have a knack for finding sensitive spots,” Fell said.

    “They’re the best spots to start with,” Black murmured.

    “Agreed,” Fell said fondly, moving to run his hand along Swap’s pelvis. He paid some special attention to his tailbone, making him jerk in his bonds.

    “Heh, he’s so much like my brother,” Black said, curving his hand under Swap’s jaw and lifting his face to meet his eyes. “I wonder if the same things will make you scream.”

    Swap’s eye widened slightly for a moment before he gave Black a small glare and tried to pull out of his grip.

    A sharp slap to the side of his leg stilled him.

    “Behave yourself, Swap,” Fell said. He bent and teased the tip of his tailbone, making him jerk again. “I promise we’ll make it all worth your while.”

    Swap squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that Fell always made more than good on his promises.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**  
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	113. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anchestor - For drabbles: Sans managed to fix the machine, and rescue good ol' Dadster from the void. Yay! There is one hiccup, though: he has been reduced to infancy. So now the bros have to take care of a baby!Gaster and it's adorable and fluffy and really f*ckning weird. But mostly adorable ^^

    “I don’t know about this, Sans,” Papyrus said uneasily.

    “Come on, Paps, don’t you trust your big bro?” Sans asked, reaching behind the machine.

    “You, well, to a certain extent, yes. That machine, however…”

    Sans grinned. “It’ll be fine, bro. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

    Papyrus’ weight continued to shift from one foot to the other as Sans continued to tinker with the machine.

    They had only been on the surface for a few weeks, and Papyrus was taken aback by how much his brother changes in such a short amount of time. He came out and explained about the resets, he told Papyrus about Dr. Gaster, and the machine in his lab in the back of the house. Papyrus was a little upset about being left in the dark, but he understood, and if it meant that his brother was more enthusiastic about life, then he would say it was worth it.

    But this machine was where Papyrus wanted to draw the line, Messing around with time and other dimensions seemed awfully dangerous.

    The machine suddenly clicked and started to hum.

    “What did you touch?” Sans asked, jumping out from behind the machine.

    “I’VE STOOD HERE THE WHOLE TIME!” Papyrus cried.

    Before Sans could ask for more clarification, the machine’s whine grew louder and it started to shake. A bright light exploded from within it, making both skeletons throw up their arms to shield their eyes.

    “PAPYRUS!”

    Papyrus felt the smaller body of his brother slam into his, and they both fell to the ground, with Sans shielding Papyrus as best he could. They both could feel a wave of energy pass over them and there was the sound of something falling either into or inside the machine with a _thud!_ After a moment, it seemed like everything was all right and the two brothers looked at each other.

    “You okay, Paps?” Sans asked, sliding off his back and helping him sit up.

    “Yes, I am fine, what about you?!” Papyrus put his hands on his hips and glared. “Sans! You still only have one HP! I appreciate you looking after me, but you cannot be so reckle-!”

    Papyrus’ lecture was cut off by the last sound they expected to hear; a baby’s wail.

    “What the hell?” Sans murmured.

    The two finally scrambled into their feet and ran over to the machine. Inside on the floor was a baby, a baby that looked a little too familiar.

    “S-sans?” Papyrus stammered.

    Sans swallowed, slowly opening the door and bending to pick up the baby skeleton monster. He ran a finger down one of its cheeks, tracing a deep line that he remembered last seeing on a much older monster.

    “Oh my! They must be freezing!” Papyrus suddenly cried, snapping the both of them out of their stupor. He quickly unwound his scarf from his neck and helped Sans wrap the baby in it.

    The baby slowly calmed and once it was wrapped up comfortably, it seemed happier and stopped crying.

    “Sans, where did it come from?” Papyrus asked.

    “I, I think this is Gaster,” Sans whispered. “He is the only monster I know of that had a crack like that. I guess the Void changed him,” he chuckled a little, tickling one of the little hands until it gripped around his finger. “Heh, you know, Paps, you and him always looked quite a lot alike. You kind of looked like this when you were a baby, too.”

    Papyrus just looked between his older brother and the baby in his arms. He was still too shocked, not to mention that this was the first time he had ever seen a baby.

    “He’s so little,” Papyrus whispered. “W-was I that little?”

    “Yup,” Sans grinned.

    “But how-?”

    “I dunno,” there was a small gurgling sound and the baby started to fuss. “Well, looks like we have something a little more important to attend to for now. Come on, let’s get the little one fed.”

~~~~~

    It was nearly forty-eight hours later that Papyrus felt he had a moment to come to terms with their new living situation; everything they needed to care for the baby had been purchased, a corner of their living room had been dedicated to the baby’s bed, a few baby toys and clothes, and a cook book that specialized in baby food.

    Now it was evening; both Sans and Papyrus were tired and for once the younger brother relented in favor of take out for dinner.

    “I’ll go get it, why not stay here with the little guy?” Sans asked.

    Papyrus’ eyes widened. “N-no! No, that is quite all right, brother! I, I’m not as good with the baby as you are, and he seems to like you better, and you have experience, and-!”

    “Paps, relax, it’ll be okay; you have to learn sooner or later. Come on, sit on the couch.”

    Papyrus was fascinated with how Sans could support the baby with one arm and use his free hand to drag him towards the couch.

    “B-b-but what if he starts to cry?” Papyrus stammered. “What if he gets hungry? Or cold? What if he gets sick? What if I drop him? What if he breaks his arm?!”

    As Papyrus protested, Sans calmly and patiently helped arrange Papyrus’ arms and carefully placed Gaster against one arm, head cradled in the crook of his arm, curling his forearm around the baby’s body, and gently placing his other hand over the baby’s tummy,

    “Papyrus, I’m only going to be gone for a few minutes,” Sans said calmly. “It will be all right, I promise. Hold him just like this. Rock him a little if he gets fussy, but he shouldn’t. I’ll be right back.”

    Sans leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Papyrus’ forehead and a minute later he was gone.

    Papyrus stared down at the little baby in his arms. Gaster looked up at him and for a moment, Papyrus felt uneasy under the gaze of the baby; it felt like he was being judged. But then Gaster smiled and gurgled. Papyrus chuckled.

    “Awww, you are very cute, little Gaster,” Papyrus said, tickling Gaster under his chin, making him giggle. “You are quite tiny and rather helpless, I guess it will be up to a pair of cool guys like my brother and I to take care of you!”

~~~~~

    “Hey, bro, sorry, it took a little longer than I figured,” Sans apologized as he came in, a paper bag gripped in one hand.

    When no sounds greeted him, he looked over at the couch and smiled; Papyrus had shifted to lie down and the baby was asleep on his chest. Sans pulled a blanket up over them both, touching the baby’s cheek lightly, then his brothers.

    “Ah well, your dinner will be waiting when you want it,” Sans murmured, dropping a kiss on the top of both of their skulls.

    The baby shifted a little in his sleep, which made Papyrus do the same, which only upset the baby more and he began to whimper.

    “Aww, Gaster,” Sans murmured, starting to reach for the baby, but stopped when Papyrus brought his arms up and hugged the baby protectively.

    “The Great Papyrus will protect you,” he murmured.

    Sans grinned. He went to put their dinner in the kitchen, shedding his coat and shoes as he went, and then returned to the living room. He carefully climbed over Papyrus’ sleeping form, wedging himself between his brother and the back of the couch, putting an arm around Gaster, and soon he also dozed off.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	114. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> et-cupcake - Blue writes fanfics about his otp, his otp being his bro and Fell paps. Swap finds one of his stories and tries to make his bro's wishes come true
> 
> Adopted by PrettyWithHorns

    Blue squirmed in his chair. This was the last thing he ever expected to be doing on a Saturday night.

    But then again, he also never intended for his brother to find his writing journal. Already it was a little crazy that Swap was all right by the stories that Blue had written about him, and while he was curious, he wasn’t sure he would ever know how in the world Swap convinced Fell to join.

    “Hmm, I appreciate the effort that you put into your work today,” Swap purred at Fell, walking a small circle around the slightly taller skeleton.

    “Thank you, sir,” Fell replied in a soft tone. It nearly made Blue gasp; he was already surprised that Fell hadn’t made any sort of indication that he was against this in any way.

    “I also appreciate the effort you put into keeping your uniform so tidy.”

    Fell was dressed in a French maid’s outfit; a small black dress with a white apron, he wore white stockings and black Mary Janes, and a black velvet choker with white quartz oval. It was simple, but it looked tailored to fit and accentuate his best features.

    Blue had a slightly sneaking suspicion that Red was responsible for that.

    “I do have standards, sir,” Fell said, seeming to straighten himself more.

    “I see,” Swap pressed himself into Fell’s back, slipping one hand over his hip and the other hand trailed down his sternum. “Let’s see if you will be up to my standards.”

    Fell closed his eyes with a small sigh as one hand trailed down one leg, smoothing over the stocking before moving back up, Swap’s fingertips pressing down hard, raking up the material without damaging it and making Fell let out a small moan.

    “That’s it, just relax,” Swap murmured in the side of his skull, bringing one hand up to cup Fell’s face, turning him towards him for a kiss, his other hand tracing over his hipbones and slowly making his way up his ribcage.

    Blue watched, entranced, mouth open, and for a moment he hoped he wasn’t drooling. He wondered how many times his brother read this story, how many times had Fell read it? How far to memory did they commit it? Because so far, everything was pretty close to how he had written it.

    “Mmm, no, sir, we shouldn’t do this,” Fell said, starting to push Swap away when his hand started to move under his skirt and his mouth was at his neck.

    Swap chuckled, his voice dropping to a dark tone. “Why not, my dear? Don’t you want to serve your master properly?”

    “Y-yes,” Fell said so softly that Blue almost didn’t catch it.

    Was it Blue’s imagination or was Fell actually blushing!?

    Swap pulled back on the choker just hard enough to make Fell gasp; he would have brought his hands up but Swap had an arm wrapped around him to pin them to his sides.

    “S-sir, wh-what are you doing?” Fell asked.

    “You will serve your master properly, and I will give you a reminder that I am your master.”

    The choker was unhooked and it fluttered to the ground. Swap licked up the side of Fell’s neck, making him whimper, and then Fell gasped and let out a cry as Swap bit into his neck.

    Blue grinned; his brother was too cool.

 

**_ BONUS _ **

    “FUCKING HELL WHY DID YOU BITE ME SO HARD?!”

    “Heh, sorry, I got a little lost in my role, and your squirms were just so lovely.”

    “HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS MARK TO THE OTHERS?!”

    “The truth.”

    “FUCK YOU!”

    “Again? Sure.”

    Fell growled, but allowed it - he had to get something out of being marked, after all.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	115. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hey, can I ask for spicyhoney where swap pap and fell pap got into a fight because fell want's to put a collar on him. And Swap leaves in anger but came back after red explained what the collar means. But he will only wear a collar if fell wears one from him. I really would love fell in a collar. He would look very good in it.
> 
> Adopted by PrettyWithHorns

     “All right asshole, why the hell are you and Boss fighting?” Red asked after being granted entrance to Swap’s room.

     “Your stupid fucking brother wants to put a collar on me like I’m some sort of fucking dog!” Swap snarled. “Where the fuck does he get off? Does he think I’m his property or something? I’m not going to stand for it! It’s fucking ridiculous!”

     Red blinked. “Is that all?”

     “Yes,” Swap said, glowering at him and crossing his arms.

     Red sighed. “All right. Boss isn’t always so good at remembering that not everyone understands the lifestyle.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “You know I wear a collar,” Red said, fingering his own, and Swap nodded. “Well, this one was given to me by my bro because it’s a way to show that I’m being protected. However, with you, it has a bit of a different meaning behind it. It is a way to mark you as his, not so much as property but as a willing, consensual partner. It’s a message to other that you are his, he is protecting you, and that you’re not available. It’s, ah, pretty serious when a collar is given to a romantic interest, it’s almost like being engaged.”

     “Oh,” Swap murmured. He blinked for a moment while he processed the words, and then he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I, uhm, I guess I’m the asshole, then?”

     Red smiled. “Maybe a little, though in your defense, he should have explained his intentions. I would suggest you think long and hard about your next move, because not only do I think you should give at least a small apology, but knowing my bro, he’s going to want to know if you’re going to stay with him. No, seriously, think about it,” Red held up a hand to keep Swap from speaking. “I don’t want to know the answer until you are sure you are ready to give it. Take the time you need, if you need more than a day, say so, because it won’t be fair to keep him in suspense.”

~~~~~

     Fell paced in his room. Swap had sent him a text message a couple of hours after their argument saying that he wanted to meet him in his bedroom the next evening. He still held the collar that he had intended on giving to Swap; the black leather was soft and supple, a small gold charm in the shape of a P was attached with a thin gold chain that was scalloped around the collar.

     He never would admit it, but he was pretty heartbroken when Swap reacted the way he did. Fell had put a lot of thought into the collar.

     A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

     “Come in,” he said.

     Swap slipped in and shut the door behind him.

     “Hey,” Swap murmured.

     “Hey,” Fell greeted back.

     They both looked to the floor as silence settled between them.

     “Look, I‘m so-” they both started.

     “You go ahead,” Fell said.

     “No, it’s okay,” Swap said.

     “Really it- well, no, really, I should be the one apologizing. Red came and explained to me why you were upset, and I would have apologized sooner but you sent the text, so, yeah.”

     Swap nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry, too. I should have asked before jumping down your throat.”

     “I understand.”

     Silence reigned between them again. Finally, though, Swap pushed off the door and walked over to Fell, his hands behind his back, and he leaned int to kiss him.

     Fell sighed, relieved, and brought his hands up to curl around Swap’s face to kiss him back.

     “Mmm,” Swap murmured, breaking the kiss. “So, about the collar,” he glanced to where Fell still held it laced between a few fingers.

     “Oh,” Fell pulled away quickly. “We can forget it, if you like. I do not want to do something that will make you uncomfortable.”

     “I took some time to think about it, and now that I know what it means and where your thoughts are coming from, I have come to a decision.”

     Fell nodded, a little surprised by Swap’s serious tone.

     “I want others to know that you’re taken as well. I want others to know that you have someone watching your back, too. I want to give you something that shows my love, my affection, and my dedication to you.”

     Swap pulled his hands out from behind him and held out a collar. This one looked a but wider than the one Fell had for him. It was made from red leather, there was a pattern embroidered in black thread and he could see a highly stylized P on it.

     “I got to made to sit a little lower, more along your clavicles so you can hide it under your scarf if you need to. I don’t want you wearing a collar to get you into some sort of trouble with your line of work,” Swap explained. “I will wear your collar if you will wear mine.”

     Fell looked up and saw that Swap was most definitely serious. He took another moment to consider it, his mind running over any possible issues, but then quickly decided that if there were going to be any issues, that he would deal with them as they came. _They_ would deal with them as they came.

     “I accept,” Fell said.

     “Then I accept yours.”

     The two smiled and shared another kiss before helping each other put their collars on.

     “Mm,” Fell murmured, dropping a kiss on the back of Swaps neck after clipping the collar in place. “Now I would like to see what it looks like without the distraction of the rest of your garments.”

     Swap laughed. “Only for you, Fell.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	116. Dominate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - You know the usual Stretch wants to dominate Blue for their first time? What if it was switched. What if Stretch is the one who wants to be dominated by Blue? I hope this is a good drabble idea ;3;
> 
> Adopted by PrettyWithHorns

     “A-are you sure, Papyrus?” Blue asked.

     Papyrus’ face was blushing just as hard, if not harder, than Sans’. He nodded and looked away, unable to meet Sans’ eyes.

     Which was a shame, really, because he would have really been turned on by the almost predatory look that slid over his little brother’s sweet and innocent features.

     Papyrus yelped as he was tackled, any further sounds of protest were immediately silenced as his mouth was overtaken and his wrists pinned on either side of his head.

     _Shit, he_ _’s a lot stronger than I gave him credit for,_ Papyrus thought, relaxing a little and letting Sans have his way, as per his own request.

     Sans hummed as he continued to trace his tongue around his older brother’s mouth, feeling the sharp bits of the fangs usually hidden behind his easy-going smile, ignoring the nicotine in favor of the honey, pressing his body roughly against the other.

     Papyrus groaned, breaking the kiss, wriggling in an aborted struggle against the hold.

     “Mweh heh heh,” Sans chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle Papyrus’ face. “Oh, don’t you worry brother, I am far from being done with you.”

     Sans nudged the other’s head up and to the side so he could lavish attention on his vertebrae, earning more sounds and squirms. He was a little surprised; as strong as he was, he knew that Papyrus could throw him off and switch their roles in a second, but he didn’t. He asked for this. He wanted it. Sans could appreciate the need to struggle, though; there was something comforting in knowing that the other would stop if there was something truly wrong, but that they could relax in the confidence that the other wasn’t going to ease up so readily.

     “I need to get something. I want you to undress, then lie on the couch, finger yourself until you’re nice and wet for me, but don’t you dare try to climax. Do you understand?” Sans asked softly, though his voice had an underlying current of a threat.

     Papyrus nodded, almost shocked at the words falling so easily from his little brother’s mouth.

     “What was that?”

     “Y-yes sir,” Papyrus murmured.

     Sans smiled before dropping a kiss on Papyrus’ forehead and leaving the room.

~~~~~

     Sans was pleased by the sight when he returned; Papyrus propped himself against one arm of the couch, and sure enough, his long fingers were working in, out, and around his magic, which formed a pretty orange cunt for him.

     “Hmm, if only you tackled your responsibilities with such precision,” Sans murmured.

     Papyrus started slightly as he glanced up, then his fingers stopped moving. Sans was wearing some sort of crop top that was made from black satin; it dipped between each of his ribs, outlining their perfection. Papyrus couldn’t tell if the black, wispy garment that flowed from the black satin band around his hipbones was meant to be a skirt or pants, but he could tell there was some sort of slit or opening in the front where his blue cock bobbed slightly from between the black gossamer.

     “Do you like it, Papyrus?” Sans said, giving a twirl as he made his way back to the couch. “Alphys said she was going to give it to Undyne, but it seemed like her scales might nick and ruin it.”

     Papyrus’ eyes still didn’t leave Sans as he moved to the opposite end of the couch, leaning over the arm.

     “I don’t believe I gave you permission to stop, Papyrus,” Sans said, frowning and looking pointedly between Papyrus’ legs.

     Papyrus blinked, then followed Sans’ glance and blushed, starting to move his fingers again.

     “Nuh uh,” Sans said, shaking his head. “You had your chance.”

     Sans crawled over the arm of the couch, looking at Papyrus again like he was prey, causing the slender skeleton to press back into the arm of the couch almost unconsciously as he came closer. Sans stopped when he was between Papyrus’ legs, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

     “Now, brother,” Sans said softly. “I want you to shift down a little for me. Good boy, that’s it.”

     Papyrus moaned a little at the praise, but also that in moving it put his pussy right below Sans’ face.

     “Put your hands above your head, you can grip onto the arm of the couch of you want, but you’re not to move unless you ask for permission to. Do you understand?”

     Papyrus did as he was told as he murmured a “yes, sir.”

     “Such a good boy,” Sans said, brushing one hand across his pelvis as he ran the other down his leg. “Now remember, Papyrus, do not move.”

     Papyrus did his damnedest to not jerk as Sans plunged his broad tongue into him without warning. Papyrus thought that maybe he would start with his fingers, but no; the blue appendage was making quick work of him, already feeling pressure building beneath his bones as Sans forced him closer to climax. He cried and moaned, wishing he could move just a little because gripping onto the couch arm was doing nothing. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he would push Sans away or hold his head and encourage him to push that lovely tongue of his further, but he said he wouldn’t move…

     A moment later, it didn’t matter. There wasn’t much warning, Papyrus couldn’t even warn Sans as his inner walls quivered, tensed, then a cry of pleasure was run from his mouth as he was tipped over the edge. Sans didn’t let up and in fact brought his fingers to rub a gentle circle over his clit to prolong the orgasm.

     “P-please, s-st-stop,” Papyrus moaned.

     Sans smiled, withdrawing slowly, giving one last lick up the wet slit before wiping the bit of orange magic from his mouth. He studied Papyrus, body shaking a little with the aftereffects, a small, whimpering moan rumbling from his chest. Pleased with what he saw, Sans crawled over Papyrus to once again capture his mouth.

     “That was done fairly well, big brother,” Sans purred into his slackened mouth. “But I am far from finished with you or your delicious pussy. Now roll over and let’s see if you can take my cock better than my tongue.”

     Another whimper escaped, but Papyrus nodded.

     “Whatever pleases you, Master.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	117. Cuddle Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - six skele cuddle pile with the UT, US & UF bros. I think what we all need now and then is some sweet, unadulterated fluff.
> 
> Adopted by SesuRescue

     Sans woke up gasping. Once he caught his breath, he looked around. He must have dozed off with Blue and Papyrus while reading them a story, as Blue had an arm across his lap, one of Papyrus’ long arms also across his lap as he spooned Blue.

    He watched them closely for a moment; they breathed peacefully, they were still asleep.

    Slowly and carefully, Sans extracted himself from the grip of the two skeletons, tucked the blanket back around them, dropping kisses on their skulls before tip-toeing out of the room.

    Once the door was shut quietly behind him, Sans sighed as he dug the heel of his palm into an eye-socket.

    “That hasn’t happened for a while,” Sans murmured as he began to carefully make his way downstairs as to not alert the others.

    “What hasn’t happened for a while?”

    Sans jumped the last two steps and slapped his hand over his mouth, his left eye snapping alive with blue magic.

    “Hey, hey, ease up, sweetheart, it’s me.”

    “Red!” Sans reached over to punch his double lightly in the shoulder as the blue magic died away. “What the fuck, man?”

    Red snickered, taking the hit. “Yeah, I deserved that,” he cleared his throat and sobered, leveling red eye lights at the other. “But seriously, what hasn’t happened for a while?”

    “Nothing.”

    Sans immediately winced; the look Red leveled him with went beyond “I don’t fucking believe you.”

    Red sighed. “C’mon, Sans, we’ve talked about this.”

    “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I haven’t had nightmares like this in a while, waking up unable to breathe, at least I wasn’t screaming; Papyrus and Blue wouldn’t have handled being woken up like that too well.”

    “You don’t give them enough credit.”

    “Heh, maybe. But still, I woke up out of breath, I wanted to scream but I think I caught myself. Just when you think you’re over something,” Sans sighed and scratched the back of his head. “It hadn’t happened in such a long time though.”

    “That’s where you’re wrong.”

    Sans and Red both jumped and Sans did yelp out loud when a pair of hands settled on his shoulders and pulled him back into a taller body. He looked up to see Swap grinning down at him.

    “You asshole!” Sans hissed.

    Swap chuckled and leaned down to drop a kiss on Sans’ skull. “Call me what you want, but, you’ve been having nightmares for the past few nights, you’re just not remembering.”

    “How would you know?”

    “You’ve been sleeping with me, mostly,” Swap explained. “You start thrashing in your sleep and I cuddle you and calm you. Seems to work better than I thought.”

    Sans blushed and scowled.

    “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!” Fell growled from the top of the stairs.

    “Shhh!” the three hissed.

    “Sans is having nightmares,” Swap said.

    “Swap!” Sans exclaimed.

    “NIGHTMARES?” Fell exclaimed.

    “THERE IS ONLY ONE THING TO DO!” Papyrus and Blue burst from their bedroom, their arms full of pillows and blankets.

    “What the hell-?” Red murmured.

    Sans felt like he was in a whirlwind and when it died down, he was being cuddled, caressed, and snuggled from just about every angle.

    “Bro, Blue, what the fuck?” Sans said.

    “WE KNEW YOU WOKE UP!” Papyrus said.

    “AND PAPYRUS SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL US AND WOULD JUST SAY TO GO BACK TO SLEEP, SO WE PRETENDED TO SLEEP!” Blue said.

    “WE HEARD EVERYTHING, BROTHER, SO DON’T TRY TO DENY IT!” Papyrus added.

    “I figured you’d have another one so I waited until I heard you get up. Red was already downstairs so I knew he would confront you,” Swap said.

    “AND THIS ASSHOLE WOKE ME UP WHEN HE TELEPORTED OUT OF THE ROOM!” Fell snarled.

    “There you go, sweetheart, everything explained and wrapped up in a nice, neat, little package for ya,” Red said with a grin. “Now, go to sleep. We got you.”

    Sans took another glance around at the skeletons surrounding him, each set of eyes looking back at him with love. Sans gave them all a grin and settled in, letting the comfort of his surrounding lovers to lull him to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	118. Why Now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Can have we another drabble with Ink and Error? Maybe a situation where Ink begins to be in heat for the "first time" during a fight against Error, and Error, of course, after have captured him "ho? Frist time Inky, you're still virgin ~? don't worry... since it's you, I will be very gentle.I promise you, you'll love that"
> 
> Adopted by MommyBrown1

    Ink dodged another wave of navy blue strings, hearing Error’s glitching growl of frustration. He smirked and turned, pulling a tube from his bandoleer and opening it, loosing matching paint and rending the strings useless.

    “Give it up, Error!” Ink cried happily. “We could be at this for days! Ha, ha, ha, not like we haven’t done so bef-!”

    Ink was stopped by the feeling of hitting a brick wall. He hadn’t been moving, but something stilled him so completely that Error easily wrapped his strings around him and pulled them tight.

    The sudden inability to move and being bound made Ink cry out; it felt like a fire had started inside him and was spreading quickly over his bones. Sure, this was the first time he felt it, but he knew exactly what was going on.

    _Oh, stars, oh no, oh stars, why now? Not now! Not now!!!_ He cried in his mind.

    Error chuckled, bringing the other Sans up to where he had been floating.

    “Heh, so much for going on for days, eh?” Error said.

    Ink’s face flushed and he looked down. Error tilted his head.

    “The hell’s wrong with you?” Error murmured, looking at Ink a little closer.

    This was very unlike the other skeleton; Ink was bright and boisterous, not easily embarrassed - hell, Error had caught his ankle and held him upside down, his clothes riding up and exposing some of his bones and he had laughed that off - so what was with the sudden shy act?

    Error bent to look into Ink’s face and he did his best to turn away, but the pink tone across his cheeks was difficult to mistake, but the scent of chalk and paint mixed with another heady scent solidified what the problem was and Error’s face split into a sadistic grin.

    “Aww, Inky, why didn’t tell me you were going to go into heat?” Error said with a chuckle. “You must be awfully uncomfortable, let me see if I can help.”

    A few tugs here, a pull there, and the strings rearranged so Ink’s arms were held out, his legs were still bound together, and  few strings around his head and neck kept his face upright.

    “Error, please, let me go,” Ink murmured, struggling a little in the tight hold. “Let’s call a truce? Please?”

    Error paced in front of him. “Hmph, figures that I get the best of you for once and it’s because you were in heat,” he sighed. He gave Ink an odd look. “But surely you planned this? Why challenge me and get in my way if you were about to go into heat?”

    Ink blinked,then the blush deepened. He squeezed his eyes shut and Error saw his mouth move, but didn’t hear what came out.

    “What?”

    “It’s my first heat!” Ink shouted.

    Error blinked in surprise at the outburst, then his feature softened again, moving in closer and curling a hand under Ink’s chin.

    “Oh, ho, your first time, huh, Inky? I’m going to go out on a bit of a limb here and say that you’re still a virgin, then? You don’t seem to really be the type of guy to go off sleeping with others.”

    “Neither do you,” Ink supplied.

    “You’re right, I usually don’t indulge, but this would be the rarest of rare treats,” he moved closer, his mouth barely brushing over Ink’s, expecting some form of resistance or protest and a little surprised to find none. “Don’t worry, Ink, since it’s you, and this is your first time and all, I’ll be really gentle. You’ll like that.”

    Ink shuddered under the promise, then gasped when Error pressed his mouth against him, giving him his first kiss.

    Error kept his promise; it was gentle, slight pressure, a surprisingly soft slide of their mouths together, and when Error pulled away, Ink whined and tried to follow.

    “Easy, Inky, one step at a time,” the Sans smirked at the other. “I’ll make this something you’ll remember until I dust you.”

    Ink ignored the underlying threat as his mind and body slowly gave over to his baser instincts.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	119. First Time Topped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana5301 - for the "drabbles drabbles everywhere" I would like to take request. how bout edgeberry, where us!Sans is a virgin and he is about to lose it to uf!pap. first it starts out fluffy then, boom! smut (*ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> Adopted by MommyBrown1

    “You sure about this?” Fell asked, trailing a still-gloved hand across Blue’s ribs, under his shirt.

    “Yeah, I’m sure,” Blue murmured, his back arching to meet the gentle touch. “I’ve though about it for a while,” Blue cupped Fell’s cheekbone and turned his face towards him. “I always said I wanted my first time to be with someone I really cared about and with someone who cared about me. I’m ready.”

    Fell smiled, a soft smile that Blue was certain he only showed to a few people, if anyone else at all. He moved in for a kiss, which Blue gladly returned.

    They continued to kiss gently, passionately, slowly undressing one another as they went. Fell hesitated when it came to Blue’s scarf; he knew how much it meant to him, and in the past, Blue only allowed him to move it just enough to nibble along his neck.

    Blue smiled and brought his hands up to the knot and undid it himself before lying back on the bed, tilting his head to fully expose all of his neck to Fell.

    Fell leaned in and began to gently lick at each bone, making Blue squirm and sigh pleasantly. Blue arched into him a little, trying to get more physical contact, and Fell ground down into him to grant his want, a happy moan his reward.

    Blue’s hands gripped along his arms, as if trying to do something but he was too lost in the sensations along his neck to do anything in particular. Fell let him do as he pleased, much more concerned with his own task.

    Until he suddenly felt his arms pull sharply behind his back, his wrists being bound together.

    “What the-?!” Fell exclaimed.

    Blue chuckled. “Can’t let you have all the fun now, Fell,” he purred, sitting up and pushing Fell back.

    Fell glanced over his shoulder and saw that his wrists were bound that Blue’s beloved scarf. He quickly turned back and Blue and snarled at him.

    “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded.

    “Oh, I just wanted a bit of fun,” Blue said, reaching between Fell’s legs with a mischievous grin.

    Fell grunted, his magic responding a little too readily as Blue touched him. But Blue seemed to know what he was doing and soon enough he was palming Fell’s cock.

    “You’re so nice to let me do this, Fell,” Blue murmured. “I think that deserves a little something.”

    Fell watched as Blue bent and took the red magic into his mouth and sucked.

    Hard.

    “Gah! Damn it, Blue!” Fell cried, shifting underneath him.

    “Too hard? I’m sorry,” Blue said, though the apology didn’t seem to be as sincere as he would expect from the smaller skeleton, and he returned to his task quick enough, licking up the long shaft, the tip of his tongue swirling over the head before he took him in again, sucking him in gently one inch at a time.

    Fell threw his head back with a groan.

    “You- ahhh - seem to be - guh - e-enjoying this,” Fell stammered between grunts.

    “Mmm,” Blue hummed around him before pulling off and stroking him with one hand. “I didn’t expect to like it so much either, or maybe it’s just you.”

    The sincerity of the look Blue was giving him was enough to send a jolt of pleasure down the tall skeletons spine.

    Blue continued for a little longer, driving Fell to the brink before he pulled back with a gasp.

    “Fell, I, I’m sorry, but, I have to feel it,” Blue murmured, climbing into his lap.

    “W-what do you mean?” Fell asked, his head feeling a little light.

    It became clear pretty quickly when he felt warm, wet folds dragging over the head of his cock.

    “Shit, Blue,” Fell murmured, leaning down to kiss the smaller skeleton.

    Blue kissed back as he adjusted himself and Fell and slowly lowered himself on the throbbing cock. Blue hissed, not expecting the girth.

    “Shh, Sans, take it easy,” Fell murmured.

    “I got it,” Blue gasped, lowering himself a little more.

    It was a slow go, which Fell knew was for the best, but it was also driving him crazy! He sighed with relief along with Blue when he was finally hilted into the smaller body, Blue whimpering into his ribcage.

    “Are you okay?” Fell asked.

    “Oh, stars, yes,” Blue murmured. “But, I need to move.”

    “Do it.”

    Blue carefully moved up, then slowly went back down, moaning the whole way. He did it again, his magic adjusting, he started pulling away more and rolled his hips into Fell as he went back down.

    It took some time, but soon Blue was bouncing on Fell at a steady pace, panting, his arms wrapped around Fell’s neck for balance and leverage.

    “T-th-this feels s-so g-good,” Blue moaned.

    “Yeah, you’re doing so well, Blue, shit,” Fell panted, enjoying this just as much. “However, I think we can make this even better.”

    Blue pressed all the way down again before looking up at Fell with a shudder. “How?”

    Fell Smirked down at him, leaning down to kiss him, and then Blue squeaked when he was slammed back into the bed, Fell’s hands gripping his wrists and yanking them over his head.

    “W-wait! H-how did y-you-?” Blue stammered.

    “Nyeh heh heh,” Fell snickered. “You wrapped my wrists quite well, but your knots are shit. I’ll have to teach you better ones, but for now,” he leaned down and licked up Sans’ neck to the side of his skull. “I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to fill you.”

    Blue gasped, hos face flushed, then he nodded.

    Fell chuckled as he began thrusting into him.

    “What a good, naughty boy.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	120. Just A Little Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Might I request Red being shrunken down to bitty size and any (or all) of the Papyrus' caring for him in their own ways? Smut is greatly encouraged, but if you don't want to, that's fine.

    Red had been shrunken to about the size of a hand for nearly three weeks. At first it was an interesting novelty; he didn’t have to work (Fell refused to put him such a vulnerable position), could spend the whole day sleeping if he really wanted (Papyrus would think he was too cute to wake up), and it was kind of cool riding on the shoulders of the others (he now had a new respect for Swap’s height).

    But novelty wore off when something important came up, that important thing being his heat.

    Red paced on the kitchen table, grumbling, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he tried to ignore the burning heat in his bones, more notably his pelvic area.

    “Well, I know my dick won’t fit,” Fell said.

    “FELL!” Papyrus smacked his shoulder as he blushed.

    “None of us would, asshole,” Swap said with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t forget, we’ve all seen yours; you’re not as impressive as you think.”

    Fell glowered. “I can take you upstairs and make you eat your words, amongst other things.”

    “If you’re going to have sex when I’m in heat I better be involved!” Red screamed from the table top.

    “He, erm, has a point, you know,” Papyrus said, his hands twisting together in a mix of embarrassment and worry. “We must do something, we certainly can’t leave him like this.”

    The three stared down at the tiny skeleton on the table. They could smell the cinnamon coming off of him, and they knew that something had to be done quick and soon.

    “I HAVE AN IDEA!” Papyrus said, slamming a fist on the table. His face was flushed and he looked embarrassed instead of victorious.

    “Go for it,” Swap encouraged.

    Fell gave him a nod. Papyrus looked down at Red.

    “Red, do I have you consent?” Papyrus asked, lowering his voice.

    “Stars, yes! Just do something! Anything!” Red growled.

    Papyrus seemed to steel himself; they knew it was because he was usually shy to behave intimately. But he reached down and gripped Red almost like a doll and brought him close to his face.

    “I love you, Red,” Papyrus murmured gently.

    “I, er, love ya too,” Red murmured. “But, uh, not for nothing, precious, that’s not going to-!”

    Red was silenced when Papyrus thumbed his shirt up and he tentatively licked at the bit of exposed rib and spine. Papyrus did it again, pushing his shirt up more, and continued until the white t-shirt was pushed up under Red’s chin and his pants were pulled down to his knees.

    Red was very quickly reduced to a small puddle of moans in Papyrus’ hand. Papyrus kissed him a few times, but mostly let his tongue bathe the tiny skeleton and coax his magic into forming. Papyrus licked at the dripping slit, feeling the skeleton warming even more in his hands, listening to his pants and small whines of need.

    “P-please, Papyrus, more,” Red moaned.

    “Nyeh, of course,” Papyrus whispered, curling his fingers around the tiny body and moving his tongue a bit more purposefully.

    Fell and Swap watched, entranced at the scene, and were a little surprised when Red came, crying out Papyrus’ name, gripping onto his fingers.

    Papyrus smiled, licking the tiny skeleton clean before cradling him protectively.

    “Nyeh, heh, heh, I think I found the solution,” Papyrus murmured. “When he is ready for round two, one of you can take a turn. It’s a lot of fun, actually.”

    “I bet,” Swap said. “Papyrus, next time I go into heat, I’m taking you as my partner.”

    Papyrus looked up and grinned. “Why wait?”

    Swap blushed.

    In Papyrus’ hand, a very satisfied Red sighed and cuddled into the hand holding him.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	121. Sick Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Can you do a Drabble where US Papyrus is sick and UF Papyrus has to take care of him? UF Papyrus still acts like a jerk, and US Papyrus is teasing him, or something like that because US Pap is sick, so UF can't fight him? (It would also be funny if towards the end, UF Pap gets sick after US healed)
> 
> Adopted by Cupcake

     “THIS IS UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!!!” Fell shouted. “DO YOU THINK I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR SORRY, LAZY ASS?!”

    “Heh, sorry, Fell, I’m _sans_ a bro right now,” Swap murmured, then he laughed, and then coughed.

    “SERVES YOUR RIGHT! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PUNS!”

    “What can I say? They _thrust_ themselves upon me.”

    “UGH! THAT WAS DISTASTEFUL AS IT WAS DISGRACEFUL!”

    “ _Cum_ on, dude, you brought up sex.”

    “YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU ARE ILL OTHERWISE I WOULD _DESTROY YOU_!”

    Fell shoved a bowl of soup into Swap’s hands before turning to stomp out of the room.

    Swap looked down into the bowl and he could tell immediately that this was not some soup from a can. The broth was thick and rich, the vegetables were cut but they weren’t perfect, and the chicken was in shreds instead of pressed cubes.

    “Heh, maybe he does really care,” Swap murmured, bringing a spoonful to his mouth.

    The soup was finished in record time.

~~~~~

    “Mmm, Fell? What gives?” Swap murmured.

    “Shut up,” Fell said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

    Fell held a cool cloth to Swap’s forehead. Swap took a moment and tried to gather his thoughts; he remembered eating the soup, but mot much beyond that. Had he fallen asleep? If that was the case, what was Fell doing?

    “Why do I feel like shit?” Swap muttered, moving to sit up.

    Fell’s hand on his sternum stilled him. “You have a terrible fever. You have been asleep for two days. You got up to bathe and you collapsed.”

    Swap blinked, trying to will his mind to bring up the forgotten event, but nothing was coming besides more pain.

    “My bro?”

    “He and mine are still off on their mission,” Fell said.

    “So, you’ve been the one taking care of me?”

    Fell’s cheekbones reddened a little. “Yes.”

    Swap grinned. “I knew you cared."

    Fell’s face reddened more. He bent over and kissed Swap harder than he meant to, but pulled away almost before he could process what happened, much less protest.

    “Yes,” Fell said.

    Swap only stared and wondered if he was going to pass out again.

~~~~~

    Fell groaned from his spot under his blanket.

    “Kissing a sick skeleton was not one of your brighter ideas, Fell,” Swap said, holding a bowl of soup in his lap. “Good thing you make tons of soup, I can’t cook for shit.”

    “’m not hungry,” Fell muttered.

    “Come on, Fell,” Swap said, rubbing his back through the blanket. “Don’t make me feed you the way they do in anime when someone is sick and they refuse to eat.”

    Fell peeked out from the blanket. “What do they do?”

    “I’ll put the spoonful of soup in my mouth, then kiss you, and makes you swallow it.”

    “Bleh, fine,” Fell growled, sitting up. “Only three bites!”

    “Five.”

    “Four.”

    “Five.”

    “FOUR AND THAT IS FINAL!”

    “I’ll kiss you and get a relapse.”

    Fell scowled. “Fine, five, you smug prick.”

    “I love you, too.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	122. Yan-Darkyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - UT pap , UF sans , UF Pap. UTPap yandere Dom , UF red an fell subs. Breeding kink , love fluff romance , Smut , skelepregs , bite mark clames. 
> 
> Adopted by SilverRyu

    “Ow, man, those bite marks are going to hurt,” Red grumbled, rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

    “DON’T BE A PUSSY, SANS!” Fell snarled.

    Red scowled at his brother, reaching over to put his hand over his bite mark on Fell’s neck. Fell sucked in a breath at the pain that lanced across his bones and smacked Red’s hand away.

    “YOU PRICK! THE WAS A DICK MOVE!” Fell growled.

    “FELL! YOU OUGHT TO BE NICER TO THE SKELETON WHO WILL BE CARRYING OUR CHILD!” Papyrus reprimanded.

    “Says the guy who just bit the shit out of us,” Red grumbled.

    Papyrus smiled, a sincere apology in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss Red.

    “How else is everyone going to know to stay away from what is mine?” Papyrus purred as he nuzzled Red’s temple.

    “YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN ME? YOU KNOW I WOULD GUARD THE BOTH OF YOU WITH MY LIFE!” Fell exclaimed.

    “Of course I have faith in you,” Papyrus said, crawling over to kiss Fell as well. “But that won’t be your job, it shall be mine.”

    Fell scowled. “If you insist,” he shook one leg, making the chain that kept him shackled to the bed clink. “How much longer are you going to keep the both of us chained to the bed, though?”

    Papyrus hummed, giving the question some serious thought.

    “Nyeh, I suppose now that the two of you are marked, perhaps I could let you go in a couple of days. But neither of you are going to do anything silly, right?”

    Papyrus sat between the two, placing one hand on Red’s belly which was beginning to show as the new life in him was beginning to grow. His other hand gripped Fell’s hipbone tightly.

    Fell and Red exchanged a quick glance, not wanting to make Papyrus angry, but they did begin to wonder what they had agreed to.

    “Don’t worry too much, Papyrus,” Red said with a smile, putting both his hands over Papyrus’. “We’re both, well, all three of us, are yours now and forever.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	123. Double Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Hello from France ! I would like to drop a request but i'm not sure if you are confortable with skelepreg ? I don't think I ever saw you writting this (I may be wrong ?) so i thought it was maybe better to ask first ? Anyway, I love your writting and I wish you a good day !
> 
> Adopted by Silveryu, who added: If you are ok with it, maybe combine it with the idea of UT!Sans & UF!Sans being pregnant and UF!Pap being the dad to tease Mercy a bit ;)

     “Welcome home, Edge,” Sans murmured as soon as the tall skeleton had opened the door.

     Edge took one glance at his lover before coming inside quickly and locking the door at top speed. Sans was leaning against the wall, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a coy look on his face. He was wearing some lacy thing that looked like a dress of some kind, but maybe it was meant to be worn over something, because the fabric on most of it was see-through. It was pale blue, a shade lighter than his magic, edged in white lace. He could clearly see the little belly that Sans began to form as his pregnancy continued on. He tilted his head back, his collar clearly on display, causing a pleased sound to rumble in Edge’s chest.

     “Yeah, welcome home, sweetheart,” Red said.

     Edge looked up and it felt like something lanced across his head to make him stop thinking. Red was dressed in the same piece of clothing, however it was red, also edged in white lace. Red also held his head up enough that his collar was also easily seen as he sauntered down the stairs. He noted his brother’s belly as well, though not quite as pronounced as Sans’, it was still fairly clear that he was pregnant as well. Red made his way down the steps until he and Sans stood next to each other and they held each other, both giving Edge a very sultry look.

     Edge swallowed hard; it was a clear reminder of who he was protecting, why he protected them, why he loved them, why they all loved each other. It was a clear reminder of the bond they now had, as both short skeletons were bearing children that he sired, and the promise they made to raise them together, to have their own family, the only bright beacon the three of them had in this horribly violent world.

     “I think you both are trying to tell me something?” Edge said, moving closer to the two.

     “Yeah, when yer preggers, you get horny as hell,” Red murmured, brushing a quick kiss across Sans’ temple.

     “And since you are responsible for this condition, we figured you wouldn’t mind helping us out a little,” Sans said. “What do you say, Daddy?”

~~~~~

     Edge sat straight up in bed with a gasp, sweat beading across his skull as he fought to breathe. The panic faded as quickly as it came. He glanced down where his lovers lay on either side of him. Sans was on his right, close to the wall, in the most protected position. He felt across his little belly, feeling the warmth of him as well as their baby. He then looked to his left, his brother and lover, sleeping peacefully for once. Edge couldn’t help lifting the hem of his shirt, and then breathed a sigh of relief when there was no pregnant belly there.

     Not that he would mind Red carrying his child, but, one step at a time.

\----------------------------------------------

**Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	124. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cear IK - would you write a spicyhoney/bloodorange hurt/comfort where Swap is the one in trouble? I love the way you write them, but you seem to like to have Fell be the recieving one. Maybe Fell is losing a fatal fight but Swap saves him at personal cost? Or Fell saves Swap from himself?

     It had been the strangest past few months for Swap, first finally making it to the surface and then finding that there were all these alternate realities and having a different version of his brother and himself moving in with them, he figured life couldn’t get much stranger.

     Well, life didn’t seem to get stranger, but it did seem to get harder. Humans were not very accepting of monster kind, despite that they all could find jobs but Swap just could never seem to keep his. He slowly lost interest in everything; he no longer wanted to bother with the machine that they brought from his lab, he ate only because Sans would stare at him until he did so, his bantering sessions with his flipped alternate self that they dubbed Fell lost steam quickly, he stopped eating honey, and even stopped smoking.

     Then Red, Fell’s brother, confessed his feeling for Sans, and it just served as a reminder to Swap of other things he felt were wrong with his life.

     He woke before the sun one day, left  note explaining that he was going hiking, and he did. He climbed Mt. Ebott as high as he could go. He made it to the ledge where he stood with the others and Chara when they had first been freed. He looked down at the forest that spread below, then back up as the sun began to rise.

     It would look like an accident; plenty of people had accidents when they went hiking. His dust would spread among the trees, hopefully enough would cling to his hoodie so Sans could say goodbye to him properly, the only comfort the little skeleton would get out of losing his brother. Red would be there to comfort him, and as much of a dick Fell tended to be, he knew that he would take up the mantle of protecting him even if he and Red didn’t work out.

     Swap glanced up at the sky, sending a quick apology to King Asgore and Undyne for not being as strong as they perceived him to be, and gave another look down.

     He decided he didn’t want to see the trees. He turned around, feeling the edge out with his heels, looked up at the sky and began to let himself fall backwards, as if he was dropping into his bed.

     But then something stopped everything - something hard landed next to his feet, piercing the sides and pinning them to the rock. Something had the front of his hoodie, keeping him leaning back over the ledge a bit, but he wasn’t falling.

     “AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, TRASHBAG?” Fell snarled.

     “Nutthin, man, just, taking out the trash I guess,” Swap said with a shrug. “You guys don’t need garbage like me hanging around.”

     “RIGHT,” Fell said dubiously. “HAVE YOU NOT CONSIDERED WHAT YOUR BROTHER WOULD HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?”

     “He has Red, and you, I’m worthless.”

     “BULLSHIT!”

     Swap cried out as he was yanked forward and thrown behind Fell. He went sprawling across the rock. Swap had no time to think before Fell knelt over his body, pinning him down, a sharp bone slammed down alongside his head, forcing him to look into Fell’s face.

     “How did you even-?”

     “I WAS AWAKE WHEN I HEARD THE DOOR SHUT; NO ONE LEAVES THE HOUSE THAT EARLY, AND WHEN I LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AND SAW IT WAS YOU, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP.”

     “Huh.”

     “BESIDES,” Fell then lowered his voice. “I’ve been speaking with your brother at length; you haven’t been acting normally according to him. He is very worried. We have already concluded that I am a version of your brother while you are a version of mine. My Sans had told me about the resets and I can only assume you have suffered some of the same pain as him.”

     “Trust me, that whole she-bang doesn’t help. But I got nothing else; I can’t get a job, I don’t care about anything that I used to, I find no joy in science anymore, fucking hell there isn’t a being on this planet that loves me.”

     “Sans?”

     “He has to, I’m his brother. Hell, he loved Frisk, too.”

     “… me?”

     “What?”

     Fell’s face softened and for the first time Papyrus could really see the resemblance they had.

     “I, I have found myself having some complicated feelings about you, and, well, I cannot help but believe that they may be love. Romantically, I mean.”

     Swap blinked up at him. He couldn’t believe the words coming from the other skeleton, nor could he believe that Fell was actually blushing.

     “H-how do I know you’re not just saying it to make me feel better?” Swap murmured.

     Fell rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Swap’s eyes widened, but after a moment he kissed back.

     “Could you please perhaps give me a chance before you give up completely?” Fell asked.

     Swap sighed. “If you break my heart, I’m tossing you off this ledge along with me.”

     Fell smirked. “So is that an acceptance of my feelings?”

     “Heh, yeah, sure, let’s give it a shot.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	125. Intense Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertailsoulsex - yo yo this is soul back again with the request. how about a little swapcest action with some intense fingering? not just fingering. INTENSE. mwah mwah gj ilu bai
> 
> Adopted by SilverRyu

            Swap held back a groan. “Fuck, bro, you are too much sometimes.”

            Blue panted, wriggling under the fingers invading the flesh that formed between his legs. The inside of his legs were wet with magic release; he wasn’t sure anymore how many times his brother made him climax but it didn’t feel like he was about to let up anytime soon.

            “P-p-please, brother,” Blue begged, wrists straining hard against the rope that tied his wrists to his headboard, his legs flailing uselessly in the constructs Swap made from his magic to hold his legs apart.

            “What do you want, Blue?” Swap asked. “Think you’re ready for four?”

            Blue whined and continued his futile squirming.

            “Oh, I think you are,” Swap said, pulling his fingers out slowly, then shoving four of them back in roughly.

            Blue cried out, his back arching as the hand between his legs pounded into him at an unforgiving pace. He was beyond words, the only sounds able to come out were broken pleas, moans, and more whines.

            “Let it out, bro,” Swap encouraged. “Cum for me one more time.”

            Blue screamed at the command, tears falling from his eyes as his magic tightened around Swap’s fingers, coating them in another wave of release before he fell back against his mattress a quivering, twitching mess.

            “Intense enough for you?” Swap asked, bending over the smaller body and kissing him gently.

            Blue couldn’t respond; his eyes were only half open, his pupils spinning hearts as they gazed at his older brother with love and affection briefly before they closed.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	126. Barred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - could you do a drabble on Hot Paptatoes?(new ship name for Undertale Grillby,Sans,and Papyrus in a relationship)
> 
> Adopted by SilverRyu

     Papyrus paced in front of Grillby’s. It was awfully late, he hadn’t heard from his brother and he was beginning to worry. But he really didn’t want to go inside.

            Or did he? Why else would he have come all the way out here; he could have just as easily called Sans, or Grillby…

            Steeling himself for the smell of grease, Papyrus took a deep breath and went inside.

            He immediately noticed the absence of his least favorite smell. He also noticed that the bar was empty save for a short skeleton sitting at the bar, sipping at a bottle of ketchup, and the familiar fire elemental behind the bar.

            “Heh, about time you quit pacing in front of the place like a worried mother hen,” Sans quipped.

            Papyrus looked over to Grillby, who was wiping a glass, but he stared at Papyrus intently and he could tell that he was smiling.

            “I, it, well,” Papyrus stammered, suddenly feeling too hot and shy under the gaze of his two lovers. “Why didn’t you two come out?”

            Sans smirked and waved a hand. Papyrus heard something behind him, he turned to the sound and saw blue magic fading from the door handle - Sans had locked them inside the bar.

            “What-?” Papyrus tarted but then was startled when Sans suddenly teleported in front of him.

            “Come on, bro,” Sans said, slipping a hand into Papyrus’ gloved ones and leading him over to the bar. “Did you notice how nice the place smells?”

            “I do not smell anything,” Papyrus said, confusion still evident in his voice.

            “Grillby installed a new fan and did some other stuff to get rid of the smell,” Sans explained. “He also has been cleaning the place a little differently.”

            Papyrus felt his soul swell and he looked over at the bartender with a smile. “You did not have to go through such lengths for me, Grillby.”

            Grillby set the glass aside and crooked a finger at Papyrus. The tall skeleton leaned closer to him, and then let out a small shriek of surprise when the collar of his battle body was grabbed and he was pulled partially over the bar and Grillby kissed him gently.

            “Of course I did, Papyrus,” Grillby murmured, the words barely heard between the crackling of his flames. “I love you.”

            Papyrus blushed. “Thank you. I love you, too.”

            “And I love you three,” Sans quipped. “Though I’d rather show rather than tell,” he said as he trailed his fingers along Papyrus’ spine.

            Papyrus gasped, partly due to the contact, and partly due to what he guessed Sans was suggesting.

            “NOT HERE!” Papyrus cried out. “IT IS NOT SANITARY!”

            Grillby smirked. “I’ll put a few towels down.”

            Papyrus’ protests were lost under the attention of his two lovers, but they finally convinced the skeleton that they would clean the bar thoroughly once they were through.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	127. Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - how would UF!Pap deal with subdrop in his sub(s)? I am personally a fan of UF!Pap/UT!Sans. Your call c: Thank you for your consideration!

    “What’s happening to me?” Sans murmured.

    Fell sighed. This was the second glass that Sans had dropped due to shaking so badly.

    “Come, sit with me and rest,” Fell said, putting an arm around Sans and leading his to their living room.

    Sans just nodded dumbly, allowing himself to be taken to the couch, then maneuvered so he was sitting on it, leaning back onto Fell, and as the long arms wrapped around him, tears began to fall from his eyes.

    “Sans, shh, it’s okay,” Fell murmured, rocking Sans as his chest began to hitch.

    “I don’t understand,” Sans murmured.

    “This is called ‘sub-drop’ and it’s perfectly normal,” Fell explained. “I pushed you very hard last night. You may be experiencing shame for liking it, you may just feel hurt, or it could be just settling from basically being high. It could be a combination of those things or something completely different.”

    “Oh, stars,” Sans said, gripping onto Fell tightly. “W-what do I do? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I just-!”

    “No, Sans, just, no,” Fell murmured gently, tilting the smaller skeleton’s head back so he could kiss him gently. “This is normal. You don’t have to do anything except tell me if there’s something that you want. This is why you are staying with me; I am making sure that you eat, are hydrated, and are resting until you overcome this.”

    Sans blushed, but it was one of shame. “You deserve a stronger monster than me.”

    “Nonsense. I love you, no matter what. You are not being weak, there is nothing to worry about.”

    Sans took in a shaky breath, just hugging Fell’s arms as they hugged him. Fell dropped another kiss to the back of his skull.

    “I promise that it will be all right, Sans,” Fell murmured. “I will take care of you.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	128. Surrender to Darkyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - When you're not too busy to do drabbles again, may I request something nsfw involving Fell and another Papyrus of your choice, where said chosen Papyrus is trying to get a resistant Fell to flat-out surrender to him? (Consensually, of course)

    “Come on, Fell,” Papyrus purred. “You must admit that I am the superior puzzle builder.”

    Fell grunted, fighting against the ropes that bound him to the tree.

    It had been a long few days; Fell and Papyrus were in a contest against one another, battling to prove who would make the best trap for a human. Fell made a small miscalculation, which resulted him caught in the predicament he was in now.

    Admitting defeat was not Fell’s strong suit.

    “JUST BECAUSE I MADE ONE SMALL MISTAKE DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!” Fell shouted.

    Papyrus smirked and sauntered closer. Fell pressed up against the bark of the tree, not like it did much good; he knew the look on that now-not-so-innocent face and he inwardly began to cry.

    “FUCKING HELL, YOU WEAKLING, ARE YOU IN HEAT AGAIN?!” Fell sputtered.

    Papyrus stopped, blinked, then chuckled, that odd look slipping back into place.

    “I do not need to be in heat to get you to submit to me, Fell,” Papyrus said gently. “I have been rather enjoying my intimate playtime with you. You do not show any complaints during or after, it’s just beforehand,” Papyrus was now right in front of Fell. He leaned his forearm against the tree above Fell’s head (making Fell inwardly curse at the three inches Papyrus had on him in height), and looked down at the trapped skeleton intently. “So I thought if I could get you to just admit that you like our playtime just as much, and you submit to me willingly, then we don’t have to waste our time with these sorts of things.”

    Fell stared incredulously up at Papyrus.

    “YOU CAN’T BE FUCKING SERIOUS.”

    “If Swap was here, he would make a pun about this having nothing to do with serious, but I assure you that I will not stoop so low.”

    Fell struggled again. “IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I AM GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THE LEAD YET AGAIN, THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING CO-!”

    Fell was silence by a finger lifting his chin up slightly. Papyrus’ gaze was still intense but it turned unreadable. His thumb stroked him just under his mouth.

    “Was it really that terrible?” Papyrus asked gently. “If you did not enjoy being intimate with me, why did you never say no? In fact, I was sure there was clear consent before each time.”

    Fell squirmed, but it was for a different reason now; Papyrus’ eyes seemed to hold a deep sadness under the swirl of desire.

    ‘ _Shit,_ ’ Fell thought to himself.

    “I, I’m, no, Papyrus, it is not that,” Fell muttered, looking away.

    “What is it?” Papyrus pressed.

    “I’m being dishonest with myself as well as you,” Fell said, then he looked up into Papyrus’ eyes again. “I have enjoyed my time with you, and I would like to continue.”

    “So does that mean?”

    Fell took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

    “Yes. I surrender myself to you,” he said.

    The sadness immediately disappeared, a wave of relief and joy passed over before that dark, smoldering look took over again.

    “That makes me very happy, Fell,” Papyrus said, turning his head to the side and leaning in to whisper against his neck. “Very, very happy.”

    Fell suppressed a whimper and hoped that he had made the right decision.

    He knew deep down that he did.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	129. Care and Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Some bloodorange where Swap is sick and Fell has to take care of him please?

    “YOU ARE NEVER TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN WITHOUT SHOES AND YOUR SWEATER AND A SCARF!”

    “All right.”

    “NO, YOU BETTER FUCKING PROMISE ME!”

    “Yeah, yeah, I-” Stretch coughed. “I promise.”

    “I WANT SINCERITY IN THAT PROMISE!”

    “What the fuck do you want from me, Edge?”

    “I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME YOU WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID AS TO GO RUNNING OUTSIDE DURING A STORM WITHOUT YOUR SHIT!”

    “I did promise, though,” Stretch coughed again.

    “IF I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR STUPID, SORRY ASS LIKE THIS AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!”

    “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Stretch sighed, his bones rattling as a chill came over him.

    The anger immediately drained from Edge’s face as he quickly moved forward to tuck the blanket in around Stretch more, reaching to the side of the couch where another spare blanket was folded and also wrapping that around the sick skeleton.

    “Heh, see, you do care,” Stretch said, giving Edge a lopsided grin.

    “SHUT UP,” Edge growled. “AND… Well… yes, I do.”

    He leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on Stretch’s forehead.

    “I AM GOING TO GO MAKE YOU TEA AND YOU BETTER FUCKING DRINK IT!” Edge demanded, stomping off towards the kitchen.

    Stretch couldn’t help but smile at Edge’s retreating backside, he snugged down into the couch and blankets and patiently waited for Edge’s return.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	130. Snow Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hello!! I know your requests are on hold but I wanted to nudge this in before I forget; thank you for this opportunity! I'd adore a UF!Sans and UT!Pap story with Sans sort of being a... nervous, protective lurker/stalker? It doesn't have to be romantic or anything of the sort, just whatever! I just think UF!Sans would be protective of a soft version of his brother and that it'd be cute! Thank you for your time and consideration and all the wonderful writing you bless us with!! <33

    “ _Achoo!_ ”

    Papyrus whipped around at the sound, his sharp eyes searching between the trees. He hoped that no one would be able to tell that his soul was pounding hard beneath his ribs and armor. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he tossed his scarf and turned to continue his patrol.

    “Fucking hell,” Red grumbled to himself, allowing himself the moment once he was sure Papyrus has walked a few feet away from him. He turned his head to peel around the trunk of the dark tree that he was hiding behind to watch the retreating backside of his target.

    Edge had warned Papyrus for weeks that their world was not a place to be taken lightly, it was a dangerous place and that Papyrus was too weak to survive. Papyrus was persistent, if nothing else, and his insistence and dedication to impress Edge soon paid off. Edge trained Papyrus and allowed him to take a quieter route of his usual patrol.

    While Red knew that his brother wouldn’t send Papyrus out unless he was absolutely sure that he could take care of himself, he couldn’t help stalking this sweet version of his little brother and making sure that he was going to be all right.

    “Damn, he moves fast,” Red murmured when he realized that Papyrus had moved out of his sight.

    A quick teleport later, he was perched on a branch that he knew hung over the path that Papyrus was taking. Sure enough, the tall skeleton came around the bend of the path, and Red watched with a relieved smile as he made his way toward Red, unaware of the other’s presence.

    Though Red frowned slightly when Papyrus stopped underneath him. Papyrus looked around, which made Red also look around, hoping to spot any danger before the other did.

    “I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME!” Papyrus suddenly shouted. “COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!”

    Red’s soul pounded for a few seconds at the shouted words, but then he calmed; there was no way that Papyrus could have known that-

    The train of thought was abruptly cut off when Red realized he was falling, the branch underneath him dropping him. The crack of wood registered a moment later, but Red was too distracted with a cry of surprise and fear as he felt the wind rush around him.

    There was another cry and Red felt himself crash into something solid, and felt as they fell into the snow.

    “RED, YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL!” Papyrus’ lecturing tone reached him.

    Red realized his eyes had been squeezed shut, and he realized that a pair of thin but strong arms circled him protectively. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying on top of Papyrus. The taller skeleton has caught him, but the sudden, unexpected weight made him crash into a nearby snowbank.

    “What the hell was that for?!” Red growled.

    “WHY WERE YOU STANDING IN THE TREE? THAT IS DANGEROUS!” Papyrus scolded.

    “I was just trying to protect you!”

    “OH? WHO WAS GOING TO PROTECT YOU, THEN? OBVIOUSLY, ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

    Red blinked at him. Papyrus looked annoyed, but also proud of his rescue. Red took the moment to glance up at the tree branch he once stood on and saw a bone sticking out of the bark. Papyrus had broken the branch just enough so that with Red’s weight, it dropped, though it was still attached to the tree with a thin piece of bending bark.

    “So you knew it was me up there?” Red asked, feeling his face warm a bit from embarrassment and shame.

    “Yes,” Papyrus answered, his voice softening.

    “How long did you know?”

    Papyrus’ arms tightened around him. “I knew you were following me before you sneezed.”

    “Fuck.”

    “Language.”

    “Why didn’t you call me out before now?”

    Papyrus chuckled. “Because I thought it was cute.”

    Red’s mind screeched to a halt. Did Papyrus just say him stalking him was cute?!

    He startled when a glove tipped his head up to meet Papyrus’ smiling face.

    “Yes, I thought it was cute,” he murmured, clearly reading the disbelief in Red’s face. “And I figured this was the best way to get you into my arms.”

    Red’s jaw quivered as Papyrus leaned in to kiss him gently. After a moment, the shock wore off, and he leaned into it as he wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ slender neck.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	131. Blue Can be Really Mean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voidtale: Fell is in heat, Blue pretends to not notice as a tease

    “BLUE! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY THE WORST MONSTER IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND!”

    Blue blinked up at Edge and tilted his head. “Is something wrong?”

    “DON’T GIVE ME THAT!” Edge nearly screamed. “YOU DON’T NOTICE A DAMN THING, DO YOU?”

    Blue reached over and ran the back of his hand over Edge’s cheekbone, making him shudder and moan.

    “I notice that you are very upset, Edgy, but I do not quite understand why,” Blue murmured calmly.

    Edge shook his head and back away from Blue’s touch. “IF YOU CANNOT FIGURE THAT OUT, THEN I DO NOT SEE WHY I SHOULD EXPLAIN!”

    _That will show him, the selfish prick,_ Edge thought, turning away from the shorter skeleton and crossing his arms, ignoring the burning in his bones and the pounding in his soul from having his mate so close to him.

    Blue moved closer to Edge and slowly slipped his hands around his hips, pressing into his pelvis to pull Edge back into his body and he moved forward, embracing his lover.

    “You are quite warm,” Blue murmured against his scapula. “Are you ill?”

    Edge did his damnedest to keep his body from responding, but his bones rattled with suppressed desire.

    “I AM NOT ILL!” Edge growled, but then growl turned into a small moan as Blue leaned even more into him.

    “Well, that’s good,” Blue murmured, his fingertips dipping just so slightly lower into the curves of Edge’s pelvis.

    “AAaaaahhh,” Edge tried to keep from moaning, and he had half a mind to try to twist out of Blue’s hold, but it only resulted in him bending slightly forward, which only invited Blue’s body to press more into his backside.

    “Hmm, you smell really good though,” Blue said, nuzzling along the back of Edge’s spine. “Did you use something new in the shower?”

    Edge began to pant, he couldn’t think straight, his bones here on fire, and Blue was still fucking oblivious?!?

    “Damn you, Blue,” he finally forced out. “I, I’m going to fucking die…”

    Blue chuckled, one hand slipping more purposefully down the center of his pelvis as the other hand moved back up to stroke along his spine.

    “Well, there is one thing in your sentence that you are correct about, Edgy,” Blue said, his voice dropping an octave and taking on a mischievous tone. “I’ll give you a hint; you won’t be dying.”

    It finally clicked as Blue’s finger delved into his forming magic, drawing another cry.

    “Y-you bastard,” Edge groaned. “Y-you knew, a-and you j-just…”

    “Teasing you, yes,” Blue said with a chuckle. He reached up to grip Edge’s neck gently as he leaned close to his skull. “But I promise to make it all worth it.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	132. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: So I was wondering if Ut! Sans and Uf! Sans could be hanging out and someone would start hitting on Ut! Sans. Ut! Sans wouldn't realize that the guy is hitting on him but Uf! Sans would and he'd get jealous. I want to see how you think he would react. Also your stories are amazing!

    “Hey, I don’t see any wings on you.”

    “Huh? Well, no, dude, I’m a skeleton.”

    “Ah, see, I thought you must have fallen from heaven or something, you angel.”

    Sans blinked, then laughed. “Ah, dude, that’s horrible.”

    “Maybe you’re a magician, then?”

    “I’m a comedian.”

    “Then why does everyone disappear when I look at you?”

    Sans chuckled. “That’s a good one, bud.”

    “Hmm, since you’re a skeleton and such, you must get pretty rattled sometimes.”

    “Pffft,” Sans nearly spit out his ketchup.

    “Though I’d really like to bone you.”

    Sans blinked blankly at the flirting monster for a brief moment before he was startled by the sound of broken glass and a protective arm wrapping over his shoulder and across his chest.

    “Sorry, _pal_ ,” Red growled, glowering down at the other monster who was in a puddle of broken glass and cheap alcohol. “This skeleton is a whale, and we’re going to be humping at my place.”

    “Red, that’s terr-!”

    “Grill, put the bottle on my tab,” Red said as he pressed a hand over Sans’ mouth before they teleported.

    “Red, what the-!”

    Sans was silenced by a demanding kiss, a few fingers yanking him forward by the black collar that Red had given him.

    “Disrespectful punk,” Red growled against his mouth, shoving off the blue jacket and starting to yank up the white tank top. “He knew damn good and well that you belong to me.”

    “Because he punned at me?” Sans asked, a little dazed by the kiss and slightly rough handling.

    Sans whined a little as Red slipped his hand to the back of his neck and pulled and pushed him to the ground and pinned him with his larger body.

    “He was flirtin’ with ya, sweetheart,” Red said, gripped the collar a little more gently and pulling Sans up for another kiss. “And no one flirts with my pet.”

    Sans whimpered as he kissed back. “Going to remind me who I belong to?”

    “You bet I am, babe,” Red grinned.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	133. Selfcare Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Okay so I saw your post on the teresterone levels and masturbating so...( I'm not pro here) what if like one of the paps or something hasn't done IT in a while and makes them go into heat or something IDK (PS loveyourworkkeepit)

    “You’ve gone how long without masturbating?” Swap asked in an amused tone.

    “T-two weeks,” Papyrus murmured, blushing.

    “And you?”

    “FUCK OFF!”

    Swap rolled his eyes. “Edge, you go into heat the same time I do, which is why we tend to hook up.”

    “SO?”

    “If you’re going to be a baby about this, I can just do the thing,” Swap’s grin turned to something sinister looking.

    Edge blushed profusely and refused to meet either of their eyes.

    “I-I had no idea that this would happen,” Papyrus murmured quietly, blushing so hard Swap was wondering if it was possible for bones to actually catch fire.

    Swap’s face changed to a sweet, understanding smile as he went over to Papyrus and sat in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

    “Hey, it’s okay, bro,” he said gently, knowing that this was the best way to approach the shy skeleton. “But why?”

    Papyrus fidgeted a little. “I, uhm, I, I didn’t w-want to be like Sans.”

    Swap chuckled a little. “What do you mean?”

    “I walked in on him, uhm, doing, well, you know…” Papyrus looked away again. “And he said it was his break, but he had been there for hours, and just, I, well, I didn’t want to be lazy.”

    “Oh, jeez, ‘Rus,” Swap laughed. “Self-care is not laziness.”

    “B-but it’s not really necessary to… you know…”

    Swap put his hands carefully around Papyrus’ face, turning him so he could look into his eyes before smiling and leaning in to kiss him gently.

    “It can be,” he murmured. “There’s no shame in it.”

    Papyrus smiled a little and nodded, but his eyes flashed over to Edge, who had curled in on himself and was grumbling incoherently.

    “Now, if only someone else would admit that and allow some help,” Swap said in a teasing tone.

    Edge immediately sat up to glare at the other two skeletons.

    “I NEED NO ASSISTANCE!” he declared. “HOWEVER, IF MY WEA- ERM, MORE… GENTLE COUNTERPART NEEDS THE ASSISTANCE OF THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CERTAINLY I CAN EXCEED HIS NEEDS,” he tossed a glare at Swap. “AND EVEN YOU, TRASH.”

    Swap smirked. “Challenge accepted.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	134. Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can I request some spicyhoney? (afraid youre getting tired of it) Some smut, where swap tires out soon because of his low stamina and fell has to take control and switch their position?

    “Enjoying yourself?” Swap asked as he rolled his hips.

    “You know it,” Fell murmured, gripping Swap’s hips as he thrust up into him.

    Swap chuckled and bent down to kiss his lover deeply, grabbing his hands and pinning them down as he began to ride him slowly. Edge nearly purred in pleasure, drinking in the rare treat that his boyfriend rode him like this. Usually they both kept their male genitalia, but every now and then, Swap liked to mix it up. Edge tended to be a control freak, but he was enjoying this.

    It didn’t last too long, however. Though Swap rode him slowly, the energy behind it faded and he could see the exhaustion that Swap usually carried with him taking over the shine in his eyes. Edge leaned up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around him and gently, but almost too easily, toppling the other skeleton onto his back. Though he had nothing to fight back with, Swap let out a small protesting whine.

    “It’s okay, love,” Edge murmured. “You stamina can’t always keep up. Let me take it from here.”

    Swap sighed. “I’m sorry.”

    Edge chuckled and kissed his lover deeply. “Don’t be, it’s what makes the moments you top so special. Let me prove to you how much I love you, low stamina and all.”

    Swap tried to protest, but his face went from depressed and put-out to a look of pleasure as Edge began to move inside him again. Swap dropped entirely on the mattress and surrendered to Edge who happily brought them both to completion.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	135. To Save Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I have a prompt. You don't have to do it obviously, but here it is if you're interested. Edgeberry: Someone hurts Blue and Fell is pissed, but Blue manages to help him vent in a better way than dusting the offender. I'm sure some rough smut could tire him out. I just wonder if little Blue can handle it or if he will just let Fell take total control....

    “Mmm, see, Edge? Ah! I-isn’t th-this, mmf, so m-much, ah, oh stars… better?”

    Blue forced his words through pants and moans, gripping onto the arm of the couch as Edge drove into him hard and fast.

    “You’re mine,” Edge growled. “No one should ever, ever lay a hand on you.”

    Blue’s mind wandered away from the rough thrusting for a moment to the events that lead them to now. There had been a scuffle in town, and Blue was in the middle of the fray. A monster had punched him hard across the jaw and then swiped at him with some sharp weapon, making a cut across his cheekbone. At that point, the crowd had gone still; everyone in this version of Snowdin knew that Papyrus was in charge, they knew Blue was his lover, and they knew that if anyone so much as laid a finger on him, they would be sorry.

    Yes, Edge’s world was more violent, roughhousing was normal, and every now and again did it escalate, but this was an accident and Blue knew it. He also knew that these monsters were all on the edge of a knife - these monsters were like sharks, if there were to be any actual dusting, it would start a frenzy that may never end until everyone was dusted.

    Blue was going to make sure that Edge wasn’t going to start a frenzy, not over him and a small scuffle.

    Edge had easily made his way through the tangled crowd of monsters and had the offending monster on the ground with a sharpened bone pointed at his soul. Blue nearly tackled him, begging him to stop. He finally offered Edge a challenge, promising to rid him of this murderous energy.

    It had lead them back to the house, then Edge all but ripping both of their clothes off, nearly throwing Blue onto the couch and having his way with him. Blue did his best to keep up, but Edge was beginning to prove to be too much.

    “I’m not being too rough, am I?” Edge purred.

    He slowed to a stop. Blue could barely turn his head to look over his shoulder at his lover, his eyes shining with hearts.

    “Do you think I care?” Blue murmured. “Go ahead, Edge, wreck me. If you can.”

    Edge growled and pulled the tiny body against his to continue, and Blue allowed himself to go limp and just enjoy the sensations of his overly-protective boyfriend as they flooded him.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	136. G!Paps Always Gets His Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I would love to see how you do the G!bros so can I request G!Sans being a pain in the ass and G!Paps stopping him in whatever convincing way you can think of. Can be smut or not, your choice.

    “Sans.”

    “Yes, bro?”

    “How many times have I requested that you pick up that sock of yours?”

    “Hmmm… I dunno.”

    “Sans.”

    “Yes?”

    “Pick up your sock.”

    “Okay.”

    “I do mean right now.”

    “I will.

    “No, you will not. Do it now.”

    “But it adds so much to the room!”

    “A dirty sock has no business lying in the corner, Sans.”

    “But Papyrus, it a-pair-ently had no place to go.”

    Papyrus blinked. “What do you mean?”

    “The sock and the floor are _mate_ for each other.”

    “Sans, what are you-?”

    “They make quite the _pair_.”

    Papyrus slowly took off his glasses. “Sans. Are you making puns?”

    “I’m just saying, bro, you need to get of on the right foot here.”

    Papyrus closed his book and set it aside with his glasses. “You know how I feel about puns, Sans.”

    “But I’m such a punny guy!”

    Papyrus stood and made his way swiftly to the couch where Sans was lounging.

    “Ah, guess your book wasn’t as _pun_ -derful as it seemed?” Sans asked, looking up with a grin as his tall brother loomed over him.

    Papyrus spared him a small smirk of a smile before he reached down with surprising speed and gripped Sans by the front of his shirt and lifted him so they were face to face.

    Sans gulped as fear flashed in his eyes for a moment.

    “You are being a pain in my ass, Sans,” Papyrus growled. “So I’m going to be a pain in yours.”

    Papyrus reached with his other hands to start removing Sans’ pants while the other skeleton squirmed.

    “Heh, come on, Papyrus, can’t take a joke?”

    Papyrus smirked. “Come on, Sans, can’t take my cock?”

    Sans glared. “It’s on, bro.”

    Papyrus inwardly grinned; he always knew how to get his way. Getting Sans to pick up his sock was just a matter of time.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	137. Error an' Inky Sittin' in a Tree.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hi there! I don't know if you'll do this because it's not a commission, just a request, but I wanted to see something with Error and Ink, Error being Dom. I've always seen Ink sort of shy when it comes to sexy times, so maybe Error finds a way to get him in the mood XD

    “Aww, Inky, no need to be so shy,” Error murmured, running his fingers lightly up and down the other’s arms.

    Ink shuddered, between the light brushing of fingertips and feeling Error’s body so close to his own made him more excited than he liked to admit.

    “It’s still a bit weird, don’t you think?” Ink asked.

    “Do I make you uncomfortable?” Error murmured against his shoulder.

    Ink shuddered again. “N-no.”

    “Did I hurt you at all? I want you to tell me if I did.”

    “You know you didn’t, I would have spoken up.”

    “Good,” Error’s mouth trailed over Ink’s collarbone. “How do I make you feel, Inky?”

    “Mm, very, erm, nice,” Ink’s breath hitched at every word as Error’s mouth moved closer to his neck. Ink unconsciously tiled his head to give Error more room.

    “Yeah? I like making you feel good, Inky, I like seeing you writhe beneath me, the sound you make, the little rattles from your bones.”

    Ink’s hand covered his mouth to hide his sounds and he stiffened to try to stop the rattling, but Error quickly gripped his hand and pulled the arm between their bodies, his other hand gripping onto Ink’s other shoulder to keep control.

    “I don’t want you to ever hide from me, Ink,” Error murmured. “I want to hear you scream in pleasure again, and again, and again.”

    Ink went to protest, but all though fled as Error’s tongue trailed up his neck. The paralyzing pleasure ran down his spine and he was putty in Error’s hands.

    Just as he planned.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	138. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: swapfell Bros, orgasm control/denial

    Papyrus whined, struggling against the leather cuffs that held his wrists against the metal bars that made the bed’s headboard. He tried to move into the toy that Sans kept trained against his vulva, when he couldn’t get the stimulation he wanted he tried to close his legs but the spread bar strapped just above his patella kept that from happening, too.

    “You keep this up, Mutt, we’ll be here all night,” Sans growled, narrowing his eyes, which made the scar over one eye seem to deepen as he pulled the vibrating toy away.

    “N-no, please, m’lord,” Papyrus begged.

    “Shut up,” Sans said, running sharpened fingers down his leg roughly. “I warned you about making stupid puns in public, didn’t I?”

    “Yes, m’lord,” Papyrus murmured, knowing the sooner he answered, the sooner he would be released… in more way than one.

    Sans smirked, turning the setting on the toy higher before pressing it directly against Papyrus’ already engorged clit, making him howl.

    “That’s a good dog,” Sans purred, circling his finger just inside Papyrus’ dripping hole. He waited until he felt the magic twitch around his finger before he pulled the toy away.

    This time, Papyrus made no sound, though a glance up to the slender skeleton’s face could tell that he was being absolutely tortured.

    Sans smiled to himself, inwardly proud of how well his brother was holding up.

    He decided he would bring him to the edge a few more times, and pressed the toy against him again.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	139. Does Not Compute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naeja, Anchestor, Silverryu - Say could you do a "funny" sequel where Ink dicovers that his frist heat (and intimacy with Error) has had sequels and that he's "pregnant" with two babies (Paperjam and Gradient) and he goes to say it to Error, whatever the way where he'll say it (angered way, funny way, it's like you prefer). Because I would like to see Error having a "error systeme" because he has CREATED something.

    “Error, we need to talk,” Ink said.

    Error rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

    “Remember about a month ago…”

    “What about it?”

    “When, uhm, I was in… And you…”

    Error turned to face Ink, who was standing a few feet away and looking terribly nervous.

    “What the hell is wrong with you?” Error asked.

    Ink took a deep breath and looked up, straightening himself. “Error, you are capable of more than just destroying.”

    “The hell you on about?”

    “You and I had sex while I was in heat.”

    Error stared. “Uhm, yeah? What? You’re going to tell me that this means I love you or something? Give me a break.”

    “Well, uhm, I guess that’s not necessary,” Ink said quietly, looking a little dejected, but then he found his courage again and looked up at Error. “No, I mean that you can do more than destroy.”

    “Seriously, Ink, what the fuck are you talking about?”

    Ink huffed and finally closed the distance between them. He pulled his shirt up to reveal the rainbow-colored flesh his magic formed. Error blinked.

    “What the hell?” he murmured.

    Ink reached over and took one of Error’s hands and put it on his stomach. He felt the hand twitch momentarily, then relax.

    “Do you feel them?” Ink asked quietly after a moment.

    “Them?” Error asked.

    “There are two beating souls,” Ink said gently. “Error, you and I have created two babies.”

    Error flinched. “What?”

    Ink smiled, taking both of Error’s hands in his own and bending to meet his eyes. “Error, you created life, with me. We’re having twins.”

    “I-I-I c-created-?”

    “Yes.”

    Error’s body went stiff. His eyes blanked and he fell flat on his back. Ink looked over his worriedly, but could help but snicker when red letter flashed in Error’s eyes.

    They read “System Error.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	140. Mother Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I love the Swap universe, so...What about Frisk and Kid being bring back to life like young children and Blue/Swap Sans acting like a mother hen with them? "have you eaten enough?" "You still have bad dream?" "are you cold?" And Papyrus is "sshezzz they have parents Sans and Chara pats Papyrus's soulder "give up, his mother mode is on"

    Sans had no idea how it happened, and he didn’t care; all he knew for sure was now he had two toddlers to take care of.

    “I know you don’t like having your face cleaned,” Sans said as he wiped the monster’s face with a cloth. “But you do not have arms to do it yourself!”

    The armless toddler made protesting noises while a toddler Frisk giggled.

    “Don’t think you’re getting out of getting a cleaning yourself, human!” Sans declared, turning to the other.

    Papyrus watched with fascination. “Uhm, bro, you do know that they have parents?” he said.

    “They have me!” Sans said, continuing his care-taking.

    “But the King and Queen really should be given their children back,” Papyrus said.

    “And they shall! After I give them their baths, tuck them in bed for a nap, give them a bedtime story, then breakfast, and walk them so they are refreshed, and-!”

    Sans continued on and on, making his brother sigh and pass his hand over his face. Chara stood beside Papyrus and sighed, patting him on the arm.

    “It’s no use,” Chara said. “Sans is officially in mother mode.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	141. Family Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Do you know StoryShift, where Sans is the king (Asgore role) and Papyrus the prince who lives in the ruins (Toriel role?) ? Or AlterTale where Papryus is the king (Asgore role) and Sans the prince who lives in the ruins (Toriel role)? I would like the "fight" between the brothers because of the deaths of the children. "I never want to see you again, Dirty Children Killer!"'

    “You’re an asshole, Papyrus!”

    “YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO YOUR KING IN SUCH A MANNER!”

    “What almighty ‘king’ murders helpless children?!”

    “THE KIND WHO IS DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR HIS PEOPLE!”

    “So _murdering children_ is doing what’s best for Monsterkind?”

    “ONE GOOD TURN DESERVES ANOTHER, AS THE SAYING GOES, BROTHER. YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO GASTER!”

    “And what you’re doing is making you no better than them!”

    “WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE, SANS? DO YOU WANT TO BE TRAPPED DOWN HERE FOREVER? LET EVERY MONSTER GIVE UP HOPE?”

    “I’m sure you can do it without _murdering **children**_!”

    “THERE IS NO OTHER WAY, BROTHER.”

    “That’s bullshit, Papyrus!”

    The King fell silent. The Prince stood shaking in rage, waiting for his brother to respond. He waited for him to shed a tear, waited for him to waver, even if it was ever so slightly.

    But nothing.

    “I never want to see you again,” Sans said quietly. “You dirty child killer.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	142. DDD1: Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus/Black  
> Kink: Pet play  
> Other notes: Darkyrus?

     The air surrounding them was scented with roses and lavender; it was meant to be relaxing and seducing as The Malevolent Sans took very good care of his submissives, however, he was finding the air a little more… restrictive.

     The last think Black expected was Papyrus, this sweet, innocent version of his brother, to turn the tables on him, clicking a collar into place and easing him onto his hands and knees while he was still in shock.

     “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled, leaning over his bent form to nuzzle the side of Black’s neck. “Seems like you enjoy this as much as Slim does.”

     “I DO NOT! YOU SHALL RELEASE ME AT- GAH!”

     The leash that he wasn’t even aware was attached was yanked harshly.

     “Good puppies don’t bite back,” Papyrus said, his tone low and skimming on dangerous. “You will stay silent unless I order you to speak.”

     Black growled, but there was another yank on the collar, which made him whine a little in discomfort.

     “You will heel when I say so, speak when I say so, and… come when I say so,” Papyrus said. “Of course, if my sweet little puppy needs a break or something of the like, he only needs to say ’game over.’ Is that understood?”

     Black snarled, adverting his eyes, but Papyrus moved in front of him and hook a pair of fingers under his collar and yanked him up, forcing him to look into Papyrus’ eyes.

     “I said, is that understood?” he growled. “Speak.”

     Black shook. “Y-yes.”

     “Yes, what?” Papyrus yanked the collar again.

     “Yes, Sir,” Black whimpered.

     “Good puppy, how are you feeling?”

     Papyrus carefully let go of the collar.

     “More turned on than I’ve been for a long, long time,” Black murmured, his eyes turning into stars.

     Papyrus chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Good. Now, let’s begin our training.”

     Black whined in eager anticipation.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	143. DDD2: And

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: And  
> Pairing: Papyrus/Edge  
> Kink: Mirrors  
> Other notes: Darkyrus, rough sex, implied multiple orgasms

     Edge didn’t expect Papyrus to be so forceful.

     And he didn’t expect him to take charge so quickly.

     And he didn’t expect him to know exactly what he was doing.

     The mirror was new, too.

     And the fact that Papyrus was likely the most well endowed out of the lot of them.

     And Edge didn’t expect to like it all so fucking much.

     “Ahhhh!” Edge threw his head back as he came for the fourth (fifth)? time, allowing Papyrus to wrap a hand around it firmly as he kept going.

     “You look quite lovely when you’re coming undone,” he murmured in a low purr. “Watch yourself this time.”

     Edge glanced into the mirror, his hands were gripping either side of it, he really didn’t have a choice but to watch his own reflection as Papyrus continued to ride him fast and rough.

     And he missed the dark glint in the other’s eye that no one had caught on to just yet.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**  
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	144. DDD3: Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapfell brothers  
> Kink: Public sex  
> Other notes: Wrote this with Lady Malice in mind since I saw that they were sick the day I was working on this prompt. Also, BDSM, implied relations with Gaster

     “ _If you truly ever want to be independent from me, you_ _’re going to have to make a claim of your own. Show me that you can be a Master over a monster, as I am for you._ ”

     Sans couldn’t help but smirk as he drove into his brother, drawing cry after cry from his mouth as their father’s words echoed in his mind.

     “What do you think, Father?” Sans sneered, slowing his thrusts. “Not only do I have complete control over another monster, but one of your very own pets.”

     Sans looked up and into the camera that he knew was there; Gaster and Undyne were both beyond paranoid and had security cameras all over Hotland. Sans chose this spot on purpose; not only would it draw the attention of the Royal Scientist and his assistant, but the majority of the monsters who lived in the huge apartment building nearby would see, and soon the entire Underground would know that Sans was a Master and his servant was his own brother, Papyrus.

     “P-please, my Lord,” Papyrus begged.

     Sans cackled, making one hard thrust deep into Papyrus as he yanked the leash back, leaning over him to put one hand under his jaw to lift his face.

     “Say hello to Father, mutt,” Sans said. “Show daddy how much you love that you’re my slave now, you can only take your pleasure from me, and that I am the only one who matters.”

     Papyrus moaned, pushing back onto Sans. “Please, Lord, I’m too weak.”

     “Hmph.”

     Sans looked down; Papyrus’ knees had been scraping along the red rock as he fucked him, his hands were bound and a few times had landed on his elbows, and yet, he hadn’t called his safe word… But Sans knew his brother was a glutton for punishment and pain, and he knew that he really shouldn’t take anymore.

     “All right, mutt, I’ll show you some mercy,” Sans purred, backing away and gripping Papyrus’ hips. “I’m going to continue to fuck you, I want you to show everyone how obedient you are, because you’re only going to cum when I give the order.”

     Papyrus chuckled. “Yes, my Lord.”

     Sans was true to his word and returned to driving into Papyrus over and over.

     What Sans didn’t seem to be aware of, was that he was doing exactly what Papyrus wanted; Papyrus was the one who encouraged him to make such a brazen move against their father, Papyrus was the one who slipped the means to do so into Sans’ hands, and he was the one who knelt before him just a few evenings ago, handing him the end of his leash, and begged him to be his Master.

     Sans may be holding the end of Papyrus’ leash, but Papyrus held onto the strings that controlled Sans.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	145. DDD4: Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grillby/Papyrus  
> Kink: Dirty talk  
> Other notes: nervous Papyrus, dry humping, and horrible hentai anime references

     “Papyrus?”

     “Y-yes, Grillby?”

     “What in the world are we watching?”

     “Uhm, a, uhm, it’s an anime that I borrowed from Dr. Alphys?”

     “I see.”

     “Nyeh.”

     “Did that girl really just say ‘You are cordially invited to fuck my ass?’”

     Papyrus blushed even harder. “I believe so.”

     “I have to say, this is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever seen.”

     “I, I’m sorry! We don’t have to watch this! Alphys said it would be perfec tfor a date night and-! Grillby?! What are you doing?!?”

     Grillby had moved over so he was straddling Papyrus’ lap, facing him, and he took a moment to grab the television remote and muted the anime. He turned back to the blushing, stammering skeleton monster and gently took his face into his warm hands.

     “That is hardly the way you ask someone for such an intimate act,” Grillby murmured, nuzzling Papyrus’ forehead.

     “R-really?” Papyrus murmured, his own shaking hands finding their way to rest at Grillby’s waist.

     “Yeah, or at least, that’s not the way I would do it.”

     Papyrus’ breath began speeding up. “H-how would y-you s-say it?”

     Grillby’s eyes widened for a moment before he leaned in more to press his face along Papyrus’ jaw.

     “I’d start off by telling my partner what I adore about them,” he murmured, his tongue darting out to leave little licks between words. “Like how they are the sweetest monster in the Underground, that I adore them from head to toe, and how lucky I am to have them.”

     Papyrus leaned back more as Grillby moved down to his neck, his breath hitching as his bones were nibbled lightly.

     “After pointing out some of their better attributes, like their smooth bones, their warm magic, I’d delve into more… intimate territory, like how I love how tight they can make their pussy for me when they want me to top.”

     Papyrus squirmed. “Grillby!”

     “But it’s true,” Grillby purred. “Being inside of them is such a wonderful experience, how their walls hug my cock, how they sweetly beg for me to fuck them harder, how good they look and feel being pinned beneath me...”

     Grillby ground his hips into Papyrus, who whined in response, his magic reacting to the words and stimulations.

     “But there is another side that I love. The cock that I fantasize about when my love and I are apart, the tool they can use to make me feel complete, how I long to feel that thick, smooth dick sliding into me, stretching me, hitting all the right spots as we are joined.”

     Papyrus was biting back his moans and whimpers, though failing as Grillby continued to grind against him, still holding his face in his hands and now peppering his cheeks and mouth with kisses as he continued to speak.

     “It’s a borderline addiction; that feeling of completeness, full of you, knowing that I am the only one who has the privilege to be fucked by The Great Papyrus, to be a vessel for their pleasure, to be their one and only, and…”

     Grillby paused and swallowed; he didn’t expect to get so carried away himself, his own desire beginning to ache.

     “Damn it, Papyrus, I need you, right now,” he bent to murmur in his ear. “Please fuck me, Papyrus, I need you, please?”

     Papyrus could barely nod, but his hands joined Grillby’s as they frantically helped to get each other undressed.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	146. DDD5: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Papyrus  
> Kink: Prostitution

     Red shuffled down the street, his shoulders hunched to not only hide his face but to block out some of the cold. He winced as the wind ripped down the street, blowing snow into his face and getting stuck in the fur lining his hood. He took refuge in an alley and leaned against the cold brick with a sigh.

     “You look like you need a break,” a gentle voice said steadily close by.

     Red opened one eyes to see a tall, slender figure standing close with their back to him.

     “You have no idea, sweetheart,” Red murmured.

     The figure turned and gave him a warm smile, the eyes were both bright and intense with a hint of something darker hiding in their depths. Red took a look down the figure, taking in the way the pants clung to the long legs, a see-through shirt allowed a peek at the ribs underneath as a familiar leather jacket hid most of the rest.

     “I could show you a good time,” the figure murmured, an arm resting on the wall above Red as the smile curved into a smirk. A long finger traced down his face and curved under his chin.  “That is, if you’re up for it.”

     Red’s grin widened. “Three hundred says you can’t keep up.”

     The figure chuckled. “Four hundred says _you_ can’t.”

     Red reached into his pants pocket, shaking it so the gold jingled. “Bring it on.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     An hour later, Red lay panting on the motel bed.

     “Nyeh heh heh, I told you so,” Papyrus murmured, leaning down to trap Red in another deep kiss that had him sighing in contentment.

     “I never knew you had it in you,” Red said with a chuckle. “Here I thought you were the innocent one.”

     “There is an odd thrill in this role-playing,” Papyrus said, a blush dusting his cheekbones. “Especially when it’s something so… illicit.”

     Red chuckled again, then with a possessive growl, he rolled over on top of Papyrus and pinned him to the bed, grinding his hips into the other.

     “If you thought _that_ was illicit, wait until you see what I do to you in round two.”

     Papyrus smirked and reached to grip the thick rod between Red’s legs, making Red’s eyes roll slightly as he moaned.

     “Ready when you are,” Papyrus purred.

     Red chuckled. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	147. DDD6: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Sans  
> Kink: Praise  
> Other Notes: Sans is in a dress and is kinda pissy about it.

     “You should relax, Sans,” Fell said, tightening the arm that was around Sans’ shoulder. “You look very lovely.”

     Sans’ face had been flushed since he left the house. “You are _so_ lucky it’s your birthday, you edgy prick.”

     “My, my,” Fell chuckled. “What a dirty mouth you have.”

     Sans was about to deliver another biting comment, but he soon found himself backing into the wall of one of the shops and Fell pressing his body against him; the petticoat of Sans’ dress crinkled at the contact, but it was a secondary thought as Fell bent down to murmur on the side of Sans’ skull.

     “If you’re going to use such language, perhaps I can think of a better use for that mouth,” Fell purred.

     “Not out here!” Sans whispered in a panic, not really willing to put the idea past Fell.

     “Mmm, no, I think I would prefer to open my birthday gift in private,” Fell said, pressing a chaste kiss to Sans’ forehead before scooping him up, bridal style.

     “What the hell are you doing?!” Sans sputtered.

     “Bringing my lovely little gift to someplace where we can be a little more… intimate,” Fell replied.

     It didn’t take long for Sans to put two and two together as Fell made his way to the MTT resort, ignoring the comments from the River Person and the stares as they traveled through Hotland. Sans was silent as they went through the lobby, Fell obtained the room key, they went up the one and only working elevator, and soon Sans was deposited on the immense bed.

     “Now, where were we, my little darling?” Fell murmured. “Ah, yes, I believe it’s time for me to show my appreciation for sch a lovely gift.”

     Fell silenced any protest Sans would have had with a deep kiss, reaching down to gather the skirt of the blue and white dress Sans was kind enough to put on for him.

     “You are the loveliest thing in the entire Underground,” Fell murmured, caressing Sans’ hips as he moved down to lick and kiss at his neck. “You look quite fetching in this dress.”

     “Feh, you just wanted to embarrass the shit outta me,” Sans said, though the heat in his voice was offset by the small moan of pleasure that followed his disparaging remark.

     “Not at all, my darling. I has been curious for a while about what you would look like in this dress.”

     As Fell continued to caress Sans’ nether-region and lick and kiss at his neck, Sans squirmed and panted.

     “Why would you be curious about a thing like that?” Sans huffed between gasps.

     “It reminded me of you; the shade of blue matches your magic, it looks delicate, soft.”

     “Not, ah, very complimentary,” Sans muttered. “Make me sound like a weakling.”

     “Ahhh, but there’s the rub,” Fell said, brushing a hand against the pubic symphasis. “The fact that inside this lovely arrangement of satin and lace lays one of the most powerful monsters in this world. Your reserves of magic, your special attack that few can survive, the absolute raw _power_ inside of you…”

     Fell’s voice dropped into a growling tone and his touches became harder, drawing out strangled cries of pleasure from Sans as he was ravished.

     “It’s a beauty few can see and fewer can appreciate, and it’s all mine,” Fell purred. “Stars, do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you into this mattress?”

     “S-sh-show me,” Sans stammered.

     Fell growled, claiming Sans’ mouth as his hands frantically pushed down his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~

     “Shit, that was amazing,” Sans breathed.

     “Yes,” Fell hugged the small, naked skeleton close, nuzzling his skull. “Are you sure I wasn’t too rough?”

     “Nah, I’ll be all right,” Sans grinned. He leaned up to kiss Fell under his jaw. “Happy birthday, Papyrus.”

     Fell chuckled, curving a hand around Sans’ face and kissing him back.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	148. DDD7: Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus/Blue  
> Kink: Creampie  
> Other notes: gentle sex, messy sheets

     Papyrus wasn’t sure about having black sheets on the bed, but now he absolutely loved them. Blue’s perfectly smooth, pure white bones looked even more pure against them, making the soft blue hue of his aroused magic stand out.

     It had been a lovely evening; Papyrus took Blue to his favorite restaurant, they went for a walk around a nearby lake, and then back to their home for a gentle lovemaking session.

     “Blue, I love you so much,” Papyrus murmured as he gently thrust into the smaller boy beneath him.

     “I love you, too, Papyrus,” Blue murmured, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, moving his body into his thrusts. “I love how you feel inside of me.”

     “Mmm, you’re always so tight,” Papyrus murmured. “It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world.”

     The room was filled with the sounds of their slow love-making and small, breathless pants. Soon, though, Blue was moaning.

     “P-Papyrus,” he stammered. “I, I’m getting close.”

     “Me too,” Papyrus said, moving a little quicker.

     “Cum inside me, Papyrus, please? I need to feel you,” Blue begged.

     “Blue,” Papyrus breathed, capturing his lover’s mouth in a deep kiss.

     Blue whimpered as Papyrus picked up his pace, then cried out as he reached his peak, his whole body gripping onto Papyrus. Papyrus groaned as he thrust a few more times before his own body reached its release, his warm magic flowing into his lover.

     “Wowie,” Papyrus breathed after a few moments.

     “Wowzers,” Blue agreed.

     Papyrus carefully pulled out, not wanting to hurt Blue, and when he did, he noticed his magic slowly seeping out of Blue, very easily seen against the black sheets.

     He didn’t even mind.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	149. DDD8: Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Edge/Slim  
> Kink: Double penetration  
> Other notes:Heat, horny skeles

     “YOU TWO ARE IN SUCH DEEP SHIT ONCE I GET A HOLD OF YOU!” Edge promised, struggling in Slim’s iron grip.

     “Aww, come on, Boss? You don’t expect me to leave you with blue balls now, do ya?” Red asked.

     Edge flushed and looked away. “WE DON’T HAVE BALLS, YOU ASS!”

     “But you have an ass,” Red said, reaching behind to squeeze the ample amount of flesh Edge’s magic formed.

     “You are in heat, Sir,” Slim murmured, nuzzling the side of his face. “Please let us help you.”

     “ARE YOU BOTH IN HEAT AS WELL?” Edge snapped, feeling something a little too warm at his backside.

     “Nah, just horny as all fuck,” Red said, reaching up to grab Edge’s chin. “And it looks like the timing is good.”

     Red kissed him deeply, and Edge couldn’t help leaning into Red as much as he could. Slim’s hips pressed into him insistently, but he kept silent.

     “If you really don’t want us, you know you can just say so,” Red murmured.

     Edge just glared at him. “If you two don’t satisfy me, I’ll make sure neither of you can walk for a month.”

     Red smirked and looked up at Slim with a nod.

     A moment later, Edge was freed of his tight leather pants and Slim was slowly working his way into him, one hand steadying Edge’s hips while the other stroked his cock.

     “Looking good, bro,” Red murmured, palming himself as he enjoyed the display before him.

     “Get in here, now.”

     Red chuckled. “As you wish.”

     It didn’t take much maneuvering, but it was a bit of a sensory overload for all three of them as Red pushed inside of Edge alongside Slim.

     “MOVE, YOU LAZY FUCKS!”

     Slim growled, tightening his grip around Edge before he started moving. Red mostly held onto Edge’s legs, groaning at the tightness around his as well as Slim’s cock moving against his.

     “Shit, Slim,” Red groaned.

     “Nyeh, heh, no stamina there, Red?”

     “Fuck you, man.”

     “Fuck him instead and prove me wrong.”

     Red growled and began to move. Edge’s head dropped back against Slim, a string of unintelligible sounds came from his throat as the other two drove into him.

     It didn’t take long for either of them; Red reached his peak first, growling almost possessively as he yanked Edge down for a kiss. The sudden change and the burst from Red pushed Edge over, and Slim wasn’t far behind, letting out a small moan as he emptied himself inside of Edge, but kept his firm grip on the skeleton as he went limp between them.

     “Shit,” Red breathed. “That was awesome.”

     “Agreed,” Slim said with a satisfied sigh. “Are you all right, Sir?”

     Edge nodded, but was unable to make a sound.

     “Let’s get you some water, then clean you up,” Red murmured, stroking Edge’s face. “Then I think we all earned a nap.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	150. DDD9: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grillby/Sans  
> Kink: Size difference  
> Other notes: first time sex, they were just too eager, one hell of a way to start one’s day.

     Sans moaned and whimpered, grabbing at Grillby's shirt as he stroked any part of Sans he could reach, which, to be honest, was everywhere. Their breakfast was left half-eaten and forgotten as Grillby had Sans partially pinned against the one side of the tabletop. For the first time, Sans got a true understanding of how much bigger Grillby was than him.

     "A little needy, aren't we Sans?" Grillby murmured, licking up the skeleton's neck and enjoying the bumps and curves of each bone against his tongue.

     "Heh, h-hard to keep c-c-cool with such a hottie," Sans stammered out.

     Grillby chuckled and leaned down to continue bathing Sans' bones with his tongue, drawing out more moans and gasps. San cried out when Grillby ground his groin against Sans’. The skeleton’s eyes widened.

     “J-jeez!” Sans gasped, beginning to panic. “Grillby, I, uh, your, you, I’m just, it…”

     “Shhh, sh, sh, sh,” Grillby hushed Sans with a gentle kiss. “Hey, relax, we don’t have to do this, but if you want to, I promise you that I’ll be gentle, make sure you’re nice and ready for me.”

     Sans tried to calm his breathing, glancing between the sincere, loving look on his boyfriend’s face and the enormous bulge pressing against his pelvis.

     The sweet, loving look in the fiery eyes won out.

     “P-please, be gentle,” Sans whispered.

     Gillby chuckled and kissed Sans’ forehead.

     “I promise.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	151. DDD10: Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus/Sans  
> Kink: somnophilia

     Papyrus was broken. There was no other explanation. Why else would he be in his brother’s room in the middle of the night? Why would a monster spend weeks testing how deeply his brother slept? Why would he be gently coaxing the blue magic in Sans’ pelvis to form his cock, licking at the soft blue glow, sucking it deep into his mouth until it reached its full hardness, only to carefully climb over and settle his own magic over it?

     Papyrus was most definitely broken, he decided, as he bit his hand to keep himself from moaning at the sensation of Sans’ dick filling him, pressing deliciously along his inner walls, bringing him pleasure that he couldn’t get from anything else.

     Speaking of breaking, his metacarpals almost did as he felt the coiling in his center give way, a burst of warmth and wet where he was joined with Sans, a high-pitched, quiet whine squeaked through his nasal aperture. He stilled for a few minutes, letting the pleasure coarse through him, and as it faded, he relaxed, and then the warmth faded into a chill as he looked down at his still sleeping brother.

     Papyrus shook his head and gently climbed off of the bed, he used the corner of his shirt to wipe a bit of his magic off his brother’s hip-bones, and slowly left the room. He leaned against the door with a sigh before he slid down, placing his forehead on his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

     “I’m so broken,” he whispered.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	152. DDD11: Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fell!Gaster/Edge/Red  
> Kink: Daddy kink  
> Other notes:A softer side of the Underfell family

     Gaster sighed as he shut the door. It was a difficult day at the lab; King Asgore was becoming more impatient with his lack of progress and he suspected his lab assistant might be sabotaging his project.

     He was grateful to be home.

     “Welcome home, Father.”

     Gaster looked up to find Papyrus and Sans were sitting on their knees in front of Gaster’s armchair. They both wore sheer robes, Papyrus in red and Sans in black.

     “What’s all this?” Gaster asked.

     “We wanted to have a special evening for you, Father,” Papyrus said.

     “Yeah, Dad, we know you’ve been working really hard,” Sans said.

     Gaster slowly walked over to his chair and sat down. He took a moment to look at the two young monsters and appreciate each of their attributes. Papyrus was the Olympian ideal, designed to be a deadly weapon, the finest Royal Guard there ever was. Sans was deceptive, for under his short stature and weak statistics there raged a well of magic power that could even outclass Papyrus.

     Stars, did he love them.

     “What did you have planned, my children?” Gaster asked.

     Papyrus gave his brother a glance before he stood and walked behind the chair and started to rub Gaster’s shoulders while Sans shuffled forward and started taking off his shoes and rubbing his feet.

     “We’re going to spoil you a bit, Father,” Papyrus murmured against his skull.

     “We’re going to show you what good little boys we are,” Sans added, moving in a bit more between Gaster’s legs.

     Gaster sighed and relaxed in their care. It didn’t take them long to move to more sensual touches; Papyrus’ hands wandering down his front while Sans’ hands rubbed up his legs. He let loose a low moan as Sans moved more firmly between his legs.

     “What do you want, Father?” Papyrus asked.

     “Mmm, I would like to see what else you can do with that talented tongue of yours, Papyrus,” Gaster said, reaching up and behind him to lovingly scratch at the back of Papyrus’ skull as he looked down to the other. “And Sans, would you be so kind to take Daddy’s cock in your mouth and show me your own skills?”

     Sans moaned and began undoing Gaster’s pants as Papyrus bent forward to kiss the older skeleton.

     Gaster’s children were nothing if not obedient.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	153. DDD12: Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mettaton/Burgerpants  
> Kink: spanking  
> Other notes: I had more fun with this one that I anticipated XD I may have to do more for this pairing… though my heart is still with putting BP and the Nice Cream Bunny together.

                Burgerpants wondered why he kept making horrible choices; first, he made the fatal choice of wanting to become an actor, and then declared he would do anything to achieve that dream. Then he made the horrible choice of listening to the girls in the alley that lead him to his current moniker.

                "Ow! Would you stop it?!" he shouted, struggling to look over his shoulder at the robot above him.

                "Now, now, Burgerpants, you knew this was coming," Mettaton said curtly, his hand coming down to slap the cat monster's rump again.

                Then, of course, there was Burgerpants' choice to allow this sort of "punishment" from his employer. While curiosity may not necessarily kill this cat, it certainly was costing him whatever dignity and pride that he had left.

                "Maybe you will think a little more carefully the next time you mouth off to your superior," Mettaton said coolly, continuing to deliver a steady rhythm of strikes to the increasingly sensitive bottom.

                Burgerpants grit his teeth as he did his very best to hold back the tears; of course the one time he decided to stand up for himself, instead of facing off with the assistant manager of the fast food joint, it was Mettaton himself. The robot had gazed at him steadily during his tirade, and when it was over, the star had calmly asked Burgerpants to meet him in his dressing room in twenty minutes. While nervous and knowing he screwed up, the cat monster didn't expect to be all but bodily dragged deep into the dressing room, his pants yanked down (oh, stars, did that stir up bad memories), and then pulled over Mettaton's lap for a spanking, of all things.

                Burgerpants also didn't expect his bottom to be caressed between strikes, as the skin below the fur began to redden, Mettaton dragged his fingertips over the abused spots. Burgerpants began to shiver pleasurably under the treatment, his mind slowly starting to associate the pain with the soft touches.

                "Mmm, oh my," Mettaton murmured after a while. "I think you have had enough, darling."

                Burgerpants didn't trust himself to speak. His body tightened when those cool metallic fingers slipped across his back entrance and he let out a small gasp.

                "W-wha-?" he stammered.

                "It is your choice, my beauty," Mettaton said. "I can either finger you or stroke you," he reached further down and gripped the base of the cat monster's erection.

                _Shit, when did that happen?!_ Burgerpants thought frantically.

                "Y-you don't want to-?" he murmured.

                "This is pleasure enough for me," Mettaton said with a smile. "Which do you prefer, kitten?"

                Burgerpants' mind raced, his body continued to tremble as he scrambled to answer. But the decision was taken out of his hands when a surprisingly moist finger gently prodded his entrance.

                "This may be easier," Mettaton said. "Any objections, darling?"

                Burgerpants shook his head, knowing it was the only good choice he would make that day.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	154. DDD:13: Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Black/Sans  
> Kink: Praise  
> Other notes: bondage, gagging

     Black walked in a circle around the skeleton he had bound and helpless in the middle of the room. Sans was on his knees, his wrists cuffed to his ankles, dark purple rope was woven in an intricate pattern around his torso, locking his upper arms to his ribcage, a pair of remote-controlled bullet vibrators taped to the inside of his pelvis, and a black, silken scarf over his mouth kept him silent. The other skeleton thumbed the controller in his pocket, waiting until he had come around to Sans’ front so he could look into his eyes as he turned the dial to the lowest possible setting. There was a slight jump, but little else. Black smirked.

     “Your beauty precedes you, Sans,” Black purred, continuing to walk in a slow circle. “You remind me so much of the wild animals from those human videos of the surface. I know of the strength you have under that guise of apathy. You only allowed me a taste of it during our duel, far too concerned that you would dust me if you showcased your full strength.”

     Sans’ head pitched forward, refusing to meet Black’s gaze when he cycled to his front again. Black thumbed the dial a little higher, enjoying the resulting shudder as he moved to Sans’ back and reached around to wrap a hand firmly around the front of his neck, pulling Sans’ back straight and into him.

     “Don’t pretend any longer, Sans,” Black murmured. “Lies are unbecoming to you and insulting to me. You know exactly what it takes to stop all of this, and if you didn’t truly want it, you would have made it clear.”

     Black moved his hand up Sans’ neck, curving under his jaw and lifting his face up and his head back slightly. Sans still tried to avert his eyes, but the intense glow of Black’s magic smoking slightly from his eye sockets had him riveted. Black stroked Sans’ cheekbones with the back of his other hand.

     “Absolutely stunning,” Black murmured. “Your smooth bones, your lovely face, your blue magic leaves such a pretty blush on those cheekbones… How has anyone ever resisted you?”

     A small sob-like moan was barely heard under the silk gag as Sans’ eyes slipped shut. Black chuckled, reaching into his pocket to turn up the intensity of the bullets again, feeling Sans’ reaction against him.

     “I bet you’re even more beautiful when you cum,” Black murmured, bending to lick up the side of Sans’ neck, granting yet another shudder and a small moan. “I intend to see you show me your beauty over, and over, and over…”

     Sans couldn’t do anything but whine slightly at the implications.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	155. DDD14: Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Papyrus  
> Kink: Stripping (i think? i made a mistake in deleting the kinks in the document)  
> Other notes: card games, gentle loving, fuck these two are adorable…

     "I've got you this time, Sans!" Papyrus declared, nearly throwing his cards down on the floor between them. "I have a straight flush, three through the seven of clovers! Nyeh heh heh!"

     Sans chuckled. "Pap, you are just as cute as you are cool. It almost makes me sorry."

     Papyrus' face fell. "What do you mean?"

     "That suit is called Club, not clover."

     "Oh."

     "And I have a Royal Flush. Also of Clubs."

     "NYEH?!?!?"

     Sans showed Papyrus his hand, making the slender skeleton's face fall.

     "Very well," he murmured as he stood.

     Sans watched with rapt attention as Papyrus slowly slipped out of his clingy black body suit, the only piece of clothing he had left, bringing an end to their game of strip poker.

     "I have the feeling you did not shuffle those cards as well as you said," Papyrus said with a small sniff, crossing his arms, hunching into himself, trying to hide his nude form.

     "Think whatever you like," Sans said, getting to his feet and closing the distance between them, reaching for Papyrus. "The point is that I won, and I intend to claim my prize."

     Papyrus relaxed a little as he bent down to kiss Sans, letting the smaller skeleton wrap his arms around him and gently guide him back to the floor.

     "I wish you wouldn't try to hide from me," Sans murmured, gently pinning Papyrus down to kiss him. "You're so beautiful."

     Papyrus blushed. "Th-thank you, Sans."

     "I'm going to make love to you, Papyrus," Sans murmured, caressing his face. "Would you like that?"

     "Please," Papyrus whispered, bringing Sans in for another kiss.

     Their love-making was soft and gentle, as usual, and also as usual, Sans left Papyrus wanting more, but his stamina just didn't match his brother's.

     "I thought the winner topped," Sans murmured sleepily as Papyrus picked him up and laid him on the couch.

     "As long as I have you, I always win," Papyrus said, nuzzling the side of his face as he straddled him. "Do not worry, brother, you know I always take good care of you."

     Sans moaned as they were joined once again, pulling Papyrus down to lick along his neck.

     "I love you, bro."

     "And I love you, brother."

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	156. DDD15: Colorless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Blue  
> Kink: Spanking  
> Other notes: BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, and… i think we need more of this pairing

            “Ahh!” Blue cried out.

            Sans chuckled as he pat the paddle against his leg. “Are you sure you can handle more?”

            “Mweh, y-yes,” Blue stammered, looking over his shoulder. “Please, I can take it.”

            Sans hummed in consideration, his fingertips trailing over the magical flesh that Blue created. Oddly enough, where Sans expected the magical flesh to change color, it instead seemed to lose it, leaving a colorless but warm mark where he had struck Blue.

            “It’s quite warm,” Sans murmured. “Let’s try this, then.”

            He dragged the paddle across the sensitive area, making Blue shudder, then smoothed it over the curve of magic that encased his hipbones, then gave the area a light smack.

            Blue wiggled. “You can go harder,” he assured Sans.

            Sans reached over and squeezed the back of Blue’s neck, drawing a gasp from the smaller skeleton.

            “I believe I’m the one who makes that decision,” Sans said firmly.

            Blue whimpered and stilled himself.

            “Good boy,” Sans said with a smile, releasing Blue’s neck and returned to paddling him.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	157. DDD16: Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Blue  
> Kink: Toys  
> Other notes: blindfolds, double penetration, Blue’s first time with toys

     Blue shook with anticipation as his vision went dark. The blindfold was fitted firmly around his head.

     “Comfortable?” Edge asked.

     “Y-yeah,” Blue said, voice stuttering a little.

     “How are you doing?”

     “Okay, I think?”

     Edge chuckled, tipping Blue’s face up and gently kissing him.

     “I’m going to help you lie down, try to relax,” Edge said, one hand on Blue’s shoulder and the other at the small of his back and he guided him carefully over to the bed.

     Blue slightly tripped over his own feet, but Edge made sure he was safe as he guided him up onto the mattress, carefully ridding him of his clothing before pushing him onto his back.

     “I’m right here, I won’t leave you,” Edge assured him, though Blue could feel him slipping off the mattress, though one hand remained over Blue’s trembling one.

     Blue felt like his soul was going to burst from his ribcage. While he generally enjoyed surprises, and he and Edge had talked about this game, he was still a little nervous.

     Edge was back quickly, and he squeezed Blue’s hand before pulling away.

     “I’m introducing you to three toys today,” Edge said. “Are you still all right with that?”

     Blue nodded, his hands gripping the sheets. Edge smiled, stroking one hand down Blue’s leg as he settled himself between them.

     “You know your safeword?”

     “Yes, Sir.”

     “All right, and you want me to surprise you?”

     “Yes, please.”

     “So polite.”

     Blue jumped when the familiar, sharp fingers brushed across his back entrance; Edge has worked Blue up enough for his magic to respond before taking his clothes off, and Edge took his time feeling the soft magical flesh. Blue hummed in pleasure when a finger was worked into him, warm and slick, twisting, searching…

     The smaller skeleton whimpered when the finger left him, but then gasped when a blunt object was pushed against him.

     “Try to relax,” Edge said.

     Blue nodded and tried to even out his breathing as the object was slowly, but insistently, pressed into him.

     After a few moments, Blue gasped as his body seemed to suck to object in and he felt something settle against him.

     “Good boy,” Edge praised, pushing a thumb against the base of the toy. “This is a butt plug; it won’t go any further than it is now. How does it feel?”

     “A little weird,” Blue murmured, wriggling a little.

     Edge chuckled. “It takes some getting used to. But I have something to distract you; would you make that sweet little pussy of yours?”

     Blue felt his face warm at the request, and Edge seemed to be eager for the next step as Blue soon felt that long, slick tongue drawing lines and prodding at different areas around his pelvis to help along the magic before pressing into the new entrance. Blue gasped, wiggling again at the sensation as it joined the odd, new sensation he was being introduced to.

     “Mmm, so sweet, inside and out,” Edge said, moving up for a moment to kiss Blue deeply. “You ready to try a dildo?”

     “O-okay,” Blue murmured.

     Edge moved away with a smirk, reaching over to where he had chosen a dildo that wasn’t much bigger than he usually made his own cock. Blue would be able to take it without too much of an issue, but he was still careful as he lubed it up and eased it into the small skeleton.

     “Oh, oh, oh my, mweh,” Blue gasped as the dildo slowly penetrated him. “Th-that feels so, so weird!”

     Edge put a hand on the pudgy bit of magic flesh above the pussy he was slowly opening, pressing down to not only hold Blue still but to add more sensation.

     “Does it feel bad?” he asked.

     “No, no, it’s good,” Blue breathed. “Mweh, it’s so good.”

     Edge hummed. “Good,” he breathed once the dildo was firmly settled into of Blue. He leaned over him again, his groin brushing against the base of the dildo, making Blue gasp, making it easy to plunder his mouth.

     Blue whined at the sensations, unsure what to do and beginning to feel overwhelemed, his hands twisting in the sheets.

     “E-e-edge,” he moaned. “I, uh, pl-please, do something.”

     Edge chuckled. “I will, dear Blue.”

     He reached over for a small remote and clicked a button. The dildo began to vibrate at a low speed, but it made Blue arch and nearly scream.

     “Easy, Blue, we’re just getting started, nyeh heh heh.”

     Blue whimpered.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	158. DDD17: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Swap  
> Kink: Leather  
> Other notes: Scent association? I dunno…

     Leather and death; the two scents mingled into something exotic, dangerous, and the last thing that Swap ever thought he would ever smell when being intimate.

     Slim had told him that leather was a status symbol in his universe - a rare material that was highly coveted. Monsters would kill for it, given the proper motivation, but it was a dangerous game to play. He couldn’t really remember where his signature leather jacket with the fur trim came from exactly, but he knew he was the first and only owner of it. His brother had made it for him, given it to him as a gift for behaving well and fulfilling his responsibilities.

     But there was no masking the scent of the dust that remained behind, lodged in the fur and burned into the leather. Swap knew he should be horrified, but it was difficult when the scent of leather mixed in was so heady and Slim was doing the most wonderful things to his body.

     Swap began to associate the scent with pleasure, bringing to mind light touches in public that only those watching carefully would note, heavier touches before parting ways to take care of responsibilities - a brush between his legs, a flash of teeth along the back of his neck - as well as the nights they would spend wrapped around one another.

     Slim kept the jacket on through all of it; he wore it while he drew lines along Swap’s bones with his tongue, while he urged Swap to take his member into his mouth, while he drove into Swap’s tight entrance, while he drew out cries of pleasure and kissed away any tears from being overwhelmed.

     Swap told Slim that by no means was he ever allowed to get rid of his jacket.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	159. DDD18: Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Black  
> Kink: Public play/toys  
> Other notes: I forget if this one was public sex or public play… or just toys… sorry T_T but… enjoy anyway!

     Black sighed; he never knew a dinner could be so fucking _boring_. He knew it was rude to have elbows on the table, but one was there anyway as he leaned his head into his fist while he pushed his food around his plate.

     The others were all chatting; they had all been invited out for a special evening for the Undertale universe’s robot’s movie premiere. The movie itself was all right, some of them didn’t see the appeal, but Papyrus, Blue, and Edge were all completely enamored. Slim seemed to enjoy it as well but didn’t display it as enthusiastically.

     “You know, it’s rude to pick at your food,” Red said. He was sitting two seats away from Black, but they could look at each other just fine.

     “Are you lecturing me?” Black snapped, though fairly quietly.

     “I am.”

     Black snarled at Red, putting his hand down and looking like he was about to start an argument with him, but a vibration in his pelvis stilled him, wiping the angry look from his face immediately.

     He stared at Red incredulously - was he for real?!? The vibration in his nether-regions assured him that Red was. Black fought to keep a blush from dusting his cheekbones, but Red seemed to sense this, and unknown to anyone else, he thumbed a remote in his pockets.

     “M’lord, are you all right?” Slim asked, noticing the odd look on his brother’s face.

     “I’M FINE I JUST NEED TO USE THE FACILITIES!” Black shouted, standing up.

     Between the shout and the sudden standing, he drew the attention of all the other skeleton monsters along with some of the others seated around them. Black couldn’t stop the blush now, and he ran towards the bathrooms without another word.

     “I thought you guys, uhm, you know,” Undyne murmured to Papyrus, who was sitting at the table behind them, but as such was back to back with her best friend.

     “HE DOES COME FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE,” Papyrus said. “MAYBE THERE ARE DIFFERENT CUSTOMS?”

     Red chuckled. “I’ll go check on him.”

     “I’m sure you will,” Sans said with a grin and a wink.

     Red winked back and left, leaving the rest of the table curious as to what was going on.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	160. DDD19: Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Red  
> Kink: Size difference  
> Other notes: Bondage, indications of rough sex, rough handling, heat cycle

     Sans whimpered as he shook in his bonds. He had lost count how many time he was brought to his peak, how many times he was licked, fingered, and fucked until his throat was raw with his passioned screams. He was vaguely aware of a cup being brought to his mouth and he took in the water gratefully.

     “YOU SURPRISE ME, SANS,” Papyrus’ raspy voice reached his ears. “I WOULD THINK THREE DAYS WOULD ALMOST CERTAINLY DUST YOU.”

     _Three days?!?_ Sans’ mind screamed.

     But he looked up at his tall brother, taking in everything about him as best he could with his blurred vision. He was much larger than Sans in many ways; his height, his width, and even his magic, which was swirling and glowing brightly. He eyed the cock that was hardening once again, licking his teeth.

     Papyrus followed Sans’ eyes and smirked. “I don’t know, Sans,” he was softly, curving a hand to cares the back of Sans’ skull. “Your ass could barely handle it, what makes you think your mouth can?”

     Sans chuckled. “You always said I had a big mouth, bro,” he said. “Aren’t you curious exactly how big it is? Or are you too much of a pansy?”

     The claws scraped the back of his head as Papyrus growled.

     “FINE. THEN OPEN WIDE AND MAKE THAT HORRID MOUTH OF YOUR USEFUL FOR ONCE!”

     Sans almost regretted it when Papyrus shoved himself down his mouth. Within seconds, his jaw ached as he tried to adjust to his girth and his throat worked to accommodate the intrusion, choking slightly. Papyrus didn’t move and allowed him time, not wanting to hurt him.

     “Heh, I knew you could do it, brother,” Papyrus purred when Sans relaxed and he began to thrust into him gently.

     Sans moaned at the praise; this was one hell of a heat cycle, but as always, Sans would do absolutely anything for Papyrus - no matter how many days it took.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	161. DDD20: Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus/Blue  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes: somewhat tipsy skeletons, maybe a little drunk... get it... cause Blue is little... and he’s drunk! XD

     Papyrus eyed the now-empty bottle of wine. He and Blue were trying to have a romantic night at home and it was suggested by their dating manual that wine would help “set the mood,” and while there seemed to be nothing special about their first glasses of wine, somewhere during their second, they started feeling more… sensual towards one another.

     “I think perhaps the drink is getting to us?” Papyrus murmured as Blue climbed into his lap.

     “Mmm, maybe to you,” Blue said with a slight giggle. “But the Magnificent Sans feels no such effects! Mweh, heh, heh!”

     “You’re swaying,” Papyrus said, wrapping his arms around Blue’s waist and rocking them both slightly.

     “No, you’re swaying!”

     “I am doing no such thing!”

     Blue giggled again and sighed, leaning close so his mouth just barely brushed Papyrus’.

     “I love you, Papyrus, so, so much,” Blue breathed.

     “I love you, too,” Papyrus murmured, reaching up to brush Blue’s cheekbones with the backs of his phalanges.

     Blue leaned in to kiss Papyrus gently, who’s grip around the smaller skeleton tightened as he kissed back with enthusiasm.

     “Mmm, make love to me, Papyrus,” Blue murmured. “Drink from my cup of passion.”

     Papyrus blinked, but then let out a giggle of his own as he turned and rolled Blue onto his back and pressed him into the floor.

     “That was a bit uncool, Blue,” Papyrus said.

     “Mweh, it was so! It was romantic!” Blue protested.

     Papyrus smiled as he started pushing down Blue’s pants. “Regardless, is that your way of asking me to give you a special lap kiss?”

     Blue squirmed and blushed.

     “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled, tossing the pants aside and gently pushing Blue’s legs apart. “I would gladly drink from your cup of passion, Blue,” he lowered himself to the forming magic, keeping eye contact with his blushing boyfriend. “That is, if you will consent?”

     Blue moaned. “Papyrus, please…”

     With another chuckle, Papyrus bent to obey.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	162. DDD21: Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapfell Brothers  
> Kink: Praise  
> Other notes: behavior modification, mention of self harm/suicide attempt, soul wound

     "Are you familiar with the tale of Echo, Papyrus?"

     "I am not, my Lord."

     "The goddess Hera was very angry with her for covering up the affairs Hera’s husband had with the nymphs. Echo would distract her from something quite serious with her words. Sounds a little familiar, don't you think?"

     Sans ran his tongue across the healing cut that crossed the orange soul in his hands. Papyrus, who was sitting on his knees on the floor, his hands bound behind him, and forbidden to move, winced and shuddered at the contact.

     "You lied to me about your feelings, you kept everything bottled up until you thought suicide was your only path," Sans growled and squeezed the soul firmly, drawing a choked cry from Papyrus. "I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SUCH A THING AND YOU CAN BE CERTAIN I NEVER WILL!"

     "I'm sorry, my Lord," Papyrus gasped.

     Sans sighed and eased his grip, walking towards his brother, the heels of his boots clicking against the wooden floor of their dungeon. He caressed the side of Papyrus' face, cupping his chin to tilt it up so their eyes met. He pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, and pulled away before he could reciprocate.

     "We are going to play a game," Sans murmured. "I am going to say some phrases, and I want you to repeat them. Do you understand?"

     "Yes, my Lord."

     "That is the only thing I want to hear from you; no moans, no pleas, just repeat what I say."

     "Yes, my Lord."

     "Good," Sans smirked, standing up straight. "My Lord loves me."

     "My Lord loves me."

     "My Lord knows what's best for me."

     "My Lord knows what's best for me."

     "I am a good boy."

     Papyrus opened his mouth to repeat, but no sound came out.

     Sans waited for a moment, but only a moment, and he brushed his thumb across the wound on Papyrus' soul.

     "Say it," Sans said.

     "I, I, a-am a good boy," Papyrus stammered.

     "Yes, you are," Sans leaned down and kissed his cheekbone. "Repeat; I deserve to be loved."

     Papyrus shuddered. "I deserve to be loved," he murmured.

     "I am special."

     Papyrus went to moan, as Sans had started to lick the center of his soul, but he remembered the rules of the game.

     "I am special," he said, unable to completely keep a moan out of his voice.

     Sans smirked and used his free hand to brush between Papyrus' legs.

     "I deserve to be cared for," he murmured.

     Papyrus held back the gasp, and instead muttered a hurried, "I deserve to be cared for."

     Sans dragged his tongue across the soul’s surface while gripping the growing bulge in Papyrus’ pants. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, panting, trying to keep any other noises from coming out.

     “Good boy, you can stop repeating me, for now,” Sans murmured. “I will make you say those words over and over until you believe them, but for now, I’d like to reward you for doing so well.”

     He stepped back from Papyrus, who whined in protest at the loss of the touches, but his eyes were locked onto Sans as he slipped a thumb into the waistband of his shorts, pulling at them suggestively.

     “So, tell me, Mutt, what would you like?”

     Papyrus would slowly come to believe what Sans had told him and the words he was made to repeat, and would soon open up to Sans before he went to hurt himself.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	163. DDD22: Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus/Swap  
> Kink: Boot worship  
> Other notes: Papyrus can rock a skirt.

     Swap figured it would take something truly devastating to make him speechless. He didn’t have much to pride himself on, but his ability to joke, make a pun out of just about any situation, and to never appear rattled was something he was proud of.

     However, he finally came across something that not only left him with no words, but it made his soul skip a beat before it dropped to his middle and made his loose shorts feel tight.

     Papyrus was always a stunning specimen to Swap, especially when he wore things that showed off how perfect he was in stature. He wore a pale orange top that slipped off one shoulder and cut just short enough for one to get a glance at his floating ribs if he moved his arms just right. He had chosen a skirt to wear; it hugged his pelvis and stopped mid-femur, and normally would be just the thing to show off his long legs, but that was where Swap’s mind blanked.

     Papyrus’ long legs were encased in soft brown leather from just above his patella down to his toes. The boots had a square toe and about two inches in the heel, not that Papyrus needed the height boost but it did seem to put him in a position where he looked even more elegant and poised.

     When the hell did he learn to walk in them like that, anyway?

     Papyrus was normally confident, but this was a whole different level. Each step was sure, and he even swayed his hips slightly as he took a walk around where Swap was kneeling, stopping in front of him for a moment to smirk down at him before he gracefully sat in the chair in front of Swap. Papyrus slowly crossed his legs, allowing Swap a brief glimpse at shimmering orange magic under the skirt.

     “Well?” Papyrus asked.

     It was the end of Swap’s self control; his eyes raked over Papyrus before he leaned forward and curved his hands behind the leg that crossed the other. He leaned down to lick a long line up the side of the boot.

     “I absolutely adore the way you walk in these,” Swap murmured against the soft leather. “I adore everything about you.”

     He pressed soft kisses across to the other side before drawing another line down the other side and up the center, pressing the leather-clad leg to his chest. He couldn’t help a gasp with the toe nudged the growing bulge between his legs.

     “Hm,” Papyrus hummed. “I think there are other ways you could properly worship a skeleton as great as me.”

     Swap groaned, unable to help grinding himself against the foot that pressed into him again.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	164. DDD23: Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Swap  
> Kink: Sensory deprivation  
> Other notes: dubcon, bondage, whoops - wrong dimension

     Swap only knew that someone was in the shed because there was a flash of cold as the door must have opened and shut. He didn’t know if it was his taller, slender double, or the violent version of his precious little brother. He couldn’t see, and he couldn’t hear.

     He definitely didn’t hear his double being given the order to “take care of him.”

     Swap was thrown into this world after an accident in the lab - he had been trying to warn Gaster that he was bringing in too much energy and that there was a danger of exactly this happening. Well, to be honest, Swap had no idea that this was _exactly_ what would happen, he definitely didn’t expect to meet these twisted versions of himself and his sibling, nor did he expect to be automatically deemed an enemy and taken prisoner. While he was actually not too much of a slouch as a fighter, two against one were still odds he couldn’t compete with and subduing him wasn’t difficult for the alternate pair of brothers.

     Swap had been knocked out; when he awoke, he was chained to a set of bars. If this world was anything like his, he figured the shed was the only place there would be bars for him to be chained to, and the cold drafts of air had to have been from the door being opened.

     Slim walked in and gave his double a once-over. Black had insisted on blocking Swap’s ability to see and hear to keep an advantage over him. Slim wondered if it was really necessary; this skeleton, while definitely strong, had absolutely nothing on either of them. Slim was certain he would have been able to dust him all on his own.

     “I don’t know what you want from me,” Swap’s drawling voice nearly made Slim jump. “But I swear to you that I’m not here to hurt anyone. Please let me figure out how to get home.”

     Slim considered him for a moment. There was probably a lot to learn from this obvious other version of himself, but, there was something else that Slim wanted to explore first.

     Swap jerked and gasped when a hand reached under his sweatshirt to rake sharp fingers down his ribcage. Slim smiled, and did it again.

     “What are you doing?!” Swap demanded, trying to move away, but being deprived of most movement, sight, and sound, he was helpless as Slim amused himself.

     After some time, the touches became more sensual, and they were wreaking havoc on Swap’s magic. Slim decided to have a little mercy, and he lifted one of the pads that blocked Swap’s hearing.

     “I intend to take responsibility for your current state,” Slim murmured. “So, let’s make a deal; allow me to continue to take care of you, and I’ll grant you some freedom. Trust me, it’s a better offer than you’d get from m’lord.”

     “All right,” Swap murmured. “I’ll play your little game, for now.”

     Slim chuckled. “Good.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	165. DDD24: Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Brothers  
> Kink: Cuddling/Fluff  
> Other notes: Fall, nightmare about death

     It had been a wonderful autumn day for the two skeletons; while Red didn’t like being woken up as early as his brother roused him, it was to watch the sun rise over the mountains while they munched on some leftover lasagna from the night before. Edge then planned a day wandering about the local city - while humans were still wary of monsters, they were still kind and polite and no one harassed them. They ate a nice lunch at a quiet cafe before walking through the park. Edge was fascinated by the dog park and he went to play with the dogs and talk to their humans while Red napped by a nearby tree. Their day ended with them going up the mountain they used to be trapped under, finding a bit of shade by a cliff where they could watch the sun set and admire how the sun reflected off the red and orange leaves. Edge sat against a large rock with Red between his legs, his arms wrapped under his and cuddling him close.

     “Sans, why do the leaves change color?” Edge asked.

     “Mmm, not sure about the mechanics behind it, never got into biology, but it’s how trees prepare for the winter,” Red said. “The leaves change colors, then they will eventually fall off the trees, and the trees sorta sleep through the winter?”

     Edge nodded slowly. “Are the leaves dying?”

     Red blinked. “I, uh, yeah, basically.”

     “Doesn’t that hurt the tree?”

     “Nah, bro, it doesn’t hurt them.”

     Edge gripped onto Red tighter. “Does dying hurt, Sans?”

     Red looked up; Edge was staring out at the sunset, but his eyes seemed a little blank.

     “Where did this come from?” Red asked.

     “I… I had a bad dream last night. You, you died, and, I, I couldn’t do anything about it,” Edge murmured, hugging Red even tighter. “As great and powerful as I am, I couldn’t protect you.”

     Red gripped onto Edge’s arms, squeezing them tightly as his own mind flashed to nightmares and far off memories.

     “It was just a dream, bro,” Red said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

     “You better not,” Edge growled, pulling one arm out of Red’s grip. “You belong to me and I will not give you permission to leave me.”

     Red chuckled. “Sure, Boss, whatever you say.”

     “I mean it, Sans.”

     Red looked up at him questioningly, but then his left hand was grabbed and a ring was shoved over his fourth finger.

     “Papyrus?”

     “You belong to me, Sans,” Edge repeated. “Forever.”

     Red smiled and turned in his brother’s arms, getting on his knees to lean up to kiss him.

     “I belong to you, and you belong to me,” he affirmed.

     “Good.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	166. DDD25: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Sans  
> Kink: Praise  
> Other notes: Mmm... pretty straight forward.

     “This goes a little beyond family bonding, don’t you think?” Sans asked.

     Red chuckled, pressing his body against Sans’. “Listen up, sweetheart, if you’re interested in ‘bonding’ we can play a board game. But I think this sort of game is a lot more interesting.”

     Sans sighed as Red kissed him, holding him close, moaning a little when Red rubbed against him, the other’s hard rod pressing against his magic.

     “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Red asked.

     Sans nodded vigorously.

     “All right.”

     Red reached down and adjusted himself, rubbing the head of his cock against the soft folds and bit of fluid that was already leaking from Sans’ hole. He pressed in a little roughly, making Sans wince, then sank into him fully.

     “F-fuck,” Sans gasped.

     “Shit,” Red breathed. “Oh, sweetheart, you feel so good.”

     “Red,” Sans whimpered. “Move, please?”

     Red chuckled and pulled out slowly. Sans cried out when he pressed in again roughly.

     “Damn, you’re taking me in so well, sweetheart,” Red murmured against Sans’ skull. “So good for me.”

     “Sh-shut up.”

     “Aww, you don’t like me telling you how hot you are? How good it feels to be inside you? How sexy you are when you look at me like I’m the most important monster in the world?”

     Sans groaned, turning his head away.

     “My sexy Sansy, making such sweet sounds for me,” Red said, moving his hips faster.

     “Red,” Sans whimpered.

     “Heh heh, don’t worry, I’ll make you sing for me, sweetheart.”

\----------------------------------------------

**Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	167. DDD26: Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grillby/Sans/Papyrus  
> Kink: Soul sex  
> Other notes: Depression, learning to ask for help

     Sans couldn't help a slight whimper as Grillby's warm hands passed over his body. The fire that made him was controlled to leave a lingering warmth where they touched Sans' bones.

     There was also another fire being built up slowly, and that was Papyrus as he slowly massaged and kissed Sans' soul, putting in his own warmth into his brother.

     "How are you feeling now, Sans?" Grillby asked.

     Sans reached for him, sitting up halfway to meet him for a kiss, hoping to convey more than words could.

     The short skeleton had been feeling off for weeks, now. Papyrus and Grillby were both aware of Sans' periodic decline into deep depression, and while they were happy to step in to help remedy the situation, more often than not, it was best to wait until Sans would approach them - learning to ask for help was something Sans needed to know how to do.

     So when Sans finally stepped up to them and explained the feelings he was having, the wrong thoughts about not being worthy of his partners, feeling that he and everyone would be better off if he were no longer around, and just how utterly empty he felt... his partners were more than willing to help him realize how desired and loved and wanted he was.

     "We love you, Sans," Papyrus murmured, moving closer to the two and kissing Sans when he could. "And if you need more proof..."

     He held the blue soul out to Grillby, who reached out to put a hand over the heart. Sans shuddered, feeling the intent from both of his lovers, their warmth, their love, their desire, and the fire they shared.

     Sans collapsed onto his back again, panting. Papyrus and Grillby gave the soul a gentle kiss each before it was carefully returned and the two gathered up their little lover between them, kissing and hugging and touching him until he was fully assured that no matter what, they all had one another and he was loved.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	168. DDD27: Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fell!Gaster/Edge  
> Kink: Medical play  
> Other notes: bondage, stirrups (the medical kind), can be construed as dubcon, but I’d like to think Edge is willing.

     “Patient came in with complaints of agitation; upon examination, the patient became more irritated, if not downright belligerent. After being properly restrained, the patient continued to show signs of vexation. After a brief examination via palpitation, it was discovered that the patient was particularly sensitive in the nether-regions.”

     Papyrus whined behind the medical tape that was bound across his sharpened teeth; he knew if he could just get one fang over the material, he could shred it to bits, though it wouldn’t really get him much of anywhere. He struggled against the leather straps that held him down on the hospital bed, his legs were spread and slightly suspending in a set of stirrups, also bound down by thick leather.

     “My, my, my dear Papyrus,” Dr. Gaster murmured, putting the clipboard aside. “You are in quite the state, are you not? I believe you are suffering from hysteria, my boy.”

     A growl came from behind the tape, muted, but Gaster would have paid it no mind even if it weren’t. He trailed a hand from Papyrus’ ankles, up his femur, and rested it where the leg met his pelvis. The growl turned into a moan and Papyrus’ head dropped back on the one pillow he was given with a slight whimper. Gaster smirked and reached under the bed to a small shelf he had built there, and pulled out a thick, phallic object and a small glass bottle with clear liquid.

     “Humans are fascinating creatures; they have come up with quite a few interesting devices, like vibrators. Human doctors often diagnosed their females with hysteria and this was one of the cures. I’m uncertain if this will work well on a skeleton monster, however, I believe we must turn to experimental medicine to try to cure what ails you, my dear Papyrus.”

     Papyrus squirmed, but his efforts were futile and seemingly went unnoticed as Gaster poured some of the clear liquid on the object, and after twisting a small dial at its base, he dragged the tip of the object along the lower portion of Papyrus’ pelvic bones. The vibration was strong and it sent waves through him, making Papyrus move underneath it, his motions unsure if they were trying to move away or closer.

     “Interesting reaction,” Gaster murmured. “This will be an interesting experiment.  I’ll fix you, Papyrus.”

     Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he was in for a long evening.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	169. DDD28: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grillby/Papyrus  
> Kink: Public sex  
> Other notes: The place I have them in is actually based on a real garden I visited often as a kid. Not sure if I’d chance sexytimes like these two, but, it’s a fun idea.

     “GRILLBY! LOOK AT THIS GARDEN!” Papyrus cried, gripping the fire monster by the hand and pulling him towards a garden encased by a brick wall covered with ivy.

     It really was a very beautiful garden; different types of roses lined the perimeter, a beautiful fountain was in the center, green-stoned paths cut down the centers, and Grillby could see beyond, the back part of the garden was a trellis with matching gazebos at either end that served as a backdrop for a pond.

     Grillby smiled as Papyrus lead him through this rose garden, pointing out the little details, smelling just about every rise they passed. The heady scent of the roses along with the charm that was Papyrus, Grillby was finding himself becoming a bit hot and bothered.

     “AND THERE’S A POND! AND THERE’S FISH!” Papyrus gasped.

     Grillby saw that the gazebo’s were cut off from public access, the insides were shadowed well, it just seemed all a bit too perfect of an opportunity to pass up.

     “Come with me,” Grillby murmured, taking Papyrus’ arm and leading him towards the gazebo.

     “I do not think we’re supposed to go in there,” Papyrus said, his excitement giving way to confusion.

     Grillby gave him a smirk and pulled him into the gazebo and shut the little wooden door. He pressed Papyrus up against one of the trellised walls and nuzzled his face.

     “Grillby!”

     “You’re so sexy when you’re being so cute,” he murmured, nibbling his jaw. “To make love to you in the open, in the fresh air, surrounded by roses… too good to pass up.”

     Papyrus went along for a bit until he heard other people in the garden; in fact it seemed like a lot of people were coming through at just that moment.

     “Nyeh, Grillby, someone is sure to see us!” Papyrus protested in a whisper.

     “Not if we’re careful,” Grillby murmured, his hand pushing down into Papyrus’ pants.

     Papyrus whimpered, but decided to go with it.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	170. DDD29: Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Papyrus  
> Kink: Toys  
> Other notes: The Swapfell bros have an impressive collection of floggers… you’d be surprised how many types there are out there. Make sure you learn from a well experienced Dom/Top (and testing on ones arm is probably not the best testing spot either). This is more of a cute interaction between these two, they don’t get very intimate.
> 
> ….. and I just realized that I really didn’t use the prompt in this one, like, at all… Food for thought? there’s one, weak mention, was probably the best I could do T_T sorry…

     “WOWIE.”

     “Heh, you are so fucking cute.”

     “LANGUAGE!”

     Slim chuckled.

     Papyrus’ eyes widened when Slim had lead him into the dungeon that Black had built in their shed. At one point, it was designed like the type of dungeon needed to imprison a human, but as time went on, their own playtime became more important.

     Black figured they could just blindfold them if necessary.

     Papyrus turned in his spot, taking in everything. The food he was still digesting was now making small flip flops in his middle, but he ignored the sensation.

     Slim gave him another moment before he reached for his hand. “Come on, let me show you the toys.”

     “TOYS?”

     Slim brought him to a corner where a fairly large dresser was. He opened each drawer and gave Papyrus time to process and ask questions.

     “WHAT DO YOU DO WITH THESE, ERM, TOYS?” Papyrus asked.

     Slim nodded and picked up a flogger whose tails were made of thin, colorful ropes. “This is a flogger. You hit monsters with it.”

     “WHY WOULD YOU HIT SOMEONE? WHY WOULD SOMEONE _WANT_ TO BE HIT?!”

     “It feels good for some,” Slim said with a shrug. “If you wanna hold out your arm I can demonstrate. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

     Papyrus looked unsure, but held out an arm. Slim took half a step back.

     “Don’t move,” Slim warned. “And keep in mind this sort of thing takes practice; you usually do it against someone’s backside, as the tails are going to loop around your arm a bit, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

     Papyrus barely saw Slim’s arm move, but it was an interesting sensation as the ropes did wind around his arm a bit.

     “HM, I… STILL DON’T SEE THE APPEAL.”

     “Nah, this isn’t something you just test like this,” Slim said. “But… there’s a few other ways you can use it. Hold still.”

     Slim moved close to Papyrus; since he was still in his battle body, he had few options, so he trailed the flogger along the back of his skull and let the ropes play around the back of his neck. He saw Papyrus shiver.

     “Feel nice?”

     “Y-yes,” Papyrus said, voice lowered.

     Slim smirked and put the flogger away. Papyrus was behind him in a minute, looking over his shoulder.

     “There seem to be many different types of those toys,” Papyrus murmured. “Could, could you show me how to play with them?”

     Slim tossed Papyrus a slightly surprised look over his shoulder, but a slow grin soon took over.

     “Sure thing, pal.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	171. DDD30: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Alphys  
> Kink: Dirty talk  
> Other notes: Friends with benefits, indeed…

     “Come on, Alph, I know you want to,” Sans murmured in her ear, his hands circling her waist, pulling the small dinosaur’s body back into him.

     “S-S-Sans! Th-this is h-highly unprofessional,” Alphys said.

     “I know you’re in heat, Alphys,” Sans murmured, nuzzling into her neck. “You always come to me when you are. This time, your scent triggered mine.”

     Alphys shuddered, but not in an unpleasant way. “W-we can’t, S-sans.”

     “Why not? Just a friend helping out another friend,” Sans said soothingly. “Come on, I know you’d love for me to pin you against this desk.”

     When Alphys went to protest, Sans pressed himself a little harder against her, which took the words away and her desire began to burn.

     “Mmm, your scent’s getting stronger,” Sans licked a small spot on her neck. “What are you thinking of, Alphys? My fingers wandering over your body, toying with the sensitive spots on the sides of your breasts, trailing down your stomach, touching along your thighs…”

     As Sans spoke, his hands moved. Alphys gripped the edge of the desk as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

     “S-Sans,” she whispered, then gasped when one of the bony hands slipped into her coat and into the front of her pants.

     “I know what I’d love to do to you,” Sans said with a chuckle. “I’d lick you the way I know makes you squirm; I know you love how I can move my tongue inside you, though there is one other thing you enjoy even more.”

     Sans’ fingers had been teasing Alphys through her underwear, a wet spot forming as he spoke and touched her. She cried out in surprise when the touch was gone, she was spun around, and pressed back against the desk again, this time with Sans in front of her, grinning at her.

     “I’d love to fuck you right here on the desk,” Sans said, leaning in, grinding his hips into her. “Sink deep inside you tight hole, stretching you from the inside out, make you cry my name-!”

     Sans was silenced as Alphys finally found it in her to grip the lapels of his lab coat and pull him in for a kiss.

     “A-actions s-sp-speak louder th-than words,” Alphys murmured, leveling a smoldering look at him.

     Sans’ grin widened.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	172. DDD31: Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Swap/Slim  
> Kink: Double penetration  
> Other notes: some bondage

     “Green actually suits you,” Edge murmured.

     They couldn’t quite tell if Swap’s muffled sounds were those of protest or telling him off, but there was a small hint of whimpering in them.

     But that was likely due to Slim carefully pulling Swap into his lap, impaling him slowly, stretching him out with his impressive girth.

     Green satin stripes of fabric had tied Swap’s arms behind his back and were wound around his face to cover his mouth. His eyes were smoking with his magic, more aroused than he had been in a very, very long time.

     “Heh, I think we’re still ‘green,’ Sir,” Slim murmured.

     “I WILL WHIP YOU FOR EVERY PUN YOU MAKE!” Edge growled.

     “Oooh,” Slim moaned, hitching his hips up into Swap, which drew a small cry from him. “That sounds delicious.”

     “LATER, YOU FREAK,” Edge promised, positioning himself behind Swap, wrapping his arms around his ribcage, holding him a little as Slim slowly continued to penetrate him. “How are you doing, sweetheart?”

     Swap was breathing heavily; Slim was a lot larger than he expected, and he wanted this, oh how badly did he want this, and part of him was wondering if he could really handle it.

     The other part of him was too aroused to care if it dusted him.

     Swap nodded.

     “All right,” Edge murmured, bending to lick up his neck before biting it to make Swap cry out again. “I hope you’re ready for me.”

     Edge reached down to guide himself to Swap’s other entrance, also moving slowly, knowing that while Swap requested this, he didn’t want him getting hurt, either.

     “Fuck, I can feel you entering him,” Slim groaned.

     “Nyeh, heh, heh, I’m willing to be that he’s not going to be able to walk for a few days.”

     Swap continued to let out soft whimpers behind the fabric as his two lovers moved slowly inside him. As his body finally relaxed to accommodate them, they moved a little faster, building up the pressure and friction inside of him.

     “Still okay?” Edge asked, reaching up to pull the fabric away from his mouth.

     “Green,” was the panted reply.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	173. DDD32: Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Brothers  
> Kink: Dirty talk  
> Other notes: Nevermind the bed, the table will do, and nevermind being gentle, the Fells like it rough.
> 
> …. and this is another one where the prompt seems to have been lost in favor of the kink… Sans has hearts in his eyes the whole time, k?

     Papyrus smirked, knowing he had Sans right where he wanted him. He held Sans' wrists together behind his back and had him bent over their kitchen table, their dinners forgotten in their fit of passion.

     Sans had came down to dinner wearing one of Papyrus’ red, button-down shirts, and nothing else. Sans had spent dinner time giving his brother suggestive looks, suggestive commentary as his red tongue traced along his sharpened teeth, and the last straw was when he pressed a foot along the inside of Papyrus’ leg until his toes brushed along the center of his pelvis.

     He knew damn good and well that Papyrus was horny.

     "You know what I want to hear, brother," he murmured as he bent over Sans, making sure his cock was pressed against the red ass.

     “That dinner was sinfully delicious?” Sans said with a grin, trying to look over his shoulder. “The few bites that I got, that is.”

     “I’m about to get a few extra bites in myself,” Papyrus murmured, licking up Sans’ neck before biting the bones firmly.

     “Ahh, ahh, p-please, please Papyrus,” Sans gasped.

     “Mmm? Be more specific, brother.”

     Sans continued to gasp and writhe as Papyrus licked and nipped down his neck and spine.

     “I-I, fuck, you know what I want!”

     “Do I?” Papyrus said, moving back up and pressing his hips into the smaller skeleton. “Do you want me to fuck your sweet, tight little ass, or maybe make you squirt on my big, fat cock from you delicious pussy, or perhaps you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.”

     Sans struggled underneath him, whining as he tried to get some friction and let out an exasperated cry of frustration when Papyrus made sure he didn’t get it.

     “Damn it, I don’t care,” Sans growled. “Just fuck me!”

     Papyrus snickered, leaning down to turn Sans’ head enough to kiss him and he readjusted himself to slip between the rounded cheeks and into the tight entrance, swallowing Sans’ gasps and resulting moan.

     “Hang on tight, Sans, because I’m going to fuck you slow, and hard, and deep.”

     Sans panted, but he chuckled and wriggled as best he could against the intruding cock.

     “Bet you cum before I do.”

     Papyrus growled as he pulled back and slammed into Sans, purring at the resulting scream of pleasure.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	174. DDD33: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Slim  
> Kink: Cuddling  
> Other notes: incoming sugar shock

     Slim ran as fast as he could through the woods. He couldn’t believe his luck that he made it back here. He completely ignored the cries of his brother, taking off through a path that no one could see.

     His brother would be just fine.

     Orange eyes searched the woods, looking for anything else that was familiar, hopefully a familiar figure, if not a familiar sentry post.

     Seconds turned to minutes, and Slim was beginning to wonder if perhaps he had been mistaken.

     “Slim?”

     He gasped and turned to the voice, and there he was; only an inch shorter than himself (and only because his boots had three-inch heels), dressed in black and red armor, sharp teeth, scars and cracks, and the most beautiful thing in the world to Slim.

     There were no words, even though his vision was blurred with tears, Slim had no problem running straight for Edge and tackling him in a full-body hug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     “You brother is still fucking pissed at you,” Edge said, stroking Slim’s skull.

     “He’ll get over it,” Slim murmured, pressing himself into Edge’s side. “Red’s taking care of him, yeah?”

     “Pfft, yeah, the two of them are watching some junk on TV.”

     Slim nodded, shifting to throw his leg over Edge’s, determined to press every bit of him he could into his lover.

     “How did you get here?” Edge asked. “I thought the portal was broken after the last time?”

     “I got it working,” Slim said with a smile, nuzzling Edge’s ribs. “I had to get back to you. I missed you too fucking much.”

     Edge chuckled, leaning down to drop a kiss on the top of Slim’s skull.

     “Besides,” Slim said, his tone of voice sobering. “Our world was just getting worse. More suspicions were being tossed about, monsters were being taken to the capital and were never heard from again, too many rumors of a civil war breaking out among what few of us were left and…”

     “Shh, shh, hey, don’t worry about it,” Edge said, tightening his grip around Slim. “You are here now and you won’t ever have to go back, unless you want to.”

     “Not a chance in hell. I’m home now.”

     “Yes, you are home.”

     The two were content to lie in one another’s arms, and soon they drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	175. DDD34: How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Blue  
> Kink: Daddy kink  
> Other notes: n/a

     Blue's face flushed a brilliant pale blue and his pupils shrank. Edge had become completely motionless, still buried in Blue's plump little bottom. The taller skeleton leaned over his lover, the shorter had his hands gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it.

     "How did you call me?" Edge asked in a low, even tone.

     Blue's mind began firing off ideas once his brain processed the question; part of him felt discretion was better part of valor and perhaps he could talk his way out of his slip up. But then again, he thought, the truth would come out sooner or later, and he knew his boyfriend was a pretty sharp skeleton.

     In more ways than one.

     Blue shifted a little under Edge, pushing back on him and forcing a small grunt out of him. He glanced at him over his shoulder, batting his big, baby blue eyes.

     "I'm sorry," Blue murmured. "I said, ‘please, keep going, Daddy."

     Edge kept still, and after a moment, Blue began to regret telling Edge the truth. Just as he started thinking of some way to get out of this blunder, his hips were grabbed, Edge pulled out then thrust into him. Hard. Blue cried out, part in pain, part in pleasure.

     “Hm, good little boys get what they ask so politely for,” Edge said. He stayed still, though, and stroked Blue’s lower spine as he spoke. “Not that you didn’t ask me so sweetly, but I am a little angry that you were keeping something like that from me.”

     “S-something like what?” Blue asked, panting.

     Edge wrapped an arm around Blue’s neck and pulled him up so his spine was flushed with Edge’s body. Edge ran his other hand down Blue’s ribs, making him shiver, then whine as Edge reached between his legs.

     “If you want Daddy to take care of you, I suggest you accept your punishment gracefully,” Edge murmured at the side of his skull.

     It finally dawned on Blue; Edge wasn’t put off, in fact judging by the other’s twitching member inside of him, he was just as turned on by it as Blue was.

     “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Blue said. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

     Edge chuckled, licking up Blue’s neck. “I’m sure you will.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	176. DDD35: Insides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Toriel/Sans/Asgore  
> Kink: Cuddling  
> Other notes: fluff, aftercare

     Sans always enjoyed the inside of the palace; it was always so, so much warmer than the coldness of his home in Snowdin. Papyrus would often say that the cold never bothered them since, as skeleton monsters, they had no skin, but really, Papyrus was just never bothered by the cold.

     Sans was inside the warmest spot possible. Four soft, furry arms embraced him front, behind, and around. His monarchs gently held him, warming him, melting the ice cold grip life tended to keep around his soul. Toriel’s soft, womanly body pressed against his back while Asgore’s broad, strong chest pressed up on his front.

     “Are you all right, Sans?” Asgore’s voice rumbled from his chest.

     Sans could only nod before pressing his face against him.

     “Are you sure, dear?” Toriel asked, pressing a kiss to the back of his skull. “You haven’t said a word since we stopped.”

     Asgore chuckled. “More like since he screamed your name, Tori.”

     Sans sighed, his hand reaching back to drape over Toriel’s hip, squeezing her slightly. “I just don’t want this to end.”

     “Why would it?” Toriel asked.

     A brief flash like a distant memory appeared across Sans’ vision, making him shudder and curl more into his lovers.

     “I dunno,” he mumbled. “Please, just… just hold me.”

     The King and Queen exchanged worried looks, but they decided to not pry and just hold on to their tiny lover for as long as he needed them.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	177. DDD36: Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Edge/Sans (of course)  
> Kink: Dirty talk  
> Other notes: more like Kedgeup, amiright? Edge’s evil is showing…

     “M-maybe I sh-should make more - ah! - messes in-in the kitchen,” Sans stammered, gripping the sheets as Edge thrust into him from behind in a steady rhythm.

     “Leaving ketchup all over the counter like that? I don’t think so,” Edge growled.

     “Heh, heh, I, mmmph, w-was waiting for you to _k-ketchup_ to me,” Sans quipped.

     Fell made one hard thrust into the small, quivering body, and went completely still and silent. Sans whimpered and wriggled, and after a minute or two started to whine.

     “E-edge? Are you okay?” Sans asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

     “Hm? Oh, yes, I am perfectly fine,” Edge said evenly, caressing small circles into Sans’ hipbones. “I’m just enjoying the feeling of how tight your ass is around me, how your inner walls are gripping my cock, it’s absolutely exquisite.”

     “Mmmm, glad you like it,” Sans murmured. “But, you know, it’s a little, uhm, hard to- ah!”

     Edge pulled out of Sans slowly until only the head of his dick was inside of him and paused again. Sans moaned the entire time and then whimpered again when Edge went still. He tried to push himself back but Edge had his pelvis in a tight, unyielding grip.

     “Seems to me you want this real badly,” Edge purred, making a very small thrust in before pulling nearly all the way out again. “You like it when I fuck you, Sans?”

     Sans panted and glanced at Edge over his shoulder the best he could; what was the taller skeleton getting at?

     “I love fucking your tight, sweet little ass,” Edge continued, one hand letting go to caress the blue-toned magical flesh. “And I think you enjoy it too, yes?”

     “Y-yes,” Sans stammered.

     “I thought so,” Edge said, patting his rear before gripping his hips and thrusting back in, fast and hard, drawing a cry from Sans. “However, if you keep being a naughty boy,” Edge began to make quick, shallow thrusts with every other word, “then I will have to keep on punishing you until you are a good boy again.”

     Sans cried out with each movement; Edge’s words were hitting chords so deep in him that he never knew they existed. He shoved his face into the sheets to muffle his desperate cries until Edge reached over and pet the back of his skull. Sans turned so he could look at him.

     “There’s my good boy,” Edge purred. “Now, since this is your first transgression, I won’t tease you, however, you have to beg me for it.”

     “P-please, Edge?” Sans murmured.

     “Hmm. Not good enough.”

     Edge gave him another shallow thrust.

     “A-ah! Please, Edge, please, I’m sorry, please fuck me, please, you’re driving me insane,” Sans begged.

     “Almost there,” Edge pulled out a little more and moved back inside of Sans very, very slowly, drawing a strangled cry from him.

     “Edge! Please! I need your cock, I want to cum all over it, just, please!” Sans was near tears.

     Edge chuckled and leaned over Sans to bite his neck gently. “There’s my good boy. I’m going to start moving again, and when you cum, I want to hear you scream.”

     Sans didn’t take too long to oblige.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	178. DDD37: Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Edge (Reborntale)  
> Kink: Wing play  
> Other notes: sensitive wings are a thing.

     Sans was always fascinated by the light that always seemed to shine from Papyrus’ wings. There always seemed to be this odd glow from the red wings; odd color for an angel, but Papyrus was unlike any angel that the demon had ever met.

     That was probably what attracted him so much in the first place.

     “Sans, what are you doing?” Papyrus asked sleepily.

     Papyrus didn’t sleep often, but Sans always took full advantage when he was and took the time to admire his large, fluffy wings.

     But this time, the angel woke up as Sans was stroking down the long line of bones from which the feathers sprouted.

     “You’re dreamin’,” Sans tried.

     The angel glanced at him over his shoulder, but didn’t move from his spot, laying on his front. He didn’t look like he believed the demon.

     “What are you doing, Sans?” Papyrus asked, his voice a little more stern this time.

     Sans found he couldn’t answer, so he stroked down the wing again.

     Papyrus’ body stiffened and he sucked in a breath.

     “You okay?” Sans asked, not moving his hand from the edge of the wing.

     “Y-yes,” Papyrus stammered.

     Sans stroked the wing again. Papyrus moaned.

     “Did you just moan?”

     “DAMN IT ALL, SANS!”

     Sans chuckled and ran his fingers down the large wings again, but this time he raked his claws through the feathers. Papyrus gasped, his hands slamming the ground as he gripped at the grass and dirt, choking slightly on a small cry.

     _This could be fun,_ Sans thought as he continued his stroking, thinking this was a perfect way to see how far he could push the angel.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	179. DDD38: Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Black/Slim  
> Kink: Boot worship  
> Other notes: Thunderstorms suck.

     “I’m not happy with you, mutt,” Black murmured, finishing his circle around the kneeling skeleton. He sighed as he sat in his chair, slowly crossing one leg over the other.

     A flash of lightning outside made Slim flinch. The following rumble of thunder made him tremble.

     Black gave a glance out of the window; one of the drawbacks of being on the surface was that the weather was disconcerting. Thunderstorms took some getting used to, however, Slim still had some fear of them.

     “You need a distraction,” Black murmured. “Come here, now.”

     Black made one leg bounce slightly, a subtle hint to what he wanted. Slim understood immediately, crawling forward and cradling the lifted boot-clad foot with his hands, conjuring his long tongue and began to bathe the black leather.

     The storm outside was forgotten, too focused on his task, the earthy taste of leather on his tongue, his ear filled with the contented sigh from his Master as he leaned back in his chair. Slim could feel warmth and wetness forming between his legs, and he could smell his brother’s arousal as well.

     “Very good, Pup,” Black purred, leaning forward to caress the back of Slim’s skull. “Keep it up, and perhaps your Master will allow you to please him this evening.”

     With a smile, a small whine of pleasure, Slim waited for Black to switch his crossed legs before giving the other boot just as much attention as the first.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	180. DDD39: Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blue/Red  
> Kink: Public play  
> Other notes: post-surfacing, they’re at a public play event set in a place where kinksters can play out in the open outdoors and not just in a discreet dungeon.

     “No fucking way!”

     “Red, come on, you said you were all right with this.”

     Red could only glare as he blushed, crossing his arms. Blue gave him a sympathetic smile and moved to kiss his forehead.

     “If you’re that uncomfortable, it’s okay,” Blue said, stroking his cheekbone. “If you can’t handle it, we don’t have to do it.”

     Red growled. “I can handle it.”

     Blue smiled and tugged the leash a little. “Then let’s go.”

     Red sighed and followed Blue out of the small shack.

     Outside, there was a mix of monsters and humans, all in varying states of dress (or undress), some wore collars, some were dressed like ponies, and as Red looked around, he was beginning to become more uncomfortable.

     Blue acted like he was ignoring Red’s growing stat of discomfort, but he was very well aware of it as he lead Red to the center of the little village. Red stifled a yelp as Blue yanked him forward and pulled the slightly taller skeleton against him.

     “It’s all right,” Blue murmured, stroking the side of Red’s face. “Just relax and focus on me.”

     Red took a deep breath and nodded.

     Blue smiled. “I love you.”

     Red opened his mouth to respond, but soon found his space occupied by his smaller lover as he claimed his mouth. Red relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and allowed Blue to do what he wanted.

     Blue pressed Red back a little towards a post until his spine was flush against the wood. Red felt familiar material against his wrists, recognizing the cuffs as they were secured around his wrists and behind the post. He pulled at the cuffs a little, testing their security.

     “Do you trust me?” Blue asked.

     “You know I do.”

     “Who do you belong to?”

     “I belong to you.”

     “What’s the safeword?”

     “Reset.”

     Blue smiled. “Very good, my love.”

     Red shuddered under the soft touches Blue traced around his face and down his neck, moaning as Blue pressed his mouth against the sensitive bones. Red looked past Blue, noticing some monsters stopped to watch them, and a little further away, a pair of humans sitting on a wooden porch swing were also watching them as they gently moved back and forth, one of their hands not so discreetly slipping beneath their partner’s clothes. Red squirmed, uncomfortable at the attention, but then was brought back to Blue when teeth sank into his bones and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.

     “Now no one will question,” Blue murmured, licking the small wound.

     “I t-thought that’s what the collar was for,” Red murmured.

     “Oh that’s only the first part of my claim,” Blue said, his hand slipping between Red’s legs. “I want everyone to know this is mine, too.”

     Red gasped, the back of his head hitting the back of the post as he tried to focus on only Blue as he had his way.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	181. DDD40: Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Slim  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes: Super cuteness abounds?

     “It has been a few months since I came to this strange world. A world where Sans is completely different but somehow, the same. A world where a Papyrus is in control, is in the Royal Guard, and while he has not been nearly as harsh as my Lord is, he is just as caring.

     “I have come to calling the Papyrus here Edge. He has been working very hard to instill more confidence in me once I recovered from the injuries I sustained upon my arrival in this world. He had bore me and the stress of taking care of another with such strength and grace that it is very hard to not fall in love with him.

     “Our feelings have become more mutual as time went on, and as I sit here on the eve of our third month anniversary, I find myself reflecting on how much Edge means to me. We have been intimate with each other, and he is a sensitive and caring lover, but it’s the day to day that I have come to enjoy, things my Lord did not do for me, things that I wasn’t aware that I yearned for.

     “Edge holds my hand when we walk in the street. While he has a reputation to uphold here, he doesn’t see us being as open as we are as a cause for embarrassment. He will even drop a small kiss before he leaves me at the sentry station he assigned me to. He touches me as we pass each other in the house. I’m allowed to sit next to him on the couch, I’m allowed to curl into him as we watch Mettaton, I’m allowed to just be myself.

     “I love you, Edge. I can’t always say it, but I hope you always know this.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~

     Edge turned the tape player off. He looked up at his self from another universe, who was looking at the floor and blushing. Edge slowly stood up, circled the table, cupping Slim’s face in his hands as he gently tilted it up to kiss him deeply.

     Words were not necessary.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	182. DDD41: Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Sans  
> Kink: Creampie  
> Other notes: Heat cycle, overstimulation,

     Sans gasped as he held onto Red as if his life depended on it. His body was sensitive and shaking, he didn’t know how many times he came, and all in all it didn’t really matter. He promised to help Red through his heat, and as much as he hated making promises, he always intended on keeping the few that he made.

     He just didn’t expect the skeleton who was basically just an edgier version of himself to have as much stamina as he showed. Maybe the full moon had something to do with it.

     “Shit, Sans, yer beautiful,” Red said, holding Sans down as he slowed down, thrusting in hard and deep. “I’m getting close, though.”

     Sans opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was another moan as his body clenched and he peaked again.

     “Fuck, yer gorgeous,” Red bent down to capture the moaning mouth in a kiss. “Hang in there a lil’ longer fer me, sweetheart.”

     Sans nodded. Red only picked up the pace a little, still focusing on the longer strokes, enjoying the drag of his cock inside of Sans, feeling his walls quivering around him, massaging him and bringing him closer to his own orgasm.

     “R-red,” Sans stammered.

     “Yeah?”

     “C-cum inside me, please,” the plea was barely whispered.

     “Fuck, Sans!”

     Red buried himself deep inside the other skeleton, unable to resist the soft-spoken plea, his body obeyed immediately. Sans cried out, gripping Red tightly as he felt the hot magic filling him. Red grunted, thrusting a few more times before collapsing, his body still releasing inside of Sans.

     The two stayed locked together for a while, until Red’s magic finally softened and dissipated. Sans’ body was limp, his ribcage moving as he breathed heavily, his magic stayed for a while, and Red shuddered at the sight of his red seed dripping from the blue opening.

     “Holy fuck, that’s sexy,” Red murmured, reaching down to trail his finger through the magic and up the slit.

     Sans jerked and gasped. “S-sensitive,” he moaned.

     “Ah, so I didn’t fuck you unconscious. That’s good, but, makes me wanna try harder next time,” Red mused.

     Sans opened one eye. “That sounds like an awful lot of work, bud.”

     Red moved up, curving a hand around the side of Sans’ face as he leaned in to kiss him.

     “To get that look on your face again? Well worth it.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	183. DDD42: Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Red  
> Kink: Sensory Deprivation  
> Other notes: blindfold, trust exercise, very light, sweet

     “I, I dunno ‘bout this,” Red stammered, wrapping his arms around himself nervously, red eye lights locked on the object Sans held.

     “It’ll be okay, babe,” Sans said calmly. “It’s just a blindfold.”

     “I know that!” Red snapped, his hands clenched as his arms locked at his sides.

     Sans chuckled and moved close to kiss Red gently. “It’s a simple trust exercise, babe. That is why we have safe-words; if it becomes too much, all you have to do is say so. I promise I’ll stop.”

     Red looked into Sans’ eyes. As always, there was nothing else there besides love, sincerity, a hint of lust, and strength. He swallowed and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

     Sans smiled as he moved behind Red and secured the blindfold securely around him. Sans undressed Red, taking the time to stroke and caress over the lines and scars he bore from a rough life, murmuring words of praise against the fractured bone. He carefully lead Red to the bed, easing him onto his back on the mattress, guiding his arms to lie on either side of his head and spreading his legs.

     “Heh, seems you’re enjoying this a bit more than you’d like to admit out loud,” Sans said, his fingers gently brushing through the newly formed slit, allowing the magic seeping out to moisten the tips.

     Red only shuddered, his face bright red as he tried to keep his breathing even. Sans bent down to trace his tongue through the forming folds, teasing at the dripping entrance, his hands curving under Red’s pelvis to keep him steady. Red made small little gasps, and he tried to move away from Sans’ touches but to no avail.

     “Mm, not enough, hm?” Sans murmured, his ghosting breath across Red’s most sensitive area making him shiver. “Don’t worry, Red, I won’t give up so easily.”

     The small whimper did not go unnoticed.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	184. DDD43: Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Swap  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes: skelepreg - Swap carrying, domestic fluff, Edge is adorable

     “I don’t feel anything,” Edge whispered.

     “Heh, you don’t have to whisper,” Swap murmured, stroking the back of Edge’s head which was resting on his belly.

     “I don’t want to scare-!”

     Edge’s voice cut off and Swap winced slightly.

     “I FELT THEM!”

     “Oof, me too,” Swap sighed.

     Edge smiled up at him before pressing a kiss to his belly, then kissing his way up to his lovers mouth. Swap kissed him back.

     “I cannot believe that we are going to be parents,” Edge said, putting his arms around Swap.

     “Me neither,” Swap said with a small sigh. “I can’t believe you talked me into carrying.”

     “I love you,” Edge murmured, pressing another kiss to his mouth.

     “You better,” Swap murmured.

     Edge smirked. “I can show you how much I love you,” he murmured, his hands beginning to wander down his lover’s body.

     “Edge,” Swap whined, squirming under his touch. “No, come on, I’m gross.”

     “No, you’re not,” Edge said, moving to help Swap shift so he was lying down. “You are beautiful.”

     Edge pulled at the neckline of his t-shirt to lick along his collarbone.

     “You liar,” Swap murmured, leaning his head back to give Edge better access.

     “I think you just want me tell you what you want to hear.”

     “Maybe.”

     Edge smiled and reached down to slip a hand up Swap’s shirt to caress his belly. Swap’s eyes fluttered closed under the soft touches, the gentle kisses, and the gentle words Edge murmured to him.

     “Convince you yet?” Edge asked.

     Swap smiled, and pulled him up for a kiss. “Yes.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	185. DDD44: Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Edge  
> Kink: Dirty talk  
> Other notes: Sans is gonna get dunked on after this… Edge play with Edge

     "You know, I always thought you had more control," Sans murmured, passing a hand along the underside of Edge's impressive erection. "I've barely touched you, and already you're hard as a rock."

     Edge growled, gripping the bedsheets while he wanted nothing more than to throw Sans onto the floor and have his way with the comedian.

     "Oh, I know that look," Sans grinned, slowly and gently wrapping his hand around the thick rod and running his thumb across the swollen head. "You're aching to cum; you want me to either suck you off or fuck myself on your cock."

     Edge stifled a moan, trying to move under Sans' touches in a way that would bring him relief, but when he did, Sans either lightened his tough or moved away, which drew out a groan of frustration.

     "Please," Edge finally ground out after being brought to the brink again, but being denied his peak. "Fuck, Sans, please!"

     "Hmmm..."

     Sans raked his eyes down Edge, noting every quiver, the tension in his bones, the bright glow of his soul and the pleasing look on his face. Sans smiled and moved over to hover his mouth just over Edge's.

     "Bet I can make you cum with a single stroke," Sans murmured before plundering the other's mouth with his tongue, then he raked his fingers from the base of the red cock to its tip.

     The scream of release through his mouth and the warmth covering his hand was worth the punishment Edge swore for later.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	186. DDD45: Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Sans  
> Kink: Sounding  
> Other notes:

     “Are you certain you want to try this?” Edge asked, joining his nude lover on the bed.

     A brief moment of uncertainty passed over Sans’ eyes but then he nodded firmly.

     “All right,” Edge said.

     He leaned down to kiss Sans gently, hoping to dispel any nervousness as well as arouse Sans for what he wanted. Sans relaxed into the bed, content to trust in Edge and let him lead. The kiss was deep and thorough, just the way he liked it, leaving Sans a panting mess, purple liquid from their mixed magic staining the side of his mouth.

     Edge smiled and reached down to stroke Sans’ forming cock, moving his mouth down his neck to lick at the sensitive vertebrae. He knew all of Sans’ sensitive spots, so it didn’t take too long to have Sans hard in his hand.

     “All right,” Edge murmured, leaning away and moving further down Sans’ body and summoning up a small, very thin bone construct. “It’s going to feel very strange, just breathe and try to relax.”

     “I trust you,” Sans said, giving Edge a smile.

     Edge nodded and held Sans’ dick still as he began to gently press the construct in.

     Sans’ breath hitched, but he kept himself still.

     “Shit,” he groaned.

     “Are you all right?” Edge stilled, the sound only a little bit inside.

     “Yeah, yeah, keep going.”

     Edge nodded and continued.

     Sans tried to not squirm; Edge was right, it did feel very strange, but as the construct was eased into him, it started to feel good. Finally, when it was all the way in, Edge let Sans know, and Sans relaxed a bit more into the bed.

     “How is it?” Edge asked.

     “Still feels a little strange, but, it feels good,” Sans murmured.

     Edge chuckled. “Just wait.”

     Before Sans could ask, Edge squeezed him and then leaned down to lick along his rod as he careful moved the sound in and out. Sans cried out, gripping the sheets.

     “An interesting effect with sounding,” Edge murmured. “You can’t really cum until I pull it out. You’re in for a long night, Sans.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	187. DDD46: Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Papyrus/Grillby  
> Kink: Double penetration  
> Other notes:

     "How are you doing, bro?" Sans murmured.

     Papyrus had to focus to rid himself of the haze of passion that was making his vision fuzzy to meet his brother's gaze. It was difficult with Grillby gently moving in and out of him from behind, one arm wrapped around Papyrus' ribcage to hold him against the elemental's chest, a warm hum at the back of his neck voicing Grillby's pleasure.

     "That good, huh?" Sans said with a chuckle, nuzzling Papyrus' cheek. "Feels like you're ready for the next step, yeah?"

     Sans had his fingers buried in Papyrus' pussy, they were soaked with his magic, making beautifully slick sounds as he prepared him. Papyrus nodded somewhat frantically. Sans gently pulled his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth to lick one off, looking at both of his lovers, before reaching down to use the rest to wet his own cock.

     "Shit, Sans," Grillby murmured.

     Sans smirked, moving closer, putting on hand on Papyrus' leg to steady him before pressing himself inside slowly.

     It was like a puzzle coming together; Grillby and Sans could feel the friction of the others' hardness with Papyrus' magic in between, encasing them both in soft warmth, and Papyrus felt complete, both of the monsters he loved more than anything or anyone else in the world inside of him at the same time, filling an emptiness he barely knew he had.

     Then they started moving. Papyrus was overwhelmed with sensation, he whined and flailed slightly, but Grillby tightened his grip around him and Sans kissed him deeply.

     "You're okay, we got you," he murmured.

     Papyrus nodded, reaching one arm back to curl around Grillby's neck, the other resting over Sans' shoulder.

     They moved together, fit together, slowly building towards their peaks until one by one, they each came to completion.

     As they cuddled, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, they still fit together like a puzzle, supporting and loving one another and completing one beautiful picture.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	188. DDD47: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swap/Edge  
> Kink: Public sex  
> Other notes: phone booth, like, really old school one, probably no one really would notice anyone was in there unless they were noisy or saw their feet.

     "Are you insane?!"

     "No, I'm horny."

     "This is not an appropriate place!"

     "Maybe, but it sure is convenient."

     The rain outside muted the clamor of the busy city street, but only slightly. The telephone booth was very, very old; Swap had read of them and it was something that people didn't use anymore. The phone inside was definitely broken, just for some reason the city officials never saw a reason to remove it or it was just that much forgotten.

     "Th-this is unsanitary," Edge continued to protest, but the fire in his voice was slowly dying, being replaced with small whimpers as Swap began to touch and tease him.

     "I'll wash you real good when we get back home," Swap promised, licking up the side of Edge's neck as one hand fondled his ribs and the other worked on ridding him of his pants.

     "What if someone tries to come in?"

     "The door is jammed."

     "W-w-what if s-someone hear-hears?"

     Edge was already trying to bite back moans as Swap continued to work him up. He smirked and covered Edge's mouth with his hand, muting the cry as he shoved his fingers into the other skeleton roughly - just how he liked it.

     "I guess you'll just have to keep quiet," Swap murmured, before replacing his hand with his mouth as he finished preparing Edge for the roughest fuck of his life.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	189. DDD48: Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Swap  
> Kink: Knife play  
> Other notes: knife/blood play, though not too graphic or anything, this is consensual, just maybe not what Swap expected.

     “Ah!” Swap cried out. “Damn it, be careful, asshole!”

     Edge chuckled. “Huh, I expected to see orange. Interesting.”

     Swap groaned as Edge leaned down to lick up the line that he made in Swap’s leg, bringing pleasure along with the pain.

     “You ought to have more control and not twitch so much,” Edge said, taking up his knife again and dragging it along Swap’s other leg.

     “W-why would you expect orange?” Swap asked, trying to get his mind off of the game they were playing. He consented to this, yes, and didn’t want it to stop, but it was unnerving him a little more than he would have liked to admit.

     Edge shrugged, pressing a little harder against the bone. “Maybe it was foolish of me, but Sans and I bleed red, I assumed it was based on our magic.”

     “That’s… actually very logical,” Swap murmured. “And smart.”

     “Are you implying that I lack intelligence?”

     “Implying? Nah. Flat out telling you- shit!”

     Edge didn’t do more than score the bone, but it was done on the inside of Swap’s femur which he knew was more sensitive. He chuckled as Swap writhed again and he bent down to drag his tongue across to soothe it.

     “Mmm, I do love these small cries of yours,” Edge murmured against his leg. “I can’t wait to hear more as I fuck you while trailing this knife across your pelvis.”

     Swap whimpered at the prospect, but his gathering magic told Edge his true feelings on the situation.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	190. DDD49: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swap/Black  
> Kink: Fluff (I think?)  
> Other notes: Aftercare, Swap figured out something about Black

     “Hmm, you know, while I’m sure human schools don’t operate like this, I’d be interested to see where this school kink came from,” Swap murmured, brushing his fingers over the disheveled bit of black and red plaid that made the skirt Black wore for their scene.

     “Of course they don’t,” Black couldn’t quite keep the sneer out of his voice as he tried to push Swap’s hands away from his skirt. “Just like doctor’s don’t actually take advantage of their patients. Or, at least, shouldn’t.”

     “Heh heh, sorry, didn’t mean to _ruffle_ you,” Swap murmured.

     “DON’T YOU DARE PUN DURING AFTERCARE!”

     “I’m sorry,” Swap said with a chuckle, pulling Black into his chest and nuzzling the back of his skull. “Kinda.”

     “Fuck you,” Black growled.

     “Just did, well, rather, I fucked you.”

     “Rather, Professor Papyrus fucked me,” Black smirked and relaxed in the warm arms around him. He sighed, letting the last bits of tension fall away.

     The two of them were silent for a bit, resting in the afterglow of their scene. Black didn’t require much as far as aftercare went when they played, a snuggle and maybe a massage and he was pretty satisfied.

     “Hey,” Black murmured after a bit.

     “Yeah?”

     “T-th-thank you.”

     “Hm? For what?”

     “For doing all of this for me. I love the stupid mutt to no end, but…”

     “You’re not ready to give him control.”

     “Yeah,” Black started slightly and turned to face Swap. “Wait, how did you figure that-?”

     Swap gave Black a small smile. “You know, the only difference between you and my bro is you’re more… angry. Also, he hasn’t learned to switch, like you have.”

     Black blinked. “Wait, what?”

     Swap blushed a little. “Uhm, Blue is actually Dominant in our relationship, too. Sometimes I think he wants to try switching, but, he has a hard time letting go of control.”

     Black smirked. “Perhaps it’s time I teach Blue a lesson of my own.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	191. DDD50: Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus/Sans w/voyeur!Blue  
> Kink: Voyeurism  
> Other notes: Masturbation (does this go hand in hand with voyeurism? I dunno but here’s a note anyway).

     Blue never expected himself to be the jealous type. He also never expected him to be the perverted type; after all, who got turned on watching his best friend having sex with their brother?!

     But Sans and Papyrus didn’t really try too hard to hide; Blue happened upon them in the forest and could only find the shade of a large rock to keep him hidden from view.

     At first, he thought that the two were having an argument; Sans was obviously making puns to annoy Papyrus further over whatever had upset him in the first place, and Blue was about to intervene when Papyrus shoved Sans against a tree. Blue felt an even more urgent need to step in but when Papyrus crushed his mouth on Sans’, that’s when he dove behind the rock.

     Sans’ moans and begging was what made him curious, and Papyrus soft-spoken words in return made his magic begin to stir.

     Blue knew that he shouldn’t be here; he shouldn’t be watching such an intimate scene, but he was finding himself too aroused.

     That was when the jealousy started to settle in. He wished he could make someone make the sorts of noises that Sans was making, Blue wished him brother would touch him the way Papyrus was touching Sans. He wanted so badly for someone to love him like that.

     Shoving a hand down his pants and another across his mouth, Blue continued to watch, allowing his imagination to fill in the words he couldn’t hear and the hands that weren’t there.

     It was over just as quickly as it started, too quick for Blue to finish himself. Sans and Papyrus moaning the other’s names as they climaxed, resting for a moment before Papyrus helped Sans steady himself and they straightened themselves out. Blue squeezed himself closer to the rock, decided to stay safe in its shade until the others left, and he held his breath as they passed him.

     “Ah! Sans! I need to calibrate one of my puzzles out here, I will meet you back at home soon!” Papyrus said.

     “Sure thing, bro!”

     Sans grinned and waved, then made his way back into town. Papyrus waved and didn’t move even when Sans was out of sight.

     “I could use your help, Blue,” Papyrus said. “Perhaps if you lend me a hand, I can lend you one. Nyeh heh heh.”

     Papyrus turned and walked deeper into the woods, leaving Blue to think about the implications and make a decision on what to do next.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	192. DDD51: Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swap/Blue  
> Kink: Spanking  
> Other notes: Discipline, Blue apparently likes Swap’s hoodie... a lot...  
> This one was done with @beoteono in mind.

     Papyrus was always fascinated watching Sans’ magic form when they had their play sessions. There were so many different shapes; round and chubby, trim and fit, male, female, something in between… It was a great demonstration in control; Papyrus couldn’t always will his magic to form around his bones with the same expertise and finesse as Sans.

     “Mmm, make a nice, round ass for me today?” he asked.

     The smaller skeleton fidgeted with the edges of the sinfully short, pleated skirt he wore, turning slightly to the side so Papyrus could watch it billow out slightly, the bottom curves of his formed behind peeking from underneath the dark fabric.

     Papyrus quickly gripped the waistband of the skirt and pulled Sans close before manhandling him over his lap, one hand pressing firmly between his shoulder blades while the other slipped under the skirt to rub the warmed magic flesh.

     “You’ve been a naughty little skeleton, Blue,” Papyrus murmured.

     “That’s not true!” Sans protested.

     Papyrus pushed the skirt up and gave him a firm spank.

     “Oh, and now you’re adding lying? That won’t do.”

     Another spank, a little harder this time, enough to make Sans wince. Papyrus rubbed the area.

     “W-what did I do?” Sans asked, mostly relaxing when he realized there was no getting out of this.

     “I found a stain on one of my sweaters.”

     “Couldn’t have been me- eep!”

     Papyrus’s hand struck each cheek hard. He ran his fingertips over the areas, making Sans shudder.

     “My honey doesn’t leave blue-tinged stains, Blue.”

     Another two hard spanks, making Sans wriggle and cry out. Papyrus rubbed the spots soothingly again.

     “I-I’m sorry, Papy!”

     “Are you now?”

     Two more spanks.

     “Y-yes!”

     “You can’t be that sorry,” Papyrus murmured. “I can feel your cock hardening against my leg, you naughty little boy.”

     Sans shuddered again, but this time said nothing.

     “I think twenty will do it, but, I am feeling merciful today. So how about ten now, and we’ll see how sorry you really are. If you convince me, I’ll lower your sentence. Do we have a deal, Blue?”

     Sans whimpered. “Yes, Papy.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	193. DDD52: Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Black/Slim  
> Kink: Shibari  
> Other notes: Black isn’t the most patient of shibari practitioners…

     “DAMN IT, YOU STUPID MUTT, HOLD STILL!”

     “S-s-sorry!”

     Sans growled, undoing the failed knot, being careful to not whip Papyrus with the ends of the rope despite how frustrated he was. They had been at this for an hour and he was sure that he had trained Papyrus up enough to endure this practice.

     Bratty had bribed Sans with a book she found at the dump, paying for his silence when he caught her trying to pickpocket people at the NTT Resort. The book intrigued him enough to win him over; he was fascinated by the different designs of rope as they were wound around human bodies. A shudder stole through him when he imagined his brother and lover wrapped expertly in those ropes, placed there by him, the Malevolent Sans!

     Unfortunately, it was a lot harder than it looked.

     Papyrus had been as patient as possible; sitting still was one thing, but holding himself in different positions while Sans wound rope around and through his bones was too taxing. First of all, it took some endurance to stay still with his arms out or held behind him, and the slide of rope across his bones made him shudder pleasurably. Already, Sans had yelled at him for sporting a hard-on when he hadn’t done anything.

     Sans sighed. “All right, let’s try this again, Mutt. Back straight, hands behind your back.”

     “Y-yes M’lord,” Papyrus murmured, moving his body and striving to hold it this time.

     Sans sighed, moving the ropes between and around the bony wrists, constantly pausing to glance at the picture. As he was beginning to wonder if perhaps these had to be adjusted for skeletons, he noticed Papyrus was beginning to shake ever so slightly.

     “WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!”

     “I’m s-sorry! I can’t help it!”

     Sans took a step back with a sigh. He knew Papyrus couldn’t help it. They had been at it for a while, and Sans had to admit that his lover was being very patient and as obedient as possible. He knew the process was also turning Papyrus on, which in turn made him blush as his own body began to respond.

     He would apologize for being too harsh later, but for now…

     “TCH! FINE! SINCE YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO HANDLE SITTING STILL LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO BIND YOU, WE’LL USE THESE INSTEAD!”

     Sans gripped a soft pair of leather cuffs and expertly latched them around Papyrus’ wrists before shoving him down so his chest and face were on the floor. Sans pushed his shorts off quickly, stroking his own forming cock to hardness before entering Papyrus with a rough thrust, drawing out a pleased cry from below him.

     “YOU HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME,” Sans said as he drove into Papyrus. “THAT IS WHY I AM REWARDING YOU NOW. HOWEVER, I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU NEXT TIME!”

     Papyrus moaned, moving into the thrusts as best he could. “Y-yes M’lord, thank you, thank you,” he stammered.

     Sans smiled, stroking Papyrus’ backside, and reaching around to grip his cock to help bring him to his peak.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	194. DDD53: Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Swap  
> Kink: Somnophilia  
> Other notes: the boys go camping and nature strikes at the worst (best) time.

    Fell normally wouldn’t have given scents a second thought, but as he was all but trapped sharing a tent with Swap, the smell of honey and cigarettes permeated the enclosed space. Fell wondered why it never really occurred to him before, it’s not like this was the first time they shared a sleeping space.

    As a matter of fact, Edge was spooning Swap, only covered by a thin sheet as the weather was incredibly hot. That didn’t seem to bother Swap but it was making it difficult for Edge to sleep, but he didn’t want to let Swap go, either.

    “How can he sleep through this heat?” Edge muttered.

    Edge sighed, closing his eyes and trying to find enough comfort to drift off when something else was being brought to his attention.

    Swap shifted a little against him, and Edge felt something soft and kind of squishy pressing against his pelvis. He opened his eyes to find a soft glow coming from Swap’s ribcage.

    “Is he going into heat now? Seriously?” Edge murmured.

    As if he was heard, Swap let out a soft moan and wriggled his backside against Edge again.

    Edge had to contain a groan of his own; no wonder he was picking up on the scent, and no wonder he was so hot himself. He could feel his sensibilities slipping as his own body began to respond, his magic forming at a quicker rate than usual.

    Swap pressed against him again with another needy moan, and this time Edge could feel something slick against him as Swap’s backside made contact with his cock.

    “Already wet and willing,” Edge purred, one arm reaching down to stroke Swap’s dick as his other slipped two fingers into his entrance.

    Swap whimpered again, still very much asleep.

    “Hang on, babe, I’m going to give you the ride of your life,” Edge murmured as he removed his fingers and guided his cock into Swap, whose breath only quickened at the intrusion.

    Edge would never be able to smell honey again without feeling a shot of desire through his body.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	195. DDD54: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Swap (duh, I guess)  
> Kink: Public/outdoor sex  
> Other notes: Edge is a bit rough, it may seem dub-con-ish, but Swap just likes to struggle ^_^; I guess this could be considering edging as well? (I’m not trying to pun, I swear)  
> [ Based on this picture by Juurizumi ](https://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/159887378360/i-hope-you-are-ready-for-your-punishment-youve)

     A few crunches of footsteps in the snow was the only warning Swap had. He grunted a little as he was thrown roughly against a tree. Before he could process a thought, Edge had him pinned; the cold of the snow surrounding them offset by the heat of his body. Swap was too enthralled to even flinch when Edge curved a gloved hand around the back of his skull and leaned in close, his other arm rested against the tree, effectively boxing him in against the rough bark.

     "I hope you are ready for your punishment," he murmured. "You've been a very, very bad boy."

     Swap could only stare up at Edge; what did he do wrong? Why was he being punished? What was the punishment going to be?

     His body tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of what Edge had in store for him, only slightly distracted by the sounds of the festival going on in the clearing about fifty yards from where they stood.

     Edge’s mouth hovered above his for a moment, smelling the cigarettes on his breath, sharing the air that neither one actually needed, Swap readied himself for a kiss, but gasped when instead the hand curved around his skull yanked him sideways a little and Edge’s serpentine tongue ran up the length of his neck. Swap controlled himself to not let a moan slip out, and instead settled on quicker breathing to mask the intimate sound.

     Edge seemed to sense this and he leaned in to bite along the vertebrae gently, and when that didn’t get the response he wanted, he growled and bit harder. Swap arched against him, crying out, then the cry dissolved into a moan as the bite was licked and soothed.

     “Don’t you dare hide anything from me,” Edge growled into the side of his skull.

     Swap was still in a bit of a daze, not realizing his pants were being undone until Edge’s hand trailed up between his exposed femurs and across the center of his pelvis.

     “Fuck, Edge, not here!” Swap begged in a hoarse murmur, voice gone dry from the stimulation and shock.

     Edge seemed to ignore the plea, so Swap struggled against him until Edge growled, grinding himself hard against Swap and biting him hard again, keeping his teeth locked into his neck bones until the other skeleton relaxed with a whimper.

     “If you really feel that way, you can always use your safeword, and this all stops,” Edge said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. It shifted into a low purr, almost a growl as he continued. “You’re supposed to trust me. If you do not, use the safeword.”

     Edge stilled himself to give Swap a moment to think clearly, but he only got a shudder and a whisper.

     “I, I trust you. P-please, give me the punishment I deserve.”

     Edge nodded and resumed his movements. It wasn’t long before Swap had one leg wrapped around Edge’s waist as the bigger skeleton drove into him. The rough bark at his backside, scraping against his tail-bone kept him on the verge, and when his body tightened as he came close to peaking, Edge would slow down.

     “Stars, please, Edge, please,” Swap begged, tears in his eyes when he was denied his release again.

     The sounds of the festival were forgotten, the fear or thrill of being seen was a faraway thought, all that existed were the two of them and their bodies burning away the snow around them.

     “All right, I think you’ve been punished enough.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	196. DDD55: Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Black  
> Kink: Knife play/public play  
> Other notes: Play party. bondage, no blood, but these two are such assholes to each other XD

     “I don’t think I like this,” Black muttered, wriggling uncomfortably against the wooden post he was tied to.

     “It’s a little late to back out, don’t you think?” Edge asked, tying off the last of the rope before standing back admire his handiwork.

     The dark purple rope was a nice contrast over Black’s bones as it weaved and twisted around him; a harness kept his spine straight against the post, his arms wound up above his head with a hook near his wrists kept them up, his legs completely bound to the wood, and he was entirely immobile.

     “Of course, you know that with a word, I will release you,” Edge purred.

     Black gasped when with a quick movement, Edge drove a very sharp, decorated knife into the wood above his head. He scowled at Edge; he knew the taller skeleton wouldn’t hurt him, but the suddenness of the movement frightened him and he inwardly flinched at the brief, but open, display of fear in front of the monsters and human that were watching.

     It was a safe space for monsters and humans to explore and play with one another; Black was hardly the only one being tied up, though he was arguably the most nervous looking one.

     “I can give you a blindfold, if you desire,” Edge murmured, blocking Black’s body from view briefly with his own, trailing his fingertips down his ribcage.

     “No, just, just get on with it,” Black growled.

     Edge smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

     “But I’m not going to make a sound!” Black snarled in defiance.

     “Nyeh heh, heh, you challenge the Terrible Papyrus? I can make you regret that.”

     Black only glared at him, taking it as a challenge as well, which was only another part of their play.

     It was a challenge that Black would lose, however, as the sounds of his pleasure were soon reverberating in the space.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	197. DDD56: Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Red (Fellcest)  
> Kink: Somnophilia  
> Other notes: a certain Azu ruined this one during the stream >.< so I apologize for the crappiness but this one was not my fault! Also, drug use, noncon on all ends, these guys are dicks :-P

     Red grunted as he slowly lowered himself on Edge's cock, trying to keep an eye on his sleeping face for changes or indications that he was going to wake up.

     It was unlikely that he would; after all, Muffet's drugs were very reliable.

     "If you think for one fucking second that you're gonna get off and leave me hanging, again, you got another thing coming," Sans growled, lowering himself completely and sighing in satisfaction at the sensation. "Damn you for being so hot, and damn you for being the only monster who can satisfy me."

     Red’s spirit soared from their joining, climbing higher along with his pleasure as he slowly rode the thick rod, stroking his own, and while he didn’t necessarily need to muffle his wanton moans, he did anyway.

     The sleeping pill would keep Edge asleep, and Muffet gave him a pill that promised to keep him erect as long as Red needed him to be.

     Suddenly, Red’s cell phone dinged.

     “Really?” he growled. “Who the fuck-?”

     _Red, Azu is being a bad girl. Work her over._

     Red grinned.

     _On it, my queen, as soon as I get off._

_You_ _’re still working?_

_If fucking my brother is considered work, yes._

_Carry on._

     Red grinned and picked up the pace with a huff.

     “Sorry, Boss, duty calls,” Red growled, bringing himself closer to his peak.

     A moment more, and Red was finished. He took a moment before easing off the still hardened cock, and he stood and looked at him; cock still standing up straight and proud, Red’s magic release painting his pelvis.

     “Heh, serves you right, fucker,” Red muttered as he left the room.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	198. DDD57: Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Black  
> Kink: Outddor sex/heat cycle (I seriously curse myself for deleting these details)  
> Other notes: Possible fourth wall breakage? You guys tell me XD

     Black suppressed a growl and rolled onto his side so his back was to Edge. After another moment, however, he growled more and glared up at the roof of their tent. All sorts of bugs and nocturnal creatures were about and making a multitude of sounds and he knew exactly why; it was early spring and they had decided to do this camping/training trip during mating season.

     The only thing that made it worse was that Black's body was responding in kind; his bones were slowly warming as his magic flow began to increase. It wasn't unbearable, but it was getting quite uncomfortable, and with his training partner so close, he didn't really know what he could do about it.

     "God damn bloody fucking biological clock," Black muttered.

     Suddenly Edge growled and sat up, turning to Black with a glare, his red eye lights burning brightly in the darkness with annoyance.

     "Would you just shut up already? And what is that smell?!"

     Black was stunned into silence as he was made painfully aware of the scent of something akin to what he was told was a blackberry muffin filling the tent. Edge continued to stare at him, his features still harsh and annoyed, and Black could only stare back, his pride rendering him unable to speak, much less offer any sort of explanation.

     After some time, Edge's face melted into a smirk as he leaned closer to Black.

     "What?" Black snapped.

     "Your heat started," Edge said simply. "And don't' bother trying to deny it; you'll turn this camping trip into a cliched fan fiction."

     Edge began moving closer to Black, who scrambled away.

     "What are you doing?" he demanded.

     "You know exactly what I'm doing," Edge sighed. "Look, I won't touch you if you really don't want me to, but you know how these things go."

     Black’s first reaction was to deny the truth of the situation, but he knew Edge was right. Of course, he knew Edge was an asshole, but he was an honorable monster, true to his word, and if Black truly did not want any aid, Edge would be sure he was safe until he heat passed.

     However, not only did he harbor some secret admiration of this version of his brother, but heat cycles were a lot more tolerable with a partner.

     "F-fine," Black finally huffed. "But I warn you; my cycles are brutal, primal, it takes a lot to burn them out," he gave Edge a smirk. "You think you can handle it?"

     "Nyeh, heh, heh" Edge chuckled as he crawled, closing the distance between them until Black was forced back on his elbows and Edge reached to tilt his chin up to meet his eyes. "The Great and Terrible Papyrus can always rise to a challenge."

     Black inwardly hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	199. DDD58: Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Papyrus  
> Kink: Sensory deprivation  
> Other notes: A skele-ton of teasing XD

     Papyrus couldn’t help shaking, he has never remember feeling so vulnerable and helpless in his life. His eyes had been covered with a blindfold that blocked out even the faintest hint of light. Padded earmuffs were placed over the openings on the side of his skull that afforded him hearing to block out that sense as well. He knew he was lying on top of a square table, his limbs tied to each corner, leaving him spread eagle and unable to hide. It had been kept fairly cool in the room, and while he didn’t feel cold, he did feel that the surface of his bones were slightly numbed; he couldn’t feel anything except the smooth, slightly padded table underneath him.

     Which was probably among the many reason he cried out when the earmuffs were moved to expose one of his ears, for lack of a better term.

     “Shh, it’s okay, Papyrus,” Sans’ thick, deep voice that had soothed him to sleep with tales of Fluffy Bunny so many times. “You’re being so, so good for me. Are you all right?”

     If Papyrus wasn’t shaking before, he was completely rattled now. “T-t-the G-Gr-Great Pah-Papyrus is, is, always…”

     Sans leaned over and silenced him with a kiss.

     “Breathe, Papyrus, it’s all right, you’re safe,” Sans murmured gently. “Heh, didn’t expect you to get so _boned_ up.”

     “Sans…”

     “Forget hot and bothered, rattled is more like it.”

     “Sans!”

     “I just want to jump your bones, bro.”

     “YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!”

     The silence that followed was unnerving.

     “Heh, maybe,” he murmured, and Papyrus jumped when his next words were spoken directly into his skull. “Because I sure as hell am going to ruin you.”

     The earmuff was replaced, leaving Papyrus again in a nearly sensation-less world, shaking again now with more anticipation over what his older brother had in mind.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	200. DDD59: Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Blue  
> Kink: Praise/Size difference  
> Other notes: nothing of concern

     He looked just like his Sans. Even his pupils turned to stars when he was excited or aroused. Slim had a marvelous time teasing and touching Blue, coaxing him past his being shy, dropping kisses, praises, and reassurances at every possible turn. It took some time, it was most definitely an exercise of patience, but Slim finally had Blue completely unfettered by any clothing.

     “D-don’t stare like t-that,” Blue said, trying to curl in on himself.

     “My apologies,” Slim murmured, running a hand down Blue’s body. “You’re just so beautiful. You’re so cute, so little, I can’t help staring at the perfection that is you.”

     Blue’s face flushed and he shivered under the light touches.

     Slim continued to touch Blue, kissing his body as he discovered him bone by bone, licking and sucking along his ribs, drawing more squirms, moans, and even small cries of pleasure from the tiny skeleton.

     That was a concern for Slim; Blue’s clothing had lead him to think he was fairly bulky, strong, but when his armor had been discarded, he was a little surprised to see that he was even smaller than his own brother. It made him want Blue even more, but it also made him want to be more careful.

     “Sans,” Slim murmured into Blue’s neck. “I want to make love to you, Sans.”

     “P-please,” Blue murmured in return, his starry eyes hazing over with desire. “I’m yours, please take me.”

     Slim smirked and backed away just enough to undress, and when he was as nude as Blue, Blue’s eyes widened.

     “O-oh my,” Blue murmured. “S-stars, Slim, I, I d-d-don’t know about-!”

     Slim hushed him, kissing him deeply, pressing his erection against Blue’s leg, making the smaller skeleton gasp.

     “It’s okay, Blue,” Slim murmured. “We’ll go nice and slow, I’ll make sure you feel good. I promise.”

     Blue couldn’t help glancing down; the deep orange appendage was longer and probably thicker than his own femur. His attention was grabbed back by Slim who took his jaw in his hand and turned his face towards him.

     “Do you trust me, Blue?”

     Blue’s starry eyes looked into his. There was a moment of hesitation, but he nodded.

     “I trust you, Slim.”

    

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	201. DDD58: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Sans  
> Kink: Bondage, Praise  
> Other notes:

     “I’ve tied you up in so many different ways, dripped waxes of all colors on your, painted your body with everything from acrylic to food to cum, and yet, you are the most stunning as just you,” Fell murmured.

     “Sh-shut up,” Sans muttered, blushing a brilliant blue and looking away.

     Fell had restrained him to a St. Andrew’s Cross, an X-shaped wooden frame. It was one he had modified for Sans, putting blocks up for him to stand on so he came closer to Fell’s height. His body was spread, his wrists cuffed and chained to the tops of the cross, his spine tied to the center with rope, and his ankles bound with more chains. Everything was on display for Fell to see and touch, including the shining bit of magic that began to coalesce in his pelvis.

     “Your bones are so smooth, so white and pure,” Fell murmured, continuing his litany of praise despite Sans’ protests. “They make such an excellent canvas, and again I tell you, they have a beauty of their own that nothing could add to or take away from.”

     Sans opened his mouth to protest again, but instead he was forced to inhale sharply as Fell leaned in and bit down on his collarbone. Sans shuddered and struggled when a hand went between his legs, the long, sharp fingers wetting themselves on his magic before pressing inside of him slowly and gently.

     “So, tell me, Sans, what’s getting you off? Being at my mercy, or being praised?” Fell asked.

     “J-just, please,” Sans panted. “Fell, just, just fuck me already, please.”

     Fell considered it for a moment, looking down at his fingers which were soaked with blue magic, still steadily prodding the forming pussy and feeling his own magic stirring in response.

     “As beautiful as your voice is when I’m making you cum, I think I’m going to point out the other wonderfully beautiful attributes you have,” Fell said, leaning in to lick Sans’ neck. “Then maybe when I do get around to fucking you, the idea will be ingrained into your head so deep, you’ll have no choice but to believe me.”

     Sans could only whine in a mix of dismay and pleasure.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	202. DDD59: Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Sans  
> Kink: Somnophilia/Soul sex  
> Other notes: noncon (Sans is sleeping so Slim couldn’t ask)

     Slim watched Sans as he slept. This was the strangest version of his brother that he had ever seen; this Sans was a little stockier than his brother, a tad taller, and while he was lazy and moved a little slower, Slim could tell that there was a well of strength behind the easy-going personality.

     But that was not the only thing Sans was hiding. Slim recognized the marks permanently scored under Sans’ eye sockets. He knew that while the world he came from was unforgiving, Sans had seen things that would likely give Slim more horrible nightmares than he already had. Sans also insisted on shouldering so much responsibility on his own, he preferred to suffer in silence, and he rebuffed any effort any of the others put forth to ease him even for a few minutes.

     Now he was asleep, deeply asleep for the first time Slim had ever remembered seeing.

     Slim carefully moved over Sans, straddling his legs and pinning them. He gently pushed up Sans’ tank top and watched the soft, glowing pulse of his soul for a moment.

     Slim paused; was this really the right thing to do? He and Sans were still practically strangers.

     Sans shifted a little in his sleep, his face grimacing a little briefly before he settled down again.

     ‘ _He needs this,_ ’ Slim concluded.

     Moving slowly, but confidently, he concentrated and pulled Sans’ soul out. He carefully gripped it, running his thumbs across the surface. Sans jerked in his sleep at the contact, but didn’t show signs of waking. Slim continued to massage the heart in his hands, gradually pressing harder, until Sans was panting and his soul glowed stronger.

     Slim groaned quietly, grinding his hips against Sans, finding that Sans’ sounds were turning him on. He brought the soul up to his mouth and he summoned his tongue to start laving more attention on the soul.

     “Hah, hah,” Sans moaned as he panted, his eye lights beginning to blink into existence. “P-Papyrus?”

     Slim hummed. “Mmm, no, but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	203. DDD60: Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blue/Papyrus  
> Kink: Temperature play  
> Other notes: outddor play

     The summer sun beat down on the two skeletons, but Papyrus was shuddering as Blue slowly trailed an ice cube along the outside of his leg.

     “How does that feel?” Blue asked, his voice a little lower than usual.

     “It feels… odd,” Papyrus said, squirming a little. “It’s so hot, but the ice is so cold, it’s nice, but also, not…”

     Blue giggled, and he leaned down to drag his tongue over the trail of melted ice; he put a bit more magic into his tongue to make it very warm. Papyrus moaned, but then covered his mouth immediately.

     “Aww, no need to be shy, Papyrus,” Blue said, his fingertips lightly scratching the inside of Papyrus’ legs.

     Papyrus blushed, his hands still covering his mouth as he looked away.

     “You’re so cute when you’re being shy,” Blue murmured, lowering himself between the long legs. “I know it’s really hot out here already, but I think I know how to make it even hotter.”

     Papyrus shivered and hoped his hands would be enough to contain the sounds he was sure Blue would rend from his mouth.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	204. DDD61: Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alphys/Undyne  
> Kink: Mirrors  
> Other notes: fingering, poor Alphys (kinda)

     “I love waking you up in the morning,” Undyne murmured, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

     Alphys giggled, squirming a little as Undyne bent to kiss along her neck and collarbone. “Mmm, I love being woken up by you, but, it’s early, isn’t it?”

     “But this is the best time,” Undyne murmured, moving a little lower, one hand cupping one of Alphys’ breasts, making the smaller monster go still.

     “W-why is t-th-th-that?” Alphys stuttered, her breath hitching as Undyne caressed around the edges of her breast.

     “Because the sun comes through the windows, the colors complement your scales,” Undyne murmured before licking across the nipple.

     Alphys gasped, bucking underneath the fish monster with a small whimper. Undyne grinned and covered the nipple with her mouth, flicking the tip of her tongue across before gently closing her teeth around it.

     “Ahhhhh! Undyne!” Alphys gasped, groaning as Undyne’s other hand played with the other breast.

     “What is it?” Undyne asked after a moment before switching to give the other breast the same attention as the first.

     Alphys’ words were lost when she glanced to her side. Their bedroom closet doors were mirrors and she could see the both of them. The rising sun reflected off the mirror onto them and it was like a spotlight. Alphys felt her face warm and she made an embarrassed noise and covered her face.

     “What is it?” Undyne asked.

     “C-c-can w-we, I, I dunno, go into the living room or something?” Al[hys asked quickly.

     “Why?”

     “M-mirror, too embarrassing.”

     Undyne looked up and saw what Alphys was referring to, ut then she gently pried her claws away from her face so she could caress it.

     “Alphys, you are gorgeous,” Undyne murmured, bending to kiss her. “Especially when you’re like this.”

     “B-b-but I’m so gross!” Alphys cried.

     “You’re not. Come on,” Undyne pulled her into a sitting position and maneuvered them so they were sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the mirror, Alphys sitting in Undyne’s lap.

     “W-what are you d-d-doooaaaah!”

     Alphys began to protest, but Undyne slipped her hand into her pants and drove two fingers into her wet slit.

     “I’m going to prove to you you’re gorgeous,” Undyne said. “Even if I have to spend the whole day fingering you and whispering sweet praises in your ear.”

     Alphys could only moan.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	205. DDD62: Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Black/Slim  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes: hot tub, long day, Black breaks character

     “Are you all right?” Sans asked.

     “Yes, m’lord.”

     “Are you sure?”

     “Yes, m’lord.”

     “Because if I wake up to a pile of dust in the morning, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

     Papyrus smiled. “Unless you plan to fuck me until I dust, m’lord, I do not think that is possible. No one dies from housework.”

     They had recently bought a house on the surface, and the day was spent doing a lot of heavy work; heavy loads of dirt and mulch for their yard, building an extra room, and installing the hot tub in their backyard which they were now enjoying in the orange and purple rays of the sunset.

     “Still,” Sans huffed. “You’re usually such a lazy sack of shit.”

     Papyrus just chuckled and closed his eyes. Silence reigned between them for a little while, Sans looking out to the sunset, Papyrus just taking in the sensations around him. He could have dozed off, but a movement in the water kept him from doing so.

     “Papyrus?” Sans murmured before straddling his brothers’ legs.

     “Yes, m’lord?”

     “No, uhm, Reset.”

     Papyrus opened his eyes and looked at the smaller skeleton in his lap.

     “Are you okay?”

     Sans nodded. “I, I just want you to know how much I love you, how much I care about you, and how much I appreciate you.”

     “Aww, Sans,” Papyrus murmured, wrapping his arms around his smaller brother, enjoying the feeling of his body against his own. “I know, Sans, I know you do.”

     “I just wanted to make sure.”

     Papyrus chuckled and reached to tilt Sans’ face up so he could kiss him gently.

     “Thank you, Sans. I love you, too.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	206. DDD63: Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Red  
> Kink: Somnophilia  
> Other notes: I might have cheated with the somnophilia a bit, oral sex, implications of rough sex, this one was fun.

     Red rarely regretted much - sure it was probably a bad idea to pun at his brother so much that it got them into physical fights, likely not much better provoking the wrath of a few monsters acting tough at Grillbz’s place, and it really, _really_ was a bad idea to try to mess with the machine.

     But he bore his scars proudly, he had interesting stories to tell, and that last mistake led him to his current one.

     Sans didn’t snore, but he did make very odd moaning sounds in his sleep. Sometimes it seemed to be due to the nightmares, likely the same ones that haunted Red, but sometimes there was a very… lewd tone to them that Red was finding irresistible.

     Tonight especially. Sans’ moans were particularly delicious-sounding, but they also had a hint of sadness in them that made Red take even more notice. He watched Sans sleeping, listening carefully to his moans, and then made a decision.

     It never crossed his mind to regret it.

     Sans sounded needy, and Red certainly was, but out of curiosity to start, he ran his fingers down Sans’ exposed legs. Sans only wore a loose, dirty tank top to bed. Sans’ moan seemed to turn into a whimper and his body stilled at the contact. Red tried again and received the same result.

     “Mmm, don’t worry, sweetheart, you won’t be lonely tonight,” Red said assuringly, moving to sit in between Sans’ legs.

     He wasn’t sure what was really compelling him to do this. Sure, he and Sans have had sex, a few times by that point, but even so, this was a possible breach of trust but Red couldn’t stop himself. He felt the burning need to have Sans, and hopefully the smaller skeleton would never notice.

     It wasn’t long before Red was mouthing Sans’ cock, enjoying his taste, taking everything Sans’ body was offering and swallowing it down hungrily. Stars, this felt good, and the taste of Sans’ magic was addicting.

     “Heh, you dirty skeleton fucker.”

     Red startled and was about to pull back when a slight shift under him and a hand placed at the back of his skull kept his head where it was.

     “Oh, no, baby, you started this, you better finish it,” Sans purred.

     Red glanced up to see a faint bit of magic swirling in Sans’ left eye, and the smirk he was being given shot straight through him and he happily returned to sucking off his lover.

     After a few moments, Red was shoved off and shoved down onto his front and his shorts were yanked down.

     “Sans, wha-!”

     A finger was shoved into his entrance a little roughly, silencing him. Sans chuckled against his skull.

     “I told you, Red, you started this,” Sans murmured, giving him a quick kiss. “You’re going to finish it. I figured I’d give you a small punishment at the same time.”

     “Punish- ah! Why?” Red asked as a second finger was added.

     “For not waking me,” Sans murmured. “I don’t mind so much, really, but you are difficult to resist.”

     Red whined as Sans’ fingers stretched him, pushing himself back into those fingers eagerly.

     “All right, darling,” Sans said. “Better hold on to something and prepare to get dunked on.”

     “Sans, you corny-ass mother fuck-gaaah!”

     Red wouldn’t regret his decision.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	207. DDD64: Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Red  
> Kink: Public sex  
> Other notes: Sans is a thirsty skele, Red isn’t much better though.

     “Fuck, I knew being your teammate was going to be trouble,” Red growled, trying to keep up with Sans as he kissed, licked, and nipped every bit of Red he could reach.

     “Not my fault,” Sans murmured, almost clawing at Red’s clothes.

     “What’s gotten into you?” Red asked.

     “Shh,” Sans hissed, pressing a hand over Red’s mouth.

     They were still as a few pairs of feet passed them. Papyrus and Edge had the bright idea to play outdoor laser tag. It was the Sanses against the Papyruses, but the game already went to pot when Blue and Black decided to declare themselves their own team and Slim and Swap had disappeared.

     “Sans, this is a bad idea,” Red murmured.

     “Come on, Red, not like you haven’t teased me in public - remember the grocery store?” Sans said.

     Red went to protest, but the words were lost in a small moan as Sans reached into his pants to rub his sensitive bones. Sans chuckled, kissing Red to keep the noises contained as he continued to coax his magic into forming.

     “Sans, please,” Red begged in a whisper.

     Sans hummed and pushed down his own pants and straddled Red.

     “Try to be quiet, our bros will absolutely kill us if they find us,” Sans said with a smirk.

     “If they do, it’s all your fault,” Red growled, gripping Sans’ hips and lining him up. “This was your idea.”

     Sans gasped as Red entered him, then slapped his hand over his own mouth to keep from crying out when Red stroked his cock. Red chuckled as Sans rode him.

     “You’re such a slut, Sans,” Red murmured, nipping his neck. “Couldn’t even wait until we got home.”

     “You’re no better, you horny ass,” Sans muttered.

     They fell silent again as they heard Blue and Black sneaking near their hiding spot, chattering about a plan to ambush the others. Sans tried to stay still, but Red kept moving.

     “Did you hear that?” Black asked.

     Sans’ eyes widened and he shook his head at Red. Red grinned and gripped Sans tightly and thrust into him harder.

     “IT’S MY BROTHER! LET’S GET HIM!” Blue said excitedly.

     “YOU’RE A DEAD MONSTER, SWAP!” Black declared as he ran off.

     Sans squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his body tighten, and bit his finger to keep from crying out as he came. With a few more thrusts, Red wasn’t far behind.

     “You’re an asshole,” Sans whispered.

     Red laughed. “S’ok, sweetheart. I still love ya.”

     Sans shook his head, smiled, and kissed his boyfriend.

     While they were getting themselves back together, both of their phones went off at the same time.

     “Maybe the game is over,” Sans said.

     “Maybe,” Red said, pulling out his phone. “Uhm, Sans?”

     “What?”

     “Check your phone.”

     Sans pulled out his phone and his eye went wide. “Did you get a picture?”

     “Yeah.”

     “From Blue?”

     “Uh huh.”

     It was of them as they had reached their peaks along with a message: “YOU TWO ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DISCUSSION ABOUT PROPER LASER TAG CONDUCT WHEN WE GET HOME!”

     Red and Sans exchanged a look.

     “Told you it was a stupid fucking idea,” Red growled.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	208. DDD65: Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swap/Edge  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes: Just a reminder that phobias have little to do with logic.

     A sharp crack of thunder so loud that it shook the window panes of the old house made Edge jump.

     “Heh, what’s the matter, Ege-lord? Can’t deal with a little storm?” Swap teased with a chuckle.

     “FUCK YOU!” Edge snapped.

     “Calm down, dude,” Swap said, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back. “It’s just extra electricity discharging, it’s nothing to be scared of.”

     “I’M NOT SCARED!”

     But another flash of lightening almost immediately followed by crackling thunder sent Edge to cower in the corner of the couch, his hands shaking as they covered the sides of his skull.

     Swap frowned; it was one thing if the storm just made Edge jumpy, but this was a sign of a deep, legitimate fear, and it was no longer fun to tease him. Grabbing the soft blanket that was hanging over the couch, Swap scooted closer to Edge, Putting the blanket around him and gently coaxing the other skeleton to lean against him.

     “Shh, take it easy, Edge, it’s okay,” Swap said soothingly.

     Edge growled. “Get off of me, you pathetic piece of-!”

     Another rumble of thunder had him burying his face into Swap’s hoodie.

     “It’s okay,” Swap said patiently, rubbing Edge’s back. “I’m here, nothing is going to hurt you, I’ll make sure of it.”

     Edge didn’t say anything, but after some time, one arm wrapped around Swap’s waist and Edge snuggled into the other skeleton. It didn’t take too long for the both of them, snuggled up and warm, to doze off, ignoring the storm that raged outside.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	209. DDD66: Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Asgore/Sans/Toriel  
> Kink: I… am lost here… it’s kinda fluff but not really vanilla, and it’s just cute and.. meh. I’m sorry.  
> Other notes: Their Majesties know how to take care of their nervous little bedmate. It could sorta be the beginning of their relationship in HaremTale but I didn’t specifically seek it out as such? Light bondage and praise.

     Sans was a little unsure when the Monarchs called him into their bedchamber; he had agreed to be their bedmate, allowing them to slowly introduce him to the realm of intimacy, but he always found himself wracked with apprehension each time he had been called. They were very good to him, easing his worries, checking in to make sure he was all right with whatever they were doing, teaching him how to touch and how to be touched.

     The evening began like always; gentle kisses, soft whispers of praise and encouragement, slowly undressing one another, and that was where it deviated from the usual.

     “Put your arms up and behind my neck,” Asgore instructed after pulling Sans into his lap.

     In his haze of pleasure, Sans obeyed without a second thought until he felt something silky wrapping around his wrists.

     “Wha-what?” he murmured, realizing he was completely open and exposed.

     “Shh,” Asgore pressed a kiss to the side of his skull. “It’s all right, Sans, I promise you that it will be all right.”

     Sans’ breathed quickened and he pulled against the bond until Toriel was in from of him again and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

     “We don’t want you to be concerned with anything tonight,” Toriel explained. “Let us take care of you, completely and fully.”

     Sans squirmed as their soft hands started wandering over his body, stilling over sensitive spots and dragging claws across the bones. Soon warm tongues joined in along with soft voices telling him how wonderfully smooth his bones were, how his trembles and small moans were addicting, how perfect and beautiful his body and voice were.

     “T-too, too much,” Sans finally groaned between panting breaths, feeling his entire body humming with heat and desire.

     “Mmm, I don’t think it’s enough,” Asgore murmured, licking up his neck.

     “Agreed, we want to reduce you to begging,” Toriel said with a small smirk.

     Sans whimpered, but nodded to encourage them to continue.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	210. DDD67: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: US!Asgore/Swap  
> Kink: Size difference  
> Other notes: injury, a touch of somnophilia, dubcon, possible start to a heat cycle, wtf Swapgore was that really your go-to on this? *sighs* sometimes I wonder what was I drinking when I wrote some of these…

     Papyrus grunted as he stumbled into the door of the ruins. He was exhausted, injured, weak, and was fairly certain that he was Falling Down.

     He was happy in the least that he had saved Sans; finally, for once, being in the right place at the right time to stop the human from murdering his brother. He convinced Sans that he was fine and that the Royal Guard hopeful needed to order the canines to evacuate the village, warn Alphys, and then go to the capital.

     “B-but I’m not a Royal Guard!” Sans stammered. “W-what if n-no one listens? Brother, I can’t leave you! I need your help!”

     Papyrus smiled. “Sans, you’re the coolest dude in the Underground. They’ll believe you, but, here,” Papyrus pulled off his hoodie and tied it around Sans’ shoulders. “See? I’ll be with you.”

     “But what if you get cold?!”

     “Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t have skin.”

     It took a little more coaxing before Sans was on his way and Papyrus went on his.

     He half-heartedly knocked on the doors.

     “Who’s there?”

     He was surprised to hear the voice of his unknown joke companion.

     “Dwayne.”

     “Dwayne who?”

     Papyrus chuckled and coughed. “Dwayne the tub… I’m… dwow… nin…”

     Everything began to fade away and he collapsed on the snow. He heard a loud creak, and a gasp, and then nothing more.

 ~~~~~

     Papyrus moaned as something warm and soft pressed across his ribs. Whatever the touch was encompassed his entire torso and he was only slightly distracted by something hot and wet lapping between his legs.

     “Who- wha-” Papyrus mumbled, trying to lift his head.

     “Hm? Oh, you’re awake again?”

     “Again?”

     The warmth around his ribcage stilled and a furry face came into view. Papyrus blinked a few times before the features became familiar.

     “K-k-king As-Asgore?”

     The Boss Monster chuckled. “Yes, my friend. Or, I was the king. You had collapsed outside the ruins. I have been healing you, and… well, it seems we are both quite lonely.”

     Papyrus couldn’t help a sigh as those warm fuzzy hands smoothed across his ribs and down his arms. Stars, when was the last time someone touched him like this?

     “I, I am sorry,” Asgore said, his hands moving away. “I should have asked, just… you magic was reacting, then mine did, and-”

     “It’s okay,” Papyrus said. “It, it feels good, and… why the hell not?”

     Asgore smiled and continued his warming, healing touches. As Papyrus became more aware, he noticed exactly how much bigger the goat monster was. Before his mind could entertain much further thought, Asgore’s head moved between his legs and the warm wetness that woke him returned and his whole body spasmed under the touch.

     ‘ _Fuck, if his tongue is that big, how big is his_ _…_ ’ Papyrus thought almost frantically.

     The thought dissolved at another touch of Asgore’s tongue as it teased Papyrus’ magic into forming an entrance and not letting up until Papyrus was whimpering, loose, canting his hips up in search of something he couldn’t articulate.

     “Easy, my friend,” Asgore assured him, moving in closer.

     Papyrus’ mind finally caught up when the thick head brushed across him and he had a brief moment of panic, but Asgore’s entirety covered him, whispering assurances, kissing him gently, before he slowly pushed inside to make them one.

     Papyrus had no regrets.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	211. DDD68: Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Swap/Blue  
> Kink: Double penetration  
> Other notes: Poly relationship/love triangle

   “Heh, you know, Swap, you didn’t have to wait for a special occasion to ask for that,” Red purred, moving behind the tall skeleton to nip at the back of his neck.

    “It sounds like an incredible idea,” Blue agreed, his hand moving higher on the inside of Swap’s leg. “And I think you chose a good time to bring it up.”

    It had been six months since Swap took the leap to move from having two separate lovers into making it more of a love triangle. They planned a celebration that night when Swap asked if they would do something for him that he had dreamed about since before they formed their triangle.

    Considering the speed the two had him undressed and prepped, apparently he wasn’t the only one.

    “You always make such a sweet pussy,” Red said, leaning down to sample some of the wetness beginning to form.

    “All that honey he consumes has to have some sort of benefit,” Blue said, running his hands down Swap’s ribs.

    Swap would have commented, but a muffled groan was all that could escape underneath Blue’s handkerchief, which has been tied firmly over his mouth.

    “How do you think we should do this?” Red murmured.

    “Have you ever done this before?”

    “Not really, not to anyone, anyway,” Red used his fingers to tease Swap as he thought, pointedly ignoring his moans and squirms. They had also tied his arms behind his back and wound some of the rope around his ribcage to keep him mostly still.

    Blue snickered, continuing to nip, lick, and kiss across Swap’s neck and clavicle. “So you’re telling me you’ve taken two on at once?”

    “Eh, Boss used a toy,” Red said with a shrug. “It was weird but it felt pretty good. Maybe we can switch it up another night, but for now,” he pressed a kiss over Swap’s cloth-covered mouth, staring into the other’s eyes as he spoke, his voice lower and huskier. “I think that maybe you should enter him from behind, have him kind of sit in your lap, then I’ll fuck him from the front, we’ll fill him up real good.”

    Blue’s face flushed slightly. “D-don’t be lewd, Red.”

    Red smirked and pulled Blue forward for a deep kiss over Swap’s shoulder. He adored making Blue embarrassed like that.

    “Don’t be a puss, and let’s wreck your brother,” Red murmured.

    Blue only nodded, reaching down to stroke himself a couple of times (stars, he was so hard it almost hurt), before moving into position.

    “You ready, Papy?” he breathed on the side of Swap’s skull.

    Then without waiting for an answer, he pressed firmly inside of him. Swap let out another muffled moan. Red sat back and watched, stroking himself with one hand and Swap with the other. He watched and waited for signs that Swap was adjusted and relaxed into Blue’s arms before he shuffled forward.

    “Keep in mind, you’re gagged,” Red said with a smirk, the head of his cock teasing Swap’s entrance. “So you can scream as loud as you want.”

    That was the only warning Swap got before Red pushed himself inside with a grunt. Swap did scream underneath the handkerchief at the sudden intrusion, crying at the sensation of being so suddenly filled, but the pain subsided quickly and was replaced with a euphoria he never felt before.

    Swap wished he had asked for this earlier.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	212. DDD69: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red/Swap w/Onion-san watching/participating  
> Kink: Voyeurism  
> Other notes: sex in a public area, sex in the water, unknown participant, non-con since Red doesn’t known Onion-san is playing too…

 

     “Come on, Red, the water’s just fine!” Swap said, splashing a little at the nervous-looking monster standing amongst the echo flowers.

     “I dunno, man, no one just goes swimming in Waterfall, we don’t really know what’s under there, who lives there, you know?” Red said, scratching the back of his head.

     “Don’t be a baby bones.”

     “I’m not!”

     “Wuss.”

     “I am not a wuss!”

     “Prove it!”

     “All right, you fucker, I’m coming after you.”

     “Bring it on!”

     Red quickly tore off his clothing and dove into the water after Swap. They splashed, wrestled, and chased each other through the water, until Swap had Red pinned against a wall, both laughing, and he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned deep and intimate, and soon Red was shaking as Swap’s hands began to wander.

     “No, Swap, it’s too open someone could see us,” Red murmured.

     “See us do what?” Swap murmured, leaning down to lick the water dripping from Red’s neck.

     “Y-you know what!” Red sputtered.

     Swap smirked. “That all depends on you.”

     “W-what do y-you m-mean?”

     “How’s your poker face?”

     Before Red could ask for clarification, Swap disappeared under the water. It didn’t take long until something warm was pressing along the lower part of his pelvic bones.

     “S-sh-shit,” Red moaned.

     He was helpless; Swap had him pressed against the cavern wall, Red couldn’t really reach down for it would look like he was touching himself, and all he could do was try to keep as neutral a look on his face as possible even as his magic formed and Swap wouldn’t let up, taking his rod of magic into his mouth and winding his tongue around it.

     But that soon became next to nothing compared to the warm, thick thing that was pressing insistently as his backside.

     ‘ _Fuck, he_ _’s better with his magic than I thought,_ ’ Red thought.

     It didn’t take long before he was trying to hold back making too much noise as the pressure in his middle built up, then the sweet release, magic pumping into that willing mouth. Red’s body went limp, the appendages that had pleased him disappeared, and he was soon caught up in Swap’s arms.

     “Fuck, that was amazing,” Red murmured.

     “Enjoy your underwater blowjob?”

     “That and the slow fuck I got, yeah.”

     Swap blinked. “What do you mean?”

     Red looked up at him. “You fucked me with something while you were sucking me off.”

     “No,” Swap said slowly. “I didn’t…”

     The two were quiet for a while.

     “I think we should get home,” Swap said quickly.

     “Yeah.”

     As the two skeletons left the water and quickly dressed, neither took notice of the yellow tentacles an a rounded head peeking out of the water, watching them leave.

     “You’ll be back soon, y’hear?” the creature giggled to itself as it watched the departing skeletons. “That was the most fun I’ve had in a while, y’hear? I’ll have fun again, someday.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	213. DDD70: What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fell/Black  
> Kink: Dom/sub, fluff  
> Other notes: Shibari practice, breaking communication rules, injury  
> IMPORTANT note: Always, always, always, ALWAYS tell your Dom/Top about an injury or anywhere you are experiencing pain, even if your play doesn’t seem to have anything to do with the area.

     “WOULD YOU HOLD STILL?” Fell grumbled, pulling a rope free of a failed knot.

     “I WOULD IF I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!” Black complained. “DO _YOU_ EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?”

     “NO! THAT’S WHY WE ARE PRACTICING!”

     Fell sighed and stepped back to drop onto the bed. Black sighed as well, though sounding more annoyed and he crossed his arms.

     “I’m still learning this,” Fell said, picking up the one end of the rope nearest him and starting to wind it up. “And you know you need to be still and patient!”

     Black turned to him with a grimace. “I didn’t know my arms would have to be out for _that_ long, and I took a bad fall from Alphys during training yesterday.”

     Fell looked up and blinked, dropping the rope in his hands with a frustrated sound as he stood and was immediately at Black’s side.

     “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THIS, WHY?” Fell asked loudly, towering over the smaller skeleton.

     Black felt a moment of fear, but then he straightened as much as his posture would allow and met Fell’s hard look with a glare of his own.

     “Because a small injury doesn’t put The Malevolent Sans out!” he declared.

     Fell gripped his shoulders firmly, but carefully. “You MUST tell me when you have an injury. I don’t care if you can push yourself through it; you want to do that in other aspects of your life, fine, but not in MY space under MY rules. That was our agreement and you broke it.”

     Black blinked, the full force of Fell’s words dropping on him. He was still as Fell carefully unwrapped the remaining rope from him. Black was still, partly rooted with the guilt of his violation.

     “Lie down on your front,” Fell ordered. “Make yourself comfortable and do not move.”

     “Yes, Sir,” Black murmured, deciding to not even begin to test his limits with Fell.

     Black was only left alone for a few moments, Fell returned and sat on the bed next to him.

     “This shoulder?” Fell asked, gently touching his left scapula.

     “Yeah, actually.”

     “Mmm. Your left arm shook. I have some ointment that aides me with my injuries.”

     Black jumped a little as Fell rubbed the cool substance into his injury. The substance warmed a moment later, but Black was having a hard time relaxing.

     “Breath, slowly, and try to relax,” Fell said. “I am upset that you didn’t say anything.”

     Black sighed, trying to let the tension fade. “I’m sorry.”

     “I need to know so I don’t inadvertently hurt you further.”

     “I know.”

     “It’s a breach of trust.”

     “I know. I’m sorry.”

     Fell continued to massage the ointment into Black’s bones, then he moved to a few other spots to help release the tension the tiny skeleton was carrying, which would only help the injury heal faster.

     “You must promise me,” Fell said, both of his hands stilled on Black’s spine. “You must promise that you will never withhold that kind of information from me ever again. I love you, Black. I don’t want to hurt you… without you permission.”

     Black couldn’t help a small snort of laughter. “I promise, Fell. I love you, too.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	214. DDD71: White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edge/Papyrus, mentions of skele-gang-bang  
> Kink: aftercare/fluff  
> Other notes: references to group sex/orgy and bukkake (wow never thought I’d ever write that), Edge showing his softer side, bathing

     "I am so, so proud of you," Edge murmured, pressing a kiss to Papyrus' forehead before reaching for the sponge and wiping down his ribs.

     Papyrus could only give him a shaky smile, watching as a mix of blue, orange, and red magic was cleaned away, leaving his pristine, white bones behind.

     "Everyone was so nice," Papyrus murmured.

     "Not that we wouldn't do anything for each other, but you are a special case," Edge said, squeezing out the sponge and adding more soap to wipe down Papyrus' arms. "I'm surprised that you had desired such a scene, and even more surprised that you came to me to arrange it."

     Papyrus could feel his face warm in a blush. "I trusted you would be the most understanding. There are some things even the Great Papyrus struggles to express."

     Edge laughed. "Never mind that you are far to shy to ask what you want when we are in a group. I must say, you were quite beautiful, covered by the evidence of our passion, your bones are so white, they make quite the canvas. I'm partial to how the red looks on you, but perhaps I am bias."

     Papyrus slid down a little in the tub, blushing even more furiously at the praise, his own mind reflecting on how each of their lovers had in turn painted him with their release, the end of an intense session of love-making.

     "I'm glad I did it," Papyrus murmured. "It felt a little odd, but it was nice."

     Edge hummed, finishing cleaning the rest of the magic from Papyrus' frame. Papyrus turned in his arms and kissed Edge deeply, surprising him a little but he kissed him back all the same. When they parted, he leveled an evil smirk at Papyrus.

     "If you keep this up, I'm going to make you dirty all over again."

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	215. DDD72: Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blue/Black  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes: injury

     “WOULD YOU BE CAREFUL!” Black growled, trying to back away from Blue.

     “I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!” Blue shouted back. “IF YOU WERE ONLY CAREFUL TO BEGIN WITH THEN YOU WOULDN’T BE INJURED!”

     Black glared at Blue, who gave him just as intense a glare in return. Black sighed and turned his face away and Blue gave a sharp nod and continued to dress Black’s leg wound.

     The room became uncomfortably silent. Rather, it was uncomfortably silent to Black, Blue seemed to be engrossed in his task not unlike his edgier double would have been.

     “Of course our brothers had to be off lazing about somewhere,” Black growled.

     “They are with Undyne to watch anime,” Blue said.

     “WHY HAVEN’T YOU CALLED THEM?!”

     Blue let out an exasperated sighed. “I tried! I sent Papyrus a text and he has not answered me! Now would you _please_ stop complaining and allow me to help you!”

     Black sighed and crossed his arms.

     Blue also sighed again, softer this time as he wiped away the remaining drips of peroxide and reaching for the ointment.

     “I wish I had healing magic, Black,” Blue said. “I don’t like seeing you injured like this.”

     Black scoffed. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

     “Hm?” Blue looked up, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

     “Acting all nice like this, taking care of me; who do you think you are?”

     Blue stared at him blankly for a moment, then he returned to his task with a chuckle.

     “Why, I am the Magnificent Sans, of course! Mweh heh heh!”

     Now it was Black’s turn to stare; this weird, upbeat and bouncy version of himself was truly something else. He knew if it was anyone else treating him, even his own brother, he would gave shoved them away with a growl and likely shoved an attack up their ass for being so pretentious.

     But he couldn’t with Blue.

     “There you go!” Blue said. “All do-mmph!”

     Black would never quite know what came over him at that moment, but in one smooth movement he had grabbed Blue by his scarf and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Blue anting to protest and pull away, but when Black put a hand on the back of his skull, Blue relaxed into it and seemed to gladly melt into it.

     “Mmm, wh-what was that for?” Blue murmured when they parted, his eyes half-shut.

     Black smirked, though it was softer than usual. “A thank you for taking care of me.”

     Blue nodded. “No problem.”

     “Mweh heh heh, you’re awfully cute when you’re flustered,” Black murmured, leaning in to brush his mouth just at the hinge of Blue’s jaw. “Wonder how long I can keep you in such a state.”

     Blue whined a little at the prospect.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	216. DDD73: Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Swap  
> Kink: Fluff  
> Other notes:

 

     “Why do you love me?”

     “Why do _you_ love _me_?”

     “I asked first.”

     “You think I care?”

     “That’s like telling the other person to start a knock knock joke.”

     “You responded to that beautifully.”

     “You’re getting off the subject.”

     “All in all, the why doesn’t really matter, does it? The facts are what they are. You love me, and I love you. With the way life tends to treat us, spending time worrying about the why seems like a waste of time.”

     “I don’t think you can blame me for asking.”

     One bony hand laid over the other, squeezing it before the two cuddled closer.

     Suddenly, the sky lit up in brilliant, colored light.

     “Oh, hey, look! It’s starting!”

     The two skeletons sat up and watched the fireworks show. The both cringed slightly at the sudden booms and blasts, but they were quickly distracted by the bright colors and interesting shapes.

     “Heh, they have a smiling face.”

     “Yeah, and hearts. Humans are a bit more clever than I thought.”

     “They are strange, but, interesting.”

     The continued to watch in awe as the fireworks show built to it’s climax, lighting up the sky with color and then leaving everything in complete and total silence.

     “Wow, that was cool.”

     “Mmm. You know what’ll make it even cooler?”

     A knowing smile, a loving glint in their eyes, their mouths met in a gentle, chaste kiss as they all but wrapped themselves around one another.

     “So, why do you love me?”

     “Just because you are you.”

     “That’s not an answer.”

     “That’s not a question.”

     “Of course it is.”

     The other chuckled. “Look, I love you for being you. I love your personality, I love how you look at the world, I love your reactions when we come across something new, and an awesome bonus is that you’re amazing in bed.”

     The other also chuckled. “Flatterer.”

     “So?”

     “What?”

     “Why do you love me?”

     “You summed it up pretty nicely.”

     “Lazybones.”

     “Now you sound just like my brother.”

     “Hmm, well, this is something your brother wouldn’t do.”

     The other raked a hand down the other’s front and fingered at the waistband of his pants.

     “Don’t be too sure about that.”

     “Shh…”

     “Make me.”

     Both were soon silenced with a kiss.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	217. DDD74: Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swap/Blue  
> Kink: Branding  
> Other notes: hope I did this right…

     Sans shook from head to toe - one would think it was because he was cold, but since skeletons had no skin, that was not the case, even in the permanent winter that plagued Snowdin.

     “A-a-are you sure about this, Pa-Papy?” he stammered.

     “I thought you said you loved me,” Papyrus drawled, looking down at his brother as he lay in the snow.

     Sans looked quite fetching; he was nude, his clothes set aside, and as he laid in the snow, his bones nearly melding into the white background, only the slight blue tinge of aroused magic and his wide, innocent-seeming eyes staring up at Papyrus would indicate his presence.

     “I, I do, but…”

     “Do you trust me?”

     Papyrus purred and knelt in the snow, reaching down to caress the side of Sans’ face.

     “I do,” Sans said with more confidence.

     Papyrus smiled. “Good, now, hold still.”

     Sans braced himself, refusing to look at Papyrus’ other hand that held a piece of burning hot metal. Papyrus surprised him with a deep kiss, which Sans returned gratefully, and his scream of pain was muted by it as the hot iron pressed against the inside of his thigh.

     His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to endure, his hands gripping Papyrus’ hoodie tightly, twisting it, trying to concentrate on the tongue invding his mouth before finally he broke away and pushed Papyrus as hard as he could.

     “AHHHH IT HURTS! PAPY IT HURTS!” Sans screamed.

     “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Papyrus said, the hand holding the branding iron pulling away, tossing the piece of metal aside. It hissed as it hit the snow. “It’s over. I am so, so proud of you, Sansy.”

     Through eyes blurred by tears, Sans looked down at the inside of his leg. A very stylized “P” with a heart surrounding it was burned permanently into his bone. Where only he and Papyrus would ever see it.

     “It’s beautiful,” Sans whispered, lying back in the snow and nearly passing out from the whole ordeal.

     Papyrus chuckled. “You’re such a good boy, Sansy. Let me give you your reward.”

     Sans was wide awake a moment later as the warm, familiar mouth began coaxing his magic, and after some time, the pain was forgotten, but Papyrus’ brand remained.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	218. DDD75: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Papyrus  
> Kink: Mommy kink  
> Other notes: includes spanking and “wow… that’ll be added to the kink list.”

     “Pap! I’m home!” Sans called, kicking off his slippers, then kicking off his socks, dropping his jacket, and collapsing on the couch with a sigh.

     It had been one of his rougher days; not much sleep, short-cuts to job after job, checking in with Papyrus to make sure he was all right, and now home.

     “SANS!”

     Sans startled and nearly fell off the couch; Papyrus rarely got upset, but that tone was unmistakable.

     “IT’S HARD ENOUGH KEEPING THIS HOUSE CLEAN, AND YOU MAKE IT EVEN WORSE BY LEAVING YOUR THINGS ALL OVER THE PLACE! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO MAKING THINGS PLEASANT HERE?”

     Sans looked up, ready to apologize, but his words died in his throat when he got a look at his brother.

     “Pfft, Paps? What are you wearing?”

     Papyrus glanced down at himself; he was wearing an apron. It covered his chest, there were frills on the sleeve and at the bottom edge. It complemented Papyrus well as far as coloring, but the bright red cherries on the white background did seem a bit much.

     Sans laughed. “You may not be my mother, but you sure can dress the part.”

     “Are you making fun of my cool apron?”

     “Maybe a little, ‘mommy.’”

     Papyrus stiffened. “Well, if you’re going to play like that, Sans.”

     Sans was still too busy giggling to see Papyrus coming towards him until it was too late. He was lifted easily by the back of his shirt and was surprised when he found himself lying across Papyrus’ lap.

     “Hey, what gi- aaah!”

     Papyrus’ hand cracked against his pelvis. Hard.

     “You are a naughty boy, Sans,” Papyrus said primly, spanking him again. “Maybe I should be your mommy and show you what happens to naughty monsters!”

     “Pap, wait, stop!”

     Sans wriggled in his lap, but Papyrus had more than a firm grip on him. Sans wasn’t going anywhere and as Papyrus continued to spank him, he felt the magic in his bones rising.

     “Apologize, Sans,” Papyrus demanded after a few more spanks, resting his hand on the warmed bones.

     “I, I’m sorry,” Sans mumbled.

     “INCORRECT!” Papyrus struck his bottom again. “Say, ‘I’m sorry, Mommy,’ and you better be sincere!”

     Sans blinked; was Papyrus serious?!

     “I, I, I’m s-sorry, Mommy,” Sans murmured.

     “Hmm,” Papyrus hummed, caressing the bones that he knew were now more sensitive from the spanking. “I believe that was sincere enough. But you’re not through with your punishment, young monster.”

     Sans shivered; was he actually getting turned on by this?!

     Papyrus chuckled. “Oh, and you’re not only naughty, but a dirty little boy as well.”

     Papyrus shifted one leg and Sans realized that his magic materialized and he groaned at the contact.

     “If you want something, you should ask me,” Papyrus said, trailing a finger down Sans’ spine.

     “Please touch me, Mommy,” Sans asked before he could stop himself.

     “As long as you continue to be a good boy. Do you promise, Sansy?”

     Sans grinned, pleased that Papyrus was getting into this as much as he was.

     “I promise, Mommy.”

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	219. DDD76: Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slim/Swap  
> Kink: Fluff/comfort  
> Other notes: this one is really disjointed, but, maybe that was the point?

     The only indication that Swap had that he wasn’t completely alone was that Slim slightly snored. The two were inches apart, back to back, curled on their sides to sleep. Perhaps that was a Papyrus thing.

     Swap didn’t know how they got there. Slim said that it was a normal place for him to be. It took some time before Swap even remembered who he was, but he only had flashes of what he expected happened before he came to this place of nothingness - The Void, as Slim called it.

     They talked and schemed and guessed and tried to piece the pieces of their separate puzzles together. Neither had any idea how to get out. Time had no more meaning; they could have been there for years and they wouldn’t know it for sure.

     It was beginning to make Swap crack.

     “Hey.”

     Swap jumped when he felt Slim’s arms circle over him and pule his back into the other’s body.

     “W-w-wha? Slim?!?”

     “Shh, it’s okay,” Slim whispered against his neck.

     “What are you doing?”

     “Stop struggling.”

     “I’m not!”

     “Just like you’re not crying?”

     Swap stilled, lifting a hand to his face and finding that his cheekbones were wet.

     “Oh.”

     Slim hugged him tighter. “It’s okay. You’re really strong for going this long. I was screaming and crying much sooner.”

     “I know I wasn’t screaming.”

     Slim chuckled. “Not really, unless you count that fight we had.”

     Swap sighed, the fight flashing in his mind.

     “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

     “I was just as guilty. It’s all right.”

     “What are we going to do?”

     “I don’t know. For now, cuddle and rest. We never know what’s going to happen next.”

    

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


	220. DDD77: Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blue/Swap  
> Kink: Dom/sub  
> Other notes: totally forgot the kink behind this one so I went with what was best.

     Sans circled Papyrus, who was kneeling on the floor with nothing on except a pale blue collar with a yellow line down the middle. After meeting their doubles, that Sans, nicknamed Black, gave him a few ideas. He was surprised that Papyrus was so willing to comply, and perhaps now would be a good time to figure it all out.

     “I AM NOT TOO PLEASED WITH YOUR CONDUCT THIS WEEK, BROTHER!” Sans stated firmly. “I KNOW YOU WERE NAPPING AT YOUR STATION AT LEAST TWICE!”

     “I understand and accept whatever punishment you deem to grant me,” Swap murmured, keeping his eyes trained to the floor.

     “I AM GOING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, PAPYRUS, AND I EXPECT NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH!”

     Papyrus’ soul sank; what could Sans want to know?!

     “I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU HAVE AGREED SO READILY TO THIS NEW ARRANGEMENT WE HAVE.”

     Papyrus’ soul calmed in one way, but tightened in another. He looked up at Sans, who now stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a very neutral look on his usually bright face.

     “I want to be the best I can be for you,” Papyrus murmured. “I know I’m lazy, and I’m mostly useless; you deserve so, so much better than anything I can possibly offer.”

     Sans’ face began to slowly fall. Papyrus could feel prickling in the back of his eye sockets, but he felt he couldn’t stop himself now.

     “I figured that at least with this, you could be free to ask anything of me, and you could at least have someone who was obedient. That’s all I have to offer you; my body, my obedience, my life, my love…”

     As Papyrus trailed off, a tear escaped and trickled down his face. Sans quickly reached forward to wipe it away, then grabbed Papyrus’ face and kissed him roughly. He was soft and malleable, content to allow Sans his way, though breathless when he pulled away and looked at him sternly.

     “I AM PLEASED THAT YOU HAVE ANSWERED ME SO HONESTLY, HOWEVER WRONG YOU MAY BE!”

     Papyrus could only blink up at him.

     “WHILE I AM GLAD THAT WE ARE DOING THIS, I AM EVEN MORE GLAD NOW BECAUSE NOW YOU WILL SEE THAT YOU ARE NOT USELESS! I DO NOT WANT ANYONE ELSE AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AS YOUR MASTER, WILL PROVE IT TO YOU!”

     Sans kissed him again, a little more gentle but no less intense.

     Deep down inside, Swap wanted to believe his brother, but now, there was some slight hope that perhaps one day, he could.

\----------------------------------------------

 **Please note that I am no longer taking requests.**   
Please visit [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com) for more stories and fun stuff!  
[Join me for my writing stream every Tuesday from 8:30pm - 10pm EST!](https://picarto.tv/SoloShikigami)


End file.
